Lost Legacy
by Lady Blue
Summary: After the end of the fifth Maverick Wars, X dies and Zero was left to fight for humanity. The future has changed but wars have not stopped. Based mainly on the MMZ 1 and MMZ 2 story.
1. Prologue: The end is just the begining

Prologue: Where the end is just the beginning

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimers: All characters are copyright of Capcom. I don't own any of them and I sure don't make any profit out of them. All I do is write story about it and hope that people enjoy it.

-----

"It's over... it's all over... Sigma's dead.... Zero's gone...." The thought runs through X mind. He could feel his internal system slowly shutting down one by one. Though he can't see how bad he was damage, but deep in him, he knows that it was the worse damage he had ever sustained so far. He try to move his leg but, he can't even feel it, if its still there.

"How can I be so stupid... to fall into.... one of Sigma trap.... and turn my back on my friend..... Forgive me Zero.... good bye" X shut his eyes as the last of his internal system slowly die down and the only thing remain is his internal battery that kept his memory system going.

"......... ...Not yet... Actually, I want you to rest and relax for now... Hold on, X...... Just for a few more moments" Dr. Light hologram hover beside X dying body. He always wanted X to live in a better world, a world without war, famine and suffering, but that is just a dream, a dream that will never come true.

Light shut his eyes for a moment, sighing as if he was still breathing real air.

"X..... rest now and forget about the past."

-----

Author Notes: It had been a year since my last story and to think I wrote this in May, but never did get the idea on how to start. Actually I got this idea from futurama ™ "the what if situation"

All I have to say is that the from now on the story is going to change a lot. There will still be elements from MM Zero 1 and 2. Characters from Zero stories will make their respective appearance. Just that they will act differently and hopefully more lively. Remember this story kicks off after X5 and not X6 where X died. So there will be some sort of chain reaction here.

Don't worry Zero fans I am not going to bash Zero reputation here. He is a very cool guy with the lightsaber and he will play an important role in this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimers: I really hate saying this over and over again. It's like a broken record but..... All character written in this story and the one that is not yet publish belongs to Capcom.

-------------

"What a primitive technology" a girl voice spoke out in the large room.

She lifted her head up as she gaze back to the capsule before her. She suddenly starts to giggles. To think that most of the technologies around her were at least over a hundred years old. How she wishes that it would improve a bit, she just couldn't imagine that at those days people are still using console and keyboard and not to mention laptops. She was laughing straight out of her mind. The power to create life and yet people were still ignorance enough to improve some of these technologies.

Finally after that little joke, she pulls out a crystal from her pocket and placed it into the terminal "Computer uploads all files related to Project Dark Phoenix to storage crystal" she commanded.

"**_Upload Complete"_** a monotone female voice spoke back.

"Wonderful" she said as she hops around a little. She then picks up the little storage crystal and placed it back into her pocket.

Once finish the girl turned back to the capsule and gives a big grin on her face. Now all she had to do is to download the program that she made into his core memory. She turned back to the terminal and tapped on the keyboard. Stream of information flow down the screen, then after a few more second a menu pop up on the screen.

**_(Do you wish to execute the command?)_**

The girl taps and the screen turn completely black. The girl spun herself towards the capsule and slowly walks in front of it. She stares into the tinted layer of glass. "No offence or anything but this is for my- no wait, our own good"

"**_Waiting for final command"_** the computer spoke out.

"Computer execute program Zero Alpha" she commanded before she turn herself around and walk to the exit. "Ta ta" She waved as the door closed on her.

----------

**_(Few Months Later)_**

----------

"Come on work, work" said the blond hair girl as she attempts to hack into the primary mainframe. While her mind was busy hacking into the system, she has never for once forgets that time was getting short and she had to work fast before anyone detected her whereabouts.

"Got it" She said softly but her voice was full of hope. After all the long hacking she was finally able to hack into the system mainframe. The screen on the console read out a message and to her delight it is still functional after all this years.

**_(System ready, please state your request)_**

"Great, computer search for all related documents belonging to the late Dr. Cain" she instructed

"**_Access Denies"_** the computer replied back "Level Omega Authorization required"

"Dammit" she cursed.

Knowing fully well that Cain might not be stupid enough to leave his files unprotected. Fortunately for her, she had the password in her head. It pays to do a little research once in a while not to mention her entire lifesaving for damn thing.

"Ciel this is Daker" Ciel heard over her voice communicator.

"Daker I read you, over" Ciel stood up from her seat and glanced over the Data Centre ground trying to get a better signal for her headset.

"Are you finished?" Dakar asked. Yet Ciel can tell over her headset that Daker sounded a little worried.

"No, not yet. I still need a little more time" Ciel replied.

"I don't think time is in our payroll list, cause my scout has just reported a group of enemy drones---" all of a sudden there were sound of gun fire mix into the communication "We are under fire, all unit return fire"

"Daker! Daker what's going on?" Ceil yelled back knowing that her worse fear has come true.

"Ciel hurry it up we--- Will--- Hold them off as long as we can" Daker voice was breaking up and the sound of fighting over the radio was getting worse.

Ciel waste no time and head back to the console in the middle of the large room. She quickly pulls out a small crystal from her bag and places it into the device she installed earlier.

"Let us hope this work" she whispered. "Computer override code Thomas Delta Five Light Alpha Two"

"Override code accepted"

"Continue the search" Ciel ordered.

"**_Search Complete"_** the computer replied back and the screen showed out a list search found on Doctor Cain. The list was much larger then Ciel have expected. Files related to construction of normal reploid to contract made with the government during the maverick wars. Yet all of this were no used to her, she was looking for on thing and one thing alone. The thing that might turn the tides of war and their last chance for survival.

"List out all schematics of Thomas Light creation Alpha X one" Ciel said.

Within a second, numbers of blueprint schematics shows out in the screen and to her expectation it was what she had been searching for all these time.

"The blueprints of the original X" she whispered. "Computer transfer all files of Dr. Cain related to X to the crystal storage"

"**_Affirmative... downloading now"_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle outside the lobby of Cain industry was getting heavier as more and more drones keep pouring into Daker's position. The experience commander of the 17th Resistance unit knows that it would only be time till the enemy send in the heavy artillery and rain fire down on their position.

Daker came to the restricted zone with thirty of his men. He normally would not have risk his men life in such a mission, but he trusted Ciel and he would willingly give his life to her if the mission calls for it. Daker thinks back a little, it was either kind of stupid or was it fate. The 17th units, similar to the famous Maverick Hunter X.

"This is not good" Daker said dodging down under the protection of debris. "Why must it be Z drone?" he cursed his enemy.

"From my perspective and the progress you are making. I have estimated that we will be overrun in approximately 15 minutes tops" Daker turns to the little cyber-elf hovering beside him. To his surprised she was hovering above in the open and yet not one soul bother to fire on the little elf.

"Thanks for giving me the cheerful news Passy" Daker said sarcastically.

Suddenly one of the enemy drones charge up to Dakar's position. He barely had the time to react as the enemy drone stand just above him with its arm cannon pointing down on him and about to blast him into the next world. But before the drone had the chance to strike, a plasma blast hit the drone throwing it meters away from Daker's position. Daker turn around and look back to the young recruit in his unit, Milan.

"Milan" Daker shouted.

The young reploid nod back to his commander. He fires a couple of shot from his blaster before making his way Daker's position. "Sir"

"Go find Ciel and get her out of here" Daker ordered "We will hold the fort"

"But sir, you need all the help you can-" Milan was about to protest when Daker gave him a dead look in his eyes. He knows that if his commander gives him such a look, it usually means that he would not take no for an answer.

"That is an order soldier" Daker said with a stern voice.

"Yes Sir" Milan replied and nod his head.

"One more thing Milan, take Passy with you. She is starting to annoy me"

"Commander My usefulness here is more-"

"Shut up Passy and go Milan" Daker said facing his back to the cyber-elf and continue to fight. Passy nods her head and followed Milan into the complex, never once looking back to her commander. She knows that it would be the last she will see of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**_Transfer complete. 95 percent of files transfer completed"_**

"95 percent?" Ciel sounded surprised. "Computer why is there only 95 percent of files transfer?"

"**_5 percent of files unable to transfer"_** the computer replied in a low monotone voice.

"Define"

"**_Files corrupted. Unable to make recovery"_** the computer explained.

Ciel was afraid that this might happened. With the system being at least an over a hundred years old, things generally do break down.

"Is there a backup copy?" Ciel asked.

"**_Negative, Backup files not found"_**

"What?" Ciel sounded even more surprised. Why was there no backup file? "Define"

"**_Backup file has been uploaded"_** the computer replied back.

"When?" Ciel asked. This time she was curious. Someone has been here before she had and to her guess, that person was looking for the same thing she have. Does this person know something she does not.

"**_Information cannot be defined. Date not found" _**

Ciel think silently in her mind for moment. Whoever took the files knows what he or she was doing. This person was even smart enough to cover their tracks. He or she could have uploaded the spare copies of the files and corrupted the main files. This would be what she would do if it was her. While she was too busy thinking of the missing files she had forgotten about what the files actually was? "Computer can you tell me what is the file that was corrupted?"

"**_Project Dark Phoenix" _**

"Project Dark Phoenix?" Ciel repeated.

"Ciel" a female child voice called out to Ciel. Ciel spun around and found Milan and Passy standing in the doorway.

"Milan! Passy!"

"We have to get out of here now" Milan said walking over to Ciel side and grab her hand.

"But" Ciel tried to protest and pull herself away from Milan's grip as she head back to the console "I can't leave now, not when I am in a process of -"

"Ciel! This place is going to be swarming with Neo Arcadian in a matter of minutes" Milan said in a stern voice. He was not in the mood to be polite.

"Daker he?" Ciel asked.

"He is staying behind to...." Passy replied not looking at Ciel.

"Come on" Milan said leading Ciel out but the little cyber-elf stop him by hovering between him and the exit.

"Passy" Milan said in frustration.

"Milan wait" Passy said.

Ciel knows that the little cyber-elf was trying to tell the green reploid something important. She placed her hand on Milan's shoulder and nods her head to him. Asking the green reploid to listen for a moment. Milan nod back to Ciel before turning to the little cyber-elf

"There is no way out. The main lobby was the only way in or out of this complex"

"Now you're telling me this" Milan was almost screaming at he little cyber-elf.

The green reploid stay silence for a few moments and glanced around the room. He had scanned the walls and it is made out of a material impenetrable to the effect from his blaster. Guess making his own personal exit was out of the question. Then something else caught his eyes. Right at the end of the room lies what looks like a Trans Server.

"That teleportation platform. Is it still working?" Milan said pointing to the teleport platform sitting in the end of the room.

Ciel look at the direction Milan's pointing and knew what he is in his mind. She waste no time and reach to the terminal located beside the platform and taps into the system. "I think so. If I can reroute some power and set the proper coordinates" Ciel said.

Suddenly she looked a little surprise "Strange the thing is only set at one exit point"

"No time, get on it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What izzzz taking so long?"

"Sir, we are unable to penetrate the resistance defenses" a blue drone reported. The drone looked back to his commander. "They have strategically barricade up the entrance" the drone added.

With the sun behind him, he stood out tall and straight as his form shadow the drone in front of him. He crosses his arms and thinks for a moment. This is taking too long and every minute the resistances spend holding them back, the more chances Ciel's has in escaping the restricted zone. If that happens his master would not be very please with him.

"Drone, bring in the heavy equipment"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" Ciel asked looking inside a teleportation room. There were some lights so at least she tells where she actually ended up in.

"Looks like a teleportation room" said Milan, he turn to Ciel. She walks over to the terminal and taps on the terminal. Somehow Milan can tell it from her expression that things were not going their way. "This teleport station is lock to the platform we came from. There is no way for me to override the codes and re-route the system to send us back home"

"I think is for the best" Milan said as he placed his blaster on his belt.

"Milan is correct. If the enemy tracks the coordinates in these terminals they might be able to locate our home base" Passy then hovers beside Ciel as they headed out of the room. As they step out of the room, they found themselves standing inside a complex with a two corridor. One was buried under a heavy layer of rubbles. Even if Milan can move those rubbles, it would take him hours and that was out of the question.

"Wonderful choice we got" Milan complained.

"Passy, are we still in the restricted zone?" Ciel asked.

"I cannot pinpoint our exact location, but from my most accurate readings I can conclude that we are deep inside Cain industry" Passy said then, Ciel notice the little cyber-elf felt something. "I felt a strong energy reading that way" Passy added. Before Ciel could say another word, Passy suddenly fly towards the narrow corridor.

"Passy" Ciel shouted, but it was too late and the little cyber-elf disappeared into the darkness.

Ciel turn back to Milan "Come on we got to catch her" she said before she had towards the direction Passy gone.

"Ciel wait. Shoot this is no time to play hide and seek" Milan said chasing after Ciel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Passy" Ciel yelled out to the cyber-elf.

She ran for sometime until she reached to a dead end where Passy just hover there and staring at the wall. Ciel placed her hand on her knees and panted heavily, it has been awhile since she ran this fast. Once she gets enough breath back in her she raised her head looking at the little cyber-elf. Passy was looking back to Ciel with a worried expression on her face.

"Ciel" Passy said sounding a little scared.

"Why did you run off?" Ciel asked holding out her hand and held the little cyber-elf.

"I am not sure, but I felt a strong energy coming from that door" Passy said unsure. "It is unlike anything I felt before... it's stronger then any reploid force I have ever detected"

"Girls" Milan shouted as he finally caught up with them. Then before he could move another step, red lights lite up around them and a siren sound echo into the hollow corridor. The trio was quite puzzle of what was happening until two giant cannon pops out from the ceiling and points directly at them.

Milan was about to grab Ciel and run but something stops them. Pillars made out of laser suddenly bursts out from the path they came and it almost cut Milan into multiple pieces if he had made another step. The green reploid pause for a second before taking a few step back and gives out a deep sighed of relief. However he knew that the worse was yet to come.

**_(Intruder Alert)_** a female voice spoke out though the speaker attach to the walls **_(Arming security system)_**

"Ciel stay behind me" Milan pushed Ciel behind him. Hoping to shield her from the cannon.

"Milan I don't think that will work. Those are high velocity rail cannon. It can blast through pure 12 inch titanium in less then a second"

"Passy why can't you tell me something good for once?" He raised his blaster and was about to pull the trigger when he felt Ciel hand place on his arms. The green reploid turn to Ciel, she shook her head. He understood what she was telling him. If he should fire, those cannon won't hesitate to fire back.

**_(Please state your identity)_** the computer continues.

"Say something?" Milan said.

"What?" the little cyber-elf replied. She was staring to panic.

"I don't know what, but make it fast"

**_(Auto Cannon will fire in 10...)_**

As the two continue to argue as Ciel glanced around her surrounding. While she retreated to the back, she felt her back bump into the wall. As she turns she found that it is actually a door. With heavy dust coated on the door it was hard to make out at from a far distance. She then touches on surface and to her luck she found a control panel just beside the door. She kneeled down and takes a closer look.

"Passy, help me override the control panel here" Ciel said.

Passy understood Ciel's intention and wasted no time flying over to the console. Once she got near to the panel Passy's body begin to shimmer in pink. Within under a second the control panel lite up and a chime sound echo the corridor.

**_(2...1... Auto cannon offline. Have a nice day) _**

"That was close" Milan sighed.

Milan watched as the pillar of laser that was blocking their way power down and the two cannon that were pointing to them slowly raised itself back into the wall.

"Now let us get out of here before we stumble into anymore surprises" Milan said, but Ciel was not responding to his words. The green reploid spun around only to find Ciel and Passy has walk into the room. He gives a sighed again before he proceeds into the room. But as he walks into it the door suddenly shut behind them.

"Now what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me where izzzz Dr Ciel?" the crimson reploid asked with a hissing voice. He held the last surviving member of the resistance and from the look of it's the person in charge.

"Go to hell" Daker spit in the Neo Arcadian face.

"In thizzz case" the crimson reploid grin as he tighten his grip on Daker's neck and crush it with a blink on an eye.

Once done, the Neo Arcadian drops Daker's body like a pile of rubbish before turning to the drones securing the area. It took them longer then he has expected to overcome the resistance. They really put up a fight. He has already lost half the drones he came with.

"Commander" one of the drones spoke through his headset.

"Report" the Neo Arcadian spoke with a commanding voice.

"We've located the Data Centre. There is a teleportation platform and from the log, it has just been access"

"Send a team over, we will follow soon after" he order.

"Affirmative"

"Move out" He order the remaining drones into the building. Before the step into the lobby, the crimson reploid then turn to the giant figure parked in front of him and give a smirk on his face. "You stay here"

----------

Author Notes: Hope you like the first part. Because this is going to be quite a long story where more battle will take place and more and more people make their respective appearance.


	3. Chapter 2: Reawakening

Chapter 2: Reawakening

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimer: Officially and by law no matter where I live, all characters belong to Capcom, one of the greatest game makers in the world!!! Hehehehe I am being sarcastic here.

--------

"Open up! Open up!" Milan push and bang the door with all his strength, but no matter how much he tried the door stay shut, tight. He takes a few steps back and looks back to the door and final gives a heavy sighed. That door was built with heavy armor. He would need some serious heavy explosive to blow it open. He turn back to Ciel, lucky for them Passy's body emulate enough light to reveal a small area around them.

"No used, this door is seal uptight" Milan said.

Ciel just remain silence.

"Now where did we end up this time?" Milan complained as he activates on his night vision goggles.

As the trio slowly takes one more step into the room, light suddenly activates itself as if it was motion sensor. Ciel eyes quickly adapt from the light and glanced around the chamber they are standing in.

"It's a" Ciel gasped as she see what is inside the chamber. The whole room is like a giant hibernation chambers. The machine before them is huge and has cables plug into it from all corners of the wall and in the middle of the machine lies a capsule.

"This looks like a hibernation chamber" Passy said hovering behind Ciel.

"So who do you think is in there, prince charming?" Milan joked.

"I'm not sure" Ciel answered.

Milan however thought that she would be angry at his action, but it turns out that she was either to occupy with the capsule or just being plain sarcastic. He shook his head and walk to the end of the room. Now all was in his mind was getting out of out here, where here actually is?

As Ciel slowly moves up the stairs leading to the capsule, Passy on the other hand fly closely behind Ciel. Suddenly a heartbeat like sound beam as Ciel got close to the capsule.

"Ciel... not so close, it could be dangerous" Passy said as she fly towards Ciel and cling onto her shoulders.

"Don't worry Passy. It's perfectly save as long as the system is running" Ciel replied back in a soft voice.

Ciel turn back to the capsule. She continues her step towards the capsule, this time with a little bit of cautious. All the moment she could feel Passy's little body shaking on her right shoulder. She could not blame the little cyber-elf of being scare. She was a little afraid herself. Finally when she is just inches from the capsule, something caught Ciel's eyes. The carving on the side of the door. She looked a little closer and she just couldn't believe her luck.

"Dark Phoenix" Ciel read out and got a small surprised. She looks back to the capsule.

"What?" Passy asked.

"Dark Phoenix... it was the name of the project that I was unable to download" Ciel said.

"Girls, I think we are stuck" Milan suddenly spoke out. Both girls almost give out a sharp shriek from the Milan's sudden appearance. Ciel spun her head a little and see Milan standing below the stairs.

"There doesn't seem to be anyway out of this place except from the way we come in from" Milan said. He gives Ciel a frustrating look on his face "Why can't this people build a back door at least"

"I think whoever build this place doesn't want anyone to get in" Ciel said.

"Or out in our case" Milan said sarcastically.

Thinking about it, the place was build like a fortress or more likely a prison. She looked at the capsule surrounding. Heavy industrial machinery connected to one single capsule, keeping the system in cryogenic state. Whoever it was, damn make sure that whoever was sealed in there doesn't get out. And with those high velocity rail cannon as guard dogs, it was sure that he means business. Those cannon was so powerful that it can kill even the great legendry Zero himself.

"Passy, help Milan and see if there is a maintenance hatch that we can use" Ciel said over her shoulder. The little cyber-elf nods her tiny head and flies over to Milan. She watched as the two head off to the back of the room again.

Ciel then turn back to the capsule. With a tick layer of dust covering the surface of the glass, it was hard to see anyone inside. She placed her hand over the glass surface and rubs off the layer of dust away. Even with the dust wiped away it was still too hard to see inside. The glass has been tinted. All she could make out was a blue blinking light coming from inside. She was about to take a close look when she heard a loud bang coming from the door.

She could only have guess that their unfriendly pursuer were right outside that armor door. The sound caught Milan's attention as well and the green reploid quickly make his way back to the center of the room. He quickly pulls out his blaster and was preparing to engage the enemy. Ciel quickly runs down and meet Milan. The banging on the door continues, each time harder then before. Soon the door start to show its sign of penetration with bump begins to appear on the surface of the metallic door.

"That door is not going to hold much longer" said Milan

"How long do you think we have before the-" Ciel was abruptly cut off as the door suddenly exploded.

"Get down" Milan wasted no time and jumps on Ciel, using his body to cover Ciel from the debris.

Ciel shook her head for a moment, trying to clear her head. She turns back Milan on top of her and was glade that he was there to push her out of the way. They both turn towards the door. The explosion set by the drones has rip the door to pieces and a large fragments of what remain of the door can be seen stab meters on top of the machineries. Vapor starts to pour out of the machine and quickly fill the room.

Milan and Ciel stood up and glance back to the doorway. The green reploid found out that he has lost his blaster during the explosion. It would be impossible to find it in time.

**_(Containment unit damage.... Initialized secondary power unit.... Fail.... prepare to evacuate lab Z95 immediately.... This is an emergency... repeat evacuate lab Z95 immediately, this is not a drill)_** a female voice travel through the speaker **_(All available security team to lab Z95 immediately, repeat all available security team to lab Z95 immediately)_**

"Huh... what-what's going on... what had happen? Where am I?" the shadowy figure open his eyes and gazed out to his capsule. He tries to move his body but felt that he was too weak to move. "I... I feel weak... but yet my power is slowly coming back to me..." as he feel the power flow through his system, a sudden high and unstable energy burst through his body, giving him a powerful surge of energy. He twitches his body inside the capsule as he felt his mind cries out in pain.

"Ciel" Passy tries to get to her friends, but before she could even reach Ciel an electrical base net sprung open in mid air and caught hold of her.

"Run" Milan push Ciel back and ran straight into the two enemy drones that steps into the room.

"Milan NO" She tries to stop Milan but she was too late. She sees Milan try to fight off the drones with his own bare hand. Milan was pinning down one of the drones and wrestles it for its weapon. While doing so he has forgotten about the other drone. Before he knew what hit him, he sees red fluid flows out from his body.

"Milan" Ciel yelled but it was too late. The other drones got back on it feet have and walk straight to Ciel. Ciel step back until she hits her back on the capsule surface.

"Let go of me" Ciel demanded.

The enemy drones raised it arm and grab hold of Ciel vest. It then lifted Ciel off her feet and slams her hard against the capsule. Alone the force was enough to subdue her. Ciel stare back to the drone, she could see the frightening expression of her own face coming from the drones visor. It shape was like every other drone that she seen throughout this bloody war. Equipped with the standard blue vest, the drone arm is attached with an arm cannon and additional beam sword. Its helmet marks the very design of its creator, devil like with horn sticking out on each side of its helmet. The drone turns its attention to Ciel. It spun Ciel around pin her on the capsule surface before it placed a set of handcuff on her hand, tying her hand to her back.

"Ciel...." Milan called out to her name, still struggling to get back on his feet. The drone on top of him place its feet on him and point it gun on Milan's head.

"You are killing him" Ciel cried, almost like begging the mindless drone.

"A human..." the figure looked out to the capsule and see Ciel face clearly. Her tears roll down on her face as she continues to cry for mercy.

"Commander, we have apprehended the cyber-elf and the leader of the resistance" the blue drone said through its communication unit as it hurls Ciel back into the middle of the room. Two other blue drones walk over to Passy, lifting the little cyber-elf and placing her into a containment cell.

"Affirmative. Any other survivors?"

"A DX4A class repliod" The other drone replied.

"Terminate it"

"NO" Ciel scream but it was useless. The drone raised its arm cannon and open fired. Milan head was blown off completely. Ciel turn her head away and shut her eyes. She just couldn't bare seeing Milan's final expression that he failed to protect her.

"Ciel" Passy cried out in her holding cell.

The blue drone standing in front of the capsule slowly glances through the room. The siren still echoes the room, like fire alarm going off when there is a fire. The drone lifted its arm cannon and fire at the nearby console, silencing the siren.

"So we finally got her" the crimson reploid said, walking into the room accompany by two additional blue drones. Ciel was even shocked when she saw the crimson reploid, his serpent head color in blood red as the green emerald buried in the middle of his forehead glitters. His body fully covered in military armor and his hand looks like it was made out of red serpent head. The crimson reploid deactivates both his saber and mounted it on his back.

"You're a lot better looking then poster we posted" the reploid gives a devilish smile.

"Where izzzz the cyber-elf?" the crimson reploid hiss as he spun his head to the drone carrying Passy "Good, she'll make a fine addition to our cause" he hiss louder.

"You leave her alone you creep" Ciel trying her best her to free herself but it seems to be worthless as she being held back by the drone behind her and every time she struggle the handcuff on her hand just got tighter.

"The name is Crimson Jeffar and don't worry Dr. Ciel we have other plan set for you. I'm sure my master, Fefnir will be please when he seezzzz you, personally" Jeffar hiss with its long tongue stuck out to Ciel. He then reach out and grab Ciel on her vest and lifted her off her feet. "But it will be a waste if I don't have some fun with you before you meet him, a waste you humanzzzzz don't endure physical pain longer then Reploids do"

"Let me go this instance" Ciel demanded "You have neither right nor the jurisdiction to apprehend me"

"Don't give me that excuse Doctor" Jeffar laughed. "There is no one here but you, me and a couple of mindless drones"

"Unhand me this instance, I mean it" Ciel yelled. She was scared out of her life and the snake like reploid can tell from the sound she made.

"Not until we have a little fun Doctor" he continues laughing.

"I believed the lady asked you to let her go"

"Who said that?" Jeffar glanced around their surrounding. Suddenly a sound of glass shatter echoes throughout the room. The blue drone standing in front of the capsule collapse to the floor with a hole in its chest. The blue blinking light inside the capsule start to glow brighter and brighter until its stop blinking and light fully with a fury red color.

"Open Fire" Jeffar ordered. It was kind of a surprised for both Ciel and Jeffar.

The drones obey the order given and start to shot hot plasma energy into the capsule. The capsule erupted in flames and vapor continues to pour out the room making as if they were standing on clouds. The drones waited for a moment before one of the drones step up to investigate the capsule. With in-human speed a fury red blur burst out from the capsule and sink his hand straight into the drone's head. Killing it with one swift blow.

"You shouldn't have done that" the crimson figure chuckles as he slowly rose to his feet, his body still cover in flames. The flame on his body continues to burn on his armor vest, making him look like a fire aurora covered his body. Slowly as the fire dies down, the slim reploid body starts to change its color. The crimson color on his body slowly changes to crystal blue.

Slowly he opens his eyes and glance around his surrounding. His emerald eyes narrows a little as he studies the situation. X was now in a strange land and surrounded by strange people, yet one thing never change, the eagerness to fight.

"What in hell?" Jeffar said "Master Nova?"

"I am not sure who this Master Nova is, but I don't think that will matter in a few more minutes" X said.

"Destroy that Maverick" Jeffar commanded the drones.

The drones glanced at each other before looking back to Jeffar, looking rather confused from the command the received.

"Well, what are you waiting for you dummies?" Jeffar asked with a high tone.

"Sir that is Master Nova" one of the drones answered.

"That is not Nova! That is a pirated copy of him. Destroy him or I will have you all recycle"

The drones stood for moment thinking. Even though drones were not program to think and only act to instruction given to them. They were built with enough programming instruction to distinguish there own life and death.

Two drones charged up their sword and dashed forward. Like an instinct in him, X activated his dashed system under his feet and charge forward. Once within range of the drones X dodge a little to the side allowing the drone to beam saber to hack past him. He quickly grab hold of the drone with one arm hook around its neck and his other on free hand grabbing the drone hand wielding the sword. He guided the drone sword to the drone next to it, slashing off the drone into two. X didn't give the drone a chance to react and before it known what happen, X took the drone own sword and slice it head off. The energy fluid from the drone body burst out and splash all over the azure reploid's body.

Jeffar was shock to see the fighting ability of the azure reploid. Whoever this guy is, he is strong. Feeling that his position maybe a little threaten the crimsons reploid quickly grab hold of Ciel closer and hook his arm around her neck.

X ignore Jeffar for now, he kneel down and picks up two of the fallen saber. He quickly rose up and points one of the sabers in his hand towards the drone carrying Passy. Without even giving a second thought he throws one of the saber like a boomerang and cuts of the drone head. The drone collapse to the ground dropping Passy in the process. The little cyber-elf felt as if the whole world were shaking as she gets bounce around the holding cell.

Ciel felt the grip around her neck got tighter by the second, but what shocked her most was that Jeffar raised his hand to his back and withdrew out his saber. She then sees the crimson reploid activates his saber and place it over her neck.

"Don't come any closer or the Doctor here getzzzz it" Jeffar said, his voice was getting desperate and X can tell he was scared. As X step closer Jeffar while the crimson reploid retreated back until he hit his back against the wall. Desperate and no where to turn to, X knew he had little time to react.

X stopped his advanced and looked back to Jeffar with a serious expression on his face. He then narrows his eyes and tightens the grip on his beam saber. "Don't move" X said with a level tone and slashed his beam saber upwards.

Ciel didn't even have time to comply and before she knew it, there was screaming of agony coming from behind her. She slowly turns herself around and sees Jeffar collapse on his knees and holding to his severed arm.

Shocked, Ciel collapse on the knees and crawled herself away from the wounded reploid. While X on the other hand step forward and grab hold of Jeffar's neck. He lifted the wounded Neo Arcadian and slammed him hard against the wall.

"You bastard" Jeffar curse out in pain. Jeffar try to whip X with his tongue but was caught as it leaves its mouth.

"Now for a little FAQ" X said giving a small smirk on his face. He then pulled Jeffar's tongue far out before releasing it. A loud snap comes from Jeffar's tongue as he felt his tongue almost ripped off when the azure reploid release it.

"Who are you people and what are your purposes of being here?" X said with stern and steady voice. His eyes never once break contact with Jeffar.

"My name is Jeffar... my master Fefnir has instructed me to pursue and apprehend the criminal Doctor Ciel in restricted Zone C for questioning" Jeffar said with a frighten voice. X knew that he was scared out of his skin and he was not going to give him too much trouble.

"What did she do wrong that it takes a squad of arm troop to apprehend an unarm woman?" X asked.

"She helps criminals... Mavericks"

"In that a case" X stared close to Jeffar's face "I must be a Maverick then?" X gives out a mischievous grin and pulled back his free arm and slam hard into the wall. Jeffar opens his eyes and found that the azure reploid hand was only an inch off from his face.

"I am going to give you a chance here. I am going to a count of five before I start skinning you like a snake that you are" X said throwing Jeffar on the ground. He then turns to the wounded Neo Arcadian. The Neo Arcadian quickly gets off his feet and rush off towards the exit.

"One... Two... Three...." X counted but Jeffar was long gone. "Chicken"

After satisfy that the area was secured, X turn to the blond girl on the floor. She just lied there with frightening eyes.

"Stay away" Ciel cried out in fear. She tried to run but before she could get on her feet she felt the azure reploid held her down with one of his hand.

"Don't move" X said but Ciel continue to struggle.

"Please Nova let me go... please" Ciel begged in fear. Tears start to roll down on her cheeks as her body tremble violently.

"Don't move or I will break both of your arms" X said with a level tone. "Now clam down a little. I am not going to hurt you" he waited for sometime before he makes his move. He knows if he pushed her too hard he might really break both her arms. Once Ciel was a little calm, she looked back to X with a frighten eyes.

"Please Nova no.... don't hurt me" Ciel closed her eyes and hope that her death would come fast. But instead of hearing her bones snap, she heard a metallic sound instead.

"There" X said getting off Ciel and throws the broken handcuff away.

With her handcuff thorn into pieces Ciel got off her feet with eases and make for the door. She quickly ran and grab hold of the holding cell with Passy inside and make her way out as fast as she could.

"Wait, don't ARGGGGG" X scream as his head suddenly struck with a powerful surge of energy.

"Ciel, let's go" Passy said but Ciel was not listening. She slows down and glanced back to the azure reploid, down on his knees with both his hand on his head. She thinks for a moment, if this blue reploid was indeed Nova, why he would help her.

"Ciel" Passy called out to Ciel again.

Ciel takes a deep breath and with all her courage and confident, not to mention her stupidity, she makes her move. Ciel then open the containment unit to allow Passy to fly out before turning to the azure hunter. She slowly takes a few steps nearer, being conscious that the he doesn't mistake her for one of the drones.

"Ciel don't go near him, he might be dangerous" Passy warned pulling her away but Ciel was not listening to her at all. "Ciel"

"Are you hurt?" Ciel asked and placed her hand over his shoulder. X body gives out a violent jolt and almost knock Ciel on her rear. Ciel quickly get her balanced and try again. "Where does it hurt?"

"Head...pain" X barely able to say it out.

"Take your hand off" Ciel said softy as she place her hands over X hands. "Trust me"

X slowly release his hand and turn to Ciel, her eyes tells him he could trust her. With all his strength he lowers his head and shut his eyes. He could fell her hand touching over the back of his neck and within second the pain was gone.

"How does it feel?" Ciel asked with a gentle tone.

"The pain's gone" he said feeling a little numb all over his body.

"Momentarily, I have isolated your main nerves signal from your brain. It will only be time before your nerves system finds and reestablish another link to your brain"

"Thanks I guess" X said getting up on his feet. He placed his hand over his neck trying to feel what she had done to make the pain stop. But to his surprised he felt nothing at all, not even his own touch. He guessed that she must have lock down his emotion circuit as well.

"It should be us that thank you" Ciel said.

Ciel got back on her feet as well and swipe off the dust on her cloths. She then turns back to azure reploid with a small smile on her face.

"I want to thank you for saving me and Passy" Ciel continue. Feeling grateful she gave a respectful bow to her saviour.

"It was nothing" the azure reploid answer.

"Ciel... he looks like" Passy gasped as she hides behind Ciel.

"I know, Nova" X answer with a frustrated look on his face.

"I'm sorry" Ciel apologies and give another bow.

"That's okay" X smiled back to her.

Ciel raised her head and looked back to the azure reploid. For the first time Ciel takes a closer look at the reploid before her, it was strange though, looking at the azure reploid does show a lot of resembles to Nova, as if he was a direct clone of the Neo Arcadian guardian. However he does have his differences. Instead of wearing military arms pads and boots, the azure reploid only have a pair of glove and sneakers on him.

But what she couldn't understand was did a clone design of the great Nova was kept in such a place. There has never been anyone in the Cain Industry since it was mysteriously shut down ninety years ago.

Passy however doesn't seems to bother about his design as she hover around circling around him.

"What is your name?"

After a while X answer back "I... I don't have a name"

"No name?" Passy sounded surprised.

"I don't think this is a time to be sociable" X suggested.

"He is right Passy, we can get reacquainted once we get back" Ciel said as she held the little cyber-elf and placed her on her shoulder.

"Ciel is this wise... we don't really know if we can trust him" the little cyber-elf sends a message Ciel headset in silence. She was transmitting her thoughts over to Ciel.

"He helped us Passy... is the least we can do" Ciel whispered, apparently the azure reploid was not interested in their conversation as he glanced around in the damage chamber.

"If you are finish I suggest we make a move" X said not looking at Ciel and Passy. He actives his saber and walks to the door way. "There may still be hostile outside. Allow me lead the way"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio made their way to out of the complex without much resistance. To Ciel expectation the azure reploid was more then she bargain for. Most of the drones they encounter on their way out put up little fight against him. The way he fought against them was like as if they were all standing still and all he has to do was to slash them with his saber.

As the trio steps out of the lobby, Ciel and Passy got a slight shocked. Laid on the ground was the 17th Resistance unit and part of the Neo Arcadian forces, dead. It looks like a brutal battle took place here with body part and energy fluid splatter all over the place.

Ciel takes a step forward and walked over to one of the bodies. She slowly knells down and placed her hand over the dead reploid's head. "Daker" she said softly closing her eyes and starts to sob.

"Friends of your?" X asked.

Ciel stayed silence for a moment not wanting to say a thing. By the way X sees it she was crying quietly to herself. "This was supposed to be an information gathering mission.... There wasn't suppose to be a battle... this was not suppose to have happened" she cried out and she placed both her hand on her face, trying to control her feelings.

"Nothing is ever what we hoped for" X said placing his hand over her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Ciel turn and looked over her shoulder. X was looking back to her with a gentle expression on his face. "Come on" He said softly.

"How far is it to your hide out?"

"Not far, the Trans Server is in the other block" Ciel replied.

They continue walking down the road until Ciel notice that X suddenly stop, as if he felt something was wrong with the surrounding.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked.

"Get out of the way!" X yelled.

He tries to catch Ciel hand and quickly make for safety, but he was too late as a huge hand erupted out from the earth and caught hold on Ciel. Another giant hand erupted from the earth and tries to catch hold of X, but he was able to leap to a safe distance before the giant mechanoid emerge completely off the ground.

"It's a Golem" said Passy hovering next to X. "Careful, its armor is incredibly tick and hard to pierce with a normal blaster"

"Thanks for the tip. That really lighten up our situation" X said sarcastically. "Now hide yourself while I dealt with this walking bulldozer"

"But-" Passy wanted to protest but from what she sees in his eyes, he was not in the mood to argue. She turns back to Ciel before she quickly fly for cover, hoping that this azure reploid knows what he is doing.

"Help!!" Ciel shouted in fear.

X activates his saber and dashed forward hoping to destroy the Golem before it's able to repel back. The Golem notice X advance and raised it fist up and slam it down hard on X position. X barely escape the Golem assault and dodge at a last moment while he used the Golem giant fist to boost his position, leaping high up in the sky.

With his saber high over his head and position at the head of the Golem, X fall from the sky hoping to give one finishing cut on the Golem, but before he could cut the Golem head in two, it opens fire from its main cannon located on its head. X see the energy blast coming and shifted his blade in front acting as a shield before the energy impact erupted on him and sending flying to a nearby building. The building collapse and tons of rubbles falls down on X position buried him under.

Ciel placed her hand over her face, to scare to look at what happened to the azure reploid; she is really worried about him. The blast alone could have melted most reploid into scrap metal in second and the azure reploid did receive the blast head on.

The Golem move nearer to the rubbles that X landed. It raise it gigantic fist and slam it down again and again for at least three to four time at the rumble, making sure that X is really dead. Satisfy with the result the Golem turn its massive body around and was moving away from the rubbles.

"I'm not finished yet" X said under the rumbles. The Golem spun around and looked back to the rubbles.

The azure reploid slowly climbs out from the rubbles. Ciel was glad that azure reploid made it out from the assault but yet there was something different about him, his armor. It was no longer blue in color, instead it is totally black and the design were more firm yet slick in aerodynamic like with two dark wings hanging on his back. His arm now added with a blade that shoots over his elbow. Even his helmet has changed in look, a black mask shielding his face. Only with his eyes visible, X stare back to the gaint golem with a demonic look.

"Shall we dance?" X gives a devilish grin.

The Golem power up its cannon again and X just stood there in front of it waiting for it to fire. Ciel just couldn't understand why he just stood there; he could have taken the opportunity to destroy the Golem before it could unleash its weapon.

Once the cannon fully charge the Golem open fire directly at X, at the direct moment X dashed forward and leap in a curial moment. His black wings sprout out from his back and like a bullet he flies through the beam. X timed his attack perfectly that he bypasses the Golem beam and landed on top of his head.

"Too slow, you lose" X raised his saber and slashes it down hard on the Golem head. The golem head was not completely slice into two as X saber was damage, but it was enough to start a chain reaction and the golem starting to explode. X leap down on the Golem's hand and raised his flickering saber again and slash the Golem's hand, cutting Ciel lose.

"Hang on!" X instructed.

He dashed away from the Golem while carrying Ciel in his arms as they made to a safe distance. The Golem exploded with a powerful impact. X and Ciel turn back to the destroy Golem which started to burn in flames. Ciel then turn back to X standing calmly.

"You're..." Ciel notice the black armor on him. She cover her eyes a bright light flash on X body. When she looks back the dark Armor was gone, returning to the azure armor. "Your... armor... how?"

"Armor... what armor?" said X looking rather confused "Err... what just happened?"

-------

Author Notes: I bet most of you knew that the one inside the capsule was X all along, right?. I just like to see how the situation will be if Zero was the one who stay and fight while X was away. Just like turning the world upside down .

If you like the story so far please keep reading and for Zero fan, please DO NOT START A FLAME WAR HERE!!!! Thank you .

BTW, there was a story that I know of that one of the author also wrote about X in MMZ universe. Just that I can't remember who. If you are reading this, forgive moi (bow my head)!!!


	4. Chapter 3 : Acceptance

Chapter 3: Acceptance

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimer: All character in this story or chapter belongs to the all might Capcom.

-------

The Trans Server platform burst into life as the pearl white floor lighted up in green and a high humming sound echoes the room. Three beams of light shoots straight into the platform as the Trans Server slowly dies down again. The shimmering beam of light that beamed into the platform quickly took shape.

X opens his eyes and glanced around the room. Damp and broken down, the relatively dark room also have piles of boxes piled up in every corner. He was starting to wonder if he was in the right placed Ciel mention about, the resistance base.

Not sure if he is in the right placed, X decides to get a better view of his surrounding. He takes the first step down from the Trans Server and takes another glanced of the room. Everything looks the same from this side of the view and only one thing that caught X attention was there was no door to be seen.

"Are you sure we are where we are supposed to be?" X asked.

"Off course we are in the right place, where else would we be?" the little cyber-elf asked, popping out from Ciel back and look straight into X's eyes. He was staring to get annoyed by the little thing. If it wasn't for Ciel he would have dump her back in the restricted zone.

"Passy, behave yourself" Ciel said politely and pat the cyber-elf head before turning to X "I apologies for Passy's rudeness. She is usually like this with strangers"

"If that is how she treat stranger, I don't want to be her enemy" X smirk.

While still trying to figuring out where he really is, X suddenly he heard a low humming sound coming from his back. He didn't know what it was nor could he feel the atmosphere around with his emotion chip disable. So he did the only thing he knows, he carefully turn himself around to see what it was, but before he had a chance to fully see what had happen a red beam shoot past him, nearly hitting his head. Without wasting anymore time thinking, X quickly push Ciel to the corner, dodging behind a piles of boxes.

"Come out N-Nova" the attacker said "Get out so I can see you bastard"

X didn't know who was firing at him, but whoever it was is going to be in real trouble once he gets his hand on him. However, for a time being he had something more important in his mind, Ciel. X glanced at Ciel seeing if there was any injury. He was relief when there was none. He then diverts his attention to the little cyber-elf that was with her, but to his expectation the little thing was no where to be seen. He was starting to wonders where the little cyber-elf has disappeared to? She sure has a neck to make herself disappear when there is trouble.

Once everything was attended to, there was one last thing on his list, the attacker. He raised his head a little to see the attacker and from where he is position, he could only see a shadow figure slowly approaching them. With the light coming from the back of the attacker, it was hard to see who it is but X did notice a red light coming from the attacker rifle.

"Stay here" X whispered. He was about to make for the attacker when he felt Ciel pulling his arm. "Hold it, he is our friend" Ciel said.

"Friend? He almost hit you" X argues. Ciel suddenly placed her hand over her mouth in silence, X can see it from her eyes that it was too late to make any move, the attacker was directly behind him with its rifle pointing to his head. He thinks for a moment, even if he could dodge the attack, there is a risk that Ciel get hit instead.

"G-get your hands up" the attacker ordered, poking his rifle at X's head. X complies and steadily raising both his hand. "Now move away from Ms. Ciel"

As soon as he move away from Ciel, Ciel spoke out "Paul lower that weapon"

"But Ms. Ciel" Paul protested, feeling rather confuse.

"Put the gun down Paul!!" Passy yelled as she pops out from behind the Paul.

Paul diverts his attention to Passy for a split second and this was all the time X needed to make his move. Without wasting anymore time, X swings himself around and slam hit fist directly into the unexpected reploid's face. Knocking him off his feet. The guy tries to get up again, but X have already place his feet on him and points the rifle back to his face. X gazed back into the reploid with a dead serious look on his face.

"This must be your lucky day kid" X said.

"Please put the gun away. He doesn't mean it" Ciel explained and placed her hands on the rifle, trying to resolve the situation.

X looked back to Ciel and raised the rifle. With a little force he breaks the rifle into two before releasing the young reploid. The guy looks a little shaky when he got up. X can tell he was still a little nervous from his attack.

"Ms. Ciel... that is N-Nova" Paul said shakily.

"Don't worry Paul he is not Nova" Ciel explain "He is a friend of mine"

"Sorry for the rude introduction kid. But next time think before you shoot" X said as he placed his hand on the young reploid shoulder. The reploid nod his head and seems a little calm, but still not believing what he is seeing.

"Ciel?" a child voice yelled out from the direction of the door. X and Ciel turn and found a little girl holding to a stuff rabbit standing in the doorway looking rather happy to see Ciel. "Ciel's back" yelled the little girl cheerfully.

Ciel quickly recognized the little girl and held her arms out as the little girl ran to her and embrace Ciel. For once X actually see Ciel expression changed, from being worried and depressed all the time to something full of hope and joy.

She slowly releases her arms around the little girl and gave her a warm friendly smile. "Alouette"

"I was so worried about you Ciel... I thought that I would not see you again" Alouette cried under her shoulder. Ciel slowly pat her back trying to calm down the girl.

"Don't cry now... I'm back" she whispered. Slowly Alouette release her arms around Ciel and rub off the tears off her eyes.

"Welcome to home Ciel" Alouette said cheerfully.

X step up to Ciel and look at the two. Alouette was giving a blank look on her face.

"Who is he Ciel?" Alouette asked. Ciel turn to the little girl and smiled. "My hero"

"He is the reploid that saves my life Alouette" Ciel explained.

Alouette take a glanced at X and slowly she walk over to him. X lowers himself to the little girl and curious what she is going to do. She was different from the other people he had met, instead of being frighten of him, she was more curious. To X surprised, Alouette suddenly open her arms and embraced him. "Thank You" she said softly before removing herself from X.

X was blushing a little when he notices Ciel and Passy looking at him with smiles on their face. "Err... What?" X said innocently.

"Nothing" Ciel said, giggling a little "Come we better get you fix before I show you to the others"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As X steps out of the Trans Server room, he heard a metallic clicking sound coming from all over him. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by troops with heavy assault rifle pointing at him from every direction.

"Don't move. Don't even breathe" one of the troops said

"What is the meaning of this?" Ciel demanded. But she was held back by X.

"That is a good question Ms. Ciel" a rough male voice said as he walks out from the crowd.

"Juan" Ciel gasped.

"Is good to have you back Ms. Ciel and I see you brought a stray with you" Juan said "Or should I put it this way, Commander Nova Hunter" Juan continue as he stare back to X with a fury eyes.

X gazed back to the old reploid; his look was like one of that character from an old war movie, green cap covering his white hair and artificial beard to make him look tough. Somehow X has an impression that this guy doesn't really like him much and from the way it looks, that seems to go for everyone in the base.

"Where are the others Ms. Ciel?" Juan said turning to Ciel.

"T-they didn't make it" Ciel said softly. The others in the room kept silence knowing about the fate of their fallen comrade.

Suddenly one of the troops shouted "Let's kill him" while the others start to roar in anger. The old reploid raised his arm, silencing the others.

"Juan let me explain. This is not Nova Hunter... this is..." Ciel tried to explain but was stop by Juan. He takes a deep breath and step closer to X.

"I know that he is not Nova, because I have just received word from our counterpart in Neo Tokyo that they have sighted Nova five minutes ago" he replied not looking at Ciel.

"Their"

"Retired" Juan replied. "But whoever this drone is, I think is best we put him in the holding cell, men" Juan step back as the other soldiers arm their rifle and points at X.

X takes a few step back, from where he stand things doesn't really looks like it way going his way. At first the group so call Neo Arcadia wants him dead and now the people he was suppose to help is going to throw him into the holding cell. X was starting to get tired of this, whoever this Nova is; he sure makes himself a lovable character.

He turned to the troops, from the look of things he could just take them all down. They don't look like the fighting type. Aside from that X also notice Ciel and Alouette standing behind him with a worried expression.

Suddenly Ciel walk in front of X and spread her arms open. "STOP" Ciel shouted. The other troops stop their advance. "He saved my life and I am not going to let you throw him into the holding cell just because he looks like Nova"

"Look Ms. Ciel, when it comes to the safety of this base. It is my responsibility that it stays SAFE" Juan said with high tones. X could see that this argument was going no where. No matter what Ciel said, this guy is not going to give in.

"It's alright Doctor. I think is best if I do what they asked" X said as he gently push her aside and face the troops. "I will come with you" he continues.

"Cuff him men" Juan ordered.

X step in front of the resistance troops and raised both his hands to them. One of the troops slowly approaches him with an energy cuff and placed it over his hands.

"B-but"

"Cheer up, things are not as bad as it seem" X said.

"This is not right... I'm sorry" Ciel apologies. X could see it that she really regrets that she was unable to help him, but he didn't blame her.

"How can you go with this?" Passy asked.

"It's either this or the infirmary for them. And I think this is the best choice. Not everything can be solved with brute force... sometimes we have to give chance for a peaceful solution" X said not looking at the little cyber-elf as he slowly walks to the door. "By the way if you ever drop by, would you mind bringing me some reading materials? I think it might get a little boring sitting in a holding cell" X joked as he walk out of the room accompany by at least four troops.

"I will get you out.... I promise"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I demand that you let him out this instance" Ciel said slamming on the table as the other commanding officers in the room gazed back to her. Most of them have never seen Ciel this angry before.

"Please listen to reason Ms Ciel" Juan said "He is an enemy drone. If we let him out, he will pose a treat to this base and every one of us in it"

"Will none of you listen to me?" Ciel asked.

"I am sorry Ciel, but I think Juan is correct on this" another officer speaks.

"Not you too Colbor" Ciel said couldn't believe her eyes. Most of the officers in this room were her friends. She even remembered giving some of them their names when she saved them from the clutches of Neo Arcadia. However, now none of them seems to be standing on her side. "But he saved my life... does that not count for anything?"

"How can we even be sure if he did saved your life?" one of the officers asked "It could just be an act put up to deceive you?"

"But you all have seen Passy's report... even if you don't believe my word at least you believe what you have seen with your own eyes"

"Like Glide said Ms. Ciel. It could be an act played to deceive us all" said Colbor "IF we let him on the loss, it will surely be our undoing"

Ciel stand silence for some time, she was running out of ideas and reason for freeing the blue reploid. Their hatred and fear for Nova has somehow clouded their judgment for the azure reploid. But, suddenly something came into her mind. It has something to do with a similar case as this one. She just hopes that it might be her last ace in getting the azure reploid out.

"What about Lightheart?" Ciel asked "You let Lightheart stay, what difference is there?"

"Lightheart is an asset to us. Beside Lightheart is not Nova" Glide said

"W-what?"

"Ciel, no matter how you compare this two, they are totally two different case" a female reploid speaks out "Please try to understand that this decision cannot be made based on the facts that was presented"

"I don't belief this" Ciel lowering her head, she was really out of idea. This was not what she hoped for. He savior should be rewarded for his help and not lock up like a criminal.

Suddenly she notice Passy leaps off her shoulder and fly into the middle of the room. She was wondering what the little cyber-elf was trying to do at first.

"Sir, please listen to me" Passy said. The other officers turn to the cyber-elf, most were curious what she was going to do. "Look people if this is an enemy drone... I and Ciel would be in Neo Arcadia now. Why would he save us then?"

"To get to us?" Colbor suggested.

"I don't think you all are worth the trouble" Passy said. The way she puts it drove a dagger straight into most of them.

"Silence cyber-elf" Glide stood up and shouted at Passy "You are here in this meeting as an observer and that is already a privilege. Do not forget your place"

Ciel placed her hand and caught hold of the little cyber-elf before she was able to do anymore damage. She looked down to Passy and smile to the little cyber-elf.

"Enough Passy" Ciel said softly.

"But Ciel" said Passy, but Ciel just shook her head. She understands that Passy was trying to help, but she knew that the debate was over before it started. She was just wasting her time.

Ciel turn her attention back to the other commanding officers in the room "Is this your final decision?" she asked.

"Yes Ms. Ciel" Juan said with a stead tone. Ciel can see it clearly that the other commanding officers agreed with Juan's decision.

"Fine" she said softly before walking out of the door with a disappointing look on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciel and Passy slowly enter the room which most resistance called it the box of pain. This is where some of the capture Z drones where put to study before they are retired. It was actually Elpizo's idea; to kill your enemy is to know your enemy. It was a horrible place which Ciel does not really wish to come.

The room was relatively dark and with one capsule powering up. The room gives out an eerie feeling. The green light coming from the capsule didn't really help much. This does not only give Ciel a chilled but Passy was also frightened of the place. She could feel the little cyber-elf body shaking on her shoulders.

As Ciel step in front of the containment capsule, she could see the azure reploid floating inside the tank with his eyes shut, seemingly at peace. The relax look the azure reploid shown somehow makes Ciel a little curious. How could he be so relax at the time like this, aren't he worried what they are might to do to him.

Taking a deep breath she finally say out "Are you alright?"

X opens his eyes and glanced back to Ciel and Passy. He gives out a small smile on his face as his hand touches the glass surface. "Great but"

"This is not exactly what I had in mind for a five star accommodation" he joked. Ciel stared blankly as the azure reploid could still joke at the time like this.

"So how did it go?" X asked. But Ciel just kept silence and from the expression she made, X knew what had happened. "That bad?"

"I'm sorry..." Ciel apologies.

"Its not your faulty... look it could be worse"

"How can you say that?" Passy asked still clinging to Ciel's shoulder. "You know what they are going to do with you?"

"Passy please" Ciel said placing her hand over Passy's head. She was already disturbed by the way the other commanding officers disagreeing with her. She was not in the mood to think about what they might do to him.

"Yeah I know, but it was nobody's fault that I happen to look like Nova" X said and shudder his shoulder, not really taking the subject seriously "Guess it must be my charm"

"Look is not too late, I will think of a way to get you out"

"Doctor don't-" X said about to protests when suddenly a high energy bolt hit his head. X slammed his head on the glass surface as he placed one of his hands over his head, trying to bear with the pain.

"What is it... are you alright?" Ciel asked.

"Guess my headache's back" X manage to chuckle.

Ciel stand silence for a moment and stare at the azure reploid. It looks like his he is suffering and she had to do something, even if defines the others wishes. She glanced around the room, seemingly searching for something. Then she notices the device she was looking for located on her left. She quickly steps up to the device but was stop by two guards posted to stand guard on the azure reploid.

"Ciel you can't do this" said one of the two guards

"Stand aside Van" Ciel ordered.

"But Captain Juan has order us not to let this drone out" the other guard said.

"Van... Roland... please step aside" Ciel begged. The two guard look and each other before turning back to Ciel. One of the guard's then step over the console, looking rather unsure.

"Alright Ciel, but if the captain Juan asked anything about this..." Van said.

"I understand" said Ciel "Thank you, both"

Van nod with a smile before he hit the release control. The containment capsule powered down and the glass surface lowered. X's slowly step out from the capsule greeted by Ciel and Passy.

"What took you so long?" X smirk before he fell down on his knees.

----------

Author Notes: Hmm.... nothing to say actually but I do feel that my grammar is getting worse. Should have stick to my old style. Don't worry I will improve, I always have.


	5. Chapter 4 : Test of Trust

Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Test of Trust

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimer: Capcom! Capcom! Capcom!... I think you get the point.

-------

A loud humming sound stopped humming as X opens his eyes and looked out of capsule he was placed into. He took a deep breath and gives out a sighed of relief. The glass door of the capsule slowly opens up as X took a step out and glanced back to Passy that was hovering beside him all the time.

"How do you feel?" Ciel asked walking up to him and pull out the sensor that she placed all over his body for diagnosis.

"The pain is still there... but its nothing unbearable" X said rubbing his hand over the back of his helmet "So what did you get?"

"From what I can scan using our equipment here... you have no sign of any Maverick virus in you so you are officially not a Maverick" Ciel said as she hits the button on the console beside the capsule. A hologram screen lit up in the middle of the hibernation room showing a schematic of the azure reploid's body.

"That was comforting" X said sarcastically, knowing that the answer given by Ciel was not the answer he was hoping to hear. He was more concern over the headache he was getting then being label a Maverick. To think about it, he was already label as a Maverick the moment he saved her from the restricted zone. "But that did not explain why I am getting this damn headache?"

"Can you wait until Ciel finish her readouts" the little cyber-elf hover right in front of X's faces. The azure reploid waved his hand away trying to get the little reploid away from him.

"What the heck are you?"

"I am a cyber-elf" Passy said proudly as she hovers closer to X "A program created to support humans and reploids"

"Then do me a favor get away from my face" X said waving his hand.

"Well excuse me" Passy replied annoyingly as she fly over to Ciel.

"Passy" Ciel said looking at Passy before she turns her attention back to the azure reploid in front of her. "I was just getting to that"

Ciel hit the console again and this time the hologram picture shifted to a picture that looks like an x-ray scan of a human brain. From the diagram shown he could see a thin red line that was severed from what looks like his brain.

"That looks like... well what is it?" X asked confusingly.

"It's a diagram of you primary memory core, your brain" Ciel explain as she touch the screen and the picture zoom in closer, showing a much detail picture of X's memory core.

"I see....and that line in my head" X points his finger to the red line in hologram picture.

"That would be your central nerve system" Ciel explained.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Apparently no" she answered "I found out that to realign and resynchronize your nerve system is an easy procedure"

"Good"

"Please take a sit and remove your helmet so I can perform the procedure"

X looked at Ciel for a moment before he turns around and removed his helmet before sitting down on the chair beside the console.

Ciel reach for her tools on the table and get to work. She gazed at the back of X's head and surprised to see that his internal design was almost familiar to Nova's design. However there were some parts that she did not recognized nor does she understand. She also notice Passy was looking at X head, and to her expectation, the little cyber-elf was rather confused. She smile and looked back to X head before she proceed with the procedure.

"I'm beginning the procedure, so try to relax okay?" Ciel said.

"Sure, but can I talk?"

"Certainly, just don't move too much or else I might cut something by mistake" Ciel said

"No problem" X said shutting his eyes.

It was for a few minutes during the procedure that X suddenly asks "One thing I don't get it Doctor?"

"Call me Ciel"

"What happened here?" X asked. He then felt a slight shock coming from the back of his head. The feeling was more like a tickle then pain "I mean, I may not remember anything, but I'm definitely not blind. Waking up in the middle of a war"

"You must have been in that capsule for a long time... alright I'll tell you" Ciel sighed but still kept a careful grip on the tool she is using on X. "Have you ever heard the legend of Zero?"

"No not really, should I know the guy?"

"Zero was legendary Reploid who fought during the early Maverick Wars; past hundred years... during those days he have fought over countless battles and won" Ciel said "Many look to him as a savior while others looked to him as a hero"

"Zero who fought the war is still alive and is now trying to retired us all" She said softly as if she blamed herself for the war.

"Why?" X asked. However, instead of getting an explanation Ciel remained silence. Even her hands stopped moving. X can tell that she is hiding something from him, but he was in no mood to ask her that now. He was more concern with the headache he is having. "Forget it" he said as he remains silence for the rest of the operation.

Finally after a few more minutes Ciel finish realigning X nerve connection and repaired most of his damages system. X placed back his helmet and stand up for a stretch. Not only was the pain's gone, but he felt like he was a new person all together.

"How do you feel now?" Ciel asked putting her tools away.

"Great, just like brand new" X replied placing his hand over the back of his neck "You are a miracle worker Ciel, not to mention a good looking one"

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Ciel joked for once after so long.

"I can always try" X answer as they both laughed. Passy was the only one in the room looking rather lost a little, still sitting on Ciel's shoulder.

"Can you tell me who this Nova character is?" X asked. Ciel suddenly felt a little reluctant to answer, but she felt she own him at least a little of the truth.

"Nova is a hunter unit builds by the Maverick Hunters years ago before they were disband and replaced by the Neo Arcadia" Ciel answered "He is Zero's right hand man. Rumors has it he was constructed from a design belonging to another legendary hero that fought during the Maverick War era"

"What happened to this hero?" X asked curiously.

"He died" Ciel said not looking at X.

"Bummer" X joked.

When Ciel look at the azure reploid laughed, she did not really share his sense of humor. But the longer she looked at him the more he reminded her of the Nova she knew back in Neo Arcadia. How both of them look so much alike, but something does look different. Never once did Ciel ever seen Nova laughed.

A few second she allows her mind drifted off and when she finally able to get back to reality she only notices X was staring at her with a small smile on his face. She quickly spun herself around and blushed shyly.

Then finally she notices something, all the time when she was with the azure reploid. She has never once asked for his name.

"You know I didn't really get your name" Ciel said turning back to the azure reploid.

"I don't have one remember?" X reminded.

"I forget... sorry" She apologies and gives a low bow.

"It's not your fault" X said politely.

"You do need a name... let me think" Ciel said.

At first she was thinking of giving him the name of Dark Phoenix, named after the project he was found in but somehow something inside her tells her differently. Even though no one has seen the real X for over a hundred years, she knows that the azure reploid in front of her has too many similarities to the great fallen hero then anyone else but the great X himself. And since she was looking for X to make her own miracle, maybe this azure reploid could be her X.

Yet there could be possibilities that she might even consider it as a theory that this is the real X.

"How about X?" she suggested.

"X?" X said with a surprised, Ciel was studying his expression to see if the name rings any bell in him. However X just looks rather confuse "What sort of name is that?" he asked.

"He was one of the great Maverick Hunter that ever lives" Passy said, X gazed at the little cyber-elf, as if the little one favors the guy.

"So what happened to him?" X asked Ciel.

"He... died" Ciel answered.

X cross his arm and think for a moment, thinking. "I think I found a link here" he finally said.

"You don't like it?" Ciel sounded disappointed

"Not really... Well at least it is easy to remember"

"Good" Ciel said happily. "Now I'd like to ask you a question... can you remember the dark armor that you used to defeat the Golem?"

"Like I told you before, what armor? All I remember was seeing a bright light coming straight at me and the next thing I know, I was holding you in my arms" X said. Ciel can tell it from his face that he was telling the truth.

Suddenly Ciel notice that X was looking in another direction, towards the door. Curious she spun herself around only to find a girl wearing a green resistance uniform standing rather nervously.

"Ciel" a female reploid walked into the room.

"What is it Chris?" Ciel asked.

"It's about.... Raynor's team" She said softly. Ciel however, seem to understand the message and nod to the girl.

"Hold on a second" Ciel said before getting up from her seat and walk over to the female reploid.

"On my... when?" Ciel whisper to the female reploid, X could see it in her expression that whatever it is not good.

"X, please come with me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X glimpse around the Command Centre of the resistance. It was big and the place has a second floor connected to it. However, what makes him curious was that the place seems to be surrounded by a large number of capsules, as if the room was once a hibernation camber.

He watch as Ciel walks over to two other females' reploid in the room. One wearing a blue uniform while the other one sitting near the console are in green. They seem to be having a conversation. From where X stand he could not make out what they are talking about. After a few second Ciel walk back to X and followed by the female reploid in blue, the girl gave him a distrustful look.

"Ciel I don't think that bringing this drone in here is a good idea" a female reploid said turning her attention to X.

"It is my decision Sera" Ciel said but the female reploid just stared at her in silence. She then shook her head and smile.

"You are my boss and my savior. If it wasn't for you I would not be standing here and commanding the 8th Resistance Unit" she chuckle and takes a steps towards him. X takes a glanced at her, short green hair and a round face, the reploid before him looks more like a young teenager trying to play soldier. "Just don't let the boss down drone or you will regret it"

"Don't worry, I won't" X said.

Ciel gives a smile, knowing that at least one of the officers were still on her side. She and Sera walk to the girl sitting near the console. They talk for sometime before Ciel walk back to X position. From her expression, X could tell she was somewhat disturbed.

"X, I got a request for you...." Ciel said, her voice tells him that she was somewhat unwilling to ask him.

"What is it?"

"Earlier today one of our assault team went on a mission to destroy the Disposable Centre, but unfortunately they were intercepted and terminated before there were able to accomplish the mission"

"What I want to ask you is if you would try and do something that no one has been able to do so far... I want you to destroy the Disposal Centre, where they retire our comrades one after another... Even while I speak, they may be retiring a Reploid who is wrongly suspected of being a Maverick" Ciel hit a control and a hologram picture of the Disposable Centre appears. "To prevent any additional loss of Reploid life, please destroy the enemy facility... Will you do this for us...?" Ciel asked as if she was begging him.

X gazed at her for a moment; in silence "What's the resistance level?" he asked crossing his arms. Somehow these sound a little familiar to him, like he has done this hundred of times.

"High" the female reploid replied. "There should be a few squadron of Z drones station there and maybe a Commander unit"

"Maybe is a very strong word"

"We current aren't sure of all the information we have" Ciel said "There was never any assault team that successfully made it into the Disposable Centre"

"What about the recent assault team that attack the Centre, did any of them survive the ambushed?"

"Some did but they were all capture and in process of retirement and as for captain Raynor... he... he... he was killed during the fight" the girl started to sob.

"It's okay Jun" Sera placed her hands on Jun shoulder, trying to calm her down. She turns to X "Jun was actually Raynor's spotter"

"Why? Are you afraid of killing your own kind?" X knew who it was even without turning around. How he wish that the guy would just leave him alone.

"Juan" Ciel said. X turn to the old reploid and from his eyes he could see that he was not really please to see him out and running about.

"I can't believe it that you let this drone out" Juan said angrily "Those two idiots is going to be scrubbing the dirt off the waste recycle processor for the rest of their life once I get me hand on them" he grumbles, crossing his arms together.

"Don't blame them Juan, it was my decision" Ciel said.

Juan then looks at Sera standing silently not saying a single word. "And you are going with these Sera?" Juan asked.

"I believe in Ciel's decision, Juan" Sera said "Look at this way Juan, consider this as a test for X. If he pass, then we know we can trust him and if not then I guess we know that he is a Neo Arcadian spy"

"Wonderful, you even gave the drone a name. Is everyone going mad around here?" Juan yelled. "If we let him go, he would reveal our location" he continues to scream and points his finger to X.

"Is a chance I have to take" Ciel said with a stead tone "I am the highest ranking officer in this base Juan and if you do not like this decision then I guess you and the other commanders will have to dealt with it"

X can tell the old reploid was out of word. The old reploid takes a deep breathe and gazed back to Ciel with a disappointing look "Great, but don't blame me when this place is swarming with drones" he said before he walk out of the room.

"Let's forget about Juan. He will be alright after he cools down" Sera said to Ciel before she turns her attention back to X. "So blue boy, will you take the job?"

"I'll take the mission. Just tell me where this Centre is located" X said

"Thank you" Ciel said. She then hit the control again and a hologram map of the city appears to them, two blinking dots flashes on the map. Then the map zooms into the blue dot then to a red dot on the map.

"It's located in the far end of the city, but I will help guide you there through the sewers"

"Sewers?" X asked "Sounds like a dirty job. Why can't I just take the surface? I'm sure it's much easier for me to locate this facility" he suggested.

"The surface is currently under Neo Arcadia's control and is too dangerous for you to wonder around at this hour" Sera informed.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that"

"One more thing! Passy is going with you" Ciel added.

"What?" X asked in surprised.

"She knows the place better and can help you in many ways" Ciel pointed out to him; somehow X knew that the little cyber-elf was more then a little tour guide.

"Passy, please stay for a moment as I need to give you your new instruction" Ciel said to the little cyber-elf. Ciel then notice that X is still standing around wanting to ask her something.

"What is it X?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Ciel, do you know where I can get some weapon around here"

"Weapon?" Ciel looked at X and remember that the saber he used was damaged and confiscated by Juan when he was place under house arrest. "Our engineer Cerveau can help you on that part. You can find him in the lower part of the facility"

"I will take you there" Sera said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe that you saved Ciel" Sera said as the elevator slowly moves downward. She just leans her back against the metallic wall and glanced back to X.

"Trust me, no one here does" X said not looking to Sera.

"But I know Ciel and she'll never make up stories such as this" Sera said as she raised her head and looked at the light, trying to waste sometime "Beside you did saved her and for that you earn my trust as well"

X remained silence for a moment "By the way... thanks for standing up for me"

"Don't thank me so soon blue boy, you are not out of the danger zone yet. You still have to survive the mission first"

"Guess only time can tell" X said and as the same time the evaluator stops and the door slide open. The two steps out of the elevator and slowly proceeded to the Cerveau workshop. The corridor was slightly dark and rather quiet. There were not many people to be seen.

"Here's an advice blue boy, just don't wonder around the base alone" Sera said "Not many people are as understanding as I am. And some have very deep detestation over Nova"

"I keep that in mind"

As they continue to walk X notice two reploid standing outside the door armed with heavy rifle. One of them turn back looked at Sera.

"Stay here I'll be right back" Sera said as she walk over to the two guards, seconds later she return.

"You can find Cerveau inside. Ciel should have informed Cerveau about your arrival so don't get tick off if he calls you Nova" Sera said.

"Aren't you coming along?" X asked

"I got some other urgent matter to attend to. Don't worry; Passy will be coming along to take you to the Sewers" Sera said before she head back to the way they came and before X could say thanks, she was long gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He glances into the workshop for a while, machineries and tools scatter all over the base. When he thinks about it, the place looks a lot like a tornado just past through it. As he proceed into the room X saw a figure standing in the corner of the room. He could only see the person from waist down, as the other half of the body was inside the ceiling, seemingly busy at something.

As he gets closer he could see that it is a girl standing on a ladder with her rear facing him. He was going to say something but the girl spoke first.

"Are you going to say something or are you going to just stand there and stare at my ass the whole day?" said the girl not bothering who she was talking to.

"That depends on the view" he smirk back and takes a few step back.

"A wise guy. So, finally one of you boys in green gets enough courage to ask me out"

She lowers herself from the ceiling, place the tiles back and slide down the ladder. The girl then spun herself around and meets with X with a devilish smile on her face. Somehow X can see the girl was a really surprised to see him.

"Master Nova" the girl gives a high screech as she hit her back on the ladder. She started to panic and reach for the nearest object she could grab and points it at X.

"You are not going to kill me with screwdriver are you?" X asked with a smirk on his face.

Her hand was still shaking for a few more second until she realized what X was saying. True to his word, she is pointing a screwdriver at him. He could tell from her expression that she was quite embarrassed and try to laugh but she seem to force herself not to.

"I-I..." the girl said nervously as she slowly lowers the tool and gazed back to X with a serious look. "You are not Master Nova?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but, no" he replied.

The girl takes a closer look at X. From what X can see, she was giving the same expression as Ciel when she looked at him.

"Then why didn't you say so earlier?" She yelled as she lean her back against the ladder and panted heavily.

"You never asked" X said.

X takes a good looked at the half frighten girl and at first he did not quite get it but it felt as if he was standing in front of a mirror. Somehow the girl in front of has a close resemblance, but he couldn't put his mind on it. She is wearing a sky blue color helmet, while on each side of her helmet there was a wing design on it. The green ruby on her helmet glitters as the light reflects on it. Her cloths was also something that caught his attention, unlike the other resistance she had a sky blue vest and a black color suit under the vest.

"Like what you see?" the girl asked crossing her arms.

X chuckles as he looked back to the girl and extended his hand. "Cerveau I presume"

The girl looks at X for a moment before extending her hand and greets him with a handshake. "That depends on who's asking"

"X" X said, but somehow he could feel a strong grip from the girl's hand, as if she is not as weak as she looks.

"Well X, how can I be in your service?" the girl asked as she walks to the table followed by X. She turned herself around and faces X with her arm placed on her back, looking rather cute from X perspective.

"Ciel send me" X said.

"Yeah the boss lady did mention something about that" she said with an unserious way "So X, what sorts of weapon of mass destruction do you need?" she asked jokingly. This was rather surprisingly attitude she have shown him. Most would be cursing him by now, but this girl somehow doesn't seem to bother a bit. It looks like she was relaxed around him.

"Yo X, What do you need?" she asked again.

"Anything destructive will do fine by me"

The girl glanced around her surrounding for a few minute as if searching for something, then after a few second she walks over to the next table and picks up an odd looking cannon. "X, meet the EX Mark 5 projectiles cannon manufacture by the Umbrella Corporation. Arm with high velocity magazine, loaded with 200 rounds of titanium ammo, this little baby comes with an automatic and semi automatic option that fires five rounds of bullets with a pull of a trigger. And for additional features, this baby is also build for both left and right hand user" she said before she hurls the cannon over to X.

"So what do you think?" the girl asked.

X looked at the cannon and from the look of it, it as a slot to place his hand into the cannon. The cannon have also a magazine stuck out from the top end of the base. He carefully placed his hand into the cannon and found that it fits him perfectly but somehow a little strange, like something was not right.

"Kind of bulky. Do you have anything lighter?" X asked

"Picky aren't you" she said with a smirk on her face "Just hold on a minute"

She turned around and head to the cabinet. Few more second later she returns with something small on her hand. She hurls the rod device to X.

X takes a closer look at the rod which turned out to be a saber hilt. With a slight longer handle, the saber looks as normal as the one he used before, with addition of a red button on the hilt. He was curious what it does.

"Wondering how it works?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Here let me show you" she took the saber from his hand and twist the hilt a little to the right. A violet saber bursts out from the tip of the hilt. "If you do it this way it will act as a saber and if you twist it the other way round" She then twist the hilt all the way back, anti-cloak wise. With a blink of an eye the hilt burst out another length before another violet blade shoots out.

X look a little surprised. "That is a-"

"Saber Staff or as I prefer to call it, a Battle Rod" she explained as she switch off the staff and the handle return to normal "And for additional fire power"

She turns her head towards a soda can sitting on the other side of the room. X turn towards the direction she was looking. She points the head of the hilt to the far end of the room and hit the red button on the handle. A blue burst of energy from the head of the handle, firing hot plasma energy towards the can, blowing to pieces. "Press the button longer for a more powerful blast"

"Impressive" X said amazed.

"It's a design of my own, got the idea from an ancient 21st century TV show" she tossed the saber staff to X and sat back on the table.

"What the hell happened in here?" a man walked into the workshop accompany by two more resistance soldier that was outside the corridor.

"Its okay chief, I' am just testing out a new weapon for X here" the girl said.

"False alarm control" one of the guards said over his headset.

The man looked back to the girl before sending the two guards away. He then lowers his head, sighing. X was a bit confused. The man then raised his head and walk towards the girls, looking rather angry.

"Rina, I hope that you don't ever do that without telling me first" Cerveau shouted. "We thought we were under attack"

"Sorry chief" Rina waved her hand trying to calm the engineer down.

"You're not Cerveau?" X sounded surprise as he gazes back to the girl

"I never did say I was" Rina said walking pass X and over to Cerveau side.

X then turn his attention to Cerveau, the reploid in front of him looked rather serious compare to Rina. Cerveau shifted his visor a bit, seemingly notice the rod on X's hand "I see my assistance have provided you with a weapon" Cerveau said.

"It'll come in handy" X said flipping his new saber staff on his hand.

"Ciel told me to give you something more destructive" Cerveau said as he hurl a belt over to X. "Try this" he added.

X glanced at the belt and notice that there were at least five small devices attach to the belt. He withdrew one of the devices and takes a closer look. "Cell Phone?" X asked.

"Not exactly, it's actually an explosive" Cerveau said.

"We have limited recourses, so we have to make do of what we have" Rina explained.

"At least this is one call they will not answer" X chuckles and looked back to Cerveau. The engineer doesn't seem to share his jokes.

"X!" X turn to the door and found Passy hovering in the doorway waiting for him "Are you coming?"

"Just a second"

"Say isn't Passy, Ciel personal cyber-elf?" Rina whispered to X.

"I got team up with Ms loud mouth here" X said as he heads out to the door following Passy. Rina walks beside him and just smile "The little lady has a spot of sharing information at the wrong time"

"Careful X, they don't call her bad luck Passy for nothing" Rina smirk as she gives a mischievous look on her face.

"Huh?" X's looked back blankly at Rina.

"You better be on your way" Cerveau said showing them out and towards the path to the sewers. From where X is, he knows that this is going to be one hell of a day.

------------

Author Notes: Tired and sleepy, I finally got this done and with the release of MM Zero2, at least I got some of the names of some new character correct. I somehow felt that this chapter is a little bland... guess because I wrote it in the morning and I was half a sleep at that time.

As for the saber staff idea, it was not entirely based from Star Wars show; it was partially based on one of the Sci Fiction show that I liked, Andromeda.


	6. Chapter 5 : Blue Bomber to the Rescue

Chapter 5: Blue Bomber to the Rescued

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimer: Hmm... I can't remember who this character belongs to... wait now I get it! X and all character used in this story belongs to Capcom.

---------

"Be on your guard Aztec Falcon" the green Guardian said as his hologram flickers ever few second "Whoever this blue maverick is he is not Nova Hunter"

"Do not worry my Master" Falcon chuckles "If he ever show his face around here, I am going to turn him into a pocket calculator"

"Do not underestimate him, Aztec Falcon" Harpuia said seriously "This is not one of those soldier wannabe that you have faced. Reports have it that this blue Maverick was able to stand on his own even to a Commander unit"

"Forgive me my master" Falcon lowers his head.

"I will provide you more data about this blue maverick in due time" Harpuia said.

"Yes Master" Falcon bow down to his master as the hologram image fade away.

"How I wish I can go out there and hunt this blue maverick myself" Falcon mumbles to himself "Nothing ever happens here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X slowly walks towards the dark tunnel leading to the Disposable Center. The sewer was relatively dark and smells worse then anything he could have remember, but it was Ciel idea and also the safes route to the Center. How he wish he could just walk in through the front door instead of sneaking around like a rat.

He takes a glimpse at the little cyber-elf beside him; the little cyber-elf seems to generate a dim light around her body, enough to see where she is going. To his view Passy is not such a bad company, when she is not giving him any of her advice.

"You should be right above the Disposable Center" Ciel voice carries over to X communication unit.

X raises his head up and sees a manhole right above him, just big enough for one person to climb out of the entrance. X reached to the ladder and climb up to the manhole. He slowly lifts the top a little, just enough to give him a glimpse of the surrounding.

"Hurry up X, it smells down here" Passy complained. X lowers his head and sees Passy hover below the ladder.

"The sewer is not the only one" X mumble.

X pushes the lid open and climbs out of the manhole. Not letting his guard down, he glances around his surrounding and pulling out his weapon. Passy waste no time and flies out of the sewer and hovered next to him.

"Lead the way sugarplum"

"Stop calling me that!" Passy spun her head around facing away from X. Seconds later she spun back to him, but shock to see X pointing his saber at her with it energy level at full charge.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Passy panic and froze by X sudden action.

X fires his weapon and Passy could feel the high energy blast flow past her tiny body. A loud explosion sound comes directly from behind her. Passy spun her head and found a Z drone collapse, its head melted by the energy blast.

"You could have killed me you relic!" Passy shouted.

"I just save your life, sugarplum" said X walking away, leaving Passy still a little shaky

"X--- Passy can you hear me, over? Are you alright?" Ciel sounded worried. "What was that sound I heard? What is happening?"

"I am fine Ciel... X just destroyed a Z drone" Passy replied.

"Thank goodness. What is your current situation?"

"We're inside the Disposal Center and everything looks quiet" Passy reported as she glanced around her surrounding.

"Good, how's X?"

"He seems fine" Passy said with a negative tone.

"X, how are you doing?"

"Great, but I think I might have alerted the other drones" X said, checking the drone's body, he knows that the blast have alerted the facility.

"I detected massive energy reading coming your way X"

He raised his head and looked at the entrance before him. The gigantic door slowly open and four blue drones step into the room. "The welcoming party" he smirk.

"Stay low loud mouth" X said walking towards the drones leaving her behind.

"Passy, keep an eye on him for me"

"Alright Ciel" Passy said, she looked back to X. He has already engaging the drones in combat and before she knew it the drones were all destroy. X slowly move away and enter the door which the drones exited from. "Hey wait up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, the resistance has broken into the complex and is making his way into the primary grinding processor" a blue drone reported.

Aztec Falcon spun over to the blue drone with a curious look on his face. As far as he knows, no one has ever broken into the Disposable Centre before. He was rather curious of who could be brave or stupid enough to do this. "What is the number?" he asked in an order like manner.

"One Maverick and one cyber-elf" the drone reported.

"On screen" he commanded. Falcon then spun over to the hologram generated. From where he stand a blue reploid and a cyber-elf has made it into the front gate. And by the look of it, this is the same reploid mention by his Master Harpuia.

"Blue Maverick" Falcon snarl. "Drone, deploy all available Z drones to intercept this Maverick"

"Error in command Sir" the drone replied. Falcon spun over to the drone.

"What?" he shouted.

"The Blue Maverick report appeared to be Master Nova" the drone replied back. Falcon then understand what is happening, the drone has not yet received a new update about the blue reploid. They are still identifying the blue reploid as Nova. Lucky for him, Harpuia has sent him an override code if they ever encounter this blue Maverick.

"Override code Jenna" Falcon said "That is not Master Nova. That is an imitation drone, scan his internal ID tag"

"Scan done" the drone scanned the system before looking back to Falcon. "There is not ID tag on this unit"

"Execute my last command" Falcon snarl. He was loosing his patience.

"Affirmative Sir" the drone acknowledges.

Falcon stands in his place for a moment in silence and thinks. If this guy is as strong as his master said then he will be in for some fight. He then remembers the remaining resistance unit that was schedule for termination this afternoon. He gives a grin on his face before turning to the drone.

"Drone" Falcon called "How many of those useless Mavericks do we have left in our holding cell?"

The drone taps on the console before turning back to Falcon "Three resistance units that was caught in the ambush and one civilian unit sir"

"Perfect. Place them in the Grinder"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passy kept close to X during all the way into the complex and follow Ciel's instruction to keep an eye on him. However the truth was that deep inside the little cyber-elf mind, she knows that it was safest thing to do. Not only does the azure reploid is a skill fighter, but with hostiles crawling around the whole facility it was not safe to wonder around the place on her own.

Along the way Passy was observing how X destroys everything in their path, either by blowing the drones up or slicing them into pieces with his saber. She know that the azure reploid was at least a centuries old, but the power he posses overpower some of the higher-class reploid today.

"Are you coming?" X said not facing the little cyber-elf as he place the last explosive on the wall and conceals it from the drones.

The little cyber-elf shook her head a bit and hover closely to the azure reploid. She didn't said a word and just follow him.

After a few minutes of exploring around the complex, they finally stop in front of a metallic door. Passy could felt a strong energy reading coming from the other side of the door; she spun her head to X. Somehow she could tell that X knew about the high energy reading.

"Careful X there is a high energy reading coming from behind that door" Passy warned.

"Passy's correct. I've picked up the same reading on my side" Ciel said over both their communication unit.

"Well, what now Mr. Trigger happy?" said Passy hovers beside him.

"You stay out here, I'm going in" X answered and step nearer to the door. The door lock automatically unlocks and the door slides open revealing a room inside.

"But the place is crawling with drones" Passy replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be gone that long" X said switching off his saber staff and prepare to enter the room. Before he enter he spun his head a little and looked at Passy with a smile on his face "Beside you will probably scare them away with you mouth"

"What?" Passy shouted but the door slide down and close in front of her, leaving Passy hovering alone in the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X carefully enter the room, once inside he notice that he was actually standing on top of a platform that seems to be a huge crushing machine. Hovering in the end of the room, X notice an eagle like reploid waiting for him.

"You must be the lackey that runs this place" X said.

"I'm Aztec Falcon. Harpuia, the Guardian, place me in command of disposing any reploid suspicious of being a Maverick" Falcon said proudly.

"It looks to me that you doing a lousy job" X smirk "Your judgment need a serious reprogramming"

"Big words, blue boy"

"Hey, help me! I'm innocent. I'm not a Maverick" one of the reploid below the shouted.

X spun his head below the platform; he could see three maybe four reploid below. A few members of the resistance and a civilian model reploid that looks like a little girl staring back up to X and Falcon. X could see parts of reploid that was previously crushed under the platform lies all over the surface below them. He could just imagine their terrify experience now. He turn back his attention to Falcon, the bird has his arm cross and hovering like a lord waiting to turn him into a scrap metal.

"That's what they all say" Falcon laugh out loud, but his eyes always fix onto X, never letting him out of his sight. "Don't worry I'll turn you all into something useful once I'm done with blue boy here"

"We'll see" X gave a devilish smile on his face and withdrew his weapon. X activates one of the blades on his saber staff. As the violet light from the saber shimmer in the dark hall it gives out a haunting aurora around X.

"How about we increase the stake?" Falcon chuckles

"What do you have in mind?" X asked even if he knows what's coming his way.

Falcon eyes glow in red and the platform start to move slowly downwards to the reploid below. Somehow X knew this is going to happen. The reploid below them start to react to the new progress and begin to panic. They begin to run all over the room below, trying to find a way out.

"You have about three minutes before your pals down there get squash up into spare parts" said Falcon, his voice full of confident "The only way to stop this platform is by destroy me and I highly doubt that would happen"

"Don't bet on it feather brain, it'll take me less then three minutes to kick your ass"

X charge forward and swipe his saber, but to his surprised Falcon wings sprung open and fly above him, dodging his attack. Falcon stares straight down to him and fires a couple of blot of energy arrow at him; X quickly dodges the attack by leaping backwards. The azure hunter places his saber in front and stands in battle pose. He was about to charge again, but Falcon dive down with his beak target at him. X notices Falcon new move and reacted by roll sideway avoiding Falcon attack.

He quickly got back on his feet and dash forward towards Falcon with his saber ready. Falcon fired his energy arrow again, forcing X to take defensive move. X was able to repeal falcon energy arrow with his blade, but he notice that whenever he does that, the blade on his saber staff begin to turn a little unstable, flickering in and out.

The azure hunter try a few more time in close range combat, but every time he was able get near to Falcon, the Neo Arcadian always have a way to force him back with its energy weapon. He then notices Falcon making a powerful charge when his body started to shimmer and before he knew it, Falcon had release a powerful energy blast down at him.

The blasted force X to retreat back, knocking his back against the metallic wall behind him. Feeling that the direct approach was not a good one, X came out with another plan, he power down his saber and pointed the handle directly towards Falcon and open fire.

Not anticipating that the saber hold by X was able to fire like a blaster Falcon got a few shot before he was able to block X's attack and slide sideway. Falcon continues to slide to the left and right, but no matter where he turns to he was still getting hit at.

"Problem feather brain?" X asked, continuing firing his saber at Falcon, knowing that the bird was having problem dodging his attack with such a small place to maneuver. He was hoping that the blast was enough to get Falcon frustrated and get the bird to attack him head on.

Falcon tried firing his energy arrows at X, but he was able to dodge the arrow with ease. Loosing his patience and taking to much damage, Falcon move into position to dive in on X.

X was hoping for this chance, he timed on Falcon dive and when Falcon sweeps down on his position, X hit his feet back against the wall behind him. Climbing up on the wall as Falcon hit the ground below him. He quickly activated his saber staff to saber mode and plunge down on Falcon position. X stare directly into Falcon eyes when the bird lifted his head to X position, knowing that dodging X attack was futile. The azure reploid could hear Falcon screamed out in pain and collapse on his knees as his saber pierce deep into Falcon chest.

To X surprised the platform stops simultaneously then time the jammed his saber down into Falcon. He must have damage the device controlling the platform inside Falcon.

"Kill me...." Falcon snarl and spit his energy fluids on X face.

"No, there is no need to, you've lost and I'm taking this people out of here with me" said X wiping the fluid off his face. Without merci he pulled his saber out from Falcon chest, making Falcon scream in pain from the blade extraction "If I were you I'll be getting my ass as far from here as possible"

X de-activated his saber and walk away from Falcon, leaving the Neo Arcadian holding to his wounded condition. Feeling defeated and humiliated Falcon rose up on his feet, he slowly power up his reserve energy and raise his hand targeting at X.

"Lesson one blue boy.... Never turn your back on your enemy" Falcon said firing its energy arrow at X.

"Watch out X" Passy yelled as she burst into the room.

X quickly spun around and held out his hand, a red object suddenly appears before him.

Passy was only able to see a red shield absorbing the energy arrow and before she was able to get a clearer picture, she felt a powerful force knocked her back. When she got back on her feet, the little cyber-elf only able to see a red burst of light shoot past Falcon.

The red light dies down and X was seen with his saber staff fully activated. Passy was horrified to see Falcon's body slit into two as it exploded into pieces.

"Lesson two feather brains, always know when to quit" X said rising from his knees.

X sighed feeling that it was not worth the kill; the bird should have known he could not stand a chance against him in such weak condition. While de-activating his saber staff X notices something on the platform, lying near to Falcon dead body. He step closer and pick the small object and place it into his vest.

"Are you alright Passy?" X walked over to kneel down to look at the little cyber-elf. The little cyber-elf shook her head for a few times before looking back to him. From her expression, he knew she was rather confused of what had just happened. He didn't blame her, because he was rather confused himself.

"Y-yes" Passy answered a little weak. "What happened?"

"Something that could have been avoided if feather brain actually listens. Come on, we better get moving before the fat lady sings" X said.

"Hey! Watch those hand" Passy shouted as X picked her up by her wings and places her on his shoulder. The little cyber-elf got a little surprised at X action; she never thought the old timer actually would let her ride on his shoulder. "Careful with my wings X"

"Hang tight" X instructed leaping down, landing on the bottom of the surface. He glance around, the place really do look like a butcher house for reploid. X turn to one of the reploid beside him and a few others behind him.

"Is this all that's left of you guys?" X asked.

"Who are you?" one of the wounded reploid asked, but then he recognize the little cyber-elf sitting on X shoulders "Passy"

"We come to get everyone back" Passy said.

"Come on, let us get the hell out of here" X suggested as he slash his saber, making an opening on the wall. X spun his head around and sees that the reploid behind him, his feet are shaking like crazy. The other two reploid behind him was not much of the different, so frighten that most of them can't even take a single step out of the centre.

"Are you sure it's safe?" one of the reploid asked.

"I'll come with you" the little girl steps up to X, staring up to him with her green emerald eyes. She was about to take a step out to the opening before X stops her.

"Stay behind me" X said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aztec Falcon do you read me?" the green guardian asked but there was no reply from the other side. There was not even a picture available.

"Drone! Tell me why there is no respond from the Disposable Centre?" Harpuia asked angrily at the brown color Z drone in front of him. The female Z drone looked back to its master before it when back to the console and continues tapping the keyboard.

"Master, there is no indication of faulty equipment from our side. However there is no signal or respond back from the Disposable Centre" the drone reply

"Damn" Harpuia said. Wondering what had just happened. He was just talking to Falcon less then an hour ago, but now there was nothing but static screen. "Is Cat Eyes on site?"

"Cat Eyes is on site, Master" the drone replied.

"Show me the Disposable Centre" Harpuia commanded.

The screen lit up and a geographical map of the site appears on the screen. The placed seems normal, no sign of fighting. "Drone, Zoom in closer to the Disposable Centre"

The satellite camera rotates and zooms into position. As the picture gets bigger, suddenly without warning a big explosion erupted from the Disposable Centre. Dust covers the image for a few moments before it slowly dies down. From where Harpuia is standing the whole Disposable Centre was leveled to the ground and fire seems to be active in some part of the Centre.

"What the?" Harpuia said with a shock. He kept silence for a moment, thinking. Could it have been the blue Maverick that did this? He finally remembers the security system that was installed two weeks back. The system was suppose to give a live feed of video at all time back to Neo Arcadia incase anything like this do happen. However, Harpuia has never thought that they were going to need it. Since none of the resistance operation has ever been successful, till now.

"Drone is the internal security camera operational before the explosion?" Harpuia asked.

The drone looked at the console for a moment before turning back to Harpuia. "Yes Master"

"Play it" Harpuia commanded.

The video of the facility play for some time until the image of X appear. "The Blue Maverick" Harpuia mumbles. He continues watching the video until the end of the video feed.

"Drone save a copy and burn it into a physical storage" Harpuia said crossing his arm "Master Zero might like to have a look at this"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder how they are doing... it's been an hour since we lost radio contact with him" Ciel said worriedly.

"Ciel look" one of the resistance soldier said. Ciel look out to the tunnel, a small red light slowly approach them.

"I found a flock of sheep wondering out in the cold, are they yours?" X asked, stepping into the resistance base follow by the reploids that he saved from the Disposable Center.

"X" Ciel said joyfully. She was glad that he got back from the Disposable Center in one piece and not ends up like some of her unfortunate friends. She then notice the other reploid that he brought back with him, most of them looks damage.

"Quick, get them to the medical bay now" She instructed the other reploids in the room. The wounded reploids were all move to the medical bay, leaving only a few people in the room. Once satisfy that the wounded were taken care of Ciel turn back to X, standing in the center of the room. "Thank you X"

"What? Was that all?" X smirk.

"And I'm glad that you are safe" Ciel added with a slight giggle. She then notices Passy sitting on X shoulders, looking rather weak.

"Passy what happened?" Ciel asked looking rather worried.

"Sugarplum faerie here got a little excited just now" X replied. He gently lifts the cyber-elf off his shoulder with his hand and handed her over to Ciel.

"I'm all right Ciel" Passy answered.

"We better get you charge" Ciel said and walking out of the room follow by X.

"What?" Ciel bump into something while walking out the door. She turn down thinking that she might have knocked into Alouette, but it turns up to be the little girl that X saved from the Disposable Center earlier.

"Sorry" she said.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not damage so I sneak out to and see my hero" the girl replied. She slowly walks over to X and bow her head down to X politely. X never said a word; he just smiles to the girl.

"Have you got your scan yet?" Ciel asked.

"Nope... what scan?" the girl look back confusingly.

"Come with me" Ciel smile and walk down the corridor follow by X and the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they enter the medical bay, X notice that some of the reploid that he saved have already been patch up and are now resting inside a hibernation capsule. Things were starting to die down as some of the resistance members leave the room. Ciel guided X and the little girl to the end of the room, where couples of glass device attach to the walls. Each of the devices seems to have a small panel connected to it.

Ciel continue to carry Passy to one of the devices. She hit the button and glass slide open revealing a small saucer inside the wall. "Here Passy" Ciel place Passy on a saucer. The light on the surface start to light up as Passy hover in the light.

"Thanks Ciel" Passy said, her voice were getting stronger.

"So this is how you recharge" X said looking into the device. Passy didn't respond, seemingly sleeping.

"Now for you" Ciel turn to the little girl. "What is your name?"

"Yuna" the girl answer standing beside X, holding to him.

"That's a cute name... here let me check you out for virus" Ciel picks up on of the scanner on the table and wanted to scan the little girl, but the girl didn't move away from X. X notice that Yuna maybe a little frightens by Ciel intention. He gently pushes the girl a little over to Ciel.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you" X said softly.

Yuna turns to X and nod her head before walking over to Ciel and stand in front of her. Ciel takes a look at the girl, she looks about Alouette age around seven maybe eight in human years, but she remembers that reploid doesn't age no matter how old they are, they will retain as they are the first time they developed. Yuna had different look then Alouette model; she has a darker skin tone with green hair, tied up on both side of her head like a tail, and wears a black dress with gold outline on it. Ciel place the scanner in front of Yuna and started scanning her system.

After a short period of time the scanner screen turns green. Details start turning out from the scanner LED screen.

----

_Model..................... Majestic 6 Alpha Unit._

_Manufacture........... Tron Corporation._

_Years of Service..... 8 years_

_Owner..................... None_

_Maverick Status...... Negative_

----

"You're clean" Ciel said but she was rather curious about the owner status. Usually there should be someone owning this sort of reploid.

"Where is your owner honey?" Ciel asked.

"Their.... gone... dead... for five years now" Yuna said, and she was about to cry. Ciel felt sorry and placed her arms around the little girl, comforting her. "Is all right, I'm sorry" she then looked at the little girl and sees her smiling again. It seems that she now have another child under her care.

"Now for your turn X" Ciel said turning to X that is leaning on the wall looking rather bored over the matter.

"Me?" X asked in surprised. "But you scan me before the mission"

"Yes, but you were in the Disposable Center, you could have been infected there" Ciel explained.

"Sure" X replied not wanting to cause an argument. He walks over to Ciel and sat down beside her. Ciel did the same thing she did on Yuna. The scan turn out clean for him.

"You know, I almost thought that you wouldn't make it back then... in the Disposable Center" Ciel said softly, placing the scanner away.

"Don't worry it takes more then a few thugs to hurt me"

"X...." Ciel said not wanting to face X, turn her face away; instead she looks at the little reploid girl staring back to her instead. Yuna however, gave an expression to Ciel as if she was doing something embarrassing and that give Ciel an uneasy feeling.

"What?" X asked.

"X, I... I have a request..." said Ciel.

"You're asking me for a date?" X joked.

"Huh?" Ciel look confused "No... Not that"

"Sorry" X chuckles. "Tell me"

"Do you remember the place in which we first met? We had no choice but to escape then, but my research tells me that there maybe remains of some very important information regarding about you being there" Ciel explained "I would like you to accompany me back to Cain Industry to find this data"

"But, why me?"

"The fewer the numbers the easier we avoid detection"

"Is she coming along?" X pointed out to Passy, still recharging on her base.

"I need Passy there. She could assist me with the security bypass"

"With her around, it's more like a magnet for trouble"

"So will you do it?" Ciel asked, eagerly waiting for X answer.

X stay silent for a short moment before he gives a sighed and smile. "Sure, why not? I got to find a way to pay my rent around here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go" Cerveau passed X back his saber staff.

"Thanks" X said as he activates his saber. The color of the blades changed color from violet to sky-blue.

"That thunder chip upgraded should give you an edge against our enemy. The different color on the blades indicates the element you use" Cerveau said

X waved his saber staff a few times "I'll keep that in mind" X said deactivating his saber staff and places it at one side. He then walk over to the table and sat on the chair opposite to Cerveau.

"Yuna, come back here" Rina shouted through the corridor chasing after the little girl. As they ran into the room Rina was finally able to catch hold of the girl.

"No" Yuna shouted while struggling to get free. Somehow the little girl is a lot stronger then Rina has expected and broke free from her clutched.

"Rina" Cerveau called out in a stern voice.

"Sorry chief, but I have problem getting her into the capsule" Rina explain placing both her hand to her back of her head trying to look innocent.

"I don't want to regenerate" Yuna stuck out her tongue.

"It's past your bedtime" Rina said.

"No is not. I'm not a child even though I am built this way" Yuna said in a childish way.

"True, but when you are here you follow our rules" Cerveau pointed out.

Rina takes a few steps closer to Rina and grab hold of Yuna's hand "Let go" Rina said. However X can see it in Yuna's eyes that she was not going to give in easily. He can't blame her, she is in a strange place and it sometimes takes time to blend in. X quickly got off his seat and placed his hand over Rina's hand.

Rina looked back to him. "Is all right, she can stay" X said softy.

"But X" Rina protest.

"Really X" Yuna said cheerfully.

"Why not?" X said going back to his seat.

"Yes" Yuna said making a little dance around Rina, seemingly teasing her a bit.

"Have it your way but after X leave you are mine" Rina said crossing her arms together and gives a grin on her face. Yuna gulp a little and retreated back to where X seating. She quickly crawl up to him like a frighten child. Rina just laughed at Yuna's reaction. She then walks towards where X is sitting and sat beside him.

X laughed a little before turning to Cerveau "Hey Cerveau"

"Yes"

"Tell me about Z drones?" X asked. "What are they anyway? They seem to be everywhere"

Cerveau takes a sip from his cup before turning to X. He shifted a visor a bit, always giving a serious look on his face. "Z drones are the primary fighting force of Neo Arcadian" Cerveau said. "They are built for various roles. Some are soldiers and others as operation support unit"

"It was rumor that the Z drones were actually a copy of their leader"

"Guess he must have a great copyright plan with so many of those drones running around with his design" X chuckles.

"Why do you treat everything a joke?" Rina scolded. "Sometimes you need to be a little bit more serious. By the way here's a little information to keep you updated on our current event" Cerveau passed X a small transparent disk and a small card the shape of a PDA.

"Encyclopedia, great! Guess I'll be going back to school then"

"I'll study with you X" Yuna said, X however just lightly thump on Yuna head. X takes the disk and places it into the device. The LED on the device light up and display a GUI menu to him.

"It got all the latest information regarding politics, technology, cyber-elf, culture and it even has an update of our latest weapon" Cerveau explained.

Yuna blink her eyes, feeling rather curious she touch the screen. The picture change and display the information needed.

"Hmmm... latest Reploid swimsuit collection" X smirk.

"What! Wait a minute! That was never there" Cerveau said, as he quickly looked at the display the option menu.

"Rina's right you need to be serious a little" Cerveau reminded.

"Only when I'm near death" X replied and give the device to Yuna to play with, it seems to keep her occupy. "Say one more thing, who do I bunk mates with?"

"Oh that... err... didn't Ciel arrange for you a quarters?" Cerveau asked.

"Nope"

Cerveau think for a moment. Seems the others are still not very used of having X around the base, it was kind of hard finding a placed for him to go to during the night. He then glances over to his assistance. "Then you can stay with Rina. She has a spare capsule in her quarters" Cerveau said

"Don't worry I don't mind having a guy as a roommate" Rina said with a smile on her face.

"You sure?"

"Sure, or do you rather stay with the chief here" Rina said "He is roommate to old man Andrew and let me tell you this; you won't get much rest with Andrew around. He will make you stay up all night listening to his stories"

"Thanks for the warning"

Rina then remember something and turn to X "By the way Jun sends her greeting and thanks"

"Jun?" X asked confusingly.

"Raynor's communication officer"

"Looks to me you are getting popular with the ladies around here X" Cerveau laughed. This was the first time he see the old reploid laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciel sat, waiting for the computer to finish processing the data collected. She lazily glanced around her desk and found an old picture frame sitting on the far end of her desk. She reaches for the picture frame and look at it. A picture of a crimson reploid holding to a little blond girl about Alouette age, smiling back to the camera.

"Zero" Ciel whispered to her own.

**_(File update complete)_** a female voice said. Ciel placed back the picture frame before turning back to the hologram picture display before her.

Ciel studying the new schematic that she obtained from X when she scanned him during his diagnose test earlier ago. To her expectation and knowledge, the design was far different compared to those of Nova. Though she have help in creating Nova, there were some part of the design missing from Nova compared to X and this part is what makes her curious.

With the additional data she gains from Passy's built in scanner she was almost certain that X is not another clone. However, the question still remain the same, how did X get an upgraded look and who or why did they place him in the restricted zone all this time.

"Computer, match the archive record of X from Cain industry and the latest copy of X" Ciel ordered.

**_(Match complete)_** the computer replied back with its usual monotone voice.

"What is the result of the two schematic?" a hologram picture of two X appear in front of her and slowly the picture merge into one. Ciel can see it clearly that the exterior design were a far different from the new schematic and the old one. But what she wanted to know was the internal design of both X.

**_(95.9 match)_** the computer replied back.

Ciel think for a moment. At such a rate, only could mean one thing. That this is the real X. However she needed more prove before she let her hope to high.

"Computer.... What is the possibility of X being the original X from Cain era?" Ciel asked.

**_(Error, record stated that X was killed during the end of the fifth Maverick Wars)_** the computer gave and error message on the screen.

"Override record, what if X was not killed and was actually placed away. What are the possibilities then?"

**_(99.9)_**

"From the latest scan, how old is the physical parts from our X?"

**_(From scan... 50 percent of the parts on X is dated at least over two hundred years...40 percent of exterior body part consist of internal and external armor is less then one hundred years and 10 percent unknown)_**

"Define unknown"

**_(Unable to define... material found not match in any record)_** the computer replied. Error sign blink on the screen.

"Could he be the X I have been searching for?" Ciel mumbles.

"Ciel" a little girl voice called out to her. Ciel turn to find Alouette standing behind her holding to the little stuff rabbit that she made for her when she first found her.

"Alouette" Ciel said "What are you doing here so late, aren't you suppose to be in your capsule with Yuna?"

"Yuna is with X... Ciel can I sleep with you tonight?" Alouette asked.

Ciel just smile back to her and nod. She was getting tired herself and whatever she is doing can wait. X is not going anywhere for a time being. Furthermore she'll need all her strength for tomorrow trip.

"Alright" Ciel said as she shut the system down "Is about time I close shop"

---------

Author Notes: One thing, X do know how to use a saber, for those who remember X3. The third armor can be configured to use Z saber when fully charged. So X does have some experience with saber.

For those who are a little confused on Rina's design, I actually borrow it from a female Maverick Hunter that appeared after the end of X5. The one in blue.


	7. Chapter 6 : Neo Arcadia

Chapter 6: Neo Arcadia

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimer: Going once, going twice... Done!!! All this wonderful character belongs to Capcom.

-------

Deep inside Neo Arcadia a cloak figure glanced out towards the window and to the majestic city before her. It was hard to see that such a great wonder created by Zero could also be the most frightful thing that they have ever known. However, for her, this not the time to think about this matter.

She turns towards the large patch of rose, laid like a carpet on the ground she walks on. She kneels down and lowers her head to admire the fresh rose. So natural, and untouched by technology.

She slowly reaches out towards the largest bud of the rose and plugs it. She placed the rose under her hood and smells the fresh fragrant. For now, the trouble of the world is gone, for just this moment. She wanted to have a small moment of peace. As she enjoyed the morning sunlight that shines down upon her, suddenly she notices a green figure walking towards her.

It is the Guardian Harpuia and from where she stands, he was not very please to see her. Harpuia stopped for a moment before he decides to make his advance. He walks over to the field of red rose and crushes his way through it.

"Guardian Harpuia" she spoke out in anger "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Out of my way concubine" Harpuia replied in a disrespectful way and continue his advance.

She was not very happy with the way the green Guardian address her. She stood up and held her hand out, stopping the Guardian advance.

"I hope that you give me the respect that you should Guardian" she said with a serious voice.

Harpuia looked at the girl, even if he cannot see her face under the dark hood, he was sure that she was not joking. "Do not challenge me" Harpuia warned as he withdraw one of his sabers, but did not activate the weapon. "Where is Master Zero?"

"Why?" she asked and not showing any fear. She knows that Harpuia may not like her, but he will not dare to lay his hand on her.

"I have some urgent news to report" Harpuia said. He slowly put away his saber.

"You can wait" She said lowering her hand "The Master is in his meditation now. He must not be disturbed"

"This cannot wait" the Green Guardian insisted "It's about the Blue Maverick"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X glance around the room they entered, it looks like a small box then a room. There is furniture place all around the room, like table and sofa but no capsules in sight. To his view the place looks more like a workshop then a room. He watched Rina walk over to the end of the room and placed her equipment down on the table before turning back to X.

"Welcome to my room" Rina said with a big smile on her face.

"Kind of messy?" X said still looking a little uncomfortable. He picks up what looks like a dirty towel which has not been washed for week. He then turn back to Rina, she was giving him an embarrassing look on her face as she grab the towel from him.

"Well I don't get many visitors, so I tend to go easy on things" Rina give a fake laugh and hide the towel.

X decides to take another step into the room. It was harder then it looks with tools and hardware parts scatter all around the floor. "How can you move in this place?"

"You'll get use to it" Rina said trying to clear some one her stuff. X gives a sighed and helps a bit. While doing it, he somehow knocks his feet on something.

"What is this?" X said picking up the round object. When he gives a closer look, it turns out to be a round shield.

"Don't touch it" Rina shouted as she hazily grabs hold of the shield and placed it on her chest, embracing the shield. X could see on her face that she was somewhat upset by his findings. "These are... bad memories"

"Sorry" X apologies.

"It's alright" Rina shook her head and placed the shield away before turning back to X with a smile on her face. "Now there are a few rules that you need to know when you're staying with me"

"Rules?"

"Don't worry, I am an easy person to live with" Rina said as she hit the panel on the wall and a bed sprung out from the wall. She sat down on the bed and look back to X with a grin on her face. "Just don't try anything funny with me during the night and I will guarantee you that you will have a long and healthy life"

"For your information, I don't think that policy stick with me" X smile leaning against the opposite wall. "When I sign up for this position, I am always in a life and death situation. Not to mention I am not even covered by any insurance"

"Don't worry X, I know you will be alright" Rina said then she notice that X was not unpacking his stuff. Strangely enough she didn't even notice that he brings anything with him. "Say... aren't you going to unpack?"

"No need to. Got nothing on me but the clothes on my back" X said "So where do I sleep?"

"The top bed is yours" Rina said as she hit the button on the panel beside her bed. Another bed sprung out from the wall and a ladder falls down from the bed later on, connecting the two beds together. "Just don't find any excuse to come down to my side" Rina reminded as she went under the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master" the girl said, but the cloak figure just raises his hands not wanting to be disturbed.

"Computer Freeze" he commanded and the picture freeze at the precise moment X turns around and looked at the camera. The cloak figure walk around the hologram image created using the high tech camera system. He carefully watched X in every detail.

Every angle he looked, he looked with great care. From his perspective, this blue reploid does resemble X, but the look of his eyes give him doubts. This blue reploid eyes have a look of a fighter and an eagerness to fight, unlike the X he knew.

"Did you scan the video?" the figure spoke with a trouble voice.

"Yes Master, I did and it is genuine" the girl said stepping closer to the cloak figure. "The Blue Maverick was the very same one mention by Fefnir's subordinate, Crimson Jeffar"

"So they have found a hero, but is this really him?" the cloak figure whispered. He places his hand under his chin and rubbing, feeling rather disturbed.

"Master" the girl called out as if knowing something was disturbing him. He raised his hand again before turning to the girl. His dark cloak swirls magnificently like royalty as he gazed back to her. She was cover with a black cloak with gold strip design on both her shoulders.

"I have told you that you need not associate me by that name" Zero said.

"Yes Zero" The girl bow a little.

"Are they all here?"

"All but Leviathan, Zero" she said, this lowering her head "She is still in the Dead Sea region doing her patrol"

"Send them in" Zero said as he deactivated the video and head for the center of his office.

"Master Zero" the crimson Guardian called out. Zero raised his head and not looking at him. He slowly walks over to his chair and sat down. He shifted his chair and looked back to the four Guardians inside his office.

He looked at each and every one of the Guardians. Harpuia, the commander of the air division of Neo Arcadia stand proudly to Zero, never for once raised his head to him. Always respecting him. Then there is Fefnir, the commander of his armored division. The hotheaded Guardian too does not dare to look at him, most probably still ashamed on his failure to apprehend Ciel in the restricted zone.

He glance to his right, two more Guardian are present in the room. The dark and stealthy Phantom, Commander of his stealth and infiltration division. Always standing in the shadows, awaiting his command. And in the middle of the room, stands the Blue Guardian. Nova Hunter, his second in command, standing strong, silence and his action is always unpredictable. His crimson red eyes gives out a cold and unemotional glance, and even the way he stand makes most people think twice before nearing him. He is the best and the most dangerous among the five Guardians under his command and Zero knows that he is almost as powerful as he is, almost.

"I have read both of your report" he said glancing both Harpuia and Fefnir

"Forgive us Master Zero" Harpuia and Fefnir said in unison.

"It is not your fault Fefnir neither it is your, Harpuia. I have anticipated that the resistance to target the Disposable Centre for a long time now" Zero said "And destroying it does not pose any problem to our plan"

"But to be destroyed by single maverick is something that you have not anticipated" and old voice spoke out in the shadows. Slowly the mysterious figure walks into the light and presented itself to the other Guardians. An old human carrying a walking stick approach the cloak girl and give a mischievous smile. "Well is good to see you too my little peach" he give a laughed. The girl just retreated back to Zero's position.

"Professor Bones" Zero called out to the old man.

"Good evening Master Zero, forgive me if I have interrupted your little meeting" the old man bow his head and looked back to Zero with a smile. Zero gazed back to the old human. His eyes always close, yet Zero can sense that the old man can see clearly even in the dark lit room. His bald head reflect the light coming from the poorly lit light above them. His white coat, indicating, he is a scientist. The old long white break reach down nearing his waist as he stand in his hunchback manner. This old man has been playing a very active role in Zero life since the beginning of Neo Arcadia.

"Not at all, professor" Zero said with a fake smile on his face.

"Somehow this single maverick has shifted the tip of balance in your plan Zero" Bones said.

"Nothing I can't handle" Zero said looking rather disturbed a bit "However there is something that still disturbs me"

"His appearance?" Bones asked, knowing what he was saying.

Zero looked back to his Guardians in silence and to his anticipation, the Blue Guardian look rather angry. Without a second word Nova spun himself around and walk straight out of the door.

"Nova" Harpuia shouted, but Nova was long gone.

"Leave him Harpuia" Zero said.

"Disrespectful" the old human said as he looks at Zero and smile. Finding the subject amusing.

"Just like a wild horse, but that is what makes him strong" Zero added as he got up from his seat and walk over to the old man.

"Careful that this wild horse might kick back" Bones chuckles.

"I always have"

"What are you going to do about the Blue Maverick, Zero?" Bones asked. Zero glanced back to his remaining generals. Three of them look eager to prove themselves to him. He knew he had to pick one for the task he had set in mind the moment he had seen the video of X.

"I have already had that resolved" Zero gives a small smile on his face as he gazed at the red Guardian.

"Fefnir" Zero called out. Fefnir step out and when down on his knees.

"Yes Master Zero" Fefnir said.

"I want you and your division of Z drones to set up a functional base down south of the city the resistance is hiding. From there you will wait for this hero to arrive" Zero said clearly. "Make sure his he gets the best welcome you can provide"

"Yes Master Zero" Fefnir replied with a big grin on his face. He turns his head back to the other two Guardians; they both looked back to Fefnir with a jealous expression.

"You are all dismissed. The professor and I have a little discussion to do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The azure reploid sat on the ledge as he gazes out to the sea. He lean his back against the pillar and rest seemingly wasting his time away. He turns his attention to the moon above him and found it rather mystical and relaxing at the same time.

"Nova" the cloak girl called out to him. Nova didn't bother looking back; he already knew who it was calling his name.

"What do you want bitch?" Nova said coldly.

"I do have a name you know" the girl said walking closer to Nova.

"I think bitch suits you well enough" he gives an evil like chuckle and he spun his head to the girl.

"Why did you leave..... Zero was not very pleased when you did that" She said lowering her head a little.

"Why don't you go and tell him, that is what you are good for, isn't it?"

"I'm just concern for you......" the girl said then she sees something in Nova's eyes. Someone was looking at them from the shadows. "Your unpredictable attitude will get you in trouble one day and don't think that your rank will be any help if that happens" the girl advice.

"Why does that concern you concubine?" Nova asked as he got off from the ledge and walk to the girl.

"I-I... I am only concerning about Zero's interest. If you cannot perform your duty, it will affect his plan" the girl said retreating back as Nova continues his approach. She retreats back until she hit her back on the wall and stares back into Nova's fury eyes.

"Plan? Then tell me about his plan. If you know what is it?" Nova gets close to her and places his hand against the wall, blocking her escape.

"I..." the girl was out of word.

"Let me give you an advice. Stick to what you are good at concubine and stop trying to be my counselor" Nova advised. He then grabs hold of her arm. The girl looks like she tries to break free of Nova's grip, but was unsuccessful.

"Let me go!" the girl demanded.

"As you wish" Nova release and spun himself around walking away. The girl rubs her arm and gazed back to Nova.

"You better watch out because you are replaceable. Just like your predecessor"

"You Maverick" she scolded before she head back into the building.

"You know Nova she really isn't that bad looking if you really look into it" a shadow figure said with a small chuckle "I can never get it why she always likes to bug you, maybe she likes you?" Phantom added as Nova looked at him, standing on the ledge with both his arm cross.

"Stay away from my problems, Phantom" Nova said angrily and stares back to Phantom with his crimson eyes. "I was just toying with her. You know that she is Zero woman"

"I hear you boss man" Phantom raised his hands trying to calm the Blue Guardian.

"Have you got news?" he asked turning his attention back to the sea.

"About Leviathan, unfortunately no" Phantom said standing next to the Blue Guardian. "As far as I know she is in the Dead Sea doing some digging"

"Digging?" Nova sounded surprised. He was rather curious why she was doing digging in the Dead Sea?

"That is just rumors" Phantom informed, before he turn around and walk to the opposite direction "However rumors or not, I have to go"

"You are going somewhere?" Nova asked not looking at Phantom.

"I got a mission"

"Secret?"

"As always" Phantom said before he disappeared into the shadows.

How does he hate it when the dark Guardian does that. Nova continues to gaze at the moon. He crossed his arms thinking. Why would Zero have send Leviathan to the Dead Sea to do some minor digging? He just couldn't understand it. It has been months seen Zero had sent Leviathan away and since then there was neither word from her nor Zero. Something was not right here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Professor, how is it in the human world?" Zero asked as he pours a glass of whiskey and passes it to the old man.

"The council is not very happy about your current development Zero. They say that you are wasting valuable resources and time... and with Ciel in the picture, the human are a little concern with having her hurt in the process" Bones said as he walk over to the window gazing out to the city.

"Insolent fools. What do they want me to do? How should I to know that Ciel would stand against their little project" Zero said angrily "This is your undoing Professor"

"Patience Zero. I will handle the council. All you have to do is to keep your mind on the Maverick" Bones said thumping his hand on Zero. The crimson hunter looked back with his bloody red eyes. He turns to the city and shut his eyes, sighing.

"I sometimes wonder Professor... about our action" Zero said opening his eyes "This is not what I had in mind for a peaceful coexistence among humans and reploids?"

"Peace can only be achieved when all Mavericks are put to rest" Bones reminded. "Though sometimes... sacrifices have to be made in order to achieve this peace"

"But haven't the Maverick Wars ended a long time ago... before the Elf Wars?" he asked as he walk back to his chair.

"Zero you think too much"

"You're right Professor" Zero said sitting on his chair.

"Rest and do not worry about the clone" Bones said and sipping the glass of whiskey "I am sure that Fefnir is very capable of handling him"

"Let us hope so, Professor"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just like a little mouse... playing right into the lion's mouth" the shadow figure laughed as he stands watching over a screen. The conversation between Zero and Bones seems to make know even to him with a special help of a friend from inside.

"Now to see if this Blue Bomber is really who he really is" the shadow figure was about to leave, then something stopped him.

"BE patience my Omega" an old cunning voice said out.

"Patience... how much longer do I have to wait in the shadows?" Omega said angrily. He spun back to the monitor, but there was no one there.

"As long as it takes" the old voice said again "I did not plan this trap this long just to let you bundle things up... like you did in the last Elf Wars" he reminded.

Omega stand in silence for a moment before he gazed back to the screen "As you wish my Master" the shadow figure replied lower his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X stares at the ceiling after the light was turn off. He was not feeling tired at all, after all he did spend most of his time sleeping inside a capsule. He continues to gazed back to the ceiling above him. After getting real tired of looking at the blank ceiling, he decides to see if his roommate is a sleep.

X spun down to his bed and looked at Rina, she look so peaceful when she is sleeping. How he wish he could just sleep like her. He continues to stare at her for a bit longer until.

"Stop staring at me and go back to sleep" Rina said with her eyes shut.

X jump up a bit and hit his head on the ceiling before he retreat back. He then lay back on his bed and wonder how she knows he was staring at her. He shook his head a bit and closes his eyes, trying to forget what just happened. Anyway he needed the rest, something tell him he's going to have a real long day ahead of him.

--------

Author Notes: Well this part is actually an extra... it was suppose to belong in Chapter 5, but I felt that it is much better if it is made into a new chapter.

I just like to thank Rogue Hunter for the support. I will give my best in writing and try not to disappoint any of my readers and reviewers.


	8. Chapter 7 : Information Gathering

Chapter 7: Information Gathering

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimer: Capcom owns all this characters. This goes for Yuna and Sera :)

------

"Here you go X. I'd stayed up all night making this for you" Yuna extended her hand holding to a grey cloth.

X smiled back to the little girl and accepted the cloth. He spread it open only to find that it was actually a cloak. "Thanks"

"It's not much, but it will keep you warm" Yuna explained. She was quite happy that X accepted her gift. She then turns her head to her side and found another girl about her age standing beside her.

"X, please takes good care of Ciel for us" Alouette said.

X place a grey cloak over his body and glance down to Alouette before turning back his attention to Ciel who's packing up her equipment into her bag in the other corner of the room.

"Don't worry Alouette. I'll make sure that no harm will come to her" X said placing his hand over Alouette head and give the girl a little pat. She gave an innocent smile to X.

"And please take care of Passy for me" she added while Passy hover beside Ciel position to X and stand on his shoulder.

"Err... sure" X answered, looking at Passy. X then spun his head to Ciel whose finish packing her equipment.

"I don't get it? Why you must come with us?" X asked.

"I need to be there personally to access the data from the cell server" Ciel said walking up next to X and smiled. She gave Alouette hug before facing X again.

"Why not use the personal Trans Server?"

"It won't work. The area is shielded with a high electromagnetic field. No Trans Server module can penetrate the shield" Ciel explain as she placed her back on and look back to X, knowing that every excuse of getting her off the mission is overcome by a logical reason.

"In that case why don't you just guide me through the process?" X asked, feeling that Ciel doesn't actually have to go to such a dangerous place.

"The process is too delicate, I'm afraid that you might wipe the data out"

"I'm not that of a jinx just tell me what I need to do to get the data" X said confidently.

"Well seems you put it that way, you need to bypass the firewall, reset or shutdown the security programs, access database which is at least a centuries old, recalibrate the hardware so that they are synchronies, write a new program so that the data transfer can be access on the new system" Ciel explained. She looked back to X with a dumb look on his face and she gives out giggle a little.

"Okay.... I think I leave the technical stuff to you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X step into the Data Center follow by Ciel. He glanced around the room; the entire Centre is really huge with servers lying all around in every corner of the room. Some of the servers seem to have broken down and others not even fully functioning. He raised his head and takes a look above and notices another floor of servers just above them.

He turn back his attention to Ciel, she seems oblivious of her surrounding except for the hardware in front of her.

"How long is this going take?"

"Just let me upload the data into a storage disk and we'll be out in no time" said Ciel looking around and found the console she uses the last time she was here.

"Good I don't like to stay here any longer then I have to" X glance around the room, it somehow gives him an uneasy feeling, as if someone was watching his every move.

"Why? Are you scared?" Passy asked, teasing X a bit.

"Do you mind getting off my shoulder and use your wings?" asked X. He spun his face to his left staring at Passy "I'm not your chauffer" he complained.

Ciel ignore the two and proceed to the group of console not very far from where she stands. She gives a few taps on the keyboard seeing if the console is still working. Fortunately for her that console is still function and was not damage during the fight. She withdraws a small little file notebook from her bag and placed it on the table. She then hit the activation button on the file and a menu screen lighted up.

"Connecting" Ciel whispered. She gives a few tap on the notebook and within a short period of time the system show a ready sign.

"Let see what we got" said Ciel with a small smile on her face. She took some time to tap into the server security system, however after a long time trying to access the server she was finally able to break into the database.

"Okay I'm in" Ciel said with a cheerful voice.

X turn to Ciel, seeing her working with her notebook. At a short glimpse, X thought he saw something in Ciel. He spun his head over to Ciel and takes a deeper look; to his surprised the way she works somehow brings back some hidden memories in him.

"Just give me a minute to search for the record" Ciel said, busy typing her keyboard.

He shook his head for a moment, thinking that he might remember something. He turns back to Ciel, but what he saw with his own eyes is not Ciel, but another girl, sitting in the same position as Ciel. The girl spun her head to him, one of her hand were over hear right ear, holding to a headphone. Her black clothes cover by her pink armor. 

"_Captain..."_ A familiar voice flow through his mind. X shook his head again and this time Ciel seems to be sitting in front of him instead of the girl he saw.

"There seem to be a lot of records here... some may be related to the Maverick Hunters and others to the Dark Phoenix project" Ciel said not noticing that X is staring at her.

X stare for a time, the image of the girl seems to pop in and out of his mind, remaining him of something he had forgotten.

"_Private Alia X521D of the 17th Hunter Unit reporting for duty, sir"_ Alia said saluting to him.

"... Alia" X whisper.

"What? You said something X?" Ciel asked, thinking that he was talking to her.

"No, nothing" X replied. The image was gone, leaving only the presence.

"_I'll be your eyes and ears, sir"_ the voice flow through his mind.

"Alia... Hunter?" X whispered.

"X... X" Passy called out to X, but he was not paying attention to the cyber-elf.

"Strange the data's gone... it can't be" Ciel begin typing like crazy on her keyboard. "Someone is access to the database from a remote terminal and deleting the database from there... I can't stop it"

"Stay here" X said, placing Passy on Ciel shoulder and walk out through the door they entered.

"Hey X! Come back" Passy shouted, but X was long gone.

"Where is he going?" Ciel asked, feeling as confuse as Passy. Both girl glances at each other, not knowing what had just happened.

Ciel got up from her seat and was about to chase after X when she suddenly heard a loud footstep coming from outside the room. The footstep got louder and louder as the floor start to tremble with every passing moment. She quickly pick up her notebook and place it into her bag before heading straight to the exit, hoping to escape what's coming their way.

"Well, well look what we have here" A mammoth figure stands in the exit, blocking off Ciel and Passy inside the room.

"Oh no" Ciel gasped.

Ciel and Passy backed away while the reploid knocked its way into the room mammoth forces its way into the room, smashing through the small doorways and revealing its giant form of a metallic mammoth to the girls. The mammoth reploid takes a small foot step into the room. Because of it gigantic size, its foot relatively smashed into the fragile tiles. The giant reploid try to get a better footing but it was futile; every step it takes just smashed through the platform tiles that were the foundation for the Centre.

It gazed back to Ciel and Passy, standing not very far away from it "Come here little one" it commanded. It was about to catch hold of Ciel and Passy until a figure overshadows his body. He raised his head up only to find X standing on the second floor with his weapon activated in saber mode.

"Hey Jumbo! Head's up" X shouted and leaps off the second floor with his saber ready to slash the mammoth reploid.

"Huh?" The mammoth notice the attack and slide to the corner avoiding X saber.

X saber slams into the ground and burst into the earth with full force. He quickly pulls his saber out and spun himself facing the mammoth reploid.

"What in the world?" X didn't have the chance to react as the mammoth reploid charge at him with its body and slam him toward the wall. The impact was so great that both X and the mammoth reploid smashed through the tick wall like it was a piece of cardboard.

"X" Ciel yelled and is about to give chance. However, she stopped her advance when Passy flies in front her.

"Ciel don't! You'll just get in his way" Passy advised.

Ciel nod her head to the little cyber-elf and stay in the room, gazing out to the hole that the mammoth reploid just made, and hoping that nothing have happen to X.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X could feel the tremendous force when the mammoth reploid smash his body towards the wall and throws him to the next wall in the other room. The force of impact was worse then the time he fought the Golem. He shook his head a bit before turning his head to the mammoth reploid, standing several meters away from his position. The guy doesn't seem to have a single scratch on his body. Whoever he is, he is a tough one.

"So which one of the jokers are you?" X asked getting on his feet.

"My name is Maha Ganeshariff. I'm in charge of data processing and handling information. All of the information of your past had has been stored in the server in my body. If you want it back, you'll have to destroy me and download it from my memory... Will you do it??"

"Guess I just have to extract the data out from your dead carcass" said X.

X was about to attack Maha with his saber, but before he could attack his target he notice Maha have activates its dash system and it's on a collusion course with him. X quickly dodges to the side and barely got out off the way as Maha smashed its mammoth body to the nearby wall, knocking it down.

X was somewhat surprised at the speed Maha possess, with its body he would have thought that the reploid might be slow as a snail, but he never did imagine its dashed system would allow it to move that fast. However, something else caught X attention during the battle, Maha seem to take a long period of time to turn its body around to position itself at X, he guess it must have be the design of its short legs that it makes maneuvering hard for the big guy. Maha activates its dashed system again and this time X was prepared for it and roll to the side avoiding the giant Neo Arcadian.

Maha was turning his back on X and with its gigantic size; X knew it would take the Neo Arcadian time to turn to face him. Without wasting anymore time he activates his dashed system and rush forward towards Maha. Maha sees X advance and swing its arm directly at X. The swing would have knocked X back except X was expecting this move and leap above Maha landing on its back. X then activated his weapon into saber mode and wait for the chance to strike.

The mammoth reploid tries to shake X off its back as it swings its body fiercely, but with no result. X then raised his saber and jams it hard into Maha's back and then slides his saber down causing great pain to the Neo Arcadian. As his feet touch on the ground, X quickly pulls out his saber and switches it to saber staff mode. He then dashed forward and slices Maha both knees and forcing the Neo Arcadian to fall on the ground hard.

The cripple Maha fell flat on his back while X climb on its body and stare down to the Neo Arcadian with a serious look on his eyes.

"It's over Jumbo, give me the data and I promise you that I won't kill you" X said pointing the tip of his saber on Maha neck. Somehow Maha begins to laugh and X knew something was wrong.

"It's too late" Maha continue laughing. "I've already start deleting the data off my memory... anytime soon"

"Give me back those data you stupid elephant. I come this far not to let you cream my past" X shouted

Without hesitation X makes a crucial move and smashes his fist into Maha chest. Maha scream out pain as he pushes his fist deeper into Maha's chest. Once he reach deep into Maha chest, he could feel the device he was looking for, and without much care for the Neo Arcadian suffering, he grab the device and pull it out with all his might.

"I'm not letting you... out... of here alive... I've activated the... self-destruct code.... It will go off anytime soon" Maha said as his voice gets weaker.

"Why can't you sore looser ever give us a break?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X" Ciel called out his name as she sees him running out from the room. However, she can tell that something was wrong with the picture.

"No time to talk we got to get out, now!" X said, he quickly grab Ceil hands and guide her to follow him, she still oblivion about the whole matter, but didn't argue with him "You too sugarplum" X commanded.

Passy sensing a high-energy reading coming from the other room quickly follows X as fast as her wings could take her.

As they made it out from the room, the corridor behind them starts to erupt in flames. Without wasting anymore time X continue to pull Ciel along as they ran for the exit.

X spun his head back and sees the inferno flame chasing after them. Even the rooms they pass through were erupted in flames. X knew he could easily outrun the flame if he activates his dash, then he remembers Ciel still trying her best to catch up to him.

"Excuse me" X said.

Ciel didn't understand what he meant at first, but X hastily cover her with his cloak and place Ciel on his arms as he quickly activates his dashed system. She could feel the immense heat coming from around her as X quickly carried her to safety.

X didn't slowdown as the heat gets worse. He could also feel as if the whole building is sharking violently. He only hopes that he could make it before the whole building collapse with such an explosive force. As things were getting to from bad to worse, X finally sees light coming in front of him. X knew he was near the exit.

"Hang on" X instructed. Ciel acknowledge by holding to him very hard as he burst out from the crumbling building.

"We made it" X said, still trying to catch his breath. He turns back and looked at the building; the entire building crumble down like a deck of cards and within a blink of an eye, it was turned into piles of rubbles. Ciel raised the cloak covering her face and looked back to the building as she gives sighed.

"That was a close call. We could have been barbecue" Passy pop out from nowhere.

X glanced back to Ciel, she was blushing a bit. X then remembers that he is still holding her in his arms; it must really look kind of embarrassing from their point of view right now. "Sorry" X said placing Ciel on her feet.

"That all right X" Ciel said as she pass back X cloak to him. "X, the data?" Ciel asked, remembering the stolen data.

"Is not lost" X said, withdraw out a little black box, still covered in energy fluid. X wraps it with his cloak and past it over to Ciel.

"A memory unit" Ciel said looking at the little box.

"Tell me what you can find from the device" X said.

"I will try my best" Ciel smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready?" Ciel asked as she place a small coin like device on X's hand. X blink a little. The thing is just about a size of a quarter.

"But I thought you said that it won't work here?" X asked as he flips the device like a coin.

"Passy" Ciel said as she turns to the little cyber-elf.

"The shield is down. The building was actually a giant conductor generating an electromagnetic field around the restricted zone" Passy explained.

"And since you demolished the building" Ciel pointed out to X.

"I get it" X said.

Ciel just smile and placed her Trans Server on the back of her hand and hit the little button in the middle. She turns to Passy thinking that she might be clinging to her shoulders, but what she sees somehow surprised her a little. Passy just hover to X and sat on his shoulders. X doesn't even show any sign of rejection towards the cyber-elf.

Ciel continue smiling "Ready?" Ciel asked.

"Ladies first" X said.

Within second, Ciel's body turns into light and warp out of the restricted zone. X was about to switch his unit active, until he have that same uneasy feeling he had inside the Data Centre. The feeling that someone is watching him. X glanced around his surrounding, but finds no one in sight.

"X" Passy calling his name. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing" X said as he hit his unit active and warp out of the site.

Standing above and abandon building a shadowy figure glance back to where X was standing and gives a grin on his face. "Interesting"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X stand waiting outside of the Resistance Data Centre as he waited for Ciel. Passy was tired of hovering all the time, decide to sit on X shoulder as they both waited patiently for Ciel. X shifted his head a little and glance back to Passy.

"What?" Passy asked.

"Nothing" X said, not feeling like arguing with the cyber elf. Passy just shuddered her shoulder and turns her attention back to the door.

Moment later the door slide open and Ciel walks out of the room with the data storage on her hand. She turns back to X with a disappointing look on her face.

"I'm sorry X... but the unit is totally corrupted and there not enough data I extracted to tell me what we already know about Project Dark Phoenix... even the data from the Maverick Hunters record were wiped clean" Ciel said passing the unit back to X. X just takes the unit and stare back at it before he looked back to Ciel.

"That alright, is best that the past stay in the past" X smiled.

"X" Ciel whispered, feeling that X was a little upset. However X just smashed the data storage with little force and it turns into a small ball of metal.

"Here" He said, passing the ball to Ciel "Now you have a new paper weight" he joked.

"X, I am really sorry"

"Don't be sorry Ciel, there is nothing to be sorry about" X said in a cheerful manner.

"X... there is one more thing I like to ask you...." Ciel said feeling a little reluctant. She knows that he must be feeling a little depress by now and does not know if she should ask him such things.

"Yeah"

"When we were in Cain Industry... you called me Alia.... was she someone you cared?" Ciel asked

"Oh, I just have a slip of tongue" X said in an unserious tone "I thought I saw something back then... but it was nothing. Must be someone I knew once" X shudder his shoulders.

"Do you have anymore mission you need me to undertake?" X asked leaning on the wall.

"No... Not at this moment" Ciel said, shook her head "Please get some rest... I call if there is anything new"

"Sure. I think you know where to find me" X said as she turn and walk down the corridor. Not looking back.

Ciel still feeling a little uneasy looked back to Passy hovering beside her. The little cyber-elf gave the same expression she is giving now. "Passy... please keep an eye on him for me please" Ciel suggested.

Passy turns back to Ciel and nods her head "Alright Ciel" Passy said as she flies down the corridor searching for X.

Ciel stands for a moment longer, thinking in her mind. "Alia... the Maverick Hunter Alia... could it be her?" Ciel whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X stand on top of an abandon water tower as he gazed out to the city before him. His cloak flows with the wind making him look like a nocturnal creature of the night.

He was not disturbed by the fact the Ciel was not able to recover any of the data, he was actually disturbed by the fact that he starting to enjoy a little of the fighting. Though he felt that deep in him, there is a voice or something telling him to stop the killing, but he knew it to well that he need to do what is right.

The fact now was he did not kill anyone for fun; he did only in self-defense and to protect those who are needed him. X takes a deep breath and turns his head over his shoulder and sees the little cyber-elf looking back to him with a worried expression. They both stare at each other for a long time before any of them said a word.

"Are you going to tell me not to jump?" X joked. Passy gave X a blank look on her face. He spun himself around and leans on the rail as he folds both his arms together and smiles back to the Passy.

"No... Not that" Passy said softly "I was worried for you and..."

"Thank Passy... for caring but I am alright" X said. Passy just nods her head and smile back to X. this was the first time X ever sees the little cyber-elf smile. It was kind of nice and weird at the same time.

As he decides to get off the tower, X notices another figure sitting not very far from his position. Just about a few meters away in the abandon building, opposite the tower, X sees Rina sitting near the ledge all by herself. She didn't seem to notice his presence. From the look of thing she appear to be listening to something, maybe a song as she shut her eyes and her fingers moves like a wave.

Kind to think about it, X kind of notice Rina is always a loner type. He never sees her along with the other resistance reploid, except for Cerveau.

Passy feeling curious of what X is staring at spun herself around and gazed back to what he is looking. "Rina?" Passy said.

"You like her?" Passy asked, seemingly teasing X a little as she circles around X.

"Hell no" X said "I'm just curious why she is alone most of the time?"

"Oh that... I don't know that myself.... she's kind of a mystery to me" Passy stopped and shudder.

"I thought you know her?" X asked.

"Not really... she was here before I was activated. I heard the other says that she is a Neo Arcadian once" Passy said.

"Now that is an interesting gossip" X said and turns back to Rina. However, she has already left the site. X shudders and thinks is about time he had back into the base.

"Let's go" X said to Passy as he climb down.

--------

Author Notes: Got only two words to say.... Review Please.


	9. Chapter 8 : Agenda

Chapter 8: Agenda

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimer: Nothing to say... getting bored of saying the same thing every chapter. All this character use belongs to Capcom.

-------

It was dark, to dark for that matter. X felt his body floating in air as his consciousness faded in and out, like he is in a dream and reality at the same time. He tries to open his eyes, but he felt that he had no control over his entire body. Then there was that feeling again, the feeling he thought he felt before, but could never remember. The feeling of serenity and the sense of secure ness.

"_How is he doing?"_ X heard a girl voice. He had a strange feeling again that he felt he heard this voice before.

"_Fine, actually he is doing great"_ a man's voice said. This one seems a little older and rough "The procedure was a success" the man continued.

"_I hope he'll be alright"_ the girl said in a worried notion. X then felt a gentle hand touch his forehead and pat him slowly.

"_Don't worry so much. They will look after him from now on"_ the man said

"_I hope so"_ the girl said as the same time X felt her hand stop moving. He tries to open his eyes again and this time he was successful. But to his best, all X could see is that something round and bright were shining down on him and the two people around him looks really blurry. All he could make out were the color of their robes. One wearing a pink dress and the other figure were wearing a white coat like a doctor.

X tries to say something, but to his best there only thing that comes out from his vocal unit was a long silence. Then to his surprised a small dark little reploid flies in front of his and stare straight into his eyes. The guy was no smaller then his hand and seems to look like a cyber-elf.

"_Seraph, get back in there"_ the girl said_. "SERAPH"_ she shouted real loudly as the little thing flies away. The girl try to catch hold of the little thing accidentally knock on something and a loud breaking sound hit his ear like a boom.

X sprung himself up as he start to pant heavily.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" a familiar voice asked.

The room was relativity dark, but X could see it quite clearly who it is standing in the middle of the room, looking back to him with her glittering emerald eyes. Rina squat down to her knees and pick up some tools and motor parts that she drops by accident when she walks into the poorly lit room.

"No, not really" X said, shifting his sitting position and looked at the wall clock, it was three in the morning.

Rina placed her stuff away and look back to X. "What's wrong?" Rina asked.

"I think I just had a dream" X replied.

"A bad one?"

"Not really. Kind of a weird one to be more exact" X smiled and climbs down from his bed. "I dream that I was in some old Frankenstein movie" he joked.

Rina just shook her head "Well Mr. Frankenstein, whatever it was you can tell it to me tomorrow" she said as she takes off her vest and placed it aside. "I really need to regenerate" she said with a tiring look on her face.

"Busy day?"

"Something like that. I have been planting my head in that simulator room on level 4 the whole entire day" Rina said sitting on her bed not looking at X. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"I have to-" Rina yawn "recalibrate the simulation program for the airborne unit..."

X stand watch as Rina fall a sleep, sitting on her bed. X gives a shook and takes her blanket to cover her. He doesn't know why he does it as he understands; reploid doesn't actually get cold from such a low room temperature. He shrugged his shoulder and retreated back. Looking at Rina, sleeping calmly.

"Don't try anything... funny.... blue... boy" Rina mumbles in her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just two floors above X, Ciel sits in her room as she taps on her computers keyboard. She was going through to her old record about the Maverick Hunter in her workstation. She has long stored this information before she decides to leave Neo Arcadia and officially form the reploid resistance. Though she has never asked herself why then, but deep in her she knew she might need these records someday.

"Computer sort and display all information on Alia X....X" Ciel said, thinking about Alia designated number. She always have problem remembering their initial numbers. That was why she prefers giving them names instead of calling them by their number. "Alia.... X521D of the 17th Maverick Hunter unit" she finally remembers.

The hologram image flow with a list of files and display it to Ciel. She leans back on her seat and glanced at the information shown. Not much information regarding about Alia. It seems that Neo Arcadia have store most of the important archived deep in their central database.

She takes a sip from her coffee before she turn to the files listed. "Computer access Alia's biography" she orders.

Files listed down on Alia profiles, her background, history and skills. Ciel carefully read through every detail listed and try to find out as much as she could about Alia. All she remembers about the Maverick Hunter Alia in her early engineering school days was that she was one hell of an engineer of her time. Listed top of her class, she was selected by the Maverick Hunter right after the forth war by Dr. Cain. Alia was also credited in many fields, especially during the Maverick Wars times when she develop a resistance program to allow reploids to be more immune against the Sigma Virus.

Ciel continue through some of the other documents to get more information; most states the same thing she already knows about Alia's life. Her relationship with Gates and her dedication to the hunters. There were even rumors of her relationship with X that lead to her disappearance just before the first cyber-elf was used in the Maverick Wars.

When she was about to closed the last document, something else caught her eyes. A photo taken right before her disappearance. Then picture was taken inside a lab, most probably one inside the old Hunter base.

However, what surprised her was the last photo takes of Alia inside the lab. She was looking rather annoyed with the cameraman and placed her hand over the camera lens.

"Computer enhance picture" Ciel ordered. "Move towards the right and sharpen the image ten times"

The computer conveys the order and enhances the image. Ciel open her eyes wide and look at the image. "What the?" she whispered. "Who's that?" she said, she looked closer and sees a female reploid looking at the camera's direction. The girl seems to be incomplete from the way her body is shown. Most part of her internal exoskeleton is still visible, from her back of her head to her arms, she was covered in a pink vest, much like those wear by reploids this days. The girl in the picture gives a stun look on her face, probably cause by the flash from the camera.

"I wonder" Ciel mumbles to herself. Then a beeping sound comes from her communicator.

"Sorry to disturb you this late Ciel" Chris voice said over her headset.

"Yes Chris"

"I have an incoming transmission from Commander Elpizo" Chris said.

"Put him through my room Chris" Ciel said.

Within second a hologram picture of a young man appear in front of Ciel. Ciel got up from her seat and gives a respective bow to the blond hair man. He smiled back a little before giving a gentlemen like bow.

"Good Evening Ms. Ciel" Elpizo said "Forgive me to intrude at such and hour"

"That's alright Commander Elpizo" Ciel said as she takes a step closer to the holographic image of Elpizo. The image gives constant flickers, due to the distant and security encryption of the transmission.

"Ms. Ciel, please call me by my name" Elpizo said in a polite manner.

"Forgive me, but I still feel more comfortable calling you by your status" Ciel smiled and placed her hand in front.

Elpizo gives a disappointing look on his face "As you wish... I am actually glad that nothing happened to you in the restricted zone. You should have waited for me to return before you decided on such a harsh decision" Elpizo said, Ciel can tell from his voice that he was honest in his feeling for her safety "Please promise me that you won't do that again"

"I will try" Ciel lied. She didn't want to do it, but she felt that Elpizo is too protective of her. She also can tell that the commander has also some feelings for her, even though he has never said anything, but the way he shown to her, clearly gives out a big hint. Unfortunately for him, the truth was that she doesn't really have the same feelings for him, she just treated him as a friend just like any other reploid she knew, all except one. "Anyway Commander, you shouldn't worry too much... I got a guardian angel watching over me"

"Yes, I heard Juan mention that you brought a drone back with you as well" Elpizo said blandly.

"He is not a drone. He is actually X-" Ciel hesitated for a moment. Knowing that the not believed her even if she explain it too him. She made a decision that she would keep the truth from Elpizo and the others for now, until it was the right time. "A perfect replication of the legendary X"

"Whichever the case. He is nothing more then a mere copy of the original dead hero, just like Nova Hunter" Elpizo said X's name with a little anger. "I hope he is not a burden for us Ms Ciel... I don't trust this drone at all"

"Actually X did help us a lot..." Ciel tried to protest in a polite manner.

"In that case, I shall give him a chance Ms. Ciel. If that is what you wished" Elpizo smiled and nod his head, Ceil can still see the doubtfulness in his face "Anyway the real reason I call is to inform you about the progress of our new base. It is progressing as schedule" he said trying to change the subject.

"I am happy to hear that" Ciel said giving an honest smile.

"I will return once the construction is fully completed and we can coordinate our forces from there" Elpizo said.

"Commander... please don't push the others too hard. Try to be a little linear with them" Ciel said.

"As you wish" he bowed "Till we meet again Ms Ciel. Good night"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On another side of the planet, Zero standing in his office as he gazed out to Neo Arcadia. He gives serious look as he turn to the blue Z drone behind him. The Z drone bow before leaving the room.

"What is the progress of the satellites?" Zero asked walking back to his chair. A hologram image of a bird like creature stands in front of him. The bird bow down to Zero and gives a grin on its face.

"Adam will be ready for testing in two more weeks Master Zero" the bird said.

"Good, Jade Talon. By that time we should have the coordinates for all resistance base on the planet" Zero commended "And the others?" he asked.

Talon gives Zero an unsure face and said "They are still in development and will only be ready in another twelve more months Master Zero"

"Twelve months is too long Jade Talon, I want the others to be ready by six" Zero said with a little anger as he smashed his fist on his table.

"Is not possible Master Zero" Talon protested "If we rush in the development of the other satellites with such a short dateline, I cannot guarantee if they will be in their fullest capacity"

"You doubt my judgment?" Zero asked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"No, Master Zero. I am only protecting your interests. If the satellite should go live in six months, there is a high risk of security and the stability of the satellites"

"Very well Jade Talon, Nine" Zero said in a stern manner. Talon looked at his master and bow, knowing that he has already gone beyond his boundaries when he argued with his master just then.

"Nine it is Master Zero" Talon said before his hologram image faded. Zero got off his chair and walk into the middle of the room. There he waited for a short time as a shadow figure slowly approach him and bow to him. Zero glanced over to the shadow figure, it shape itself reveal its giant size towering over Zero.

"I want you to keep an eye on Nova and report his every move to me" he said, the shadow figure nods its head in acknowledge.

"Make sure he does not suspect your motif" Zero continue "If you are successful, I shall reward you worthily and allow you into my inner circle of generals"

The shadow figure gives a low snarl and grin back.

"But know this, if you fail. I will make sure that your punishment will be worse then what I have install for Nova" Zero warned "Now leave"

The shadow figure gives a nod before disappeared into the shadow it comes from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Passy slowly strolls down the corridor as she flies aimlessly towards the room at the far end. Her mind buzzing with question as she passes by other reploids. She didn't even hear the greeting they gave her. As she hovers just outside Ciel's door, she often wonders what is waiting for her inside.

The last thing Ciel told her when she was in the medical lab was that she wanted to see her about a new assignment. Passy shook her head, she thought that Ciel have placed her under X, it seems that that position was only temporary and she is going to be shifted off elsewhere with another captain. To think that she was getting used to be around with that old relic.

Passy gives a heavy sighed before her body emulates a low magenta glow and the door slide open. Passy raised her head and glanced inside Ciel's quarters. She could see Alouette and Yuna playing a friendly board game with Ciel.

From the look of things, Passy didn't actually feel like disturbing them at all. She slowly retreated quietly, hoping to leave the room unnoticed. However, someone caught her before she could make her leave. Yuna stare back to her with her big puppy eyes and smile back innocently. Ciel sensing that Yuna was looking at something turn her head over her shoulder and found Passy hovering in silence.

"Passy" Ciel said, got up and turn to the little cyber-elf.

"Ciel, you wanted to see me?" Passy said softly as she fly into the room. Ciel nod her head before turning to the girls, she gives a smile and gentle thump on Alouette back. "Alouette dear, can you take Yuna outside and play for a moment, while I have a little chat with Passy here?" Ciel asked, bending down a little.

"Yes Ciel" Alouette said cheerfully. The little girl looked back to Yuna and grabs her on her hand gently as she pulls Yuna out. "Come on Yuna, let's see if Grandpa Andrew will tell us another one of his stories"

Passy and Ciel watch as the two girls leave the room. Once the door close, Passy turns her attention to Ciel, she continues to give her a gentle smile. Ciel walk over to the carpet and sat down watching Passy most of the time. Passy didn't know what to do.

"Passy, please make yourself comfortable" Ciel said. Passy nods her head and hovers to the carpet and sat down across Ciel. She raised her tiny head and looked back to Ciel. Feeling a little scared for what Ciel is going to tell her.

"What is it that you wanted to see me about Ciel?" Passy asked.

"Actually I want to talk to you about your new assignment. Since Captain Daker's gone... I am thinking of transferring you to Sera's team" Ciel said, clearing up the board game.

"Sera?" Passy said in surprised and fell silence for a moment.

"Anything wrong with Sera?" Ciel asked.

Passy just shook her head. Sure, there was nothing wrong with Sera, but she was hoping for something else. Well at least she knows that she is in good hands. She heard winds that among all the other captains in the base, Sera seems to have a reputation of keeping her cyber-elves intact.

Passy rubs her tiny hand together, feeling a little uneasy "If that is your intention. I guess I have no choice then"

"Passy, you know I would never force you to do anything that is against your wishes" Ciel said. Passy nods her head and understands what Ciel meant.

Ciel watch for a short time and knew what was in Passy's mind. She gives a small smirk on her face and lean closer to Passy. "Please tell me what is in your mind?"

Passy looked back to Ciel. She hesitated for a moment but then she finally made up her mind to ask Ciel "I thought that you're going to team me up with X, Ciel?" she asked in a low tone "I did gone through two missions with him"

Ciel almost blow her cover and giggle, but she keep it inside her and play along a little longer. She knew that Passy was going to asked her that question "Oh that, I thought you weren't very happy around him so I asked Rollo to team up with X" Ciel said "I sure they will get along just fine"

"Rollo!" Passy suddenly flies up and shouted.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Passy said with a little disappointment.

"You know Passy; I could swap you with Rollo if you want to stick with X" Ciel act as if she was not noticing anything wrong with Passy.

"You can do that?" Passy asked "I mean..."

"That won't be a problem. I can see that you are a better candidate compare to Rollo" Ciel pointed out "You do have more experience in the field compare to Rollo and I am sure that X could use all the help he can get"

"Thank you Ciel" Passy thank Ciel with a big smile on her face. Ciel was quite content that everything was going as plan, then she notice that Passy wanted to tell her something.

"Is there anything else?" Ciel asked

"Ciel, please don't tell X that I am... Bad Luck" Passy said lowering her head a little

"Pay no attention to what those people say about you" Ciel said "If it wasn't for you, I would not have found X in the first place"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got any idea why Ciel asked us here?" X asked, leaning on the wall looking back to Sera. Sera stood silently and gazed back to X.

"No" she said in a low monotone manner.

X sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He never did figure out a way to make conversation with Sera. She was somewhat the non sociable type of person. X turns his attention elsewhere and caught the attention of a little cyber-elf jumping around on the table. It was waving its little lance around, play with its imagination.

"Aron! behave yourself" Sera scolded in a gentle manner. She walks over to the cyber-elf and picks it up.

"That's a cute little thing" X said.

"Aron's my first cyber-elf and my friend" she said placing Aron on her shoulder. The look however, remained him on Passy and how she like sitting on his shoulders.

"What are they?" X asked stepping closer to Sera.

"Who?" Sera asked.

"Aron and Passy I mean... I heard they are program but what are they?" he asked, crossing his arm.

"You mean you have no idea what they are?" Sera asked in surprised.

"No, I didn't get much time to catch up with the current news" X said and shrugged his shoulders "To the extend to my knowledge, cyber-elves are program created to help human and reploid"

"That is a short description of what cyber-elves are" Sera said, picking up Aron from her shoulder and placed it on her hand. The little thing glanced around Sera and X. "Take Aron for certain, he is an armor cyber-elf"

"Is there a difference?" X asked. He didn't know much of anything around him.

"Each cyber-elf is created for individual purpose... take Aron for a case his ability is to deflect enemy blast for a short limited time" Sera said as she placed the cyber-elf on her shoulder and smile to it. She later turns to X and gives him a serious look "However, no matter how advance our technologies are. Once the cyber-elf power is used and deplete, a cyber-elf will cease to function... and can never be resurrected again"

"I see" X understood. He looked at Sera; she seems to be very protective of her cyber-elf, like a mother to her child.

The door slide, Sera and X looked to the new comer.

"Ciel" X called out. He also notices the old engineer Cerveau and two cyber-elves, entering the room. One of them happens to be Passy.

"Thank you both for waiting this long" Ciel apologies as she stand in between X and Sera. Both of them stare back with questioning look on their face. "I have called you both here to make a short announcement"

Ciel turn her attention to X "First, I would like to formally welcome X into the resistance forces" she said. before turning to the little cyber-elf beside Passy "The next thing I would like to inform you all is that one of our nurse baby cyber-elf has just evolved and is prepare to be assign to a new guardian" Ciel continue.

Rollo hovers in front of Sera and gives a nervous smile on her face.

"Rollo, meet Sera" Ciel introduced. "Your new guardian"

"Nice to meet you, Captain Sera" Rollo introduce herself.

"Just Sera" Sera said with a small smile on her face as she extended out her hands and hold Rollo. The little cyber-elf laughed by the touch from Sera. Ciel was glad that it turns out the she have plan it. She now has one last thing left on her list, she turn to Passy.

Ciel gives Passy a light thump on her back as she slowly flies to X. "X, I would like you to meet your new cyber-elf" Ciel said with a smile.

Passy felt silence for a moment, hovering in front of X. She glanced back to Ciel first before turning back to X, wondering if X will accept her. Unexpectedly X just crossed his arms together and smile back to the little thing.

"Well sugarplum, guess we are stuck with each other" X said. Passy nods her head in excitement and hug X on his face. "Hey, don't get too comfortable" he said as Passy gives him a big smile on her face.

"I will do my best to help you" Passy said.

"Congratulation young man" Cerveau said.

"Thanks I think" X replied.

"Now that everything is settled, I got a new mission for you X" Ciel said with a big smile on her face as she hit then panel and the screen lit up.

"Good, I was getting tired of wondering around the base the whole morning" X replied. He glanced over his shoulder and watch as Passy stand on his shoulder before turning to the screen.

"I hope you have enough rest young man, because we got a tight schedule prepare for you" Cerveau said as he stands on the opposite side from Ciel.

"Something tells me this is going to be a very long day" X smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The building around them starts to crumble as two resistance soldier barricade the door up, hoping to slow down whatever's coming their way.

"Hurry, we got to delete all records" the reploid said in a Japanese dialect. "They are breaking through"

"Done, the data base is deleted and so is every thing inside the workstation" the other reploid acknowledge. He turns to his comrade and pick up his weapon. Only three fighting men left out of hundreds. They waited for a short time before the door got blast open by the powerful force.

As the dust died down a blue figure walks in. his crimson eyes stare back as he lower his cannon. The resistance did not take long to react as they open fire on the blue reploid.

Nova dodges easily and with full charge cannon he blasts it directly at the three resistances. Obliterating two out of three attackers. The last wounded resistance tries to get on his feet, but was pin down by Nova. He placed his cannon directly on the resistance head.

"Report" Nova ordered. The Z drone came into the room and tap on the console.

"Master Nova, all records has been wipe clean"

Nova looked back to the wounded resistance "Bad mistake, now I have no use for you" he said before open fire. A scream came out of a corner as Nova and the other Z drones in the room looked back to the wall at the far end of the room. One of the blue Z drone approach the wall and smashed its fist into the wall, dragging out a little boy as it then hurl him over to Nova.

The boy looked back to Nova with frightening eyes.

"What do we have here?" Nova asked lifting him off his feet. He turns back to the hole in the wall. Two more child reploid emerge from the wall.

"Please.... please let us go" the boy begged in a frighten tone "We are not Mavericks"

"Why should I?" Nova asked hurling him over to the other two children.

"Master Nova, your orders?" the red Z drone asked.

"I will deal with them, personally" Nova said to the red Z drone "Captain, take your squad and wait outside"

The red Z drone nods its head and instructed the other blue drones out. Within second, all that left inside is Nova and the children. They all huddle together and stared back to the azure reploid with fear.

"No offence kids, but this is my job" Nova said charging up his cannon and points it to the children.

With a powerful blast, the other Z drones outside heard a loud screaming of the children voice, echoing through the corridor. Within seconds Nova emerges outside the room and glanced back to the other Z drones.

"Master Nova" the red Z drone called out to its master.

"Our job here is done. The resistance in Japan is totally eliminated" he said as he walks down the corridor followed by the other drones. "Captain, Re-group all drones on the surface, we are moving out now. I think we have overstayed our welcome and inform Night Shadow to see me. I wish to speak with her immediately"

"Yes Master Nova" the red drone acknowledged as the other drones move out of the base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over an hour has pass in the abandon resistance base. As the young girl emerges from the room along with the other two children in the base. "Do you think is safe?" one of the children said to the girl.

"I don't know" the girl said in a stammering manner.

"It won't be if you stay here any longer" a female voice said as she suddenly dematerialized in front off the three children. They all huddle together as chrome black feline step in front of them with a grin on her face.

----------

Author Notes: Sorry for such a late update. I was hit by the dread disease of Writer's Block. I think I am still a little infected right now.


	10. Chapter 9 : Skeletons in the Closet

Chapter 9: Skeletons in the Closet

Author: Lady Blue

Disclaimer: Should I say it... YES I SHOULD. Megaman and every character used in this story belong to Capcom.

--------

Heavy rain starts to pour down on in the dark and deserted part of the once a great city. A blue figure sat in the abandon building as he felt water dripping from the moldy ceiling above him. The rain didn't actually bother him a bit as he just lean his back against the pillar and relax.

Two days after he try to retrieved data from the restricted zone, X finally found some free time to sit back and catch up on things. Ciel and Cerveau have been keeping him busy with mission after mission. X turn back to the little reader Cerveau gave him days ago.

The lights coming out from the portable reader was enough to allow him to see the information display clearly. As he quickly absorbs the information gathers from the disk given, X was starting to understand some of the things that were foreign to him a few days back. Technologies, politics, current events and weapon are now updated into his memory. However, there was something that caught X attention, the subject concerning cyber-elf and the Cyber Elf Wars which Zero was actively involved with after the Maverick Wars incident.

While he was reading, he felt a little movement on his shoulder as something small and gentle rub herself on his cheek. X shifted his eyes to the little cyber-elf, sleeping calmly on his shoulders. X gives a smile on his face as he thinks back to the time he meet her, she is rather annoying most of the time, but he does admit he did enjoy her company. The truth was that, he was kind of glad that Passy was annoying him most of the time; it somehow kept all those bloody battle out of his mind. He chuckles a bit and somehow this has woken up Passy from her sleep.

"Did I wake you?" X asked over his shoulder to Passy. She rubs her eyes a little and looked back to X.

"No X" Passy replied, yawning. X knew that Passy was still drossy from her sleep.

"Passy, why don't you head back first? I'll go back once I finish this part" X suggested.

"Are you sure?" Passy asked as her body shimmers in pink and start to hover off X shoulders. From her face X knew she was not eager to go back and yet there is a part in her that wanted to stay with him.

"Go home Sugarplum" X said smiling.

"Alright X.... but don't stay up to late. We got another mission in 0800 hours" Passy reminded X as she starts flying off into the darkness, making her way back to the base. X stare at a moment before he turn back to his reader He hit the device and a jump to the next subject.

"Now where was I" he mumbles to himself.

He continues to read the article about the cyber-elf and the wars they were involved in. It seems that the Maverick Hunters was the one that developed the first batch of cyber-elves nearing the end of the last Maverick Wars. Although the real creator was never mention in the record, but the name Douglas was stated inside the report for assisting in the development of the first cyber-elf. This somehow rings a bell in X head. He felt he at least heard of this Douglas somewhere. He continues to read and found out that many of the Maverick Hunters was killed during the first implementation of the cyber-elves; nevertheless the Maverick Wars was ended with a great success.

He later learns how Zero used the Cyber-elves to help in creation of the Neo Arcadia. The picture show in the record that somehow had X astonished. A picture of Zero and a strange looking cyber-elf by his side. He felt deep in him that he seen this cyber-elf before.

X then hit the screen surface and play one of the old archive records. The picture in the reader starts to play. There was sound of cheering and Zero stand proudly on an open field, with that same cyber-elf by his side. The video lasted only a few more minutes, showing nothing but a crowd of Maverick Hunters cheering and before the video ends, another Maverick Hunter approached beside Zero. He smiled to the cyber-elf before turning to the camera. X didn't recognize who this guy was, but the scar on his face sure makes the guy look rather tough.

X turns up the speaker a bit as hear the crowd cheering the name, Zero and Axl in the air. X continues to browse to the end of the record, only stating in the subject the Cyber Elf Wars.

It seems that the Cyber Elf Wars was started by Zero personal cyber-elf which was turned into a Dark cyber-elf for reason unknown. Zero and Axl went and fought a few wars and in the end they were able to hunt down Zero's personal cyber-elf and contained it. After the last Cyber Elf Wars ended, Axl was reported missing and assume dead while Zero return to Neo Arcadia, building up what looks like a haven for both human and reploid.

"Cyber Elf Wars...." X whispered.

X raised his head thinking, he is still kind of confused a little. What had actually happened to Zero after the last Cyber Elf Wars? There was not much information after the last battle and with the confirmation death of Axl, things seems to turn bad. Did he grew tired and needed a reason to fight in order to live or is it something else. Could the great hero Zero have finally gone Maverick?

He shuts the reader and placed it back into his vest. Whatever the reason was, X knew he will find out in due time. He shuts his eyes resting a bit and listening to the heavy rain that continues to pour down hard in the dark and peaceful night.

At the far end of the corner, a shimmering light appears as it watched over X. The shimmering light slowly transforms from its sphere like shape into a human figure. It stay in its position for a few more second before it decide to move nearer to X. Silently and carefully it moves until it is hovering in front of X, watching down on him.

X suddenly felt the environment around him change, opens his eyes and glanced around his surrounding. Wandering who or what was watching him. He continues to glimpse around for a few more times, but there was no one near him, all except for the common rodents.

After a short time, he gives a sighed and stood up. "I swear I felt something back then" he mumbles to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two girls sat inside the command centre and looked to the hologram screen displayed on the wall. The blonde girl got up and stretched her arms before she removes her visor and placed in on the console. She slump down on her seat and turn her head to her friend sitting beside her. Her friend long brown hair sometimes makes her wish her hair can grown a little longer, maybe over her shoulders a bit.

"Chris, Aren't you tired yet" she asked as she turn her chair to her friend.

"Nope" Chris replied as she continues to monitor the screen.

The blonde girl sighed and continues to stare back to Chris, thinking that her friend is somewhat of a workaholic "How do I hate nightshifts" she comment.

"Cut the yapping Haruka" Chris said as she stopped what she was doing and turn back to Haruka. She lifted her visor and gives a serious look on her face. "If Sera heard you said that. You'll know what she will say"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. She will gives us the same old speech" Haruka said "Be grateful that you are in here rather then out there facing those Z drones" she imitate herself like Sera a bit. Chris looks at her friend and giggles. She was soon joined in by Haruka as both girls' makes jokes on their commanding officer.

As both girls shifted their attention away from their work, a message suddenly pops out on the screen.

-- Unauthorized Transmission Detected --

Haruka shifted her seat as the message flashed past her view and vanished, as if it was never there. Haruka narrow her eyes and looked at the screen a little closer, feeling that she saw something back then. Her friend notice something was not right, turn towards the display, but from what she can see, everything seems to be normal. No transmission or any message appears on the screen.

"Did you see something Haruka?" Chris asked.

"I thought I saw something back then" Haruka replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Chris continues to gazed back to the screen, but nothing was there. "Better give it a check" Chris suggested.

Haruka nod her head and placed back her visor. Both girls went deep to work, running diagnosis; see if the system was tempered with.

"Anything Haruka?" Chris asked.

"Nope, nothing" Haruka replied, removing her visor and placed it down before turning to Chris. "Could be my imagination... I think my eyes in starting to play tricks on me" she continues as she rubs her eyes a little. This effect however, cause Chris to feel a little fatigued herself.

"Say, want to grab some coffee?" Chris suggested as she placed her visor away and got on her feet, stretching a bit.

"Yeah, why not? Get me something strong" Haruka stated turning her seat around "and no sugar"

"What's the difference?" Chris asked "We don't get diabetic or anything like that no matter how much sugar we consume"

"I just like the taste" Haruka gives a wicked smile on her face before turning back to the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fefnir Report" Zero called out to his Red Guardian. The red guardian kneeled in front of his Master.

"We are now in the first stage of development, Master Zero" Fefnir said, not raising his head. The other guardians looked at Fefnir with envy and hatred, except Nova, he was cool and calm. Just like he have always been. "It will take the Rhino heavy artillery and the Golems unit at least two weeks to be fully deployed" Fefnir reported.

"Good" Zero relied blandly, turning his back to Fefnir and the other guardians as he gazed out his window.

"The operation support drones will be the first to land. They will build up a workable base camp for the troops to move in later" Fefnir added. "Once I get the base operational Master Zero. I will flatten the city in a matter of hours"

"I would like you to hold your position Fefnir" Zero said turning himself around and faces Fefnir.

"Master Zero" Fefnir was out of words and looked back to Zero "I don't understand?"

"Your primary goal is to wait for the Blue Maverick to turn up. Till then you are to wait and hold your forces" Zero instructed "You are not to enter or assault the city in anyway Fefnir, do you understand me?" Fefnir looked into his Master eyes and bow his head down.

"Understood Master" Fefnir force himself to say it, without showing to much disagreement to Zero's instruction. In his mind he knows that he do not dare to show his dissatisfaction to Zero to much, his master would not be as tolerate to him and the other guardians as he is to Nova. He could never get it why, but he had the hunch that it maybe because of Nova's appearance that gives him an upper edge to him and the other guardians.

"I will see your progress in two more days Fefnir" Zero said before turning his attention to Nova.

"Yes Master Zero" Fefnir replied trying to hold his grumbling tone as he got back on his feet.

Zero steps closer to Nova as he gives a small smirk on his face "Nova, good work on handling the resistance in Japan" Zero said as he lightly thumps his hand on Nova's shoulder. The blue guardian looked back to Zero with a cold stare and nods his head lightly.

"The Prime Minister have sends his gratitude in your effort of removing the resistance in such a short time" Zero continue as he walks over to his table.

"Zero incoming transmission" the cloak girl said, turning to her master. She takes a step closer and whispered into his ears "From the Dead Sea"

Zero nods his head as he walks back to his table. "That is for now. Leave all of you" he commanded.

He turn his head to the cloak girl and gives a light smile on his face "You too my dear"

"Yes Zero" the girl bow before exiting the room with the other guardian.

As the room left empty, Zero waited patiently. A hologram image the projected in the middle of the room as a teenage girl stand with her lance on her hand. She bends down on her knees and lowers her head, like a knight paying respect to his king.

"Leviathan" Zero called. The female guardian raised her head and looked back to her master with a grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the hall the four guardians stand and waited.

"What do you think that was all about?" Harpuia asked crossing his arm. The other two guardians looked back to him with the same puzzle look. Nova however was leaning on the wall looking as if he is minding his own business, but deep in him he kept his attention on them.

"All I heard that little concubine said was the Dead Sea" Fefnir informed.

"Dead Sea! Isn't that Leviathan's district?" Harpuia asked. The two looked back to the green guardian, both stand in silence. "Then the transmission must be from her" he continued.

"If so, why is Master Zero so secretive of Leviathan mission?" the green guardian asked rubbing his chin. The other seems to be in the loop as he is. He turns to Phantom and remembers something a few months back "Phantom weren't you doing some investigation near the Dead Sea a few months back?"

"Yes, but like what I told the boss man, all I know is that Leviathan has placed half of her division on hold. Something to do with digging" Phantom replied, he turn to look at Nova for a moment before turning back to the green guardian.

"Nova, what do you think of this?" Harpuia turn to Nova standing not far away from the three. Nova lazily turns his head to the green guardian.

"I don't think. I do what I am asked to do. I suggest you all do the same" he replies in a bland manner

"Forget him. I say we go ask Master Zero" Fefnir muttered

"What Master Zero install for Leviathan is none of your concern. If he has anything that he wishes to keep to himself, then is not up to you to question his authority, guardians" the girl said from the end of the room. She steps into the hall as the other guardian turn their attention to her.

"Shut up you little concubine. You have no place among our ranks" Fefnir yelled in a rude manner.

"That you are rude and stupid?" she commented.

"Why you little whore" Fefnir shouted in anger and was about to teach the girl a lesson.

"Enough" Nova yelled. The other three guardians glanced back to him. Nova step in front and gaze a dead look to the others. "She is correct, if Zero wish to speak about it. He will inform us in due time"

"Don't you all have your duties scheduled out for you?" Nova asked, looking back to the other guardians. The other three nod their heads before one after the other leave the room. Once the last guardian leaves the room, Nova turn to the door and makes his exit, walking pass the girl.

"You better watch yourself" Nova said as he exchange glanced with the girl before stepping out of the room.

"I think that does not concern you Master Nova" the girl whispered in an unserious way and smiling under her cloak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X head downstairs as he makes his back to the resistance base he suddenly notice something lying near the rubbles.

As he gets closer, X notices it to be a black jump suit and a blue vest, along with gloves, a pair of sneakers and not far away a piece of towel. He then turns to the sound of splashing water, and found a girl standing under the night sky, showering in the rain.

Rina stand out in the open, in silence as she raised her head up towards the night sky. X lean on the wall with his arm cross as he admired Rina in silence. Her body gives out a gentle pale glow as the light from the moon touched her naked skin. She was naked from neck down, the only thing she has on is her helmet and if that is removable, X think she would have done it by now.

Somehow the look seems to have mesmerized him a little. She is like an angel hidden inside a reploid body. The sky light burst in from the crack above the ceiling is like the heaven has somehow shine down a holy light down on her.

"Nice evening isn't it?" Rina asked not looking at X. She seems to have notice his presence. X often wonders how she does that.

"Kind of late for a bath?" X smirk as he continue to watch.

"It helps me relax" Rina explained. She then lowers her head before turning to X. Slowly she spun to him, her left arm covering her chest. They both stay silence and staring at each other for a short time before Rina decide to break the ice. "Mind throwing me the towel?" Rina asked, stepping out of the rain. X turns and reached for the towel.

"Don't you think it is a little late for being shy?" X asked smiling a bit and held out the towel. He was actually teasing Rina a bit.

"Just throw me the towel" Rina said. X did what she asked and hurl the towel over to Rina. She caught hold of the towel and placed it over her chest. She turns to X with a mischievous smile on her face. "Turn around" she said, swirling her fingers.

"What if I refuse?" X asked.

"Then you will see me in my birthday suit" Rina gives a devilish smile on her face. "Along with a black eye or two" she added.

X shrugged his shoulders and finally turns himself around, facing his back to her. "Don't peep" she said, sounding more like a warning.

Rina first dry off her body before she walks over to her clothes, always keeping an eye on X. She then carefully put her jumpsuit on before she placed her vest on her. "Tell me X... what are you doing out this late?" Rina asked as she placed her gloves on.

"I have a few more hours before my next mission, so I thought I catch along with some reading" X explained, not moving an inch from his position. "Catch up with what I have left off for over a hundred years" he added.

"Is strange isn't it?" Rina said as she sat down and put on her shoes. "You, trying to seek your past and me trying to forget it"

"You mean of being a Neo Arcadian?" X asked. Somehow the question sticks a dagger into Rina's heart. She wonders how X knew her identity.

"You knew?" Rina asked curiously.

"I have eyes" X said "And ears"

Rina sat in silence for a long time as both figure didn't move from their position. "I'm sorry" X suddenly apologies. Rina looked back to him, still facing his back to her. "I should not have said that" he continued. Rina shook her head lightly and smile. She placed her hand over X shoulder. X turns his head and gazed back to her.

"Got time?" Rina asked. "To listen to a story"

He looked back and nods his head "Got nothing better to do right now" X shrugged

They both walk to the end of the abandon hall as Rina picks a placed to sit down. She gazed out into the open and watches the light coming from the other end of the city. X step in front and lean against the pillar as he crossed his arm. Standing like he always have.

Rina gives a heavy sighed before turning her face to X "I do not know where I should start?" she whispered softly.

"Anywhere you're comfortable with" X said.

Rina lower her head and feel silence. She slowly raised her head and stares back at the pouring rain outside "Guess I should start with my real name" Rina said as she takes a deep breath and sighed. "My real name is Marina Lightheart. I had served under the Guardian Leviathan once when I was still in Neo Arcadia. I was placed as a medical officer in her unit" she said with a little pride "I am what they called a commander unit"

She pause and waited for a few more minutes before she continue "I love my job... helping my companion and treating the wounded" she said, giving a fake laughed thinking back of the past "But that was before the war... things were relatively easier then. Things were not that complicated"

X didn't say a word as he glanced back to Rina. She shifted her sitting position as she placed both her legs near her chest. She then placed both her arms around her legs and hugging them. From where he is standing, she looks like a frighten little girl.

"But everything changed when Master Zero launched his unsought.... what he called a campaign to save the reploid race" Rina said shutting her eyes, resting her head on her knees "His plan to retired all reploids that is suspected of being infected by the Maverick Virus..."

X can tell from her voice that she was starting to get nervous. He could actually see that she is starting to sob a little.

"At first we started hunting down inferior reploids suspected to being infected by the Maverick Virus..." she said opening her eyes, as tears start to flow down on her cheek. "Later on as time goes by, things got from bad to worse. Instead... of hunting down mavericks, we... start placing our targets on... individual reploids without owners and without a proper function in sociality"

X approached Rina and sit beside her "Is alright if you wish to stop"

"No I'm okay... I'll be fine" she shook her head. Both stay in silence for a short time before Rina continue.

"At those times I was still naïve and follow order as was given to me.... I was a soldier and soldier was made to follow orders without questioning them" she said standing up and taking a few step forward "However, just after the first resistance was formed, my task was shifted elsewhere, where I was needed most"

"Leviathan later placed me in the Prison Facility to guard the prisoners during her absent. I was placed in charge to see through the condition of all the reploids captured, making sure that they are all properly integrated for information regarding the... resistance... before we retired them"

"Don't blame yourself, It was not your fault. You were just following orders" X said.

"Yeah... following orders.... I maybe a soldier, but I can still think.... and even though I knew it was wrong, I still do it" Rina yelled turning to X "Have you ever seen the faces of those reploid that I've sentence to death... to face them every single day... begging for their life..... Cursing your name...." Rina she paused and placed her hand over her face as she laid down on her knees and sob silence.

He places his hand on Rina's shoulder. She raised her head and gazed back to X with a frighten look on her face. X couldn't believe himself that the girl in front of him was the very same one he met a few days ago. The confident and cheerfulness in Rina was her mask in covering her dark past. But now, he just has to come by and open up her old wounds. He partially blamed himself for this. If it was not for the stupid word he said earlier, she would not have been in the state like this.

X didn't know what to do on such a situation like this. He knows he can fight, but this was something new to him. Confused and frighten a little he gentle placed his arms around her as he tries his best to comfort her as she cried under his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Nova, as upon your requested we have fully pulled our main battle division out of Japan" the reptile like reploid reported. Nova acknowledges by nodding his head and not even bothers turning around to face his subordinates.

The reptile reploid steps into the light and glanced back to him. His firm crimson armor with razor sharp spikes on each of his shoulder pads reflects the lights surrounding the room. His size twice of Nova stands, overshadowing his Master before him. The reptile reploid lean his long neck nearer, waiting for Nova's next instruction.

"If there is nothing else Blood Rage, you may go" he said in a monotone way.

"As you wish Master Nova" Rage nod its head and step out of the room, every step it made, he makes it with a slight trembles.

Once the reptile reploid leave the room, Nova turn his head over his shoulder and gazed back to the cat like reploid, standing in the middle of his office. He turns himself to face the cat like reploid. Her black chrome armor with blue glow lines bind all over her joins makes the cat like looks elegance and dangerous at the same time.

The cat bows her head a little.

"Is it done Night Shadow?" Nova asked.

"Yes" Shadow answered with a snarl like manner "The children are placed into their new human guardians. They will have all the valid records and ID tag" she informed.

"I see" Nova replied, not looking at Night Shadow as he turns himself around and glanced back to the view of the sea "Excellent work Night Shadow"

"You have something in your mind?" Nova turns his head slightly.

Shadow looks a little undecided "It may not be my place" she said.

"Speak freely" Nova commanded.

He knows that most of his troop placed under him was strictly trained to follow order and also to fear him. He used to use fear as an instrument to control the people under him. Never once show them that you are weak or else they will be walking all over you as if you're transparent, that was his thinking. But lately, he tends to let things goes easy, not because he likes it, but because he knows if he pushed them too far, they might break someday.

"Why are we doing this?" Shadow asked in a confused tone.

"Who are you Night Shadow?" Nova asked.

Night Shadow looked back to Nova "I am a Neo Arcadian, a-"

"Soldier" Nova finish her sentence "And what does soldier do?" he asked turning to faced her.

"Follow orders" she answered.

"Let me ask you a question Night Shadow. You were transfer from Phantom's division to my core in such short notice" he said walking towards the cat reploid. Feeling a little scared, she retreated back. "What did you do that Phantom has such despise in you that he wish to dispose of you without even giving a second thought?" he asked.

Shadow gulp down and gazed back to Nova's dead eye. "I-I" she had a hard time telling it straight in front of him.

"I've given you a second chance Night Shadow, because I see you as an asset to me. Never question my decision and I will make sure that you continue to stay an asset, do I make myself clear?" Nova asked, in a very threatening way.

"Crystal Master Nova" Night Shadow bowed.

"Now go" he commanded. Night shadow didn't think twice as she hurriedly steps out of the room, leaving Nova to himself.

Nova gives a small smirk on his face as he turn towards the darkness "I hope you are happy for what you have made me do" he said.

"I am rather please for now. But I know a way you can make me really happy" a girl voices answered back with a slight giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As both X and Rina walk back to the base, both were not in the mood for any conversation. There was too much said already. Rina was a little glad that she told X of her problems. She felt at least half the weight inside her has already been lifted.

She placed her hand behind her as walk closely, till now she never did get it why she told it to him in the first place. The only one she actually told her past life to was Ciel, and that was even harder then it was just now. Somehow, she felt more comfortable with X then with any other resistance she met nearly a year. Strangest thing was, after living with him for over four days, he is still an enigma to her.

As they walk, X suddenly stopped his pace. Rina, didn't notice that X stopped accidentally bumped into him. She raised her head and looked back to X before turning to what he is looking at. Not far from them a golden thread of light and a pink sphere which looks like a lantern approached towards their direction.

"X" Rina called out to his name.

"Don't worry, its just Passy" X replied. However there was more then Passy then came and greet them. A little girl followed closely to the cyber-elf.

"Yuna? What are you doing here?" Rina asked with a surprised

"I was lost. But Passy found me" Yuna said. X then turn to Passy, which is hovering beside Yuna

"I was on my way back to find you when I stumble on to her X" Passy said.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Rina asked, leaning down to Yuna's level. The girl gives her a little smile on her face and said "I have been underground for over four days Aunt Rina. I'm bored... I just want to get out for a while" Yuna said with an innocent voice. "Please don't tell Ciel" she begged.

"Really?" Rina asked in a joking manner.

"Why do I want to lie to you?" Yuna tilt her head a little and asked back.

"Hmmm...." Rina smiled back "Just curious" she answered.

"Yes, I am curious myself yer little deserter" an older voice said.

X gives a heavy sighed and turn towards the voice. As he expect, Juan step into the abandon building along with his squad of five troops. Juan reaches for its raincoat hood and pulls the hood away. His mouth still chewing the cigar butt, as he stares back to X with his usual unfriendly look on his face.

"Don't you know is unhealthy to smoke" Rina insulted.

"And I should be taking advice from the lights of you" Juan replied back in an unfriendly tone.

Juan was not in the mood to play with Rina as he step closer to X. Yuna seems to be a little startle and quickly run towards Rina and cuddle behind her "Drone" Juan said with a little satisfaction in his voice. "What are you doing so late in the night?" he asked with a clear and stern voice as he taps his finger on X.

"What is it to you?" X asked back, crossing his arm.

"It is my concern if this base in under threat from you" Juan replied taking his cigar away.

"Am I a threat?" X smirk.

"Ever since you step into my turf, drone"

From what Rina and the others seeing, the conversation between the two of them is getting a little out of hand. With every passing second, Juan is getting more and more inpatient with X attitude. Yuna turn to Rina before turning to Juan's squad. It seems that they have back off from X and Juan a few feet, some of them were a little afraid if things get a little out of hand. She wouldn't blame them, after what they see what X can do after the last few days.

"Let me repeat myself, drone. What are you doing here out this late?" Juan asked again as he continue to taps on X vest.

"Captain Juan, X is-" Passy was about to tell Juan something when X stopped her.

"Is okie, Passy. Let me handle this" X said turning to Passy with a grin on his face

"What I do is no concern of yours. If you can prove that I am a threat then by all means you arrest me, else just get of my face" X said as he taps his finger to Juan vest

"Now if there is nothing else, you'd excuse me" X said pushing Juan aside. Juan was completely shock and did say a word as X walk off followed closely by the girls. He turns to his men and none of them said a thing, they just turn their head away as if nothing happened.

"What are yer all standing there for, we got a patrol to do" he shouted. Before he return to his patrol, Juan turn back to X "You better watch yer back drone, because I will be watching you very closely" he mumbles as he walk off with his squad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blue reploid stand as he gazed out to the window with the moon light shrines in to the room. His eyes shifted a bit, seemly peaceful. As he continues to stand in silence, he felt the shadows around him move.

"How long do we have to hide in the shadows?" a pair of hand slowly embraced around the blue reploid's chest. He could feel the gentleness of the girl's touch as he continues to be in silence. "How long do we have to keep our feelings like this?" she added like a poem.

"I'm sorry" the blue reploid said as he opens his eyes. His eyes sparkle with the touch from the moon light.

"It doesn't matter as long as I am with you" she said and she lean her face and rub her body over his. Every touch was a touch of love and kindness "Nova" she called out his name.

Nova raised his hand and gently holds her hand and pulls her hold off from him. He slowly turns himself around and glanced into her sparkling blue eyes. He raised his hand and caresses her soft pale face as he continues to gaze into her lovely eyes. He slowly reaches to her hair and to feel her soft brown hair. She gives him an innocent smile, the sort of smile that he always likes.

"Forgive me Isis" Nova said softly and he lean his head on hers and shut his eyes, seemly blaming himself.

"No... This is my fault.... I was the one who started it... I should have appreciates what I have now" Isis said as she place both her hand on his face and lifted him so she can see his eyes. She close her eyes and slowly her lips get closer to his and his get closer to hers and before they could touch each other lips, Isis felt Nova hand pushed himself away. She opens her eyes and stares back blankly.

"I have to go" Nova said turning around. Before he could take one step, he felt Isis hand grabs his wrist. He turn to her, she was giving him the sad look on her face, again.

"Please don't go" Isis whispered softly "Stay with me tonight... please" she added as she place his hand on her chest and bring him closer.

"You know I can't do that" Nova whispered "If Zero ever finds out about our relationship" Nova said, trying to release his hand from hers, but couldn't bear to do it "Not even I can protect you from him"

"Are you afraid of him?" Isis asked lower her head not looking at him. Nova places both his hand over her arms and look back to her.

"No I'm not" Nova said. Isis raised her head and looked at him. She could tell it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "But I am afraid that I might lose you" Nova added, lowering his head and sounded a little afraid. "I am not sure what I'll do if that ever happens"

"Remember the first time we meet?" Isis asked placing her hand on his chin and raised his head, looking into his eyes "In the restoration plant that I was reborn..."

"Yes, how can I ever forget" Nova replied.

"It was the first time we ever meet and from that moment I knew the one I love is you" she said. "Even though I knew I was build to love Zero, but my heart tell me otherwise"

"Isis"

"Know this Nova, I was build with Iris memory and feelings... yet I am not her" she brings him closer to her as their face touch "I am Isis and my feeling is strong and true for you Nova Hunter" she whispered as she closed her eyes as they both kiss each other.

---------------

Author Notes: BTW I never did get the two operators name in MMZ 2, so I just did what I always have, improvise.


	11. Chapter 10 : R and R

Chapter 10: R and R

Author: Lady Blue

Declaimer: Since I hate repeating myself, this will be the last time I am going to say this. This character all belongs to Capcom and not me.

--------

"We will begin the evaluation of the matrix report we gather for the last twelve months after the operation has begun to retired all the old and lower class reploids, Professor Bones" a senator announce.

Bones standing in a cubical stand and looked back with a worried expression on his face. The senators in front of him are evaluating the reports gather from Neo Arcadia and from what he could see it in their face it doesn't really look good. Bones takes out his handkerchief and wipes it over his bald head.

"This should be interesting" the senator said as she hits the control and a chart displayed on the screen "Professor Bones, can you please explain to us what you see here?" the senator looked back to Bones like a hunter.

Bones raised his head and looked at what has been generated on the hologram screen in the middle of the auditorium. There are five status bars on the chart and the highest one seems to be from Neo Arcadia. Bones twitch his spectacles a little as if he is trying to get a better view.

"Certainly Senator Morikawa. This is the matrix report generated from the yearly energy consumption of Earth" Bones replied.

"And" another senator speaks.

"And?" Bones trying to act innocent.

"Correct me if I am wrong professor, but it looks to me like Neo Arcadia is consuming the largest portion of energy then any other major industrial or country did in a year" another senator in the corner said "To be more exact" he hit the control and the screen lit up into another slide.

"FIVE times the power consumption utilized by Neo Arcadia alone in one year then we do in five years time" the senator said with a little angry notion.

"Well senator Blair, it takes time to handle an operation this large" Bones explained.

"Professor, how hard can it get to take down a reploid build to do daily chores or holding a note pad?" another senator beside Blair asked. "Or is Commander Zero having problem handling the so called resistance form by our old friend, Dr Ciel?"

"Now Senator Marshal, please do not involved Dr. Ciel into this, she does not know what she is doing" Bones try to protest and bang his hand on the table hard.

"This however does invol-" before Marshal can continue, the hologram chart in the middle of the room dissolved and morph into a shape of a young reploid in front of the senators and Bones.

The white color reploid raised his head and looked back to the senators. His helmet has a blue gem in the middle and with azure lines marking a V shape down on the gem. His white vest with a falcon emblem in the middle has two vine like object attached on each side on the back of his shoulder and his arms pads has a blue with bird like design marks on it. The reploid gives a smirk on his face and walks nearer to the senators.

"What is the meaning of this?" Marshal asked in anger. The white reploid pay no attention to Marshal and turn to one of the senator in the corner.

"Hold it Marshal, I asked for his presence" Blair said cooling down the elderly man. He turns to the young reploid before him. "Free Fall, this better be important"

"Certainly Monsieur Blair, you didn't pay moi juzt to give you newz from ze tabloidz" Free Fall said in an unserious way. With a blink of an eye the surrounding in the auditorium change into a new location.

This time the senators watch in horrors as the location is actually the railway station in Neo Paris. From what their eyes can tell them, it looks like a train crashed has just occurred and Z drones are moving in to secure the area.

"This is the supply train from Neo Arcadia to Neo Paris" Bones said recognizing the Neo Arcadia insignia from the wreckage of the train.

"How clever of you professor Bones" Free Fall insulted. From the background, Bones and the senators also see a group of drones pulled the body of the late Panter Flauclaws.

"How did this happened, Free Fall?" Blair asked.

"It appearz zat Panter Flauclaws haz an encounter with ze resistance" Free Fall said looking back to the train wreckage and back to Blair. "He waz able to take on Panter Flauclaws entire force and ze late commander himself"

"He?" Marshal asked in astonishment. "You mean only one reploid did all this?"

"Apparently No, there waz also a little cyber-elf with him" Free Fall said cross him arm and turn to the drones, doing their duty not caring that Free Fall is looking at them.

"Did you find out who actually is responsible for this Mr. Free Fall?" Morikawa asked. Bones just remained silence the whole way, knowing who had hit the supply train just then.

"Unfortunately non, Madame Morikawa" Free Fall replied. "He beam out az soon az I arrived, along with all ze energy supply in ze train"

The other senators then turn their attention on Bones, knowing that he might know something about this mysterious reploid. "Professor Bones, do you know anything about this?" Marshals asked.

"Well..." Bones thinking of a way to explain.

"Professor Bones?" Marshal asked with a stern voice.

"I have no knowledge in any of this Senators, I am in the dark as you are" Bones lied.

"Really professor" Blair replied rubbing his chin before he turn to Free Fall "Free Fall"

"Yup"

"Do what you do best" Blair said, he knows that Free Fall understand what he means. The mercenary reploid has been working with him for a few occasions and knows him best when it comes to doing business in the dark.

"Sure, az long az ze credits flow I will do what my contract state, Monsieur Blair" Free Fall said as the image shuts off completely, leaving the room with Bones and the senators.

"It seems like we have a serious problem here Professor, whoever this maverick is, he is sure pinching where it hurts. Please explain yourself and be honest with us" Blair said

"I am telling you the truth here Senator Blair, I have no knowledge of this reploid or how the resistance convince him to join their cause" Bones lied again. "However if I know Zero, he will have this thing handle in no time"

"I hope so professor Bones" Marshal said but was hold back by Blair.

"Please give us a minute here Professor" Blair said as a dark screen shielded around the senators, giving them some privacy.

The senators group up together and talk among each other. Second past like hours as Bones stand and wait patiently. Finally the shield is shutdown and Blair turns back to Bones. "Due to the sacrifice and commitment Zero did during his past, we have all agree to give Neo Arcadia a chance in handling this matter"

"Thank You Senators" Bones bow his head a little.

"However, we would like you to inform Zero to handle this maverick as soon as possible and as quiet as possible" Blair pointed out, hoping not to get to much commotion from this event. The human community does not want to know of this problem, they must never know any of these problems. All the public have to know is that their fare city and guardian is keeping their life safe and peaceful.

"I will see to it personally Senators" Bones bow his head.

"A few more thing professor, we will have another review in six more months and I hope that all the issues including this maverick is handle by then" Blair uttered

Bones nod his head and smile under his beard "I will be looking forward to it senator"

"One last thing professor" Morikawa finally speak "We wish that no harm will ever come to Dr. Ciel. She is young and naïve, but she still one of us"

"I will see no harm will come to her" Bones replied just like an answering machine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is hilarious" a cloak figure watch from a hologram image as Bones packs up his report and was about to leave. He gives a smile looking at the old man face. "Those human are still pathetic as they are gullible" he chuckles underneath his cloak.

"Omega" the voice spoke out in darkness. Omega turns his head to his side and finds a shadow stand beside him. Though it was dark, Omega was able to make out the figures body outline.

"Yes Master" Omega replied.

"You shouldn't be watching this" the shadows figure uttered with a slight anger in his voice.

"I was bored, Master. There is nothing to do right now and-" he complained.

"Stop giving me excuses Omega" the shadow figure raised his voice "It was because of your stupidity and carelessness that she had escaped"

"She'd toy with me, making me think that she likes me" Omega cross his arms and turn his head away "Furthermore, she had help" he muttered.

"No matter, it is not important anymore. Since I have got my hands on him. He will no longer be bothering us any longer" the shadow whispered

Omega raised his head and looked at the ceiling. "Whatever" he mumbles and sighed and turn around heading for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Omega turns his head over his shoulder and looked back to his master "To find her" he replied in a dissatisfy manner.

"There is no need to. No need at all, you are to remain here until my side of the plan has been put to phase. I am very close of reactivating my core program. When that is completed, there will be nothing to stop us. Not even the real X can stand in my way" he gives out a sinister laughed before the shadowy figure faded into the darkness of the room and his voice slowly dies down.

Omega knew he was now alone. He makes a grin under his hood. "Yes Master" he muttered in anger.

"If I ever get my hand on the ultimate power. I will make sure that I will repay your kindness in full my precious master" he added. "But I to have plans of my own, Yes Big plans" he said looking to the corner as a creature slowly emerge from the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Free Fall stand and watch as he notice a group of commander units gather up together in the corner with none other the Harpuia himself. The green guardian turns his attention to Free Fall and walks over to him.

"I will have to ask you to leave" Harpuia inform in a standard military manner "Only Neo Arcadia personnel are allowed in this area"

Free Fall chuckles and looked back to Harpuia with an unserious look "Well Mon Ami, for your information I work for Monsieur C.Blair himself, your financer" he informed.

"I don't care who you work for" Harpuia said as his other followers stand beside him and gazed back to Free Fall "I only answer to Master Zero, himself"

"Zut, you really should get a life mon ami" Free Fall said, retreating back a little. He knows he won't be getting much info from mister cheerful here so he only has one more choice in this. The main guy himself.

"Don't you friend me, mercenary. Get off" Harpuia uttered in a serious and unwelcome manner

"I'm going" Free Fall raised his hands trying to calm the green guardian down before he activates his personal teleport unit and teleport out of the site.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"One more mission like that and I am going to strap myself on those train tracks and get run over with it" X said as he step out from the Trans Server and stretch his hand, he was getting tired of all those mission Ciel have prepared for him. He hardly even has time to regenerate.

"You said it" Passy replied as she yawn and hovers lazily beside X. He shook his head and walk towards the door. The guard greeted him but he was too tired to notice what he was saying, he just smiles back politely to him.

As the door slides open X and Passy was quite surprised to see Ciel standing outside waiting for them. She placed her hand behind her as she approach X with an innocent smile on her face. "Hi guys, so how did the mission go?" Ciel asked cheerfully.

"Wonderful, I almost caught the six o'clock express train just now" X joked as he rubs his helmet looking back to Ciel, wondering what she is really up to. The only thing that could come out of his mind right now is that she has another mission waiting for him.

"I know I've been giving you a lot of mission lately, but this is a necessary to help buy us some time" Ciel explained "The energy supply you stolen... borrowed will keep our forces going for a few more months. For our freedom and a new way to coexisted with both races" she said in a high spirited way.

"Right now I will settle for a short break" X said as he walk down and head to the cafeteria, hoping to get some energy crystal before Ciel puts him into one of her suicide mission.

"Granted" Ciel replied immediately.

Immediately X stops his pace and stands in silence. He slowly turns back to Ciel "Say that again?" X asked. He turns to Passy and she was giving him the same look, stunned.

"I am giving both of you a week off" Ciel explained "You both needed a little R and R"

"What about the other mission?" Passy asked as she stand on X shoulder.

"I am sure the others can handle those issues while you both take a few days rest"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing in the well guarded room, a tall and blonde figure stand and watch the tank as little baby cyber-elf flies around the containment unit. His eyes shifted as the little thing gazed back to him before she retreated and her body begins to shimmer in golden light, showing her excitement that he was there to see her.

The door behind him opens as a young reploid with blonde hair walks into the room. He didn't even bothers to turn around to see the newly arrival as he continues to stare at the baby cyber-elf.

"Commander" he blonde hair boy address himself and salutes to his commanding officer.

"Hobbes" Elpizo whispered. The boy lowers his hand and stands at ease.

"How's the baby cyber-elf doing?" he asked, turning around to the boy. He could see that he is holding a report on his hand.

"From our analysis, she is stable for now" Hobbes replied, passing the report to Elpizo. Elpizo takes the report from his and gazed into it.

Elpizo turn back to the baby cyber-elf and smile before he walks out of the secure room and down the corridor, his eyes fix on the result written on the reports. Once he finished the reports, he gives a big grin on his face.

"Her power is growing Commander" Hobbes indicated. "Stronger by the day. She is not like any of the other cyber-elf we have seen sir... even for a rare one"

Elpizo passed back the report to Hobbes as he continue towards the elevator "I know"

"Some of the science team are worried that she maybe the descendent of a dark elf" Hobbes said with a worried notion "She could be very dangerous"

"Who knows, maybe she is" Elpizo said stopping his pace the turn back to the young boy and gives him a calm look on his face. "Don't worry Hobbes, she is just a child. Beside we are still here, right?"

"Yes sir" Hobbes nods his head. Elpizo nod back and turn to the panel beside the elevator door. He hit the button and waited. All the time he was smiling to himself. He knew that the cyber-elf the stolen back in Neo Arcadia has a value, why would Zero be keeping it lock under high security if it was not.

"This little baby will be the key to our victory" Elpizo mumbles and grin "Once I learn how to harness her power"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rina walks into the simulator and hoping to see if the program she installed earlier is working. As the metal door slides open, Rina raised her head and look back with a little surprised. The room is fully activated and standing in the middle of the room, with a training staff is X, hitting back the simulated drones in virtual urban combat.

She lowers her computer pad and watch back for a moment. X was hard at practice, dodging and attacking the virtual drones; he was too busy to notice Rina standing in the doorway. From the way X fought, she could tell he was good with the staff, but not that good. She could remember her mistress used the spear and the way she fight and the way X fight, there was a big difference.

After a few more swing, the last virtual drone jumps up behind X and was about to pound on him. X withdrew back his staff and crouch down and when the drone comes into range he spin himself around in full turn and release his staff and stab straight into the drones, digitizing it complete. Once the last drone eliminated X laid down on his knees, panting from the exhilaration of the combat. He never knew that virtual drones could be this tough, he really have to give credit to the programmer. As he breath in the fresh air, X notice someone was walking to him. He launched himself around in a spin and points the staff towards the target, only surprised to find Rina standing in front of him with a calm face. With the staff pointing a few inch from her neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Rina asked, staring back to X.

"I am" X replied lowering the staff and standing, relaxing a bit.

"Then why are you running the combat simulator?" Rina asked with a grin on her face and crossing her arms together.

"Practicing" X replied literately. "You know, is better that you don't sneak up on me again. I might hit you by mistake" he warned.

Rina gives a small giggles and looked back to X with an unserious look on her face "Don't worry I can take care of myself"

"Serious, I could really hurt you" he said it a bit seriously.

"And I am telling you seriously too, from the way you fight, is nothing to be brag about" Rina comment.

"Yeah, and I need a field medic to tell me what to do" X chuckles as he walks pass Rina. Rina shook her head and gives a mischievous smile on her face before she hazily grabs hold of the training staff and swipe her feet on his, tripping X down on his chest, flat.

"That was not funny" X said getting up on his feet and glanced back to Rina. She takes a few steps away and threw the computer pad away as she spin the training staff a few times and stand in defense pose.

"Give it back; I don't want to hurt you" X warned, extending his hand out.

Rina lower the training staff and gazed back to X "Try me" she said. "Computer load combat simulator Delta four" she commanded.

The urban combat simulator morphed out around them and morphed back in with a new landscape. X glanced around the new landscape; it looks like an old Chinese fighting school with training dummy made out of wood and weapon rack piled up near the wall.

X turn back to Rina, she was eager to show him what she got. "Rina" X said raising his voice a little, not feeling like playing with her.

"Come on, too afraid to hit a woman?" Rina teased knowing that a little psychology is needed to push X into fighting her.

"I don't like to fight a woman" X replied.

"Then don't consider me as one" Rina said as she lean forward a little and launched herself towards X.

X never saw this coming and before he could react, Rina hit the staff on the ground and jump up, kicking X with both her feet, hurling him back few meters away.

"Wow! Where did that comes from?" X asked as he got a little daze from the sudden attack. He raised himself up and stares back to Rina, now holding to the staff. She spins the staff like it was ceremonial baton before she hit the bottom of the staff it down hard on the ground. "You're not as harmless as you look" X comment as he get on his feet.

"You've seen nothing yet" Rina continue to tease X as she takes the staff and placed it in front of her in battle formation. X charged at Rina and was hoping to steal the staff back, however he was surprised at Rina when he swirl herself around and dodge X charge and trip him with the staff, sending him crashing on the ground again.

X shook his head and turn back to Rina, still playing with the staff and giving him a big grin on her face. "You're good" X said as he gets back on his feet again. This time he was not going to play nice with her anymore.

"For your info, they don't train me just to hold a screwdriver" Rina inform and takes the same formation again. X was ready for this and launched himself forward, activating his dashed system.

Rina try to leap up and dodge X's attack, but she reacted too slowly and X was able to pound her down on the ground hard. As X and Rina wrestles over the staff, they both roll on the floor a few times before X finally got the upper hand and used the staff and pushed Rina down completely. It was not over yet as Rina refused to give up the staff. It was also not an easy task keeping her down. X used almost half of his strength before he was able to force her down and pinning her on the floor.

"Getting a little rough are we?" Rina uttered.

"I thought we can take our relationship a bit closer" X said, his face just centimeter apart from Rina, the only thing that separate them is the staff in-between them.

"Well just for your info, I think this is close enough" Rina replied as she is able to slip her leg under X and kicked him on his stomach, pushing him off her.

X got hurl over, but was able to land on his feet. He quickly spins around and knocked Rina back to the wall, pinning her against the wall. They both wrestles for a few more second before X felt Rina, slowly lowering her strength and stay in their position. She gives a small smile on her face. He didn't know what have happened, but he did the same. As their face reached a little closer, Rina close her eyes and lean her face forward.

"Rina, have you finished that repair I told....." Cerveau asked as he enters into the simulation room, only to find Rina and X standing in an odd looking pose.

"Chief" Rina gasped and lightly pushed X off. They both stare back to the old engineer, standing in the doorway with a blank look on his face.

"I'll come back in an hour time" Cerveau said as he quickly rushes out of the simulation room.

"Did you see how he reacted?" Rina asked with a little giggles.

"Do you think he will tell the others?" X asked back giving Rina an uneasy look on his face.

"Nah, the chief won't tell this to anyone... except old Andrew" Rina teased him a little.

"Huh?" X looked surprised. Rina step forward a little and gives a gentle smile on her face as she gives a quick kiss on his lips. Rina gazed back to X who has a dazed look on his face. She just couldn't stand the sight and giggles. "What was that for?" X asked, finally getting back some reality.

"Just a thank you" Rina replied, throwing back the staff to X and start walking towards the door, leaving X still feeling a little stun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready?" Elpizo asked standing on the pearl white plate along with a few resistance and equipment for his journey. He gazed back to Hobbes standing in the console with an operator beside him.

"All ready Sir" Hobbes replied.

Elpizo nod his head to Hobbes and smile. "Take care of things while I am gone" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Hobbes replied.

"And one more thing Hobbes. Take good care of that baby cyber-elf while I am gone. Do not let anyone near her" he states it clearly "Do you hear me?" Elpizo asked.

"Yes Sir" Hobbes nods his head and saluted to Elpizo.

"Transport us" Elpizo ordered. The operator did as she was order and hit the switch. The pearl white floor brighten up and with a wink of an eye, Elpizo and the other resistance in the platform turns into light and burst out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the rose garden, deep within Neo Arcadia, Zero with his plain black suit, sat quietly in the carpet of grass with his eyes shut, seemingly sleeping. Calm and relax, Zero felt the wind around him shifted, knowing that even though he is meditating, there is someone watching him in the pillar near the entrance.

Not far from Zero a pair of eyes watches closely from the pillar. Her blue eyes keep close watch on Zero for months now. The way Zero act were more brutal and violence every passing day. Isis used to be close to Zero once, but now, she is even afraid of being close to Zero when they are alone.

"Finally it's done. All the feelings of his valuable virtue are gone" Zero whispered opening his eyes "I am whole again"

Knowing that he has awake, Isis step out of the pillar and approach Zero, with a soft black cloak in her hand. She gently places the dark cloak over Zero.

Zero turns his head over his shoulder and looked back to Isis. Her blue vest with golden thread designs on the edge of her vest makes her look like a royalty. Her matching white dress with a short skirt somehow makes her look less mature then she should be.

Isis retreated back as he rose up and face her, with a small wicked smile on his face. Isis is worried at Zero and how she wish Nova is with her now. However she knew this is necessary in order not to allow Zero to give any suspicious over her relationship with the azure guardian.

"Forgive me that I have been ignoring you these past few months, Isis" Zero said placing his hands on Isis shoulder. He could felt the girl trembles a little when he touch her. Isis pretended not to be afraid and shook her head, giving him a false smile on her face.

"Is nothing my love" she force herself to say it "It is necessary for you are building a future of Neo Arcadia and for me. How can I govern you most of the time that would be selfish of me"

Zero laughed as he brought Isis closer and lean his face closer. Isis did not resist as she knew it would be a mistake to do so. She closed her eyes and in her mind she try to think of the one before her is not Zero but Nova himself.

"My apologies Monsieur Zero. Am I disturbing something?"

Zero turn back to the field and gazed back to a white reploid standing not far away from his position.

Free Fall gives a smirk on his face and withdraws out a blade handle from his back and dashed forward activating his weapon. Zero quickly pushed Isis aside and throws his cloak at Free Fall. The cloak got tear into pieces as an energy beam slice it apart. Once the cloak is out of site, Free Fall glanced around to find Zero, only to see Isis lying on the grass with a shocking look on her face.

Free Fall then felt a change in the wind and leap away from his position as a green blade slice past his position. Free Fall pulled back his handle and swipe his beam whip at Zero, even without his crimson vest and arm pads, Zero is still dangerous. The beam whip wrap itself around Zero's green blade as Free Fall try to pull the saber off Zero's hand.

"You, I heard of you" Zero said looking serious and calm at the same time. But Free Fall could feel that Zero has not even used half of his strength in holding back his beam whip. "Free Fall is it?" Zero uttered, knowing who the white reploid identity.

"I didn't know zat I waz zat famous zat even ze legendary Monsieur Zero knew about moi" Free Fall replied pulling his beam whip with all his might. Zero narrow his eyes and pull back his saber as well, tearing up the energy whip up, leaving the handle itself, fried in Free Fall's hand.

Free Fall threw his weapon away and withdrew a new one; Zero can see that this guy comes prepared.

"I can see that having a senator as friends is a great asset" Zero said literately, knowing who Free Fall's working for.

"It haz its privileges" Free Fall replied placing his weapon aside, always ready to activate it if needed. He knew he just attack the legendary Zero himself, so he is not going to let his guard down just yet.

"You're good. Even for my standard" Zero said lowering and deactivating his saber

"Merci Monsieur Zero" Free Fall bowed his head, always keeping his eyes on Zero.

"Have you ever considered of joining Neo Arcadia?" Zero asked walking over to Isis and helping the frighten girl up.

"Once, but zat was before my mentor's death" Free Fall replied in a disrespectful manner.

Zero turns to Free Fall and gives a laughed "Yes I know about him, real pain if I would add"

"He waz good Monsieur Zero, but not as good az you" Free Fall said.

Isis standing behind Zero was a little confused and didn't know who this Free Fall is, but whoever he is, he must be good enough that Zero is not killing him on the spot.

"True and I am sure that you are not here for this?" Zero asked.

"Really Monsieur Zero, you are a smart one" Free Fall gives a chuckles.

"Speak"

"It's about the blue maverick, I am sure you heard something about him" Free Fall said looking at Isis. Zero turns his eyes to Isis and knew what need to be done.

"Isis, please leave me with MR. Free Fall here" Zero said placing his hand on Isis shoulder.

"But Zero" Isis pretend to protest. She always wish to know more of this blue maverick that is causing havoc in Neo Arcadia operation for over two weeks, but knowing how Zero works she turn around and walk away to the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know I am amazed with Glides team" one of the resistance said as he and his partner got off from their seat and is proceeding to the counter. "They really have the guts to go into the network even after so many strange things happens in there"

"Yeah, I kind of impress of them" his partner said. X is sitting by himself in the far end corner of the overheard the conversation as he was doing some reading with his reader. He remains silence and continues to listen "I heard that some of the operators say that there maybe a ghost inside the machine"

"Ghost! You must be joking?" the resistance asked with a disbelieved look on his face.

"Well that's what I heard from the operators only" his friend replied with the same disbelieved face. As the two resistance walk away chatting to themselves, X just gives a smirk on his face and shook his head, thinking that the conversation regarding the ghost was a little funny. These people really said funny thing just because the system have a few bugs here and there.

X switch off his reader and turn his attention to the large crowd of people in the middle of the hall, he notice that among these people is Yuna and Alouette, listening to one of old Andrew's stories. Passy was also with them, along with half a dozen cyber-elves.

"X" Sera called out to him. X spun his head around and sees Sera standing beside him, carrying a tray.

"Captain Sera" X replied.

"Can I join you?" Sera asked, but she had already placed her tray on the table.

"Make yourself comfortable, Captain" X muttered.

"Please call me Sera... I am not used to be address as a Captain" Sera replied turning to X, who has shifted his sitting position and retreated back to the wall.

"Why are you sitting so far away X?" Sera asked staring back with her usual dull eyes. "Afraid that Rina might misunderstand us?" she gives a small smile, something that X rarely seen in her.

"Why should Rina be worried about us sitting together?" X raised his tone a little, sounding more confident a little.

"You really don't understand a woman heart do you X?" Sera asked as she turns to her drink. She picks up her cup and takes a sip of energy fluid.

"Are you jealous?" X asked in a joking manner as retain his old sitting position, right next to Sera. They both stare back to crowd before them.

"No" Sera replied blandly "I've lost my feelings for relationship a long time ago" she lower her head and placed the cup down, sounding a little upset.

Sera gives a short sighed before turning to X, oblivious of her watching him. She gazed back to Andrew's direction and found Passy sitting on Alouette shoulder; the little cyber-elf happy expression tells her everything. "I can see that Passy is really fond of you"

"Yeah like an annoying little sister that follows you wherever your go" X smiled thinking about it. "But she is okay once you get used of her mouth" he gives a chuckles.

"That's why Ciel gave her to you"

"I don't like to think of give" X said leaning his back on the wall and lazily watching back to Passy "I rather think of her as my partner, a friend"

"Why are you so concern for them... the cyber-elf?" X asked.

"Because no one else will" she replied, X turn and stare back to her. "X, I am not sure if you'd notice, but people around here tends to treat cyber-elves as a-"

"Tool" X interrupted as he takes his mug and sip some coffee "Yeah I notice"

"They are not tools.... they are individual with feeling and thoughts.... they should be left as they are" Sera whispered in a sad notion "We have no right to take their lives as we see fit"

"I think I know how you feel Sera" X replied not facing the girl "I tend to think of Passy as a person and not a tool given to be used to fight, even though I know what she is capable of"

"You do?" Sera sound a little surprised, wondering how he found out about that.

"For sometime now" X admitted turning his head a bit facing Sera. He gives a little smile to her "She is a nurse cyber-elf isn't she not?" he asked directly, even though he knows the truth.

"Not just any nurse cyber-elf" Sera replied looking back to Passy, not knowing that both X and Sera are talking about her. "Passy is a rare bread of nurse cyber-elf... her power is capable of healing even the worse injuries inflicted on a reploid"

"That is why I'll never use her powers. I do not agree in wasting a life for power... even a cyber-elf. They are individual and like you said before, we have no right to take a life, even a life of a mere cyber-elf" X said.

"I wish everyone has the same way of thinking" Sera said, knowing fully well that many do not share her view on cyber-elf.

"Ciel does" X said, thinking of Ciel and the way he sees her with the other cyber-elf in the nursery just a few floor below them.

"Not really X" Sera uttered.

"Huh?" X sounded a little surprised this time.

"Ciel may love cyber-elf, but she believes that the cyber-elf maybe the key to help solve the world energy crisis" she explained "The source of our problem"

"I do not even wish to think of what they will do to them if they do find a way to harness their power...." Sera said shutting her eyes and turning her head away "Their life will mean nothing if that ever happens"

"Don't worry I think Ciel will find another way not involving them" X said placing his hand on Sera's shoulder.

"I hoped, but I know how it will turn out in the end... in every history, human or reploid... life meant nothing to them if there power involved" Sera replied opening her eyes and looked back to X.

"But there are always individuals such as you to make the difference" X pointed out, trying to cheer Sera up a bit.

"But what can one person do?" Sera asked.

"Nothing... but one can always hope and hope is something that never gives up on you no matter how worse the situation gets" X whispered.

"True" Sera smiled.

"One more thing" X said.

"Yes"

"Why do they call her bad luck Passy?" X asked.

Sera give a soft laugh and turn back to X "You never knew?" she asked.

"Not really" X shrugged his shoulder.

"Before Passy was assigned to you" Sera explained "She has been transfer to a lot of owners and in the end they either die in battle or wounded so bad that a sight of Passy near them, frighten them almost to death"

"So which number am I?" X asked with a smirk.

"I lost count after ten" Sera said truthfully.

"Lucky me. I always get the best bunch" he joked as they both laughed a little.

"Yes, lucky you" Sera said.

As they were chatting away, a figure dashed into the cafeteria and rushed over to their position. Sera and X turns to the blonde girl before them. She had a real a worried expression on her face.

"Sera" Haruka said, trying to catch a little breath.

"Haruka, what is it?" Sera stood up. X could tell that this is not a good sign as he got up from his seat, trying to figure out the same thing.

"We got problem" Haruka said "We need you and X in the command centre immediately" she uttered.

--------

Author Notes: Happy New Year.... well even if it is after 5 days . Got one thing to say... I really apologies to Rogue Hunters for miss spelling his name in Chapter 6...hehehehee. But don't worry, I have fixed that one already.

And thanks to Hideki for the review :)


	12. Chapter 11 : Battle Network

Chapter 9: Battle Network

Author: Lady Blue

------

As the trio rushed into the command centre, X could see what Haruka meant of emergency. The whole place looks as if the enemy is right down on their throat. Every reploids in the centre is busy running around and doing their designated duties and standing in the middle of the room is Ciel staring at the hologram screen.

"Sera" Chris called out to her captain, knowing of her presence.

"X, Sera is good that you are here" Ciel said turn her head over her shoulder and glanced back to Sera and X before turning back to the screen. X call tell from Ciel expression that she is very disturbed and whatever is it that is attacking them now must really be serious.

"We got here as fast as we could, Ciel. What is going on?" Sera asked stepping up and stand beside her.

"Our Resistance Network is under attack from an outside source" Ciel answer not looking back to Sera.

"Neo Arcadia?" X asked.

"From the broadcast signal we are receiving, yes" Ciel said.

Sera turn to the two operators before her and placed her hand over Chris shoulder. "Chris, give me a full report" Sera whispered.

However, before Chris could report the current situation, the warning sign appears on the screen. The hologram image automatically zoom into the system and two red dots appear on the map. From what X can tell these do not really give much info for him. All he could see is a map made out of green and blue lines with two red dot moving into what looks like a picture of a sphere.

"It's coming in" Haruka uttered. The red dot hit on the first blue line on the screen and within second the line dissolved away as the dot continue their way. "Our Firewall in Northern Europe is falling.... they've hacked through it"

"My Goodness" Haruka whispered.

"What is it?" X asked, trying to get as much information as possible. The dots suddenly burst out into multiple red dots and are heading down the network connection.

"It's multiplying and heading the other part of the network" Chris said, typing on the key board as fast as she could.

"Cut off the other ports" Sera ordered "We cannot allow it to spread to the other networks"

"Done" Haruka said.

The multiple dots closed down on each other and merge back into one, leaving two dots again. It slowly breaks through to the other firewall and continues to the core. "It's now heading for the primary core"

"Haruka, can we cut it off?" Sera asked.

"I'm trying" Haruka said, typing on the control. But to her best, there was nothing she could do to stop the enemy from breaking in.

"Ciel this is Cerveau" Cerveau said over the speaker.

"Cerveau how is the situation down in the data centre?" Ciel asked.

"We can't get in" Cerveau replied.

"What?" Ciel asked in surprised "How come?"

"They were able to hack into the security system and access the force field program. We are stuck outside with no means of getting into the centre" Cerveau said. "Perroquiet, stop running around and get that field down" he ordered the little reploid.

"Can't we just blow it open?" Sera asked.

"We could if we can get into the armory, everything is lock down" Cerveau said "Even the elevators"

"They're hitting through our primary firewall" Haruka uttered.

"Play time's over, let my teams handle this from here Sera" Glide said as five yellow dots appear not far from the Neo Arcadian

"Glide?" Ciel said with a surprised "What are you doing in there?"

"My job" Glide said as his face appeared on the screen "I will cut those Neo Arcadian off and make sure that they are all terminated before they can reach the main core"

"Glide.... be careful" Ciel said softly.

Glide nod his head and turn back to his team. Glide joins his teams comprise of four people, three guys and a girl. The girl and the boy beside her looks rather young and inexperience. Ciel however can do only one thing she knows; pray that they will be successful.

"Haruka, give us our armaments" Glide ordered.

"Already done Captain" Haruka replied back. Glide nod his head to the blonde girl. "Alpha Team, get into position" Glide ordered as the screen when back to its original display.

"Roger, Captain Glide"

"This is Beta Team; we are right behind you Alpha" a girl said over the speakers.

"Here it come people" Glide informed. "Get ready boys and girl"

"They're breaking into the secondary firewall, there is no stopping them from accessing the core from here on" Chris said seeing the last line of defense is broken down "In Lifesavers name"

X and the others watch as the dots collide with each other and from his point of view, this really look hilarious. It was like some old 21st centuries video game. However, Chris manager to pull out windows of view on the side of the screen and this allow them to see what the resistance inside the system sees.

"Watch it" one of the resistances said.

"What the hell is that?"

"Stay in position Alpha Team" Glide commanded.

The others in the room knew that Glide and his team is in serious trouble, they way Glide giving out the order maybe clear and steady, but from what they are seeing inside the command centre, the Neo Arcadian are outflanking their position and breaking up their formation.

"Mayl! Behind you" a boy shouted.

"Got it, dammit what was this thing?" Mayl uttered.

"Girls, Get them out of there" Sera ordered, stepping in front.

Chris and Haruka typed their keyboard as fast as they could, doing everything they can "I'm trying Sera" Chris uttered, but before they could go further, the keyboard gives out a powerful static shock, forcing the two operators away. The two girl shriek in surprised, but not harm by the shock.

"They've lock out our control" Haruka said typing a few more times and the static flows in her hand. However, whatever she did, did not give much effect. "They are trap"

"Chris switch to secondary control" Sera ordered. Chris nods her head and get of from her seat and hit the panel on the wall. A box slide out from the wall and unfold itself into a set where a console is attach to it. Chris sat on it and activates the secondary unit.

"Trying... it'll take me some time" Chris said.

"Hurry Chris" Ciel said, sounding real worried for the people in there.

"Alpha Team has been erased" Chris informed. The two windows on the screen when snowy while other three still remain active. But it is in such a chaos that they can't tell much from seeing the display, except for some flashes of light.

"Lan, get Mayl out of here now" Glide ordered "I will hold them off"

"Captain" Lan tried to protest

"Go" Glide instructed before he shouted in pain.

"Glide" Ciel gasped as Glide's display went static as the others.

"Mayl" Lan called to Mayl.

"Lan! Help! It got me" Mayl shouted, her voice sounded like she is in a lot of pain.

"Stay there Mayl, I'm coming" Lan said before something caught hold of him and gives him a powerful shock. "ARRRGGG"

"LAN!!" Mayl cried.

"Sera" Ciel called in a worried notion. "We got to do something"

"Dammit" Sera uttered, knowing that there is only one thing left to do. It is a last resort and a risky one "Put an encryption around their avatar"

"But if we do that, we might risk damaging their avatar" Chris said turning to Sera. "And loosing them in the process"

"Do it now or we will lose them both right now" Sera order. Chris nods her head and proceeds with the orders.

"Encrypting" Chris relied. "That's it" Chris said with a little relief "That will hold their avatar until we can... oh no that thing is heading for the main core server"

"Place the Beta Saber Encryption Firewall around the core" Ciel finally commanded.

"But that software has not been fully tested yet, we do not know what it will do to the network" Haruka warned.

"I know, but we don't have much of a choice right now" Ciel argue back "IF they get through and access the main core, they will have the coordinates of all resistance base on the planet"

Chris nods her head and turn to the console, activating the software. "Uploading..."

"Upload complete" Chris informed, the display show that the wall have been placed around the core and invaders seems to have stopped their advance at the same time. They pounded the wall a few time, thinking that they could get through it like the others, but to no success, the program did its job and stay secure. Ciel and the others watch in silence for a few more moment before Chris can finally confirm "It worked... the new firewall is holding them back... but I'm not sure how long it will hold until they find a way to crack it open" Chris said as she slum back on her seat, taking off her visor. She is really bushed after such an incident.

"Long enough I hope" Ciel whispered.

"How is Lan and Mayl doing?" Sera asked.

Chris gives a few taps on the console before turning back to Sera "They are ignoring them" Chris informed. "The encryption works, but I am not sure if we can fully revive their avatar once we take back our system"

"IF we take back our system" Haruka corrected.

"Chris how much control do we have on our system?" Ciel asked looking back to the girl. Chris looked back to the console before turning to Ciel. "Minimum, they took most of our security grid and control. However, we still have control over Navi Transporter and some part of the base"

"Not good, we can't unplug our Navi's nor could be shut the core down?" Ciel said in a worried manner as she turns back to Sera.

"Use the meltdown program" Juan said as he enters the room. Ciel and Sera quickly turn to the old reploid.

"Are you crazy, our people are still in there" Sera said pointing to the screen. Juan spit out his cigar and gazed back to Sera.

"Acceptable losses" Juan replied.

"Errr... I may not know much, but why don't we just pull out the plug for the Na.. Navi's in there and shut the core down?" X asked feeling rather confused a bit.

"We can't X... if we do then we will erased their core consciousness... leaving us with a living body but a-" Ciel explained and before she could end the statement Sera jumps in "Dead brain" Sera said.

"Are there any other who can fight this thing?" X asked.

"Mayl and Lan were our best" Ciel replied looking very worried for the two people still inside the system.

"Guess we have no other choice, I have to go in" Sera said stepping up to the others.

"Out of the question Sera, it takes a six long months of intensive training and combat simulator just to get a Navi's ready for their first combat" Ciel said in disbelieved. "You only have two weeks of simulation run on the system. You are not fully qualify for such a task"

"You got anyone better?" Sera asked back.

"No" she replied, nodding her head, understanding what Sera meant.

"What about Lightheart? She was part of Leviathan's core. She should know how to hack into the network" Juan uttered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you been smoking that pot for too long, you walking chimney. I am a field doctor not a hacker" Rina shouted at Juan and walk away and lean herself against the wall with her arm cross.

"You did server under the guardian Leviathan" Sera stated.

"Yes, but that doesn't make me a hacker" Rina shoot back with an angry look on her face "I am trained to cure people not surfing the three Ws"

"It was a mistake and a waste of time. She is to scare to face her old friends" Juan said, turning back to the others.

"Hey, I am not afraid of a little reunion with my old pals, but I am not a stupid to rush into battle that I am not trained to fight in" Rina uttered placing her hand on her waist and sticking out her tongue like a child "Beside, I don't wannabe in there with that Ghost running lose in the system"

This was their last resort. Knowing that Rina does not wish to enter the system, Sera will have to be in there alone. And from the look of it, Ciel knows that Sera won't last a minute in there with two Neo Arcadia hackers on the loose. Ciel turn back to Sera "Sera I know this is going to be hard but-"

"I understand" Sera answered.

X looked at both girls "You're letting her in there alone?" X asked in surprised.

"No one else is qualified for it" Cerveau said.

"Then I'll go with her" X volunteered without giving a second thought.

"No way are we letting you in there, drone" Juan yelled in protest. X knew he would when he step up, the guy just won't let him do anything in peace, except die.

"From what I can see you have little choice in this" X said looking back to Rina, she gave him a worried expression on her face.

"X, are you sure you want to do this. You have no training at all in this type of combat?" Ciel asked placing her hand over his shoulder.

"How hard could it be" X said "I am a fast learner"

"Its not as easy as it looks X. Inside the system is another world by its own" Ciel said, hoping to convince X out of doing it.

"Don't worry Ciel. I did carry the name of a legend" X said "Beside, I read the manual"

"How can you still joke at the time like this? You'll be slaughter inside" Rina scolded.

"Don't worry Rina" X said with a confident smile on his face. X walk up to Sera with a serious look "Can I kill their avatar?" X asked.

"Yes" Sera answered in a monotonous manner.

"Then that will do just fine for me" X said.

"You'll just get in my way" Sera said.

"Stop being a grouch all the time Sera, keep that up and you'll turn into an old grumpy lady that no one want to marry" X joked.

"Excuse me?" Sera asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everything's perfect, their ready" Cerveau said tapping on his personal note pad as he glanced back to Sera and X strapping into the capsule made to transfer their core consciousness into the system.

X turn to Sera lying down on the seat with her eyes shut; how he wish he could be like her calm and peaceful all the time. X turn back to Rina who is busy setting up the system, the head gear that will transfer his core conscious into the system.

As he try to see other part of the room, he found the five pods attached to the wall, with its operators still inside. All of them seem calm with Glide and two other reploids lying inside their capsule, dead. From what he learns, they are not really dead, just their core consciousness has been wiped out. With a new core they can be as good as new, minus the original tenants.

X then turn to the little cyber-elf hovering in front of him. She had the same worried expression Rina and Ciel had when he agreed to do this.

"X" Passy whispered as she flies nearer to X hearing system "You don't have to be as suicidal as Captain Sera.... she has lost someone she cared and does not have anything to lose in this.... but-" Passy try to convince X out of it, but X just placed his finger over Passy's mouth.

"Don't worry sugarplum" X said looking at Passy "I'm not planning to go inside and get kill. I am going inside to kick some idiot's ass for ruining our vacation"

He turn to Sera, she is looking back to him with her usual downcast eyes. He guessed she must have overheard the remark Passy made.

Sera sat up and turn to X "Passy's correct, I don't have anything to lose X, but you have people here that cares for you" she said "Think before you open your mouth"

"I did and I am not going to let have all the fun, would I?" X said with a smile "Beside this could be educational"

"Last chance" Cerveau said to the two. Sera nod her head and when lying down on the capsule again, shutting her eyes. X shrugged his shoulder and turn to Rina. She slowly placed the head gear over X's head. She was silence most of the time, he know she is worried for him and would want him to abandon the idea all together. However this is not something he wouldn't run away from.

"Hey when I get out of this, you'll promise me that you go out to dinner with me?" X asked in joking manner.

"Are you crazy asking me that in a time like this" Rina uttered back in surprised

"Come on; give a dead man a chance" X said.

"Hurry up there Rina" Cerveau said as he taps on the system, making the final preparation.

"What's your answer?" X asked holding to Rina's hand.

Rina nod her head as she blushed "Okie Okie" she uttered.

"Any second thought?" Cerveau asked for the last time.

"Yeah, just one" X asked looking back to the old engineer

"Yes?" Cerveau asked as he hit the control.

"Is this going to HURTTTTTT" X shouted as she felt his brain being fried in an oven.

"Damn I hate it when that happens" X said rubbing on his head. He felt funny, like he was real yet not at the same time. Hi vision is still not very clear and when he raised his head, he swears he is seeing double vision. X shakes his head a few times before he got back up on his feet and looked back to his hand. Blue Arm pads with a red ruby embedded into his hands and a blue vest with a red ruby in the middle of his vest, he even notice that he have shoulder pads on both his shoulder. X then glanced down to his body and found that his dark blue tight suit has change to a black one with blue line on each side. "Hey I feel strange.... I look strange...." X said turning to Sera

X turn to Sera standing not far from him. Her appearances too have changed, instead of the resistance uniform; the girl in front of him is was like two people all together. Her lime green hair has now been replaced with a long violet hair and her uniform has change into a pink vest cover over a light pink leotard, showing her slim body outline. She turns to X with her dull blue emerald eyes.

"Say now that is a sight worth seeing" X said.

"Don't worry, this is our avatar" Sera said walking over to X. X didn't knew what happen as she pulled him to her.

"This is kind of early for our first date, don't you think?" X joked as he gazed back into Sera's eyes. She was not really looking at him.

"Careful" nodding her head toward the other direction.

X turn his head over his shoulder and see a blue stream line shooting just inches away from his position "Wow"

"Those are termination path. You don't want to get caught in one of those or you'll slam into a termination port and get yourself terminated" Sera warned as she walks away to the edge of the virtual world.

X didn't get much time to see his surrounding as gives a short glance around. The whole place looks like another world by itself. The sky looks like an astronomy map with stars covering a light blue sky. And before him is a city made out of digital buildings. There are thing that X notice around the building, network links connecting from one area to another, there is even shimmering of lights floating in and out of the digital building.

"This place is remarkable" X whisper, marveling the site he is seeing.

"Welcome to the resistance network X" Sera said "The heart of the resistance forces"

As X take one step forward. Suddenly his head felt a little light as he lean on the wall panting, he didn't know what had just happen, but he felt as if his energy has been drain out of him. X raised his head and looked back to Sera. She was facing her back to him, as he raised his hand to her calling her, X suddenly lost conscious as he felt on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where am I?" X asked looking at his surrounding; the space like virtual world has total turn completely black like the darkness of night "Sera" X called out, trying to figure out where his partner disappeared. He tries to think back and remember he was stepping towards the edge when all of a sudden, he found himself hovering in a non-gravity world by himself. X tries to move around, but wherever he goes, it is still the same, he is going nowhere.

"Hey" X said in surprised as three-sphere start orbiting around him. Three different spheres each with a color of its own, red, black and white. As he kept watching the sphere orbiting him, X notice a shimmering white light appeared in front of him.

He raised his head and gazed back to an elderly old man looking at him with a smiling face. X didn't know what to say and what to do, he just hovers there as the old man raised his hand and placed it over his head. The feeling of calm and secure ness, something he felt before flow through his body.

"Wake up X" the old man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up X" Sera called out to the unconscious X.

X weakly open his eyes as he sees a blurry figure looking back to him. He couldn't see whom it really is or what that person is tried to say to him. All he could hear at that moment was a voice calling out to his name; it was slow, very slow like an audio record being pulled back. X shut his eyes again before opening them; the figure in front of him starts to get clearer. He shakes his head for a few more time and looked back to the violet hair girl before him.

"Dr. Light!" X said unconsciously.

"Huh?" Sera asked as she retreated back a bit before she leans forward to X. "X, is me Sera"

"Sera" X said as he sat up and gazed back to Sera. "What happened just now?" he asked confusingly, not remembering anything after he fainted.

"You passed out and when I tried to call you, there was no respond... till now" Sera said as she stood up and help X back on his feet. X shook his head and glanced around his surrounding before he turns back to Sera. "How are you feeling?" Sera asked as she placed her hand over his shoulder.

"Fine..." X said twitching his arm a bit "To be more exact I felt great"

Sera gave a doubtful look on his face "I don't think so X, I think you better head back to the exit pad and let Cerveau check you out" she advised.

"I don't think it is necessary" X protested, raising his hand to Sera. "Serious I feel fine"

"Sera's right X, I want you back here so I can check that you are safe enough to re-enter the system" Ciel said over their headset.

"No, we wasted enough time as it is, we better get a move on before they break through the firewall" X said.

Ciel standing in the command centre gazed back to the screen before she shifted her head towards Rina and Cerveau, both with worried expression on their face, especially Rina.

"Rina" Ciel called out to the medic, trying to get a second opinion.

"Let him be, it's what he wants" Rina said. Ciel can tell that she really didn't want to let X's go, but it seems that once the blue reploid has made up his mind, it is very hard for them to change it.

"X, just be careful" Ciel said turning back to the hologram display "Sera, keep an eyes on him"

"No problem" X replied.

"Guys this is Chris, I got you on display" Chris said typing on the console and their signal pops up on the hologram display. "I'm sending you a direct link to the core, please wait"

Within second a beam shoots out from edge towards the far end of the network city, where it is to dark to see from their where they are standing.

"Read you Chris, on the way, please provides us with our armaments" Sera said.

"Roger Sera" Chris replied as she gives another few tap on the console. Within a blink of an eye, a blue beam burst out from X and Sera left hand. X raised his blade and looked back to it, feeling rather strange with a blade shoot out of his hand. He turns to Sera who have a difference weapon then he has, a lance.

"It's our basic armament, see this jewel attach on our right arm?" Sera asked.

"Yeah" X replied looking at the red ruby attach to his wrist.

"That is our build in armament, it fires a beam that can disturb the avatars body structure and thus neutralizing it" Sera explain as X walk towards the edge nearing the beam leading to the core. "In short it is a gun right" X uttered as he deactivates his sword and raised his right hand to the beam

"Wait, you are not ready to-" Before Sera could stop X; he has already been absorb into the beam and shoot straight to its destination.

"Sera, what had just happened? I thought X has no knowledge in Net Battle?" Ciel asked.

"That's what I thought so too" Sera replied. "Guess there are things that we still do not know about X"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sera dematerialized and landed herself on the floor, she quickly takes a quick glanced around her surrounding. It looks as if a herd of rhinos has just when through the place. However, there is one thing she notices; there was no sign of X anywhere.

"Chris, I'm at the core" Sera said "But I don't see X anywhere. Can you pick-" suddenly someone grabs her from behind and quickly pulled her to the away from the open, she wanted to shout for X, but her mysterious capture place his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Is me" He whispered into her ears as he slowly releases his grip over her. Sera quickly spun herself around and gazed back to X. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" she asked.

X said nothing and shook his head over towards the path they have entered. A large figure walk passes the area with a trembling sound. Sera turn her head over her shoulder and found the giant creature walking towards the core.

"What is that?"

"That would be our unfriendly guest" X said leaning on the wall and takes a quick glance on the corner before turning to Sera "That thing has been moving in and out from the core room ever since I have arrived"

"If I haven't pulled you in here, he would have stumble upon you by now" he added. Sera went silence as her eyes were downcast, feeling rather stupid during her first approach. She should have been more careful when she step into a hostile area.

"Come on, I think there are only two of them" X said as he slowly step out of their hiding place and approach the core, but unknowing that hiding within one of the data block another figure were watching their every move.

As they slowly approach to the core, Sera notice two silvery objects hovering near the pillar, nearing the exit point. She gets a little closer and sees a young girl sleeping inside an electric cocoon "Mayl.... and Lan" Sera said "What?" she asked as she felt X holding her back.

"We'll get them out later, but for now, we have other pressing matter at hand" X whispered and nods his head towards the front. Standing not to far away from is two Neo Arcadian. They seems to be too occupy to notice X and Sera's presence.

"Hurry it up already" The giant figure said, pushing its leg on the girls shoulder.

"I am doing as fast as I could matey, if you want to do it yourself, please be my guest" the girls said as she stopped what she is doing and pass her cutlass to the giant spiders.

"My, My, arguing like a married couple" X said. The two Neo Arcadian looked back to X and Sera standing not far away from them.

"So they have sent another group of fools to stop us" the spider said. "No matter, I am certain that you will share the same fate as your comrade did when they stood in our way"

"But where is my manners, my name is Arachno Web. I serve under the Guardian Leviathan. She has assigned me to acquire data directly from the resistance main core server in order to locate all resistances base" the giant spider said steeping up. X and Sera takes a good look at the black spider, it looks like half of its body is made out of human and the lower part, spider. Its body has a green gem attached to its black armor.

"My name is Auzera Hook, I too serve under the Guardian Leviathan, but I guess you know that by now matey" the girl said turning around and lower her cutlass. X gazed back to the girl; this is the first female Neo Arcadia he seen since Rina and from the look of thing, this girl means business. The girl wearing a red bandana over her head and is covered by a black vest with white tights under her body. It somehow remains X of the way pirates looked during the old days. The girl gazed back to them with her violet eyes and raised her cutlass to X and Sera. "And let me introduce you to my partner Silver Trojan"

X knew something was wrong and with a lightning respond he pulled Sera aside "What the?" Sera uttered as a silver blur past her like the wind.

The silver figure stood up and turn around looking back to Sera and X with an empty eyes, its horse head panted for air as it exhale vapors from its nose. Instead of vest armor, the horseman seems to have a silver armor with a blue gem attached in the middle and near on its shoulder pads. Similar to those used during the maverick wars. Silver Trojan raised its triton and growl loudly.

"Sorry, but Silver Trojan has a problem with his verbal communication" Hook said.

"But he has no problem with those" X stated pointing to the triton. Trojan dashed directly at X without given X a chance to take up defenses. X quickly pushed Sera aside and got knocked back by Trojan.

X was fast enough to catch hold onto Trojan triton as he placed his other hand on the horseman's face and hit his leg on the ground to propel himself over the horseman and land on his feet. X quickly activates his sword and spun himself around as he gives a wide swipe, but Trojan was able to spin himself around in time to block it with his triton.

X felt a powerful vibration on his hand as almost lost his balance and retreated back. X was a little worried; this guy is keeping him busy while his friend is breaking into the core. He has to get rid of this guy and fast.

Sera turn to X and see if he is alright, from what she could see, he is holding off towards Trojan. Sera quickly get back on her feet and turn towards the other two Neo Arcadian. Then without a warning a fast blur slash down near Sera almost cutting her into two, she quickly retreated back and placed her lance in front. Sera raised her head and gazed back to Arachno who has activated his beam whip. The spiders give a big smirk on his faces as it approach Sera a little closer. "Going somewhere my precious?"

"Silver Trojan you handle the boy there while I take care of the little lady here" Arachno instructed before turning back to Hook "And you get back to work"

"Mistress Leviathan may have placed you in charge of this operation, but that do not give you the right to boss me around" Hook said pointing her cutlass to Arachno before she slabs it into the red burning shielded that protected the entrance to the core. "Things were never like this when I was in the Maverick Hunters" she mumbles.

"Now where were we my precious" Arachno said turning his attention to Sera.

"Get away from me you jerk" Sera said as she drew back her lance and is about to dashed forward. But notice that Arachno has raised it front legs and slam it down on her position. Sera as able to dodge by somersaulted backwards and landed a few meter from the spider. She looked back to Arachno and found that the spider has made a big hole on the digital floor. Sera lower herself into crouching position and launched herself forward and are hoping to jab the spider reploid.

"Come to me my precious" Arachno snarl as it pull back his whip and swing it at Sera. Sera was able to dodge the whip with ease, but before she could reach the spider reploid, another string of yellow thread shoots to her. To fast and to late, she knew she could not dodge the yellow thread as she felt the sticky web swirl around her body and tie her down. Sera looked back to the spider reploid, with a yank, he swing Sera like a rag doll and hurl her to the floor. Sera shake a head a few times and got back on her feet, then she notice she had dropped her lance over the edge. Sera quickly turn her attention back to the spider.

Arachno gives out a sinister laugher as he pulled Sera to her knees. "Scream for me my little precious, scream like that girl Mayl did" Arachno snarl as he actives its web coming from his chest. Sera give out a scream as she felt her whole body is on fire and tumbles to the ground.

X turn his head over his shoulder and found Sera screaming in pain, her body is starting to blink in and out from the shock she is receiving. X quickly rise his right arm and points his blaster towards Trojan and open fire; Trojan reacted by raising his triton and block off the blast. With a little distraction to hold Trojan back, X quickly spun around and dashed towards Arachno and leaps high up with his sword over his head and brings it down on the spider reploid.

"What?" Arachno said looking high up, he quickly retreated back to avoid X's attack. X slash down his sword and cuts off the web holding to Sera. He quickly pulls her body and leaps back and stands in defense pose.

"Sera" X called out her name and takes a quickly glanced at Sera before turning his attention back to Arachno and Trojan, both re-grouping behind Hook. "Sera" X called out again.

"You are greatly outnumbering boy" Arachno said "Surrender and we will make sure that you'll have a painless death"

X ignore Arachno threat altogether.

"I'm alright" Sera said as she releases herself from the web and slowly trying to get back on her feet. She fells a few times before X extended his hand to her and helps her up.

"You're sure?" X asked.

"Sure..." Sera replied in a weak voice. "I'll be fine"

"Sera this is Ciel, are you alright?"

"Yeah" Sera lied; she was too weak to stand on her own and knew that she will be a burden to X if she holds him back.

"Chris, upload me with a sword program" Sera ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Chris replied as she send Sera her sword. Sera's hand burst out a blue blade as she drew it back. "And Chris, prepare to activate Specter mode at my command" She added.

"Sera this is not advisable" Ciel said "You are too weak and-"

"This is my decision Ciel...please let me do it" Sera said. "Chris... you know what to do"

"If that is what you wish Sera... then good luck" Ciel replied in a said way, knowing what Sera are asking.

"Roger Sera... specter mode on standby" Chris said before she taps on the console.

Sera walk up to X and stand by his side, X gives a quick glanced and turn his attention back to the Neo Arcadians "I'm ready, lets go for round two" Sera said, standing beside X in battle pose. Before X could reply, Sera rush herself toward Arachno.

"Sera wait" X called out but it was too late "Dammit" he muttered. He was about to rush to Sera, but Trojan seems to sense what X is about to do and block his path.

"Back for more my precious" Arachno chuckles as he shoots out more of his web hoping to tangle Sera like before. Sera narrow her eyes and runs in circles, avoiding Arachno's web, hoping to confuse the spider reploid. Once she knows that Arachno is having a hard time keeping up on her, Sera activates her dashed system and rush towards Arachno from the back.

Arachno knew that Sera were on his back as it swings its whip and slap Sera back to the wall. Sera shook her head for a few times and raised her head up. Arachno is just a few feet in front of her. The spider reploid raised its front leg and about to jam it down hard on her. Sera waited for the right time and when the two front leg plunges down on her, she rolls herself forward and stab her sword directly into the spider's abdomen.

Arachno scream in agony as he felt Sera pushed the sword deeper and slide her sword below his abdomen. Sera quickly got out of Arachno and leap onto its back. With her sword about to cut's the spider's head off.

"Damn bitch" Arachno snarl as it slam his elbow on Sera's face, throwing her off his back and landing hard on the floor. "You will pay for that"

Sera shook her head and looked back to the giant spider, knowing that it just angers him. She knows that

In order for X to reach to the core, she will have to take care of this guy first. She rolled herself back and stands in position, waiting for the right moment to execute her move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ms. Ciel" Juan called. Ciel turn her attention away from the screen towards the veteran soldier.

"Yes Juan" Ciel answered, knowing nothing good will come out of Juan.

"I think we have to be realistic here, that drone and Captain Sera is outnumber in there" Juan said

"Are you suggesting me that we should execute the meltdown program?" Ciel asked. The others presence in the room shifted their attention towards Juan. He stood with a determine look on his face.

"Yes, we can't let those jerk any chance of accessing the core" Juan uttered.

Rina couldn't stand it any longer walk straight up towards Juan "Are you crazy you walking chimney, they are not dead yet and are fighting to take the system back" she yelled.

"If they can take back the system" Juan said with a doubtful expression

Rina knew it was useless talking to the guy; he is literately hate X to the core. "Ciel, please give them a chance..." Rina begged.

Ciel stand in silence for a moment, everyone in the rooms seems to be waiting for her answer. She then raised her head and turn to the operator sitting in the corner. "Chris how much time do we have left?" Ciel asked.

"Approximately 15 minutes top before core breach" Chris informed "Ciel your orders?" Chris asked.

"Do it Ms. Ciel, run the program" Juan insisted.

Ciel believe that X and Sera could do it; all she need is a little excuse to keep Juan busy while buying more time for X and Sera. She turn to the few good man she could trust "Cerveau"

"As long as they are alive, there is always a chance" Cerveau said. "I say we give it to them"

"You foolish engineer" Juan said "Ms. Ciel"

"You request is duly noted Juan" Ciel said as she turns back to the screen "We will give them more time"

"Hurry up guys" Chris muttered as she continues to monitor their progress in the system.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X, this is Chris, I suggest you hurry it up" Chris said. "Juan is planning to wipe you and Sera out using the meltdown program"

X barely dodge Trojan's triton quickly pulled back and placed his sword in front, forming a defense. "What do you think I am doing?" X uttered. Trojan waste no time and dashed forward with his triton pointing at X. X raised his blaster and fire, knowing that Trojan would block his attack. But to his surprised, the houseman, lean a bit to the side, dodging the beam and continues his assault. X didn't get much time to defend himself, so he quickly rolls himself to the side, almost getting stab in the process. X knew he have a small window of opportunity here and quickly get back on his feet and spins himself around and slashes Trojan on his back as he dashed pass him.

The Neo Arcadian drops to his knees as he felt the pain coming from his back, he raised his head and gives a shriek before turning his head over his shoulder and gaze back to X. Trojan quickly rose back on his feet and turn back to X.

X quickly retreated back a little, leaving enough space for him to maneuver if Trojan tries another head charge. Trojan then raised his triton high up and it gives a loud growl sounding like a war cry and before X knew what had happen, Trojan's body starts shimmers and image of itself starts to appear around X. About five more Trojan appear around X, all with the same look and weapon, except that the copy have a black shoulder and arm pads instead of the silver one.

"Dammit this guy can multiply himself" X mumbles. Then he took a quickly glanced towards Sera, hoping that she is doing better then he is.

Sera crouched down and waiting for Arachno's next move. Her sword on her hand seems to gives out a different glow, a much stronger blue beam. She rose up her head and launched herself at Arachno.

"Sera" X called out but was cut off by one of Trojan's copy. X quickly slash pass the copy, but another copy takes it place, forcing X back.

"Chris, give me specter mode now" Sera commanded as he sees Arachno is not moving an inch from where he is standing.

"Roger Sera" Chris replied.

Sera's body gives out a green glow as her body passes straight through Arachno like a ghost. She falls down on her knees, knowing that she has not only taken her enemy's life, but her own as well. However, instead of an explosion, she could hear a chuckles coming behind her. Sera slowly turn her head over her shoulder and sees Arachno turning around to face her with a big smirk on his face.

"Impossible" Sera muttered. "You... should be dead" she said in a weak voice.

"Foolish girl, we are all shielded with an anti-specter program before we enter your network" Arachno laughed "You've just wasted your life force in activating specter mode"

Sera still couldn't believe it and fell to the ground as she felt that the energy within her body slowly disappeared. X sensing that Sera's in trouble quickly try to get to her, but was block of by another one of Trojan's copy.

"Get out of my way" X said as he swings his sword a few time and finally able to slashed the copy into two.

"Sera, can you hear me" X held on to Sera, he could feel her energy leaving her body as it is. "Come on girl, wake up" X muttered as he glanced around him and found himself trap by Trojan's copy and Arachno.

Sera slowly open her eyes and looked back to X and gives a weak smile on her face "Its up to you now, X" she manage to say before her body starts to fade away.

"Chris, Sera's avatar is fading" X said as he raised his arm and fire at Trojan's copy and Arachno, holding them back a little "Help me here"

"I can't, the specter program has totally drained her energy" Chris said.

"There must be something that I can do?" X asked. X then turns his attention back to the Neo Arcadian and before he was able to move, Arachno swing his whip and strike it down where X stand. X did the only thing he knew and uses his body to shield Sera. He felt a powerful shock coming from his back as it slowly dies down.

"Activate Zero Alpha Level One" X heard a girl's voice commanded in his head. He raised his head and felt as a tremendous energy flow into his body and partially to Sera.

"What is this?" Arachno said as he retreated back with a doubtful look on his face. Not far from where they are standing, X's body starts to emulate with a red aurora around him.

"I don't believe this" Chris said looking at the result on the screen. Sera's life sign suddenly revive itself.

"Glad to have you back with us" X said as Sera slowly open her eyes and looked back to him.

"X" Sera said in a weak voice "How?"

"I'm not sure but-" X said, but before he could finish, he was pulled away by Arachno and wrap around in his webs.

"Whatever you did will not matter, once I am finish with you" Arachno said as he nod to Trojan. The horseman raised his triton and jam it down on X. X lean his head to the side, avoiding Trojan's triton and used it to cut off the web that is holding him. He raised his legs and kicked in Trojan's face and roll to the side as he rose back to his feet. He slowly retreated back to Sera's position and lowers himself.

"Can you stand?" X asked.

"Yes, I think so" Sera said, getting back on her feet. She felt a little energy returning into her body.

"I have enough of this" Arachno said as he raised his front four legs and slam it down hard on the floor, breaking all the platform and sending X, Sera, Trojan and his copies all falling down into the darkness.

"Trojan" Hook shouted and stops what she was doing. She was about to go after the horseman, but was stopped by Arachno.

"Get back to you post, witch" Arachno said as he turns down and takes a better look.

"Watch your tongue you eight legged freak" Hook uttered in an angry voice as she swipe her cutlass and points it to Arachno.

"Must I remained myself that I am in charge of this operation" Arachno said, giving a dead look on Hook, she spun her head away and stab back her cutlass into the firewall "Do your job" he reminded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Sera asked as she glanced around where she had landed. It looks like the lower section of the system, there seems to be a lot of termination links around them. She then heard a loud growl to her left, she turn and notices a copy of Trojan lose his grip on the edge of the platform and fell, leaving behind his triton.

Sera quickly rise to her feet and glance back to X, fighting off Trojan and from the way she sees it, X is finally overpowering Trojan. Then as X pushed Trojan nearer to the wall, Arachno suddenly landed behind X and raised his front leg high and about to jam it on X's back.

"X, behind you" Sera shouted.

X turn his head over his shoulder and sees Arachno about to plunged his legs down on him. X reacted by spinning around and swung his sword, slicing off both Arachno's legs. The spider screams in pain and retreated back. Before X could turn his attention back to Trojan, he felt a hard slap on his face as he fell to the ground. He turns and looked back to Trojan pointing his triton down on his face.

"No Silver Trojan" Arachno snarl, the horseman turn back to the wounded Arachno, he crawl back to where X is, with the remainder of his six legs. "He's mine"

Arachno stand in front of X with his whip beam. He raised it high up and about to whip on X. "You will pay for that boy" Arachno snarl and before he could release his whip, he felt his neck being pull back by a hard by a solid object.

"Did you forget about me, my precious" Sera muttered as she pulled the triton back hard, forcing the spider reploid to retreated backwards. Arachno tried to shake Sera off his back, by shaking his body hard and swing his elbow, but to no success. The harder he tries the harder Sera pull the lance around his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"60 second till firewall collapse" Chris inform as a timer pops out on the screen.

"They are breaking through. Activate the program now Ms. Ciel" Juan said turning to Ciel.

"No" Ciel said with a stern voice, hoping that X might still be able to help them.

"What?" Juan asked in disbelieved and within a panic stage that Neo Arcadia is breaking through, Juan did what he thinks it was best for the resistance. He walks over to where Chris is and pulled the operator off her seat "Stand aside"

"Hey" Haruka try to stop Juan but was held back when the guy pulled out a blaster.

"Stand back, this is for the good of the resistance" Juan said as he pull out the menu with the meltdown program in it. "If they break through the firewall and access the core, it'll be the end for the resistance"

"Juan put that down" Ciel order the old soldier.

"I am sorry I have to do this Ms. Ciel, but you'll understand when this is all over" He said as he hit the button that execute the program.

"No" Chris shouted but it was too late. Juan was about to say something when Ciel and the others heard a loud thumping sound.

"Rina" Cerveau said looking back to his assistance, carrying a dented fire extinguisher.

"Boy that guy really does get on my nerve" Rina said throwing the fire extinguisher away. Haruka quickly help her friend up as Chris took back the control. She gives a few taps and brings out the status of the meltdown.

"Ciel" said with a little disbelieved.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"The meltdown program... it has been aborted?" Chris informed

"Who?" Cerveau asked.

"I don't know... it just fail to execute" Chris replied, taping the console trying to get more information "Wait what is that?"

"Unknown... there is no ID tag on this avatar... if it is an avatar" Chris said as she turn to Ciel. Ciel turn to the screen and there is a bright red light coming straight to the core.

"Chris, speak to me" Ciel said.

"I don't know what it is?" Chris replied.

"What happened?" Haruka asked as the screen turn completed dead, nothing but a static screen.

"I am lock out" Chris inform as she raised her visor and looked back to Ciel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling confuse and panic, Arachno, swing his legs back and forth and it lost his sense of direction, he then unconsciously knocked himself against Trojan, thus knocking the horseman down. X quickly took the opportunity, rise to his feet and charge up his projectile weapon. He raised his wrist cannon and open fire at Arachno, generating enough force to send the spider reploid nearer to the edge.

"Sera jump!" X shouted, Sera nod her head and was about to jump when she sees a green object coming her way. Sera didn't know what it was until it stabs into Arachno on the chest and almost stabbing her in the process. Arachno cried out in pain as it loses balance and fell off the ledge, taking Sera with him.

"Sera" X shouted, but it was too late.

Sera quickly jump off of Arachno's back and grab hold of the ledge and gazed back Arachno as his body fell into the mashed up wires of termination link. Sera turn her head always as Arachno's body burst into light and dissolved into air. Sera raised her head and look back up the ledge and found that her hand is loosing grip on the slippery ledge. She tried to hold on as long as she could but in the end she lose her grip and fell. Sera closed her eyes and hope that her end would be swift and painless.

As she fall, Sera suddenly felt a slight twitch coming from her arm. Sera open her eyes and looked straight up, seeing X grabbing hold on her wrist, with a smile on his face "So this is where you hang out most of your time?" X joked. Sera smile back as X pulled her up.

"What was that?" Sera asked.

"No idea, but watch out" X yelled as he yank Sera to him as a pair of green spear shoot out and pass over them. X quickly turn to the direction passed and found Trojan hanging on the wall, with a pair of neo green spear stabbed into his shoulders.

Hook standing on the ledge watch as his companion shriek in pain. She wasted no time and leaves what she is doing and leaps down on the lower platform.

"Back off matey" Sera and X looked back to Hook, she raised her cutlass at them as is about to attack them.

"What the?" Hook asked in surprised as another green spear shoots out from the darkness. Hook quickly raised her cutlass and blocks the spear, diverting the weapon. When she turns her attention back, she quickly notices a green beam blade slicing down on her. Being trained to hold a sword since her activation, Hook raised her cutlass and blocks the attack. Her eyes open wide as a shimmering figure slowly materialized right before her eyes. The shimmering figure gives a few swing and slash. Hook tries to hold her ground but within second her cutlass was forces off her hand and landed a few meters from where she is standing. She drops to her knees as she looked back to the shimmering figure.

The simmering figure, shapes like a standard Z drone, stand tall and proud with his long and ghostly like hair flowing with the wind. It lowers its green blade and points it on Hook's neck.

"Like all that comes before you, a failure" the ghost said.

"Spare me the lecture matey and just get over with it...." Hook turns her face away and shut her eyes "But please gives a dead person a last wish"

"Last wish?" the ghost asked with a surprise tone "Speak"

"Spare Silver Trojan life... and I will take his place" she said looking at Trojan, over her shoulder before turning to the ghostly figure in front of her.

"Never" the figure said as he raised his beam saber about strike down.

"X" Sera shouted as X stand in between Hook and the ghost.

"Enough, she'd surrender" X said blocking off the beam saber with his sword "Now lower your weapon"

"You are still the soft hearted fool I knew. That is what differentiate us X" the ghost laughed and lower his weapon "Very well, I shall spare their lives" he added and deactivated his weapon.

"Go back to your master and tell him that I will come for him next" the ghost said looked at Trojan and Hook. With a slight nod on his head. The lance that is holding Trojan to the wall vanished into thin air as Trojan drops to his knees.

"Trojan" Hook said as she help to the wounded Neo Arcadian. Hook looked back to X with an angry look on her face. "I will not forget this" she muttered as she activates her emergency exit program and beam out of the site.

"It was a mistake for letting them go" the ghost muttered as he turn to X and Sera.

"Then it shall be a mistake that I will have to live with" X replied as he felt the ground he stand on tremble. As the tremble stop X gazed back to the ghostly figure and found out that they are standing on the level which the core is placed.

"Now for them" the ghost said turning to the two cocoons near the core.

As the energy dies down, Lan and Mayl falls to their knees "What?" the young boy asked looking rather confused "Where are we? Hey!" Lan said with surprised as he and Mayl get beam out, leaving the ghostly figure with X and Sera.

"Now for a little privacy" the ghost said not turning to X as a walls start to close up on them and seal them inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ciel" Perroquiet called her through her headset.

"Yes" Ceil replied.

"We... we got Lan and Mayl back and they are both standing in front of me" the boy said in a rather shocking manner.

"What?" Ciel asked in surprised.

"Ciel" Haruka called out as she access the primary console "X and Sera... they're gone!" Haruka informed.

"How can that be?" Rina asked walking over to Haruka and looked at the screen.

"I don't know... a moment they were there and the next there are gone" Haruka replied, "I can't pick them up on any of the channels"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ghostly figure stand and watch as the last plate close up the gap between them and the outside world, sealing off any outside communication all together. For now, they are alone. Zero lower his head and takes a deep breath before turning himself over to X, gazing back to his old azure friend, he knows that X may not be able to recognize him with his new form, but he has to try to reach to him.

He watch as X didn't make a single move from his spot; he just gave back with the same serious stare he does. Sera however were a little curious as she approach the field and touch it with her hand. Her hand gives out a short blink before it turns back to normal. Sera quickly retreated back to X.

"An electromagnetic field... but that's impossible" Sera said as she stands closer to X.

"Nothing is impossible in cyber world" Zero said.

Sera turns to the ghost reploid and raised her triton and it's about to attack, but was held back by X as he raised his arm blocking her way.

"Wait" X said, not leaving his eyes off the ghostly figure "If he wished to harm us, he would have done it by now"

"Wise, as always" Zero replied as she step closer to X.

"Who are you and what is it that you want with us?" Sera asked.

"Correction" Zero said turning to Sera "I don't want you, just X"

"I'm surprised you have not remembered me yet my old friend?" Zero asked turning back to X.

"Sad isn't it" X replied "Well since you have gone this far to get my attention, Old Friend. I suggest that we go right straight to it" he crossed his arm and gazed back, always ready to activate his weapon if calls for. But the truth is, he is a little worry, this guy is really powerful, he could take out three Neo Arcadia without even dropping a sweat, what is he to him?

Zero glanced around as if feeling the wind and retreated back "Yes... the window of opportunity is slim"

"I have to be brief my old friend, for everything is not what it is seems" Zero said "The war you are now fighting against Neo Arcadia has little to do with the elimination maverick"

"Then what is it about?" Sera asked. Zero gives a staring look as he walk in circle around X and Sera.

"It is actually an agenda used to fuel the mistrust and fear of humans over reploids" Zero said turning his back to X and Sera. "The truth is X, there is an outside force that... how should I put it, influence"

"Influence?" X asked keeping a narrow eye on the ghostly figure.

"Using Neo Arcadia as part of their tool to drive a much larger agenda" Zero said. "However I do not know who they are or what they are up to, but this I do know. Z... Zero is a part of this and so is the dark elves" Zero said, feeling rather hard to say that he is a part of all this.

"And I am to believe all the word you just said?" X asked.

"I don't expect you to X, but I know you do" Zero uttered.

X lowers his arms and gazed back, knowing what the ghost meant. He was right, he do believe him X could not understand why, but he felt he knows this guy and believe whatever he told him is the truth.

"Let say I believe you, what do you want me to do?" X asked.

"Stop Zero, if you are able to cut the head off, then the body will die" Zero said, knowing what he is asking for.

"But you said that Zero is only a part of this?" Sera asked. Feeling rather confused at the ghost's request. "How in killing him will do any difference?"

"I am not sure, but if X is able to stop Zero, then the war might stop and put a sudden halt to the plan that is suppose to take place"

"Like a game of chess?" Sera added "Cutting off one of the pawn and player will hold their assault"

"Precisely" Zero said.

"A short term goal" X said.

"Nevertheless it will provide you sometime to find out who is responsible for this and put a stop to them once and for all" Zero said as he retreated back, feeling that the connection from Neo Arcadia is closing fast and he have limited time to access their system.

"And what are you going to do?" X asked.

"I will try to stop Zero myself, but I highly doubt that I will be successful" Zero said "If I fail X, you are the only one that can stop him"

"And if I fail as well?"

"You better don't" Zero said turning "By the way, please watch your back and take good care of Ciel for me. Tell her that.... no there is no need" Zero chuckles thinking how much he misses her, it was kind of stupid for him to have feeling for a human as he is a reploid himself.

Sera can sense that he is about to make an exit. She then remember that he mention something about the dark elf. "Wait, you said something about the dark elf... what do you mean by that?"

"That you will have to ask Elpizo himself, Ms. Sera" Zero said turning his head over his shoulder "X be careful with Elpizo, he is not a man to be trusted. The baby cyber-elf in his possession is just one out of three, it must never be brought together or there will be trouble. I have already uploaded the data concerning this cyber-elf into your reader. You'll understand better once you went through with it."

"I will" X replied.

Zero then raised his hand to the barrier; it quickly lowers itself to them. Zero steps takes one step closer to the edge and turn his head back to X. he gives a smile on his face as he transform himself into a ball of energy and shoot out to the darkness, leaving X and Sera behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X! Sera" Ciel uttered as she help unplug the headpiece attached on Sera's head, while Rina help on X. "What just happened in there?"

"Nothing... just nothing..." Sera replied looking at Ciel "How are Lan and Mayl?" Sera asked, trying to change the subject.

"Their fine...I am not sure how but they seems normal...like nothing had happened to them" Cerveau said looking at the two kids they have rescued inside the system. They are both sitting at the other end of the room with a white robe covering their body "Whoever that unknown avatar is, he has not only save the system, but able to bring back Lan and Mayl in one-piece"

"X" Passy suddenly burst out behind Rina and embraced on X.

"Hey sugarplum, careful there or you might hurt me" X said.

"Sorry, I was just glad to see you" Passy said with a big smile on her face as she retreated back a little.

"Yeah me too" X said as he turn back to Rina, she was smiling to him and from the look of things she was really glad that he came back. She suddenly opens her arms and embraced X as she whisper into his ears "Guess you owe me a dinner X" Rina said.

"Yeah, I guess so" X said, releasing Rina and looked back to her. He then turn to Sera and gives her a big smile on his face. She nods back to him before turning to Ciel. "I think we better leave them alone"

"I'm afraid not Sera. I have to quarantine you both until we are sure that you are not infected by any harmful virus when you were in the system" Ciel said.

"So we are stuck here?" X asked.

"Just until we know that you are safe" Cerveau said as he walks right up to X with a note pad on his hand "It'd just take a day or two to run the test and generate a confirmation report, nothing to worry about"

"Guess dinner will have to wait" X said looking back to Rina.

"Don't worry, we got lots of time in our hand" Rina said as she gives him a light kiss on his cheek before walking out of the room with Passy and Ciel.

Once everyone is tested and being retain for the test result to come out, X slum down on his capsule and turn back to Sera. "Sera" X called out to the lime hair girl. She turn hear to X giving him a downcast look.

"Yes X?" she asked.

"Why didn't you tell Ciel about that mysterious avatar we saw?" he asked.

"There was no need to... because I do not know what I saw back then.... even know I am not sure what I saw" Sera said as she sat up from her capsule and turn herself to X "Furthermore... do you think they will believe us?"

"A ghost avatar telling us that there is an outside influence using Neo Arcadia and dark cyber-elf?" Sera asked.

X nod his head and say "I'm not sure" knowing what she meant.

"X..." Sera said softly "Thanks. I am not sure how you did it, but you've save my life and I am grateful for it"

"It was nothing; you'll do the same thing if you're in my position" X said as he placed his arms behind his head and slum down on his capsule looking up to the ceiling.

Sera looked down on X for a few second before she say "I owe you one and till I repay-"

"Please don't tell me that you belong to me or something like that, if you really wish to do me a favor" X said with a chuckle "Next time, try not to be that suicidal"

".... I will" Sera smile.

"Life is not so bad if you really look at it" X said.

"Yeah" Sera replied, then she notice Lan and Mayl walking towards them.

"Hey guys" Lan called. X pushes himself up into sitting position and gazed back to the boy.

"Lan" X said.

"Since we are stuck here, why not play a game of cards?" Mayl pulled out a deck of cards from under her robes.

--------

Author Notes: Happy 15th anniversary Megaman....wait I think I am a little late here, it should be 16th instead of 15th........ heheheh well whatever. At least now I completed all the megaman character into this story, from megaman classic (sort of).... to megaman Battle Network.


	13. Chapter 12: Inner Conflict

Chapter 12: Inner Conflict

Author: Lady Blue

------

Within the dark stasis room, far beyond the watchful eyes of the human world below it, a group of Z drones lie in stasis waiting to be activated when their presence is needed. In the far end of the room, the hologram display suddenly lighted up as words start flowing through. Once the command is completely executed. A neo green words display on the screen.

(Z Drone Belonas Class Activated)

The Z drone visor comes to life as the hologram display dies down. It reaches its arms out and gets a firm grip on the ledge around the capsule as it slowly raised itself into sitting position. The Z drone stay in its position for a few minutes before it turns its head towards the exit. It got up and walk towards the door, passing a few numbers stasis pod in its path.

As the door slide open the Z drone walk out towards the narrow corridor and bums into two unexpected reploids.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" one of the reploids asked as he gazed back to the pink Z drone. Its body is build like its counterpart Z drone, but with slight difference. Its body is slimmer and above the chest a slightly bulk out a little, showing a sign of womanhood under the pink vest. The female version of Z drones, mainly build as support and operation unit, never for battle.

"Communication" the Z drone replied in a monotone manner.

"Well next time watch where you are going" the other reploid scolded as they walk pass it. The Z drone didn't move an inch and stay where she stand.

"Stupid female drone, never really have much use for them" one of the reploid mumbles.

"But you got to admit, they do have one heck of a body" she heard the other reploids remark and laughed before walking out of view.

The Z drone turns the control attaches to the wall and walk over to it. It raised its left hand and touches the screen.

"Computer direct me to the armory" the Z drones order. Within second a map of the station pops up in front of the drone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tall and proud looking reploid walks into the hanger bay as he steps into middle of the hanger. His body covered in a blue armor and on his shoulder armed with a dark violet shoulder and arm pads. The bird reploid turns to his crew on the hanger. He raised his yellow wing, spreading them up high before lowing them up and turns to the hanger door. As he crossed his arm equipped with sharp talons together, he watch was as the giant doors raised itself, revealing the dark cold space before him.

Jade Talon watch as the shuttle from earth slowly moves in position to the station hanger bay and proceeds with the docking formation. As the cold metal touch each other in the vacuum of space, a loud cranking sound echoes on the hull of the station.

"Shuttle secure" the female Z drone informed as she hit the console and drag the landing path into the hanger, sealing off the vacuum of space.

Jade Talon stands and waits as the platform pulled the shuttle into the station completely. Once the shuttle docked and the pressure around them seal tight from the vacuum of space the shield between Talon and the shuttle shuts its down. Talon continue to watch as the doors under the shuttle back opens up as vapors starts to pour out and cover the hanger.

Talon and the others waited for a few seconds before they see something start to emerge out from the shuttle.

Three pairs of dark cloak figure slowly descend from the shuttle hatch as they line up forming a parallel line across each other. The drones with a similar helmet like Zero, except for a middle horn sliding up making them look like ancient samurai armor. The Z drone, half of its body cover by the cloak and the other half of its black armor exposed. The Z drones thump the long spear lance on the metallic surface just as they all stop and turns to face each other in synchronize timing. Talon watch as a lone cloak figure slowly step down and walks towards him, gazing back with his bloody red eyes. Talon waste no time as he bends down on his knees and greeted his master's arrival.

"Welcome to Eden, Master Zero" Talon greeted in an honorable and respectful manner "We are honor by you presence" he said as the other reploids and drones behind him went down on their knees and pay their respect to Zero. Zero gives a smirk on his face and placed his hand over Talon's shoulder. Talon raised his head and look back to Zero.

"Spare me the formality Jade Talon" Zero said as he walk away down the path "Is he ready?"

Talon waste no time as he gets back on his feet and follow closely on Zero back "Yes Master Zero" Talon said.

"Show me" Zero commanded as they exited the hanger, follow by the dark drones.

"Input this target into him, Jade Talon" Zero said as he takes out a small crystal and passed it over to Talon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero waits patiently as he gazed out the window and watch as a group of technician and engineers approaching a sphere floating out in space. Roughly a size of a golem, the perfect silver chrome sphere reflects the darkness of space and the ocean blue of earth on its surface, its primary function is to conceal and protect the cargo inside its hard shell. The sphere floats lifelessly in space as it waits for the operation personnel's to make their final inspection on it.

Talon watch as the operator in front of him communicates with the operation personnel's outside the station, second pass as the red head girl turn to Talon and nod her head to her commander. "Sir, the operation personnel reports that Adam is ready and is powering up" she said. Talon nods his head and walk towards Zero.

"Master Zero, Adam is ready" Talon report back. Zero nods his head as he continues to gaze at the sphere.

But all of a sudden, the girl expression change as she stare at the hologram display before her. All the vital signs inside the sphere suddenly shoots up to maximum as the energy reading increase substantially "Sir" the operator exclaimed "Something is wrong; I am picking up a high energy reading from inside the sphere" the operator looked back.

Talon quickly turns his attention to Adam and sees that the lines of lights start to form a checkers shape on the surface of the sphere. The operation personnel's around the sphere gazed back in amazed as the green light continue to shoots through on the surface of the sphere, it was like nothing they have ever seen.

Talon knew what is happening and quickly turns his attention to the operator, frozen by the event that is unfolding before her eyes. "Get those engineers out of there before-" he order, but it was too late as a bright light exploded from the sphere incinerate all the operation personnel's that is outside the station in one burst.

As the light dies down all the technician and engineer outside of the station were completely wiped out, leaving a strange new object floating in space. Zero step up and take a closer look on the object, the sphere has now transforms itself into a diamond with a cross attached to its back. The diamond with its cargo inside has a red blinking light coming from the far end of its tail. There are also two large arms moving from side to side on both edge of Adam, acting like an arm. Then as everything seems to settle down, sparkles of lights start bursting out behind Adam and shoot straight out. Zero smiled as he marvel the beauty of his creation, Adam shooting out its six energy based wings from its back as the subject inside opens his eyes and gazed back to Zero, standing in the station.

Adam raised its right arm and start to powering up.

"On no" Talon watch in horror as the sphere slowly opens it self up. "Shield's up" Talon uttered. The operation personnel's inside the command centre quickly hit the emergency defense.

Zero watch as Adam shoots out a beam directly at the station. It was able to cut part the station outer hull before the shield was activated. Zero gives a small smile on his face as the beam shoot directly at the bridge and straight at him. With only the shield in between him and Adam's weapon, the view was a sight to be marvel at with as Zero is glad he could see all this happening before his eyes. The way Adam ripped the surface of the station was beautiful, he even notice a small explosion on the hull as a few bodies floats out from the station. If it was not for Talon's swift action to isolate that part of the station. The whole station would have depressurized and exploded, taking everyone on board.

Talon looked back to his people in the station and checked if any part of the station is damaged. His operators work as fast as they could to get him the answer. Talon then turn to Zero, with the room blinking in red from the beacon light, it makes as if he is actually standing in room covered in blood and at the end of the room is Zero like a devil, marveling at his creation.

"Perfect, his power is increasing" Zero whispers to himself as Adam's weapon powered down and the angel looking reploid stare back to Zero. "My little Adam"

"How is the subject doing?" Zero asked turning over his shoulder and looked back to Talon.

"He adapted better then we have anticipated Master Zero" Talon replied stepping up just a few feet behind his master "He was able to synchronize with the system faster then the two other candidates before him"

"Excellent" Zero gives a light chuckle as he turn back to Adam "Now Jade Talon, enter the coordinate I gave you and prepare Adam for his first trail run"

"Yes Master Zero" Talon bowed his head as he turns to the operator. The operator nods her head and inserted the crystal device into its reader and accesses the encrypted files.

"Sir..." the operator whispered to Talon. The eagle like commander walks over to the operator as she whispered something into his ears.

Talon's eyes went wide open "What?" Talon asked as he turn to Zero "Master Zero, there must be a mistake... this is the power plant in located near Sydney, Australia... is right outside the human city" Talon informed.

"I am very aware of that Jade Talon" Zero replied in a cold manner, not bothering to look back to Talon.

"If we release Adam onto these coordinates, it would annihilate the human occupation in that sector" Talon start to protest.

"I know" Zero replied looking back to Talon "And who do you think will be blame for this?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.

"The resistance?" Talon answered.

"Precisely" Zero respond and turn back to Adam "Release Adam" he commanded.

"Master Zero, I strongly object to this" Talon continue to protest, knowing what he is doing is wrong and against his mandate.

"I am getting real inpatient here Jade Talon. If you will not carry out my orders I will see that someone else with more caliber to do it" Zero uttered. Talon stands for a few second, thinking. No matter how much he hates doing this, he cannot disobey his master's wishes. He silence hangs his head down "Yes Master Zero" he answered.

"Sir" the red head operator called out to her commander as the others watch in silence, unknowing what their commander will do next.

"Release Adam" Talon commanded not looking at his people.

The operator felt silence as they have to carry out such order, thinking that Zero might have gone a little mad. However she trusts in their commander and did what she is asked to do. "Releasing Adam" the operator hit the release switch.

Outside of the station, Adam start to take up formation as it targets its tail down to earth and prepares to fire. Within seconds, Adam's tails start to glow into a gold energy sphere on its tail as energy ribbons starts to flow around its tails.

The operator kept watch on the status of Adam as the energy reading starts to increase. Then something caught her attention, a strange wave of signal coming from Adam's outer hull, near its external fuel cell. It was an outside signal and it seems to be increasing by the second. "Sir, something is wrong, I am picking up a strange signal from Adam"

"What?" Talon asked as he turns back to Adam.

Zero watch as Adam spread its six wings wide open and about to fire as a powerful explosion erupted directly from the back of Adam's external fuel tank. With its primary weapon activated and along with the explosion, Adam's body starts to rip apart. Zero shut his eyes as Adam blows up into a small supernova. As the explosion dies down, Zero turns his attention back to Adam, nothing left except the diamond casing which harbor Adam's host inside.

"Adam" Zero whispered.

Talon watch the diamond pod hover lifelessly in space. He knew that whoever plant that explosive on Adam knows what he or she is doing. They placed it just underneath its fuel cells and waited for the satellite to fire, where the damage can be pushed to the maximum.

"How is the subject?" Zero asked turning his head over to Talon.

Talon nod his head and turn to the operator, she whispered the status of Adam to Talon. Talon gives a smile as he turn to Zero "Unharmed, the pod protected the subject from the explosion"

"Good" Zero said turning back to the diamond pod "How long will it take Adam to be re-commission?"

"With the full repairs and resynchronization with the host" Talon said checking at the computer pad that the operator passed to him "Six months" he said.

Zero just kept quiet for a moment. Everyone in the room including Talon looked back to their master with a worried expression. They were not sure what Zero is going to do next. Without warning Zero spun himself around and walk to the door "I'll be in my quarters if there is any new progress Jade Talon, by then get the other two ready for launched" Zero said as he opens the door and step out of the command centre not looking back to Talon. "And find me that saboteur"

"Yes Master Zero" Talon said and gives a heavy sighed as he put the computer pad down and turn to the diamond pod outside. For once he is glad that there is a saboteur on board his station. At least he wouldn't have to carry a heavy burden of guilt that comes with Zero's command.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Zero did you authorized my people to attack the resistance network without my knowledge?" the azure girl asked as she gazed back to her master with an angry look.

"Yes I did" Zero replied not looking back to Leviathan's hologram image. He was not in the mood to discuss about her team failure in getting the data, after the unfortunate incident with Adam.

"But they have been given strict instruction from me not to enter into that network" Leviathan argued "I have lost two third of my core unit trying to gain access to the resistance network and none of them return. I will not let any more of my people get killed in a fruitless attempt" she said as she clutched her fist together.

"Are you discontent with my decision Leviathan?" Zero asked turning his head over his shoulder and stare back to the girl. Leviathan didn't dare to continue and felt silence.

"No Master Zero" she replied lowering her head in discontent.

"Good, do not forget who is the master here Leviathan" Zero reminded her in a threatening way as he turn around and face Leviathan. "I made you Leviathan and I can unmake you if I wish"

"Understood Master Zero" she replied and bend down on her knees as she was about to make leave.

"Before you go my dear, remember your mission" Zero said before turning back to the window. "You know what to do"

"Yes Master" she said.

Zero stands quietly as Leviathan's hologram faded. He knows that she has been away for far too long and her loyalty have started to shift. He have thought of eliminating Leviathan once since she is the weakest among the five, but he knew that she is more useful to him alive then dead. Beside he wouldn't want Harpuia to openly rebel against him, the two are like siblings. Bother and sister both build to reconstruct earth after the tragedy in the fifth Maverick War. He has to plan this properly and by the numbers. He will have Leviathan reeducated once she returns.

As Zero shut his eyes, the door behind him slides open and a pink drone step into the room with a small tray on her hands. Zero didn't bother to turn to the Z drone as it approaches the table.

"Place my drink down and leave" he ordered.

The drone lower the tray and place the drink on the table, as its visor gives out an eerie green glow, the Z drone reached to her back and withdrew its weapon and points it at Zero. Zero knew something wrong and lean his head a bit as a green blade shoot pass his head cutting a little of his blonde hair as it retreated back.

Zero spun himself around and looked back to the Z drone before him, carrying a chain rod on her hand. The drone leaps up and shoots her weapon again. Zero dodges the attack, but never once bothers to pull out his own weapon. He keeps dodging the drone as she swings her chain rod like a whip.

"I see you are getting better with that" Zero said with a smirk as he lean forward and jump directly at the female drone. The drone notice this attack and charge up her chain rod and release it. She spins her chain rod high up like a lance as she defends and attack at the same time.

Zero landed on his feet just meters away from the lance as the drone lowers her weapon and whipped it back as she release it at Zero. Zero dodge the attack as he couch down on the floor staring back at the drone.

"Time to die imposter" the drone shouted as she's about to charge on Zero. However before she could attack, Zero launched himself and charge directly at her.

The drone knew it was a suicide attempt if she takes him on head on, especially when he has his cloak on. Never knowing what Zero could whip out under it. The drone whipped her chain rod up the ceiling and pulled herself up.

Zero withdrew out his saber and slashed at the drone, but it was too late as she swoops up and clings upside-down on the ceiling as she withdraw out a small little disk from her vest and release it down on Zero. The disk ignites itself with green blade as it swoops down and attack Zero. Zero placed his saber in between him and deflects the boomerang off.

As the drone releases her chain rod and landed on her feet, she quickly grabs hold of the boomerang. Without wasting much time, she hurls the boomerang again and charging forward towards Zero with her chain rod fully charge. Zero deflects the boomerang attacked again and slicing the weapon into two as he turn back to the drone. And with a quick respond, Zero pulled back his beam saber into his cloak and waited, not moving an inch from his position.

The drone releases her chain rod and forms it into a lance the drone charge directly at Zero. As if time just stop, the two meet eye to eye before the drones dashed passed Zero and stand behind him with her chain rod returning back to normal. Once things calms down them both stand from back to back and waited for each other to make the next move. Finally after two second the drone drop to her knees as she hold on to her damaged arm, sliced off completely by Zero.

Zero turn around chuckling all the way as the stand on top of the damage drone. The damage drone turns around hoping to slam her fist into Zero as a last effort, but was slap on her face as she fell to the ground. Zero gives a smirk as he kicked the drone on her guts sending her hitting her back against the wall. The drone curls up in pain as she raised her head up, wanting to continue fighting, but was unsuccessful.

Zero steeping closer to the drone can see that she is trying to make a last effort to escape. Her body starts to shimmer in lights and he knew he had little time to react. He placed his hand inside his vest and pulled out a black collar and slam it onto the drone's neck locked it tight. The shimmering light around the drones stops as she gazed back in horror.

Zero smiles and raised the drone off her feet and slams his fist at the drone's face a few times before he takes his saber and activates it. As Zero stare directly at the wounded drone, he gives a wicked grin on his face before he plunged the beam saber directly into the drone's left shoulder, hanging her against the wall. The drones raised her head and scream out in pain.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't my old self, Zero" Zero Nightmare said with a grin on his face as he twitch his blade on the female drone, causing her to feel an intense pain on her wound. The drone holds her scream as she gazed back to Zero with an angry look on her face.

"Long time no see" Nightmare said "How long has it been... two no three years. You finally find enough courage to crawl out from that dirt nap of yours"

"Guess it's not long enough Zero Nightmare" Zero uttered in a female voice as he try to break free, but to no success.

"Still trying to assassinate ourselves. You should have learned by now that it is a useless attempt. Guess what they say is true, you just can't teach an old dog new tricks"

"I'm a slow learner" Zero chuckles, but was slap hard on the face by Nightmare. Zero thought he would have annoy Nightmare but now, but it turns up that his enemy seems to be enjoying himself the whole way.

"How many times is this Zero?" Nightmare chuckles "Six... no seven, lucky number seven. But unfortunately for you, this is just not your lucky day" Nightmare step back and glanced at Zero's wounded body and laughed. "I am surprised at you Zero, to go so low into taking a female drone's body. What will you do next?" Nightmare asked as he pushed the beam saber deeper and again Zero scream in pain.

"Hurt doesn't it?" he asked in pleasure seeing Zero's new body suffering. "You know, I bet my money that you were the one who sabotaged Adam, am I correct?" Nightmare asked

"What if I did?" Zero asked back, if he could spit on him he would have already done it by now.

"Bad mistake, you made me really mad" Nightmare said "I was so hoping to see Sydney burns up in flame, it would have been a sight worth seeing"

"Well sorry to spoil you mood, but I was rather enjoy seeing that toy of yours blown up into pieces" Zero gives a chuckles "Now that was a fireworks worth three billon zenny"

"Enjoy it while you still can... once X regains his true power, it would be the end for you" Zero uttered.

Zero Nightmare placed both his hand against the wall and lean closer to Zero with a smile, something Zero didn't expect from the word he just said "So he is the real X, even so, I doubt that he is much of a threat" Nightmare said "He maybe powerful, but that was a hundred years ago"

Nightmare turn back to his normal position "Time has changed and when Fefnir gets through with him, I will surely let you see his head hanging on a pike outside your cell" Nightmare said, but notice that Zero is laughing at him "What so funny?" Nightmare asked.

"I am laughing at your incompetence" Zero said as he gazed back with a serious eyes "He is stronger then you could have imagine and when he gets to you, there will be no place for you to hide"

"We shall see" Nightmare said as he notice Zero try to force himself, trying to fight back, but was hold back by the beam saber. "Don't try to struggle Zero, you'll just hurt yourself and I don't want that to happen just yet" Nightmare pulls out his saber as Zero slum down on the ground, holding to the pain. "I want you to suffer for a little while more and once the resistance is crush just like your old buddy X, I will personally have some fun with Dr. Ciel as I take her right before your eyes"

"You Bastard, leave her out of this" Zero yelled in anger as he try to charge at Nightmare, but only to drop back on his knees.

Nightmare smiles as he turn to the door. It slides open and two black Z drone enters the room "Centurions" Nightmare called, the drones nod their head and proceed to the wounded Z drone.

"Please take this Z drone to my shuttle, I will see to her punishment when I return to Earth" Nightmare ordered as the Centurions withdrew out a saber handle and whip it at the wounded drone, lashing on to the drone's arm and drag the wounded Zero out of the room. "By the way, don't let her touch you. She is highly contagious" Nightmare said.

Zero hang his head down and whispered "Forgive me X... I have failed you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is the preparation ready?" the Red Guardian asked as he stand watch the base around him. He was quite satisfied with the development. The drones were working extra fast and hard to raise the base in such a short notice. He turns to his subordinates standing behind him.

The crimson snake turn to his master and bow his head before giving the report "At leazzzzt another forty-eight hourzzzz more before the base can be fully operational" the snake hiss

"Good" Fefnir said as he continues to glance around the base. Then he notice sometime that seems not right. A few energy tanks pile up together in the middle of the base.

"Why are those energy containment units all pile up together?" Fefnir asked pointing to the piles of tanks.

"Sorry master.... izzzz juzzt that you wanted to set the base camp up at thissss rate that we didn't have time to fully coordinate with the dronezzz to-" Jeffar felt Fefnir pull him on his vest and looked straight into his eyes.

"No excuse Crimson Jeffar, if someone plans to throw a plasma grenade at those containment units this place will go up high sky" Fefnir said angrily.

"Understand master... I'll get the dronezzzz to move it to a safer location once we properly set up our defenses" Jeffar hiss in fear.

"Make sure that is done. I'm leaving this place under Anubis care, Jeffar and you are to follow all his orders" Fefnir said and he throws Jeffar to the ground. The snake turns to the jackal reploid beside him.

"To the letter" Anubis said smiling widely as he gazed back to the snake.

"One more thing, I don't want to hear anything from Anubis that you are having your little private party. If I do hear about it, you know what will happen" Fefnir instructed as he head for the helicopter on the helipad.

"Understood Sir" both commander said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the rush that I have to be here at 0600 hour?" X asked as he steps into the room.

"I'm still half recharged" Passy said. She rubs her eyes and continue sit on top of X's head. X looks straight up and gives an annoying expression on his face.

"It's already bad enough that you treat me like a chauffer, but do you mind get off my head!" X complained, but didn't make any effort to push the little cyber-elf off his helmet. The little cyber-elf was too tired to start an argument with the azure reploid and slide down from X's helmet and sat on his shoulder with her face facing the opposite side. "Grumpy old relic" she mumbles.

"Look what we got here mates is drone boy and his little cyber-elf" one of the resistance in the room said. X and Passy didn't get much time to take a look at their surrounding when they very arrived, turn to the people in the room. At the end of the halls sit about a dozen resistance soldier wearing heavy armor and visor instead of those regular troops he seen in the base. Is as if this guys are some sort of elite soldier, even their weapon is different, more like modify rifle with grenade and sniper scope attach to it. "You're in the wrong place kid, buzz off!" the other resistance troop said.

"Yeah this is for grown up only" another troop said as he got on his feet and walk over to X as he points his knife to X "Go back to bed and hug your little cyber-elf"

X ignores them as he continues to walks pass the resistance troop and proceeds into the room, heading for an empty seat at the end. Passy knew this was trouble when X made that move because she knows this people. They're Commander Elpizo's men and these guys usually think their better then the regular soldier since they get better training and equipment.

"Hey kid, I don't think you heard me" the troop said as he place his hand over X's shoulder, stopping X. X turns his head over his shoulder and gazed back to the soldier.

"Kindly get your hand off me" X warned in a soft and polite manner. He was not feeling like talking to these guys. He was about to make his move and force the guy hand off his shoulder

"No X, these guys are not worth the trouble" Passy advised. He turns to the little cyber-elf; for once she gives an advised worth listening. X shoves his shoulder off the reploid hand and walk back to the exit.

"Come on kid, what'ca waiting for?" the troop mock him. X stop his step and stay in his position facing his back to the soldier "Permission from you little girlfriend there?" he insulted as the other laughed.

"Xerox's copy" the other insulted.

Passy was up to her limit when she heard them calling X by that name and turn around facing them "He is not a Xerox's copy" she yelled "At least he got enough sense to stay out of the fight, unlike you bullies" she uttered.

"Why you little" the troop muttered as he reach out his hand and about to grab hold of Passy. However before the guy could reach Passy, he was stopped by X, who is holding the troop's wrist.

"Never touch my cyber-elf" X said as he gives a little yank and throw the guy to the wall. The others saw this and got up from their seat, each arming themselves with a knife and others a chair. X step into the room with Passy by his side. He gives a small smirk on his face as he turn to Passy "Hang on sugarplum" he said.

Passy barely have the time to hang on as one of the resistance charge at him with a beam knife and is about to stab him. X dodge with ease as he grab hold of the guy's wrist and throw him to the ground and force the guy hand loose of the knife. The other waste no time and attack X. Each and every one of resistance soldiers got thrown to the wall and some landed hard on the ground as X continue to dodge them and throw them around.

He was starting to enjoy himself until one of the troop got near enough to slash his beam knife near Passy. Without hesitation he lean back a little, and grab hold of the guys wrist and force him to let go of his knife as X pulled back his other arm and release it, almost hitting the troop's face. X gives a smirk on his face when he sees the expression on the guys face. He was frightening half to death with X's fist just centimeters in front of his face.

"Enough!" the voice yelled out as the other troops raised their head and gazed back to the man standing in the entrance. "That is enough soldier, stand down" Elpizo commanded as he step into the room follow by Ciel.

"Sir" one of the soldiers replied as the other back off, leaving X and Passy standing between them and Elpizo.

"X, a little for a sparing aren't we?" Ciel asked, knowing what X was doing. She shakes her head gently and smiles back.

"Well it was early and this kind gentlemen's was so nice to help me with a little morning workout" X said turning to the badly beaten up troops. The troops retreated back a little.

"Ciel it was not X's fault. It was-" Passy try to protest, but was stop by X.

"X?" Elpizo asked in surprised as he turns to the azure reploid and from what he could see with his own eyes, he does look a lot like Nova back in Neo Arcadia.

"So you are the blue reploid I heard so much about. Nothing like the real X" Elpizo said as X gazed back to him, studying the man he heard from the ghost avatar. He is kind of different the other resistance reploid X has met. Blonde hair and wearing a long violet trench coat "Nothing special, look rather simple and lack of fire power compare to a Z drones"

"I am sure X is more then those drones you have faced" Ciel lightly protested as she stand beside X. She then turn to X and placed her hand over his shoulder. "X this is Commander Elpizo"

"Nice to meet you" Elpizo said extending his hand, X did the same and gives a shake. But X can feel a force from Elpizo's hand as the man is trying to test his strength. Being so cheerful this morning, X return Elpizo's greeting as he increase his strength just a little. X could see that Elpizo is starting to feel the effect from his hand.

"Gentlemen" Ciel said with a smile as she place her hand on both men's hand and push them apart.

"I have a feeling that you don't like me a lot MR. X" Elpizo said and he rub his hand together behind him and gaze back to X, the azure reploid gives a unfriendly look on his face.

"Just X" X said "And the feelings mutual"

"I can see that we will be great friends" Elpizo said as he walks pass X and headed straight to his men.

"I'm looking forward to it" X said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Once everything is in place, we will then begin Operation Righteous Strike" Elpizo said in a high spirited way as the other soldiers present in the hall looked back to him, hypnotized "We will strike the heart of Neo Arcadia itself and wipe them off from the face of the earth"

X watch in the back of the hall as he studies Elpizo. He has to admit, the guy can really give one hell of a speech. X smile and think, Elpizo seems to have a way to convince people, using their fear and their hope in order to achieve into something worth pursuing. But is it worth it, from what he is hearing, this Operation Righteous Strike seems like a foolish thing. Attacking Neo Arcadia head on will be a suicide. Elpizo is turning this war into his own little crusade.

X turn to his left and looked back to Sera standing beside him, she is hanging her head down and shut her eyes, not paying attention to Elpizo. He also notices something about her that he has not earlier, Sera tends to rub her fingers on a diamond hanging on a necklace. As X look closer, he could see a cross inside the glass diamond. He has never asked Sera, since she is never much into conversation. Feelings rather bored X turn to his right and hope to catch a little chat with Cerveau, only to find that the engineer has long gone from the hall. X didn't have much to do and turn back to Elpizo, it seems that he's about to end his long speech.

"Then our dead will finally rest in peace with their murderer put into justice and pay for the crimes they committed" Elpizo continue "For justice and peace" Elpizo yelled.

"For Justice! For Peace!" the troops in the hall yelled and raised their hand high up.

"For our future" Elpizo said raising his hand up.

"For our future" the soldiers shouted along.

X was starting to get annoy and just turn and walk out of the room in silence. Sera then turn to her side and watch X step out of the room. She wanted to stop him, but she didn't. She knows that it would be useless, beside she knows how he is feeling right now, Sera is rather skeptical with Elpizo's decision in this war.

As Sera's about to leave the hall a man stand in between her and the entrance "Captain Sera is it?" the man asked. Sera raised her head and looked back to the dark hair man. The guys about a feet taller then her and have a straight long hair.

"Who may I know is asking?" Sera asked.

"Captain Raven" Raven introduced.

Sera take a glance again and she knows that this guy is not from around here. She knows all the captains in this base and this guy in not one of them "You are one of Commander Elpizo's men?"

"Aren't we all?" Raven asked back with a laughed "Guess we will be working together real closely from now on"

"And who may I know told you that?" Sera asked looking back rather annoy.

"Commander Elpizo" Raven replied.

"I don't think so, I only report to Ciel herself" Sera said and step out of the room.

"Hard one to tackle, now that is a girl worth going after" Raven smirk looking back to Sera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As X opens the door to the workshop, he was a little surprised to see Cerveau standing in the end of the room "X" Cerveau said noticing X's presence "Looking for Rina?"

"I am afraid that you're a little late here, I have sent her out on a little errand" Cerveau replied as he place the last component into the weapon and shut the lid up. He then spun himself around and faces X "To avoid her from bumping into one of Elpizo's thugs"

"Yes I notice how they looked at her" X replied walking over to Cerveau and notice the weapon placed on the table. It's fairly large, about a size of a rocket launcher and it seems to have about four rockets mounted on it. "Say what this is?"

"I see you like it; it's a little project I made up during my past time" Cerveau replied as he lift the weapon for X to see "Is not finish, but once is ready, I'll make sure that you'll be the first one to give it a test"

"Gladly" X smiled.

"I notice you left early Cerveau" X said "Something about Elpizo that troubles you?"

"You're really observant X" Cerveau chuckles as he picks up his coffee and takes a sip before turning to X.

"I try" X replied.

Cerveau looked back to X and smile as he takes a seat on the chair "Is not that I don't like Commander Elpizo X, is just that I don't really share his view on things"

"You question his loyalty?" X asked leaning against the wall.

"No, I believed he is loyal to the resistance. Commander Elpizo is a smart and capable man X. Is just that his feelings towards Neo Arcadia troubles me" Cerveau said "I'm afraid that his obsession in destroying Neo Arcadia might lead his men into an onslaught"

"Have you talked to Ciel about this?" X asked, knowing that Cerveau share the same view on Elpizo.

"Yes, but Ciel just said that this is only temporary" Cerveau said with a doubtful look on his face "She will try talk him out of it"

"And you think Ciel cannot do it?"

"Ciel is young and sometimes naïve" Cerveau said as he get back on his feet "She easily trusts people and that is her weakness"

"You don't say" X replied knowing what Cerveau meant.

"Chief is there anything else?" Rina suddenly step into the room with a small little black box on her arms.

"No Rina, you can take a short break" Cerveau said "I can handle things from here on"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you're expecting me to believe that this drone is actually the legendary X himself?" Elpizo said with a doubtful manner as he turns to Ciel sitting on the other end of the meeting room. She had a different expression on her face. Elpizo shakes his head and sat down.

"Look at the report I have gather Commander Elpizo" Ciel pointed out to the report placed in front of Elpizo, the commander gaze a glanced before turning back to Ciel "With Passy's help I was able to get a detail matrix report of X performance over the weeks"

"Ms Ciel, don't mind me saying this, but I think you have grown a little to fond of this drone" Elpizo chuckles as he raised the report and flip it onto the table, not even bothered to look at it.

Ciel gave a little annoying look on her face. Thinking how to convince Elpizo that X's really is the real deal and not just anther copy "Whichever the case Commander Elpizo, at least have a look" Ciel suggested.

Elpizo narrowed his eyes and looked back to Ciel. Just to amuse and to satisfy her eagerness, he picks up file and opens up the first page. From there he continues to browse through the report and in the end he raised his head looking back to Ciel with a little disbelieved. The detail tells Elpizo of X status and his power, gradually increasing ever battle he gone through. And there was report of certain unexplained event that happened during some of X's mission.

"It still to hard to believe Ms Ciel, an old reploid found inside a restricted zone can be the legendary X himself" Elpizo uttered as he closed the file up "Is just not possible. The real X died a hundred years ago during the fifth maverick wars, how can he be the real thing"

"Nevertheless Commander Elpizo, just think. X's body was never found and thus assume missing"

"Like the late Commander Axl" Elpizo said.

"Correct"

Elpizo laughed and looked back to Ciel "You are getting this little fairy tale a little too far Ms Ciel" Elpizo said "Let's say that this is possible and this is the real deal, what can the real X do?"

"Help us in our struggle" Ciel replied in an innocent manner.

"I doubt it Ms Ciel" Elpizo said as he gets up from his seat and walk towards Ciel.

"Explain Commander Elpizo?"

"Everyone knows that X die fighting Sigma in the fifth Maverick War. What chance do you think he have against Zero or one of his guardians?" Elpizo asked

Ciel think for a moment "I don't know, but all I know is that I believed that he is the real X" Ciel answered "Whichever the case Commander Elpizo, all those who misjudge X usually ends up regretting it"

"True and since you put such high hope in him Ms Ciel then I would not discuss this issue any further" Elpizo said "Just to me a favor and don't tell the men about this, I wouldn't want to give them any false hope"

"I will for now" Ciel said truthfully.

"Since that is all settle Ms Ciel, I have something that I wanted to talk to you about" Elpizo said as he lean a little close. Ciel quickly got off from her chair and retreated back a little.

"Err... I'm..." Ciel said thinking of an excuse. Then suddenly as if someone up there hears her prayer the door beside her slides open.

"Ciel" Haruka said not knowing that Ciel was having a meeting inside the meeting room. "I'm sorry... I"

"Haruka, I was just about to see you" Ciel said as she quickly made to the door and grab hold of Haruka's arm.

"You are?" Haruka asked in surprised.

"Then we shall talk about it the next time Ms. Ciel" Elpizo said as Ciel pulls Haruka out of the room, with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes Commander Elpizo" Ciel replied as the door shuts. Ciel then turn to the blonde girl beside her "Thanks Haruka"

"Ciel... What did I just do?" Haruka asked with a puzzle look on her face.

"Getting me out of there"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Show us! Show us!" the kids cheer as Nova stand in the room full of children's. He glances around and looked back to them with serious eyes.

"Hey!" Nova uttered as one of the children start pushing around him. He turns to Isis, standing not far from him, she is holding to a young human child on her arms as she smiles back to him.

"Come on show them Master Nova" Isis said, teasing him a bit.

"Sometimes I think you enjoy doing this to me" Nova said frustratingly.

"Well I do have a whole week with you as my personal body guard" Isis reminded as she walks closer to him "Remember what Zero said"

Nova remember and was rather curious about it, Zero has never asked him for such a task. To what he can recall, Zero has always asked either Leviathan or Harpuia to take this duty. This does come to a big surprised to him, now he is wondering what is Zero up to.

"Master Nova" Isis called Nova, this is how she always call him when they are around other people "Okay I'll show you" Nova said as he shut his eyes and his body start to shimmers in light. Within a blink of an eye, Nova's body has change and is cover in a bird like armor. The children around him cheer in delight in seeing such a show.

As things settle down, Nova and Isis finally find time to sit outside the park as they both watch the children in the orphanage played. Nova turns to Isis, he often wonder why Isis always comes here. But the smile on her face tells him something, she is really happy being around children then she is in Neo Arcadia.

"Why do you always come here?" Nova asked.

"I like children" Isis said turning to Nova "They always make me smile"

"I thought that was my job?" Nova asked jokingly.

"Nova... you can never understand" Isis said turning to the children playing in the field "I may have been bless with eternal life... yet there is something that I can never have... a child of my own"

"Sorry" Nova apologies.

"Is alright, so what is troubling you?" Isis asked. This comes into a surprised for Nova, he did not really expect Isis to notice that he was trouble. "You don't have to lie Nova, I know you far too well to lie"

"Nothing" Nova lied.

"Is it about the blue maverick?" Isis asked as he lean down and faced Nova "You are concern that he is the real thing?"

"I said nothing" Nova lied again.

"Nova, a relationship is base on trust; if you can't trust me who can you trust?" Isis asked. Nova turn to Isis, how he hates it whenever she does that, but she is right, relationship is base on trust and there is no one else he can trust but her "Beside, I do not care if he is the real thing, I still love you. And I'm sure he is not as charming as you are" she joked.

"Like how you know that?" Nova asked back with a small smile on his face.

"Because I think you are a lot cuter" she said as she gives a light kiss on his cheek.

---------

Author Notes: Thanks for the review... however I do admit that some chapter is a little slow. Don't worry once everything in place, It will go a little faster : )


	14. Chapter 13: Zero Hour

Chapter 13: Zero Hour

Author: Lady Blue

---------

"Captain Colbor, you are nearing the outer rim" Jun said over Colbor's headset. The resistance captain glanced around the sandy dune before turning back to his men. "I will not be able to contact you once you're in there" Jun added.

"I hear you Jun" Colbor replied as he continue over the little dune and walks deeper into the desert region follow closely by his men "Talk to you once we finish our sweep"

"Copy that Captain Colbor" Jun replied as her signals start to fade.

"Hey chief" one of his men walk up to Colbor. Colbor turn to his man with a frustrating look. He knew what is coming to him.

"What is it Dive?" Colbor asked frustratingly.

"How come we're the one who always get the lousy patrol route" Dive complained as the others look tired and frustrated "This place is hot like hell"

"Shut up and move that lazy butt of yours and this goes for the rest of you" Colbor said as he led his men into the desert. Not once he opens his mouth, knowing that if he does, they will all start complaining again.

As they walk for another half an hour, a shadow flying over Colbor's men. Dive's felt something was not right, he stop his pace and look straight up and manage to catch a glimpse of a bird like object flying over a small dune hill. Feeling rather curious Dive climb up the hill and takes a closer look. He was in a shock when he sees what lies before him.

"Hey chief" Dive shouted. "Come here"

"Stop fooling around Dive and get down here" Colbor said stopping his patrol and looked back to Dive.

"No Chief, you really have to take a look at this" Diva said waving his hand. Colbor shakes his head and think that this is better be good or Dive will get what is coming to him. As he got up the dune, Colbor eyes open wide, not believing what he is seeing.

"A base in the middle of the desert" Colbor said seeing a large base being built near their city and they have not a slightest clue about it. Colbor can see heavy activities happening around the base, with drones doing construction work and heavy artillery being placed in position pointing to the city.

Colbor turn to one of his men and says "Lopez, get back to base and warn Commander Elpizo about this"

"What are you going to do Chief?" Lopez asked.

"Try and get more information on our new neighbor" Colbor said as he is about to direct the others to get a closer view of the enemy base.

Then without a warning something gushed out from under the sand and caught hold of Dive's leg. "Chief" Dive shouted "Help"

Colbor turn to his men and within a blink of an eye a small squad of brown Z drones gushed out from the sand and activates their saber. "It's an ambush" Colbor shouted as he starts to panic.

"Chief" Dive screams as he is being drag into the sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X felt his body shifts back to reality as his feet touch on solid ground. He opens his eyes and sees the resistance Trans Server room before him. Everything is in chaos; people running around, wounded are being carried out of the room and piles of crates piling up on every corner of the room.

X takes the first step down from the Trans Server followed by a few resistances soldiers that has followed him on the last mission. As he glance around he sees Sera standing near the end of the room talking to one the female resistance soldier. As she finished her conversation, she turns to X, sensing his presence in the room.

"Ayane, you follow Tina to the medical lab, I'll come as soon as I can" Sera commanded. The female resistance nods her head before following the stretcher out of the room. Sera then turn to X and gives a concern look her face.

"X, glad to see you made it back" Sera said "So how was your mission?"

"Great, that bird Phoenix Magnion can really cook up some hot moves if you asked me" X exclaimed and shrugged his shoulder.

"Great! He almost toasts me" Passy complained.

"Hey, we're alive right?" X asked turning his head to the little cyber-elf.

"Someday that attitude of yours is going to get us kill"

"I wish we all had the same luck as you did" Sera said as she turn to the others in the room. The situation hasn't improved much "Two of my girls were badly injured during the dropped"

"What happened? I thought that the mission was supposed to be an easy one after X knocked down the power plant" Passy.

"It went easy alright, but we never expected strong resistance from the local security force" Sera continued "They took out one squad before we could subdue them"

"And the wounded?" X asked.

"Rina is currently treating the wounded as we speak" Sera replied.

"Good to see that you came back alive Mr. X" Elpizo said as he step into the room. "Unfortunately I can't say the same for our side" he continues as he walks towards X and gives back a pleasing look on his face.

"Yeah, Sera told me"

"However, their death are not for nothing, we did successfully destroy the primary Drones manufacturing facility and raided the weapon factory at the same time" Elpizo continue as he step in front of one of the crates and pull out a assault rifle. "These are fine weapon Mr. X and it should really aid our forces in defeating Neo Arcadia"

"He sure proud of himself isn't he?" X whispered to Sera. She just gives him a serious look and whispered back. "Hush"

"You said something Mr. X?" Elpizo asked turning back to X

"Nope, I was just telling captain Sera the same thing you said" X replied.

As Elpizo placed down the assault rifle, a resistance soldier rushed into the room, panting. "Sir is Captain Colbor" the soldier tries to catch his breath "We found him outside the base"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is he Rina?" Ciel asked as they all watch Rina step out of the medical lab. She shakes her head as she wipes the energy fluid off her hand with a white cloth.

"I was able to mend his wound, but unfortunate he fell unconscious during the operation. However he did manage to say that there is some sort of base located in the desert" Rina said and gives an uneasy look on her face. "Ciel, there is one more thing you should know, the wounds inflicted on Colbor's body... it can only be come from a Z saber, scorpion class"

"Thank you Rina" Ciel bows to Rina before her hologram faded. Ciel then turn to the Elpizo and the other captains in the room. "Commander Elpizo... any comment in this?"

"This is rather strange" Elpizo said "Z drones don't usually let their target escape"

"Are you telling me that they deliberately let Colbor go?" Ciel asked.

"That could be a theory" Elpizo responded as he rubs his chin thinking.

"What are we going to do next?" Ciel asked as she turns to the other. X on the other hand kept silence most of the time, sitting way back in the end of the room with Sera beside him.

"First of all we need to find out what we can from our enemy's location" Elpizo said "For that I would need some brave volunteer to carry out this crucial task"

Elpizo eyes peer into the darkness of the room straight to the back. All the other captains turn their attention to the same direction. The only one that is not looking is X. He glanced around him and notice's that they were all looking at him.

"I didn't remember raising my hand and says PICK ME!" X said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is he?" Sera said as she slide down her goggles and activates her night vision. "You see him anywhere?"

"Nope, but I do see something better" Raven said looking back to Sera. Sera and Passy gives a quick glanced at each other before turning back to the enemy base, ignoring Raven altogether.

"He is taking to long?" Sera asked as she shifts herself into crouching position, trying to get a better view of the surrounding.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but is not that easy sneaking around a bunch of guys that can see in the dark" X said.

Raven and Sera spun themselves around pointing their weapon at X, standing just a few feet away from them with a black cloak covering his body. X removed his cloak and gives a small smirk on his face. "X" Raven and Sera said in unison.

"X, you made it" Passy said as she flied to him and hugged him.

"Naturally" X smirk. He then quickly step closer and crouched down looking at the Neo Arcadian base. "You know, I don't remember seeing infiltration in my scope of work when I sign up" X commented.

"Regardless of that X. When you join up, you're supposed to give everything to the resistance cause and that includes putting your life in the line" Raven replied. "So you got it?"

"Yeah, I got everything from their patrol route to the numbers of their force" X said as he reaches into his vest and pulled out a small little chip. He flips it to Raven "It does not look very good for us. These guys are pack with enough fire power to level an entire city"

"Let us worried about that later, we need to get this back to Commander Elpizo ASAP" Raven replied as he start moving back to the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn... how can I be such a fool..." Zero cursed and he hang's his head down and mumbles. He slowly raised his head and looked back to the window on board the shuttle; it seems that he is still on board the space station Eden. "I need to get out... but how?" Zero whispered as he turns to the brand new arm hanging up against the wall.

Zero Nightmare seems to be nice enough to mend it back for him. Stupid, but Zero is not complaining. It could indeed help ease things when the situation calls for it. All Zero could think now is how to get off this body and get to X, he have to warned him about Adam and Zero's Nightmare new plan to control and eliminate his enemy using this new weapon.

"If it wasn't for this damn collar, I would be long gone by now" Zero cursed as he waited patiently, alone and in the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"From our estimation... there should roughly be about two thousand Z drones" Elpizo said as he pointed to the hologram map generated inside the meeting room. Ciel and the others presence watch as the map zoom in. "A small division of Golem and five heavy Rhino artillery pointing right down our throat" Elpizo continue.

"That is one heck of a large force for a small camp of resistance" Cerveau said.

"Yes, too large to be more precise" Elpizo replied "I have anticipated that they are here for something"

"Maybe it was due to the failure to the Network Assault" one of the captains said.

"No, they are after Commander Elpizo" the other captain added.

"Wrong! They are here for Ms Ciel"

X didn't actually bother about what reason that the others in the room gives; he knows that they are all wrong. Those Neo Arcadian are here for one thing, him. X turned to Ciel and from her expression; he could tell that she is really trouble by this. Who wouldn't be? It's not everyday that your enemy build a fortify fortress right at your backyard.

"X, is there something wrong?" Ciel asked

"Huh?" X mind suddenly snap back to reality.

"You seem very quiet" Ciel said in a worried manner.

"Nothing" X lied before he turns to Elpizo's.

"I am not sure what their agenda for being here is or why they have not attacked us by now. But I do know that this is a threat way over our capabilities to overcome it" Elpizo said as he switch of the map and turn to the other captain in the room. "We now have two choices people, we either wait here for the Neo Arcadian to march right down on top of us or we could evacuate"

The other captain fell silence. X can understand that most of them don't want to fight. Going ahead trained soldier is suicide, especially one that is well equip and over twice their numbers.

"Commander Elpizo, I may not be a military tactical officer nor am I a qualify combat personnel, but I do agree with you on one thing" Ciel said standing up.

"Which is Ms Ciel?" Elpizo asked.

"That we should evacuate" Ciel said it with a clear and stern voice. "It may not be the bravest thing to do, but it is the smartest"

"I agreed with Ciel" Cerveau said. "I can configure the Trans Server to transport our personnel's to a safe zone before we continue our journey to the new base" he added. The other captain seems too agreed with Ciel decision.

"Very well Ms Ciel" Elpizo said. "For the rest of you, pack your belongings, we are moving out"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't think it will work X" Sera said shaking her head in disagreement "Is far too risky" she said as she sat on the table looking back to X. They are standing inside of Cerveau workshop, the only place where X can find some privacy.

"Like I said, these guys are most probably here for me. If I could divert their attention long enough, it'll give Ciel and the others long enough to get the hell out of here" X said

"And what about you?" Sera asked "You're going to stay and waste your life just like that?"

"Hey I maybe label as a Maverick" X said "But I ain't that crazy to throw my life away. As soon as Ciel is on the way, I'd teleport out of there with a little help from Cerveau. He has already agreed to provide us with the needed equipment"

Sera looked at X for a moment and see if he is really gone crazy with so much pressure pushing down on him. She gives a heavy sighed and says "You must have really gone Maverick" she said softly turning to him.

X gives a smile and reply "That's what Cerveau said when I told him about this"

"And does Ciel know anything about this?" Sera asked.

"No, this is only between us three" X said shaking his head. "She already has too many problems in her mind right now. I don't want her to give another one to worried about"

Sera think for a while and wonder why X is asking her for this, there got to be other more skillful captains in the base that can surely take this task, why asked her. The only thing she knows doesn't even involved what he is asking her to do. She raised her head and looked back to X "Why me?"

"I'd trust you" X said as he place his hand over her shoulder and gives a confident look on his face.

She felt silence for a moment before answering "Alright, I'll do it"

"One more thing, is best we keep this to ourselves, no one must know of this, especially Rina" X said, but fail to notice the door slide open behind him as a pair of eyes looked back them "I don't want her to worry to much"

"I guess you don't have to X" Rina uttered. X and Sera turn to Rina and from what Sera can see from Rina's expression she seems to be jealous and hurt from what she has overheard. "I better excuse myself, three is a crowd, right?" Rina asked as she turns around and run down the corridor.

"Rina" X called out, but was too late.

"Go after her X, I think she could have misunderstood us" Sera said. X just nod his head and went after Rina. Sera got on her feet and walk over to the door, watching X chasing after Rina. The sense kind of brings back some old memories into her. She gives a sighed and walks down the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rina ran until she reaches to the elevator. She hit the control, hoping to get out of there before X could get to her. She placed her hand over her mouth as she starts sobbing. She didn't actually expect that X could do such a thing.

"Rina" X called out to her.

As the same time the elevator door slide open and she rushed into the elevator and hit the door button. X manages to slip into the elevator before the door closed. Rina retreated back and gives X a dead stare on her eyes.

"Get out" she uttered in a threatening way.

"Rina" X said. He takes a step closer to her, but was pushed back. As his back knock on the control, the elevator starts to move.

"I said GET OUT" she screams "I don't want to see you"

"Not until you hear what I have to say" he placed his hands on her arms.

"What is there to say?" Rina asked pushing his hand off hers "Everything is clear" she said, wiping off the tears from her eyes. "You and Captain Sera there makes a real perfect couple"

"Is not what it seems, She and I are just friend and I was-" X was about to explained when the door suddenly slide open. Menart and a fat looking resistance troop stand outside and stare back in confusion.

"Going up?" Menart asked pointing his finger up.

"Do you mind? We're having a private conversation here" X uttered as he hit the control shutting the door up.

Rina stare back to X with a serious expression. This is the first time he ever see her this serious.

"Listen to me for a second" X said in a soft tone, trying his best to keep the situation under control.

"I don't want to listen anymore" Rina uttered as she placed her hand over her ears, trying not to listen.

"Look there is nothing between me and Sera" X explained, placing his hand around her shoulders "I've asked her there for her help"

"And you expect me believe that?" Rina snap back "For all I know you may even have relationship with one of the operators"

"Hey that is going too far" X protest.

They both stare at each other for some time before anyone says a word. X can see it in Rina's eyes that she is to angry to accept the fact that he is innocent. Without a word he step aside and hit the door switch.

"Go" X said softly.

"X?" Rina felt a little surprise.

"I care for you Rina.... deeply, but if what I said doesn't get to you then I guess is best we best we have a little space of our own" X said not looking at her.

"X... I" Rina felt a little out of word. She stare back to X, he really seems hurt by her not trusting him. She could see it in his eyes he is actually telling the truth, that maybe she was wrong at him. She did enter the room at the last moment, not hearing the full story.

"I'm sorry Rina... I really mean it" X said "I should have told you"

"No... I guess I was to be blame a little" Rina said as she held on to X's hand "I shouldn't have overreacted... I should have found out more before I scream at you" she continues, hanging her head down and rested on his chest.

"Guess we're both to be blame" X said as he brings her a little closer and embraced her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ciel" Cerveau said as he turns to Ciel and Elpizo steeping into the Trans Server room follow by a few of Elpizo's men. Ciel looks stress out from the whole affair and haven't had a time to sit down and rest.

"Yes Cerveau" Ciel said in a tiring tone.

"We have a problem" the old engineer said as he walks to Ciel.

"What is it?"

"Look" he said as he nods his head to Jun as she hits the control on the terminal. The white floor light up and transforms piles of boxes into light and transports it off the room. However, as the boxes transported out, they got transported back in within less then a second. But what caught Ciel's and Elpizo attention is the boxes got all mashed up like it was through a rubbish compactor.

"Its still here" Elpizo said.

"I have a guess that Neo Arcadia would be jamming our Trans Server" Cerveau informed "So I send our equipment over to our extract point first"

"They're not letting anyone out of here" Ciel said worriedly. The Trans Server was their last resort, now they're really trapped.

"Raven" Elpizo called out to the raven hair captain.

"Sir"

"How many fighting men do we have?" Elpizo asked "Overall"

Raven stand and think for a moment before answering "Including those who are capable of holding a weapon" Raven think for a moment "Hundred and five"

"If we can't get out then we just have to stand and fight" Elpizo said turning to Ciel and Cerveau.

"But this is insane" Cerveau exclaimed

"If you haven't notice Cerveau" said Elpizo "Z drones rarely takes prisoners"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lonely cyber-elf watches the night sky as she sees the crescent moon hanging in the night sky all alone just like her. She could feel it inside of her, it was calling to her. She doesn't understand what it was but she knows that it is driving her insane "I can feel it... calling out to me" she whispers.

"What are you mumbling about over there mon cheri?" Free Fall said as he turns to his cyber-elf standing in the window ledge looking out.

"Master Free Fall... I can feel it... is calling to me" the cyber-elf respond, turning back to her master. The cyber-elf, in a form of a blue jester, spun herself around as the two little bells attach to her long jester hat jingles from her movement. FreeFall watch as she actives her tiny wings and hovers to him.

"Not zat again" Free Fall uttered as she sat down on the sofa and gazed back to the little jester "Luna you have been saying zat for over three weekz and I am getting really tired of hearing it" he continue as he rested his head on his hand. Giving the little jester a frustrated looked on his face.

"But-" the little cyber-elf tries to protest

"No more but! Get back to work" Free Fall said pointing to the terminal sitting in the far end of the room. Luna didn't say a word as she hangs her head down and flies over to the terminal.

Once near the terminal, Luna's body start to shimmer in light blue and the terminal start to come alive. "Slave driver" she mumbles.

"I heard zat" Free Fall replied as he got up from the sofa and walk over to Luna. The little cyber-elf stops what she is doing and turns to the white reploid. "Why in all ze damn cyber-elf I can have, I am stuck with one zat cannot do anything but talk back" Free Fall complained.

"Can you blame moi, if I am defected?" Luna asked as she turns back to the terminal.

"So you admit zat you are broken unit" Free Fall exclaimed.

"I am not talking to you"

"Well then if you are not talking to moi than I suggest you get back to work" Free Fall said pushing his finger on Luna's shoulder.

"Well just for your info, it is not as easy as it look, hacking into the world highest security network" Luna complained.

"Stop complaining and get back to work or you'll know what iz coming to you, understand?"

Luna felt silence for a moment before saying "Oui Master Free Fall"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As X watch to the far horizon on the surface, he could see that the Neo Arcadia base has shown its true form and stop hiding. With the base far off and lights lit up in the night sky, it is as if there is a small city there.

X takes a long sighed and think what he is going to do next. He has everything in place and with Sera's help he might be able to pull it off. As he lean himself against the pillar and watch silently. Then as everything quiet down a little, X felt an object touch his feet. He turns and finds a red ball rolling on the ground. As he bend down and pick up the ball X notice a girl stand before him, she gives a innocent smile on her face and extended her hand our to X, wanting the ball back.

"Can I have it back?" Yuna asked. X smiled and passes the ball back. X looked back a little and found Alouette standing not far behind Yuna waiting for her to get the ball back. "Aren't you girls supposed to be packing your bags?" X asked as he passed back the ball to Yuna.

"Ciel said she had something important to do and asked us to play with ourselves until she come and get us" Alouette said standing behind Yuna.

"You better not play on the surface" X said as he thump on Yuna's head and stand up "It's not safe"

"Alright X" Alouette and Yuna nod. Alouette was about to get back underground when she notice Yuna still standing in front of X. Yuna turn to Alouette and say "Alouette can you wait for me down stairs, I'll be there in a moment" Alouette nod her head and run down stairs.

"Aren't you going with her?" X asked, but Yuna give a nod and climbs and sat on the railings as she looks back to X.

"Something's disturbing you X?" Yuna asked back. X was kind of surprised at the little girl and lean himself on the railings.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Cause you are always cheerful... but today you look all gloomy and down, so I guess there must be something wrong" Yuna said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Thanks, but I think I got it all handle" X chuckles and gives a light thump on Yuna's head.

"You're sure?" Yuna asked as she tilt her head a little. "Cause I think you are getting more then you can chew"

"I'm sure" X laughed.

Yuna was in silence watching X. "X... have you ever think about the past?" She suddenly asked.

"A lot" X answered, feeling kind of curious "Why?"

"I think of it a lot myself.... about the happy days" Yuna replied "Tell you a little something X"

"What?"

"I was build to be a child for an old couple" Yuna said sitting on the ledge and swing her legs back and forth. She lower her head and give a small smile on her face think about her past "They love me like their very own child.... But like all human time finally caught up with them"

"I'm sorry" X apologies.

Yuna shakes her head and smile "Don't be" Yuna said "Because they're not dead"

"I don't understand?"

"Their memories and soul lives inside me" Yuna said with a gentle smile. X smiles understanding what she meant. X looked back to Yuna, she is a strong one, even after the lost of her love one, she still manages to go on with her life. He often wonders if he could be like her.

"I think is best that we get going, Alouette will be tired waiting for us" X said as he picked Yuna off and placed her on her feet "You too sugarplum" X said not turning to the pillar.

Passy flies out from behind the pillar and hover silently, staring back to X. She rubs her hand together and look back to X with an uncertain face. X turns his head over to Passy and smile. "Or you rather stay out here with the rodents?" X asked.

Passy nods her head and flies over to X and stand on his shoulder before the trio step into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rina stand on top of the water tower and silently looked back to X, she didn't want him to see her now. She didn't understand it herself, but she does admit that she really like that old relic. Rina gives a heavy sighed and lean herself against the wall as she continues to gazed back to the azure reploid walking into the building.

She gives a slight giggles as she thinks back just now, she was really jealous at Sera. She can't blame X, he wouldn't understand. Is actually a girl thing, always feeling insecure that someone you care and love can be taken away from you within a blink of an eye. Furthermore, Sera has a clean history then she does, she somewhat envy Sera sometimes.

Rina takes a deep breath and sighed. "It's time"

---------

Author Notes: Tons and tons of works, can't find the time to write... hehehehe :) Anyway here is something interesting, after reading the manga version of MMX2, I found out that there is a water base reploid by the name of Martina. Now isn't that interesting.


	15. Chapter 14: Heat Wave

Chapter 13: Heat Wave  
  
Author: Lady Blue  
  
----------  
  
As morning arrive and the sunlight touches the city. A Z drone walks on the tower looking towards the abandon city. It visor reflect the light coming from the morning sun. As the drones about to move away, it notices something slowly approaching them from the horizon. As it shifted its visor to get a clearer view, all it could make out is that a lone blue reploid heading their way.  
  
The blue reploid raised its head and look back to the Z drone standing above and gives a sinister smile. The blue Z drones were about to fire their weapon, but was stop by a red drone.  
  
"Identify yourself" the red Z drone demanded.  
  
"I am Marina Lightheart, I server under the Guardian Leviathan. My serial number is US279382 Alpha Alpha Gemma" Rina shouted.  
  
"Authorization acknowledge" the red drone replied as the other drone continue to point their weapon at Rina "Command Received, apprehend Marina Lightheart alive by order of Mistress Leviathan" the red Z drone added as the gate blow them open and a group of blue Z drone rushed out and surrounded Rina.  
  
"Take me to your commanding officer, drone" Rina ordered "Code Beta 64"  
  
"Override code accepted" the drone replied as they lead Rina into the base camp.  
  
"Look what we have here, Marina Lightheart" Jeffar looked at Rina, carrying a round shield on her left arm and another one attached to her back. Jeffar walks in circle around Rina and takes a closer look at Rina "Heard you changed skinzzzz" Jeffar continue.  
  
"Crimson Jeffar" Rina said with a unserious tone "You spineless reptile"  
  
"What do you want Marina Lightheart, to betray the resistance?" Jeffar asked with a slivering tone.  
  
"How did you know Jeffar?" Rina said, always keeping an eye on Jeffar "You must be a mind reader. Where is Master Fefnir?"  
  
"He izzzz out on a business trip, Marina. I am in charge here while he izzzzz away" Jeffar exclaimed as he stand in front of Rina with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
"Unlikely" Rina shoot back as she crossed her arms together, knowing that Jeffar is lying.  
  
"What wazzzz that you said?" Jeffar asked in a high tone.  
  
"I said unlikely you two headed snake" Rina raised her voice as she step closer to Jeffar, not showing any fear to the snake "Or do you need a hearing aid?"  
  
Jeffar stay in silence as he watches back with a doubtful look on his face. "I still question your loyalty Marina Lightheart" Jeffar said.  
  
"You want me to prove that I am still a Neo Arcadian?" Rina asked, crossing her arms. "Then do it, I don't have all day"  
  
"Prove it" Jeffar laughed as he nods his head to a red drone. Within a short moment a red drone pulled out a body out from one of the tent nearby. The drone hurl the body on the ground as it lay there for a few moments before Rina notice some movement. Rina takes a step back as she notice Dive raised his head looking back to her with his weak and torture expression on his face. "Thizzzz izzzz the only surviving member of that little scout party the resistancez send" Jeffar uttered as he pull Dive's hair and let Rina takes a good look at him.  
  
"He izzzz a weak one" Jeffar said with its tongue slides out and lick Dive's face before he let go of the boy. "I am sure even you can handle him"  
  
Rina stand and watch as Jeffar takes a few step back, waiting for her move. She didn't actually aspect that one of Colbor's men to survive the ambushed. Rina raised her shield and waited, almost hesitated for a moment there as she looks into Dive's eyes.  
  
"Do it Marina Lightheart" Jeffar said, challenging her a bit "Why are you hesitating Marina? Do you still care for the resistancez?"  
  
Rina narrow her eyes and release her shield. A long energy whip burst out between her arm pads and her shields, which form into a yoyo like weapon. Dive fell to the ground holding to the wound inflected on his chest after the shield blades slice him up a little.  
  
Jeffar look a little satisfy yet still doubtful, he is being careful not to slip this up, Marina is smart and cunning and dangerous at the same time.  
  
"Wonderful, now finish him off" Jeffar commanded.  
  
Rina stand there waiting, not making a move "Do it" Jeffar shouted.  
  
"I'll do it" Rina said as he looked at Dive before turning over to Jeffar "Right in your face you gecko" she uttered as she shoot her shield at Jeffar.  
  
"I knew it" the snake reploid leap back as the shield slice two Z drones standing beside Jeffar into two.  
  
"Stay behind me" Rina instructed as she stand in battle pose. She placed her shield in front and prepares to strike as a group of Z drones that approach her. Rina takes a step back before hurling her shield at the group of Z drones, slicing all of them into two.  
  
As the next wave of Z drones advance towards Rina, the drones stop their approach and fire their cannon at Rina in a safe distance, away from the reach of her shield. Rina raised her shield and deflect the blast, she never knew that Z drones have advance until a stage they could think strategically. She always thought they are mindless machine, but guess time has change. She continues to deflect their attack, but each passing moment, a small number of Z drones move closer to her. Rina knew she have to think fast before they start to overrun her position. With her other free hand, Rina quickly reach for her back and pull out another shield and hurls it up the sky. The edge around the shield begins to light up before it spins down and swirl around Rina and Dive.  
  
The drones watch as the second shield circle around Rina as it automatically begins to deflect the fire coming from their cannon. Rina gives a smirk on her face as she lean forward before launching herself at the unexpected Z drones and swing her shield at them, taking out most of the drones.  
  
Finally with the second wave of Z drones completely wiped out, the alarm around the compound when off. Rina glanced around the camp and watch as round, dome like vehicles, parked around the camp begins to open up and new wave of Z drones are seen curled up inside a honey cone platform. Their visor lighted up as they raised their head and reach out from the platform. Rina can count at least fourth Z drones in one Hive, each arm and ready for battle. The Z drones begin to surround Rina, yet none of them open fire on her.  
  
However something else caught her attention during that time, where is Jeffar? The spineless reptile is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Rina didn't have much time to think of that as a new group of Z drones decide to attack her in closer range. She stands in offensive pose and prepares to make another assault. However before she could, a fp oif Z drones shield activates itselfred blur shoots out from behind a group of Z drones and shot straight down on her position. Rina barely have time to see what it was before it slams down and pin her hard of the sandy ground, knocking off her shield and left her defenseless.  
  
"Now Marina Lightheart, I shall have the pleasure off cutting you open and hang you in the open for your resistance friendzzzz to seeee." Jeffar said as he points his saber at Rina's face. Rina didn't know what to do next, her weapon knocked off and her pin down tight by the snake reploid. Then something that caught Rina totally off guard, she suddenly felt a power surge flow through her body.  
  
"How dare you touch ME?" Rina uttered unconsciously as she pushed Jeffar off. And as if her body has a mind of its own, Rina quickly jump up and raised her hand high up. Sparkling lights begin to form above Rina's hand and within a blink of an eye, she felt herself holding to an ice cold spear made out from the moist from the air. She watch as she gets a firm grip on the spear and hurls it over to Jeffar, jabbing the spear into his chest and sending the snake reploid into a group of Z drones. Rina still not in control of her body, charge directly at Jeffar and like before she whip up another ice spear and swing it at Jeffar.  
  
The snake reploid didn't have the time to react and before he knew what had happen, Rina spear stab into his mouth and comes out from the other end of his head. He stare for a moment as a cold and numb feeling shrouded his face, right before Rina swing her spear, shattering Jeffar's face completely.  
  
Rina fell to her knees, patting and watch as the spear melted from her hand. She still puzzles how she was able to do that. She turn to Jeffar's body, she couldn't believe what she just did, she was suppose to be the weakest member in Leviathan core, yet she was manage to take out one of Fefnir's men.  
  
"Rina behind you" Dive shouted.  
  
Rina spun her head around and find a brown Z drone loomed down on her and prepares to bring down its saber on her. There was no time to dodge the attack as Rina looked directly into the drone's visor. However, before the drone can bring down the saber on Rina, a loud explosion eruption from the other end of the base. The blast was enough to send Rina and a few other drones nearby to the ground. Rina shook her head a few times before turning to the direction where the gates once stood.  
  
A giant cloud of dust covers the entrance, but Rina could slowly make out something coming their way. As the figure became clearer Rina eyes open wide at what she sees.  
  
X stood there with a big smirk on his face as he walks into the base with a rocket launcher on his hand. "Knock! Knock!" X said, throwing away the RPG "Rocket Pizza Delivery"  
  
"X" Rina exclaimed as she get back on her feet with a smile on her face. She quickly rushed over to X and embraced him on her arms, happy to see him.  
  
"Did the damsel in distress called for a knight in shining armor?" X asked "Sorry, but I'm kind of blue right now"  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Rina asked.  
  
"I didn't, I was going to pay our new neighbor a visit, but I think you beat me to it" X said as he turn to a large group of drones mobilizing in front of them and another group along with a couple of Golems blocking up the exit that X just made. X pushed Rina behind him and whipped out his rod. This was not in his plan.  
  
Rina reach to Dive and drag the wounded resistance aside. She next reaches her arms out to her shields and call for them. The shields activate itself and spin around Rina before they hover behind her back, like a pair of wings.  
  
"X" Rina called out to him "We better find some cover"  
  
"One step ahead of you" X replied as he fire his weapon on the ground, creating a small fox hole. "Get in"  
  
Rina and Dive take cover, but X just stand there in the open looking straight at the enemy with a smirk on his face, as if he was posses or something. "Is he crazy, he's gonna get kill out there"  
  
"X" Rina shouted.  
  
X glanced around his surrounding as if he was searching for something. Then his eyes lock on to the large pile of energy containment unit that the discovered the night before. This is perfect; whoever organizes the place is sure going to get a real kick out of this. X charge up his rod and release it upon a group of drone in front of him. Destroying a few drones. The other drones reacted and charge up to him.  
  
"Sera can you hear me?" X asked as he jumps into the fox hole and begins to open fire. Drones start to open fire as rain of bullets falls under X's position. Rina quickly directs her shields around them and start deflecting off the fire, yet some still manages to get through.  
  
"Read you X" Sera replied.  
  
"Is getting a little to friendly down here Sera!" X uttered as he fire a powerful blast from his blaster at the enemy "I suggest you make your move pronto"  
  
"X, you're asking me to fire down on your position" Sera argue.  
  
"Look, this is no time to argue, JUST FIRE" he shouted.  
  
*****  
  
"Ma'am, your instruction" one of Sera girls waited as the point the RPG directly at the enemy base.  
  
Sera stood up and study the situation, she knows that X has given her instruction, but she still a little bit worried for X. Sera glanced back to her two girls, both still waiting for her order.  
  
"Captain Sera" Passy called to her.  
  
"Dammit X, I hope you know what you are doing" Sera whisper before she picks up a RPG.  
  
"Fire" She shouted.  
  
*****  
  
X continues to fight off the Z drones, but things are really heating up. The more he destroyed the more they come pouring down on him like there is an endless supply of them. With a powerful charge, X gives another powerful blast directly at a group of drones before he duck back beside Rina. He could feel his weapon beginning to overheat. X knew that if he gives another shot, his weapon will really blow up. So he pull back and actives the saber mode.  
  
"Come on Sera" X mumbles. He turns to Rina and sees that she too is struggling to hold back the enemy.  
  
"X, I don't think I can hold on much longer! My shields are overheating" Sera shouted.  
  
"Guys look" Dive shouted pointing to the sky. Streams of missiles flying from the sky and is heading to the containment unit.  
  
"GET DOWN" X shouted right before a powerful explosion erupted. The missile took out the energy containment unit and gives out a powerful eruption that took out a third of the enemy base.  
  
As the explosion finally over, X shook his head and looked around, the blast destroyed more then he have anticipated as he found himself standing inside a crater. Then something caught X's attention, a blue barrier blink around him.  
  
"Now that was a blast" Rina said weakly.  
  
X turn to Rina and found her standing with her hands reaching out to her shields. As the Rina falls under X arms, the barrier around then shuts down and the shields falls to the ground.  
  
"Rina" X called out to her. Rina gives X a smile on her face "Don't worry blue boy, I'll be fine after a few minutes"  
  
"X" a familiar voice yelled out. X turns to the gates and sees Passy and Sera's team coming towards them.  
  
"Well they sure take their time" X chuckles as he looked at Rina.  
  
"You really put up a good show here X" Sera said "You just took out a third of the enemy camp including the jamming station"  
  
"Good that-" X was about to finish his sentences until he heard a loud flapping sound coming above them. As the shadow overlapping them, X could make out a fairly large figure jumps out from the helicopter and landed meters away from their position.  
  
"I heard there's a highly-skilled reploid in the resistance... but I never expected you to be this good... you are amazing and that is what excites me the most! My name is Fefnir, one of the five Guardians of Master Zero! Now don't let me down, kid!!" Fefnir said as looked back to X.  
  
"Well seems you're being this formal then I should at least introduce myself before I kick your ass back to your boss" X said smiling to Fefnir, this somehow got Fefnir a little annoyed "The name is X, newest member of the ever growing and popular Resistance Forces"  
  
Fefnir then turn to the group of people behind X and recognize one of them "Marina Lightheart, you traitor" Fefnir snarl.  
  
"Guys get Rina and Dive back, this big guy is mine" X instructed.  
  
"X" Sera said looking at him before she turns to her girls "Come on girls move"  
  
"You too sugarplum" X said not looking at Passy, his eyes were lock into Fefnir, waiting for the red guardian to make his first move.  
  
"But... Come back to us" Passy said before she flies off to Sera.  
  
"You do look like Nova... but that doesn't mean you can be as tough as he is"  
  
"Maybe we should put it to a test"  
  
Fefnir glance up and down X, scanning his outer look, as if trying to figure out how X works. He raise his fist and slam it on the ground, sending a flow of shockwave through the earth heading to the azure reploid way. X reacts to Fefnir attack and leap sideway avoiding the shockwave. Fefnir was expecting X to attack back but he just stands on the same position staring back to Fefnir, not making a single move.  
  
"Come on" Fefnir said frustratingly "What are you waiting for kid?"  
  
X activates and pulled back his dual saber and charge directly at Fefnir. Fefnir see X coming; swing backs his fist and when X was about attack range, he slam his fist at the azure reploid. X lean his head to the side dodging Fefnir fist and swing around, swiping his dual saber and slash Fefnir back. Fefnir felt the pain coming from his spine as the blade almost penetrated his tick armor. X swings his dual saber again, but this time Fefnir was able to block X's attack with his weapon.  
  
"Nice move kid" Fefnir uttered.  
  
X gives a smirk to Fefnir as he swipes his blade upwards and at the same time he activates the Thunder chip the obtained from Falcon. The blade switches color to blue and scrape on the surface of Fefnir arm, almost slicing part of his face. The red guardian felt the pain, retreated back and grabs hold of his arm, feeling the effect of the chip.  
  
"Having a shocking moment big guy?" X grins as he sweeps his dual saber and stand in offensive pose.  
  
Fefnir feeling frustrated slams his fist on the ground and sends a shockwave towards X direction. X sees this and leaps high and brings his saber down on Fefnir, Fefnir block his attack again, but the thunder chip manages to do more damage to him as the blade scrape on his arm. X continues to assault on Fefnir, never giving the red guardian a change to retaliate. After a few hard beating Fefnir drops to his knees feeling exhausted and wounded from the electric effect.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, big guy?" X smirk.  
  
"Don't be to overconfident kid" said Fefnir "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve"  
  
X lower his head and got a little shock at what he sees. A two dead Z drone holding both his leg, pinning him in his position. He shifted his Z saber backwards and stabs both drones at a time, destroying the drones again. Before he knew what happened another dead drone raised from the sand.  
  
"What the heck?" X said, it seems like someone is resurrecting the dead drones he killed. Within minutes at least half a dozen zombie drones has emerge from under the sand and stood between him and Fefnir. X draws back his dual saber and swings, destroying the entire zombie drones. He turns his attention back to Fefnir, and about to dash forward when a staff appears before him and locks him up.  
  
X was caught by surprised from behind. He spun his head and found that the sand that caught hold of him slowly dissolves into a reploid whose appearance similar to an Egyptian dog. X tries to break free, but the reploid seem to have him totally lock under its staff.  
  
"The name's Anubis Necromancess the Third and I work for Fefnir the Guardian" Anubis said.  
  
"Trying to get up close and personal?" X snarl.  
  
While X was busy trying to break free, he totally forgets about Fefnir. He turn his attention back to the red guardian, but it was too late as Fefnir has his giant fist swing back and slams it directly on X face, almost knocking his head off from his body. X spun his head back to Fefnir, even with a daze condition he still try his best to release himself from Anubis hold. Fefnir slam his fist a few more time, this time on his stomach and chest. Every hit harder then the last.  
  
Finally after a few hard blows, Anubis finally releases his hold on X. Anubis then hurls X to Fefnir. He knew his power level is really down to dangerous level and if the pounding doesn't end, he will. Fefnir toss X up high in the sky, and when he fall back down to earth, Fefnir slam his fist upward at X almost breaking him into two. The impact from Fefnir fist was enough to send X body-flying feet away from the dual.  
  
"Get up... get up.... Damn it get up" X mumble to himself as he tries to rise back to his feet. He looked up and sees Fefnir and Anubis both standing high and mighty, victorious.  
  
"Is that the best you got kid?" Fefnir snarl and step closer to X body and gives a powerful kick, damaging his blue vest and sending X scraping on the ground.  
  
"Dammit... if this goes on I'm dead" X mumble, holding to the pain on his belly. X rose up his head and looked back to Fefnir; the red guardian loomed down on him. He reaches down and grabs hold of X on the neck and lifted him off the ground.  
  
Fefnir slams his fist into X's face a few time and finally after the final blow X felt half of his organic face tearing off and the right side of his eyes smashed into pieces. X glanced back to Fefnir with his left eyes for a spilt second before he totally falls unconscious.  
  
Fefnir looked back to X unconscious status, his body hanging limp and dead like. "To bad kid, you're not such a bad advisory" Fefnir said laughing out loud. Fefnir was about to reach for his cannon when he suddenly heard a light chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, too bad for you big guy" X said as he raised his head looking back to Fefnir. "Cause you just woken me up"  
  
Fefnir looked back to the limp body of X and was kind of shook to see X is still active. X stare back and his green emerald eye as it blink in crimson red. Then out of no where a small red dragon cyber-elf appears before Fefnir. The cyber-elf gives a snarling shriek as it spread its tiny wing before it swirl around X's body.  
  
"Time to get serious" X uttered as his entire body start to shimmer in light. Fefnir spun his head away, almost blinded by the light. Once the light dies down, Fefnir felt the weight on X was different then before, slightly heavier. He turns his attention back to X whose stare back to him. His appearance has totally change, X blue vest now turn being reinforce with a firm crimson vest with a white cross sign stretch on the surface of his vest. And within the cross a blue emerald glitters. X shoulder and arm has also been mounted with crimson pads that match with the design of his new armor.  
  
X gives a devilish smirk on his face as he stare back with his functional eye before a face mask slide from the top of his crimson helmet and covering his damage face.  
  
"What in hell?" Fefnir look a little confused.  
  
"Oh no, this is not hell" X said. "Not Yet"  
  
X jab his hand directly at Fefnir's neck and get a firm grip on it before he starts to squeeze. At this moment, the two are in a battle, a battle to see who can outlast the other, in pain and in strength. In the end Fefnir start to lose as he slowly lower X to the ground and release his hand around X neck. Fefnir quickly place both of his hands around X's hand, trying to force X's hand lose of his neck.  
  
X gives a sharp look before he hurls Fefnir over to the over towards a group of Z drones and landed on a tent nearby.  
  
Anubis notices the new development, raise his staff and swing it at X direction. A loud metal sound echo through the surrounding desert. X arm stopped Anubis staff; he spun his head over to Anubis and morphed his right arm into a cannon and powering up at the same time. With a powerful charge he aimed his cannon directly at Anubis.  
  
X releases his cannon attack directly at Anubis. Unable to dodge the blast, Anubis raised his staff hoping to deflect the blast with his staff. The high-energy blast erupted on impact with Anubis in the middle. Sand burst out and covered the surrounding with a small stand storm. X morphed his other hand and quickly charge up his cannon before releasing it into the dusty sandstorm. Another loud explosion erupted as a ball of flame burst out, rolling on the sand that turns out to be the remains of Anubis's head.  
  
Fefnir got back on his feet still unable to believe the power X posses. X turns his attention back to Fefnir, but a group of blue Z drones has already surrounded him along with a small division of Golem. One of the Z drones power up its saber and jumps on X. X quickly spun himself around and smashed the drones head with his bare fist, smashing its head off.  
  
Then as if the armor itself sense then tension of the battle, it automatically fortify itself, morphing the vest into a solid armor, his arm pads turn into a heavy gauntlet with claw like designs embed onto X fingers and on the left side of X gauntlet attach small oval like shield. X raised his cannon and points it at one of the Golem and fired. A bright energy blast slams into the Golem, destroying it and taking along a few drones that were standing to near to the Golem.  
  
X releases another blast at the drones in front of him, vaporizing a whole line of them. Once the blast dies down a line was form on the ground as if a plane has crashed on it. X turn to another group of Z drones as they approach him and again he blasts his cannon at them, wiping out a whole squad.  
  
The drones begin to open fire with their cannon; X quickly covered himself under with his left arm, the small shield expends itself in length, shielding half of X body from the blast. The fire continues and the shield held by X starting to grow sun bright. At last, X could hold no longer. He spread out his arm and shouted in rage.  
  
"Solar Burst!" X shouted out as a pair on energy wings burst out from his back.  
  
*****  
  
Sera and Rina makes off as fast as they could from the enemy base, but then something stop them from taking another step. They both turn back along with Passy and Sera's girls as they heard a powerful explosion coming with a powerful wave that sweeps them off their feet.  
  
"X" both girls said in unison as they glazed back to the Neo Arcadian camp.  
  
A tower of flames burst out in the middle of the enemy camp as the flame slowly form into a dragon with wings spread out wide. Rina and Sera gazed back in horror of what had just unfolded. They have never seen anything this destructive in their life.  
  
"Ayane, take care of Rina" Sera turn to one of her girls "I'm going back for X"  
  
"Hell you are, I'm coming with you" Rina snap back in protest.  
  
"ME too" Passy added.  
  
Sera looked at Rina and the cyber-elf, their eyes tells her something, that they all worried for the azure reploid.  
  
"Alright, together" Sera said. "Ayane, take Dive back to the base"  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
*****  
  
At the same time during the explosion, Ciel and Elpizo looked at the display as they felt the earth around them shakes violently.  
  
"Operator status" Elpizo ordered as the hologram display flickers in and out.  
  
Chris and Haruka quickly get their system stabilized and direct all available power to their system to produce enough resolution on the display.  
  
"Oh my god" Ciel whispered as they all see a flames like dragon flaps its wings before it deforms and vanished into the air, leaving a heavy black cloud of smoke in the middle of the Neo Arcadia base camp.  
  
"What power" Elpizo said.  
  
"What destruction" Ciel added, it was nothing she had ever seen before. No reploid could ever done this, except the real X.  
  
*****  
  
"Nothing changed" X mumbles as he hangs his head down, not looking at the destruction he just did. "Death surrounds me wherever I go... I am the destroyer... a killer... a weapon"  
  
X sighed as his armor morphed back to its crimson vest and his mask slides back up, revealing X's damage face.  
  
"I don't care what you are, but that was sure one hell of a show you put on" a rough voice comes from behind.  
  
"Huh?" X turns his face and is met with a familiar fist that destroys half of his face. X felt his head knocked back as he dropped to the ground. He shook his head a bit before turning back to the red guardian, seeing not harm by X's nova strike. "How?"  
  
"Easy, I am immune to fire" Fefnir explain as he slam his fist down on X head, knock X face into the sand. "You really good kid, flattening my base and taking most of my troops with that single blast, but guess what?"  
  
X spits out the sand and gives an angry look on his face.  
  
"That blast took all of your power" Fefnir said as he prepares to gives a power blow down on X.  
  
"Not all of it" X uttered as he caught hold of Fefnir's fist. X swings his fist and slams it into Fefnir's shoulder, throwing the red guardian back, landing on a pile of burning rubbles.  
  
Fefnir got up on his feet and wanted to engage X, but he felt his arm badly damage from X punch. X himself didn't make a move, he just stood there and stare back to the red guardian with his functional eye.  
  
"I have never been so excited... I'll let you live for a little longer. Make sure that you do not lose before I fight you again! Farewell!!" Fefnir chuckles as he activates his internal Trans Server and teleport out of site.  
  
X gives a smirk on his face "Anytime big guy... anytime" he said before his crimson vest vanish, leaving X with his damage azure vest. He shuts his eyes and collapse on the ground.  
  
"X!"  
  
--------------  
  
Author Notes: Can't stop myself from playing PSO again :D. Damn my RAcaseal is hot especially with a pair of Assault Gun....hehehe sorry got a little carried away.  
  
I know that the armor part maybe a little exaggerating, so hope you can bear with me a little : ) Anyway I hope you got your helmet on, cause is going to be a rocky ride from here on.  
  
Last but not least, Thanks for the review. 


	16. Chapter 15: Death and Rebirth

Chapter 15: Death and Rebirth

Author: Lady Blue

-----

Fefnir growl as he lean his wounded body against the wall. As he continues to bear the pain coming from his badly wounded shoulder. The door slides open and an azure reploid walks into the Trans Server room. The azure reploid looked back to the red guardian seriously.

"I take that you have failed?" Nova asked in a monotone manner.

"Get off my face Nova" Fefnir uttered. "The kid's good, maybe even better then you... you should've see how he takes out my entire division with a single blast, simply beautiful" he chuckles.

"I think you are beginning to hallucinate, Fefnir" Nova continues as he step closer and held out his hand. Fefnir take a look at Nova for a second before he turn down his offer and try to walk out of the room by himself.

"I don't need anyone's help, especially from you Nova" Fefnir said not looking back "I will answer my failure personally to Master Zero when he returns"

"I will explain this to Master Zero, you on the other hand better get that wound of yours treated" Nova advised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The giant doors slides open as Omega slowly enters into the poorly lit hallway, leading deeper into the complex. As he's about to make his way back to his quarters, a dark cloak figures steps before him. Omega stops his advance and looked back at the cloak figure.

He rolls his eyes to his left as another cloak figure steps out beside him. Soon two more cloak figure join in from the right and rear, surrounding Omega "Omega, what were you doing out there?" a female voice asked as she steps closer "Master didn't give you any permission to leave this premises"

Omega ignores the girl and walk passes her, heading straight to the pathway, leading deeper into the complex. Then without a warning a red hand appears under the cloak and grabs hold of Omega on his shoulders.

"Omega! I am talking to you. Don't you dare turn your back on us" the girl uttered.

Omega didn't make a word as he turns around and grabs hold of the girl on her neck and slams her hard against the wall. "Don't mock me girl. I am more deadly then I look" Omega said in a threatening way.

The girl struggle a bit only to find Omega's hand starting to glow in an eerie blue.

"Put Tiger Fang down Omega" another cloak figure said with an amber beam saber pointing to Omega's head. "This Instance!"

Omega gives a sinister chuckle as he rolls his eyes to the cloak figure; they all looked the same to him, weak. With a blur, another figure leaps out from the darkness and pin down the cloak figure. The cloak figure tries to get back on his feet, but only greeted with a threatening growl right before his face. The four legged creature whip out its claw from its front leg, letting its enemy knows that it means business.

"You four humored me" Omega laughed and hurls the girl to the floor and gazed back to the two reploids before him "Remember my word, I am only going to say this once, what I do with my spare time does not concern any of you clowns. If you try to stand in my way again, I will not hesitate to tear you to pieces. Do I make myself clear?" Omega asked, not expecting a reply he turn around walk out of the room heading deeper into complex.

"Come" he instructed. The shadowy creature slowly retreated back before it follows the direction Omega's going, walking side by side with him.

"Touchy" another girl said, helping Tiger Fang up.

"Yes, touchy Yoshiyuki, but dangerous nevertheless" the cloak figure said looking back to Omega as he disappeared into the darkness. "You hurt Hardedge?"

"Not a scratch" Hardedge replied.

"What do we do now oh great and wise, fearless leader?" Tiger Fang said rubbing the pain coming from her neck.

"We will keep our distance" the cloak figure said. "For now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's coming around" a voice called out "Rina"

Rina felt a little cold as the chilly wind brush on her skin. She slowly open her eyes look up and sees a blurry figure loomed down on her.

"Marina... Marina Lightheart" the voice called out to her name again. Rina rubs her eyes a little before she finally recognizes the person who has been calling her name. Ciel gives a warm smile as he retreated back a little, allowing some space for Rina to sit up.

"What'd happened?" Rina asked, not remembering much after the battle.

"You fell unconscious in the desert due to exhaustion" Ciel said "It was Sera that help brought you back"

"I see" Rina felt silence, but then she remember something, something important that she risk going back to the Neo Arcadia base "X!" Rina exclaimed as she grab hold on Ciel's vest. Ciel just smile back a little and gentle pull off Rina's hands off.

"He's alright" Ciel said, stepping back to the white curtain and slide the curtain aside. Rina gasped at what she sees, X lying inside a capsule seemingly sleeping. Rina also notice a lot of white bandages covering around X's face and body.

Rina step closer, she could see Passy sitting on top of a console looking down on X with a worried expression and not far from their eyes is Sera standing at the door, silently looking into the room with the same worried expression on her face.

"How is he doing Cerveau?" Ciel asked steeping closer to the old engineer. Cerveau glanced back to Ciel before going back to the report he was holding.

"He's finally stable" Cerveau replied. "The nano bots I've just injected into his system will do the rest of the patching up"

"Chief is X going-" Rina didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry Rina, Ceil and I were able to repair most of his external systems" Cerveau replied as he placed the report down.

"However-"

"So how is our champion doing Mr. Cerveau?" Elpizo suddenly burst into the room followed closely by Raven. Cerveau could see that Elpizo has more interest in X's new power.

"Like I was about to explain to Rina before I was interrupted, we were able to mend most of X's wounds. The nano bots that I have just injected into X will be making repairs on his internal system"

"Now all we have to do is wait" Ciel added. "The nano bots will be slow in the repair process due to the complexity of X's design, but they are the most effective tool we have right now"

"Why not use one of the cyber-elf on him. That way we can be certain that he will be completely heal" Raven asked.

"Raven has a good point, that cyber-elf of his is a nurse cyber-elf" Elpizo said "I'm sure she is highly capable of such a task"

"That is out of the question" Sera interrupted. "Ciel you just can't do this.... To use a cyber-elf to heal X... he would never agree to this. He cared for the cyber-elf more then his own life...."

"Captain Sera, I think that your judgment maybe a little clouded. If X does not recover then we will lose our only hope of ending this bloody war" Elpizo uttered, knowing that Sera is one of the captain that he had a hard time with. "Do you wish to see more of our comrade die in battle just because you wanted to save a life of one cyber-elf?"

"Ciel, they both have a point there" Cerveau said as everyone in the room look at Ciel, waiting for an answer. Ciel felt a little uneasy and look at Passy, her expression show that the little cyber-elf is a little confused as she rub her tiny hands together.

"Ciel, Commander Elpizo is correct... you do need X more then you needed me... I will do it" Passy said. "Beside I am his cyber-elf.... it's my duty to protect him... and I failed in doing so"

"I'm sorry, but I am unable to make such a decision" Ciel said hanging her head down "As long as the nano bots is capable of repairing X, I am willing to wait"

"But-" Elpizo is about to protest, but was cut off by Ciel.

"I'm sure that your intention is in the right place Commander Elpizo... but let us give the nano bots a chance" Ciel said with a smile. "Furthermore, I am sure that X will still rely on Passy's help when he regains conscious"

"Very well Ms. Ciel" Elpizo sighed and bowed a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciel continues working even when she knows that she has been awake since they detected Neo Arcadia in the desert. However, Ciel knows that she cannot rest, not until she fully repair X. Ciel browse through X diagram and continue to study it, she knows that the nano bots maybe working their way in healing the azure reploid, but if there is a chance she could increase the speed of the nano bots, she will do it.

Ciel finally stop her work and lean back, resting on her chair. "Just a little bit more" Ciel yarn as her eyes slowly closed and within second she falls soundly asleep. Not far away, a pair of amber eyes watch her from the shadow, smiling. Slowly and quietly a figure steps out of the shadow and approach Ciel.

Ciel twitches a bit as she felt a warm blanket covered her cold body. The figure didn't make any sound as it back step and return to the shadow.

"Take good care of yourself, Dr. Ciel" the girl said "We can't have you fall sick on us could we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cheering and excitement fills the air as most of the resistance in the base gather up in the hall. Sera stand near at the end of the hall, watching the people around her enjoy themselves as they laughed in excitement and partying like the war has just ended. She gives a sighed and turns to the old engineer beside her.

"How can they be celebrating at the time like this?" Sera asked looking back to the large crowd of people, including those of her team.

"Can you blame them?" Cerveau asked as he sips his drink, trying not to think too much on it "This is our first major victory against Neo Arcadia after a very long time"

"Yes I know" Sera replied blandly.

"Till now we were never this close in hurting Neo Arcadia like what X did in the dessert" Cerveau explained "X has not only succeeded in destroying one of Neo Arcadia's battle division, but too defeat one of Zero's guardians means a great blow and embracement to Zero himself" Cerveau added.

"Yes... victory... with a high price" Sera sighed.

"I understand how you feel Sera, but this at this stage, it is good for morale" Cerveau said, getting up from his seat and walk to Sera. "Even Ciel is worried for X's condition"

Sera nod her head and agreed, understanding what Cerveau meant. Ciel did turn up during the celebration even for a short moment right before she retreated back into her quarters.

"But she did it just to keep the morale up" Cerveau explained "Deep inside her; she is hurt to see X in this condition as much as we do"

"Yes, I think you're right Cerveau" Sera shook her head and smile sinisterly. She then turn around and head for the door. Cerveau were a little surprised at Sera's action.

"Where are you going?" Cerveau asked.

"Somewhere I won't feel disgusted" Sera said not looking back as she continues to walk out of the room. However before she could step out of the hall, a tall figure stopped her.

"Hey Sera, wanna dance?" Raven asked cheerfully.

"Sorry Captain Raven, maybe another time" Sera decline. She just steps aside, but Raven still follow her a little.

"C'mon, just one" Raven persuaded.

"No, I'm not feeling very well... thanks anyway" She smile, not wanting to hurt the guy feeling.

Raven watch as the door shut behind Sera. He gives a big smirk on his face before turning back to his men. "Hey boss, seems like she is giving you the cold shoulder" one of Raven's men said.

"Don't worry, I'll get her yet" He replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rina sat and watch X regenerate inside the capsule, not leaving his side even for a minute. Passy herself stayed in the room, sleeping on top of X's capsule. Rina was not looking elsewhere, but deep in her she can feel that she is not alone there.

"Come in" Rina said all of a sudden "I think you are rather tired of standing outside by now"

Sera step into the room. She has been hiding silently outside, away from Rina's eyes. She is a little curious of how Rina was able to detect her present "How?" Sera asked.

"I have extra built-in sensors" Rina said softly not wanted to wake Passy up. Rina turn to Sera. The green hair girl just gives her a downcast look, like she always do "It allow me to detect any nearby reploid within the distance of twenty meters"

Sera nod her head and walk closer to the capsule, looking down on X "How is he?"

"Same... no improvement" Rina sighed "He still sleeping like a baby"

Both girls feel silence. Rina takes a quick glance at Sera, she just lean against the wall looking down on X. Rina also notice that Sera fingers playing with a small diamond hanging down on her necklace "So how is the celebration up there?" Rina suddenly asked, trying to break the ice.

"Sickening" Sera, replied softly.

"That bad..." Rina giggles. Sera's a little bit surprised, but she joins in nevertheless. "That's a nice necklace" Rina said, Sera just looked down and smile.

"It was given to me by someone special... for good luck" Sera replied.

"A boyfriend" Rina tease, "So what happened to him?"

"He was arrested by Phantom a year ago... while trying to save me" Sera said softly. "Since then I have no word of his whereabouts"

"I see.... What's his name?" Rina asked, trying to cheer up Sera a bit "I might know him"

"Gatz" Sera said.

Rina think for a moment, she has seen a lot of reploid during her days in Neo Arcadia, but the name didn't ring any bell in her head ".... Sorry I don't think I know anyone by that name"

"It's alright... I've already expected the worse" Sera sighed.

"Rina, I know you may not like me due to our little misunderstanding" Sera said with a smile "But I promise you, there is nothing between me and X. I just help him out because I owe him my life"

"Yeah, I understand.... I was a little.... You know.... All of a sudden I feel kind of sleepy" Rina yawn.

"Strange I too feel sleepy...." Sera said before she collapse on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The down payment has already been transferred into your account Free Fall" Blair said, "You know what to do"

"Oui, Monsieur Blair" Free Fall replied as he looked over to his cyber-elf in the corner. Luna shut her eyes and glows for a moment before she turns back to Free Fall and nods her head. Free Fall gives a big smirk on his face and turns his attention back to Blair's hologram image "Like I alwayz said, az long az ze credit flow, I'll do what my contract state"

"I hope so, because I'm paying you a lot of tax's payer money here" Blair said, as he adjusts his tie a little before his hologram faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X felt the wind blows in his face as his whole body feeling light and free. He could hear the sound of birds singing, insect chattering and even the sound of running water. X slowly opens his eyes and tries to sees where he ends up in only to find himself staring up to a tree.

X rubs his head a bit and sat up, looking rather confused the whole time. The last thing he remembers was fighting for his life in the desert against Fefnir. But from where he could see, he somehow ended up under a large oak tree with lush green field around him. X then turn to the crystal blue lake that is before him. The place looks like heaven.

As X got on his feet and brush off the grass from his body. He notices something else that was really unusual. His body, now covered in a violet tight jumpsuit instead of his azure jumpsuit and his face, completely heal.

"I see you are finally awake Master X" a soft yet familiar voice said.

"Master what?" X exclaimed as he turn around to face who was calling him. X got a shock as he sees the girl before him. "Alia"

The blonde girl in a white dress smile back, but X felt something strange. At a short glimpse he recognized that the girl before him is Alia, but there was something unusual about her. X approaches the girl and takes a closer look, the girl didn't retreat and instead she just stood where she is, smiling back.

"Master X" the girl gives a short bow.

At that moment, X sees Alia's body flickers a bit and in a blink, reveals a girl in a haunting long white hair staring back to him. Shock X abruptly retreated back and landed on his rear.

"I... I'm sorry Master X" the girl step forward and extended her hand out. Trying to help X up.

X eyes blink widely and he stare back to the girl. "Who or What are you?" X asked confusingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's was the full report Master Zero" Nova said as he looked as Zero's hologram's image. Zero Nightmare nods his head and smile. This seems a little weird, Nova would have expected Zero to get angry or something, but not smiling.

"See to it that Fefnir is fully recovered from his injures. I will handle the blue Maverick from here" Zero Nightmare said "Until I return Nova, you are in command. Make sure that everything is in a right order"

"Affirmative Master Zero" Nova said as Zero Nightmare's image faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X and the mysterious girl sat down on the grass and looked back to the blue crystal lake. X gives a light sighed as he laid down on the grass field and look up to the clear blue sky.

The cyber-elf before him did explained a lot of things that happen since he was reawakening, like how the two armor program involuntarily activate themselves when the host is in danger. But that was not the strangest part of the story; the strangest part was to have been told that those three cyber-elves were embedded into his D.N.A to ensure that they don't dissolve after being activated.

"Forgive me if I startle you earlier Master X" the girl said, hanging her head down "I thought that it will make you feel more comfortable if I took Alia's form... it seems I was wrong.... I'm very sorry Master X... for lifting your hope up" X then notice that she is rubbing her hands together, the way Passy does when she gets nervous.

"No harm done" X said "And stops calling me Master X, it's just X"

"Yes Master X" the girl gasped "I mean... X"

"So... let me get this straight.... there are three of you, Solar Fury and Seraph are armor programs and you are some sort of a nurse cyber-elf that is here, rebuilding my body?" X asked.

"That is not entirely correct Master X.... though I am not classified myself as a nurse cyber-elf"

"And why is that?" X asked, feeling rather curious.

"I have to tell you honestly Master X. I think you deserve the truth.... I am an incomplete cyber-elf" the cyber-elf said "There was not enough time to complete my main programming so I was given an alternate task as a.... a safety protocol program.... I am in no use for you in a battle"

"Well that's the best news I heard all day"

"Huh?" the cyber-elf looked rather surprised at X's reaction.

"For once I don't have a program built for fighting" X smile.

"I'm rather curious, why know?" X asked "Why not during the first time when I was re-activated"

"I am sorry Master X.... I have no knowledge in this... I have only received my instruction" the girl said.

"From who?"

"I-I'm very sorry Master X... the creator wiped out our memory of his or her identify before the implementation into your D.N.A.... there is nothing I can tell you that you have already know regarding your past" the girl replied.

"Another dead end" X said as he sat up and looked out to the lake with a little disturbing look on his face.

"Is something wrong Master X?"

"No... Not really....." X said, feeling a little reluctant at first, but then decide that there is nothing wrong telling her this. "I have been looking for my past for so long.... and now that I found it.... I felt like digging up a hole and shovel everything back in.... like nothing ever happen"

"Ever since I have been activated, I know nothing but fight.... and because of that I lost everyone around me.... every one I ever know.... everyone I ever cared" X sighed thinking about the past.

The girl gives a gentle smile before she gets on her feet and stood right in front of X. She slowly squat down. X just gives a confused look on his face "That is why I am here Master X... The creator was worried that you might have some conflict with you past.... I am here to see that doesn't happen" she said "I can make you forget your past... your pain... as if nothing ever happened... but there is one side effect to this procedure"

"Side effect?"

"A mind is a strange thing Master X.... no matter how I am able to erased your past... those painful memories will resurface sooner or later" the girl mention as she placed her hand over X's head.

"So are you trying to tell me that I will remember?"

"Maybe not now... maybe not tomorrow... but sooner or later it will resurface" she said. X gives a light smile and gentle remove the girl's hand. The cyber-elf looks a little lost at X's action. "I thank you for your offer.... but I think I would like to keep it"

"Even if it hurts you?" she asked.

"It reminds me of who I am and what I am fighting for.... war is a terrible thing.... And though I can't change my past of what I did..... I do not wish my burden to be past down on others...." X said "I may not understand what my purpose of being in this world is just yet.... but this I very well understood.... I will not let my friends and those who are innocent be to hurt as long as I have the will and the strength to fight"

The girl smile and retreated back a little "Before I was integrated into you D.N.A Master X.... my creator did mention something to me once.... that is to treasure what you have for nothing last forever" the girl said "War comes and go Master X.... so does Peace as this is a part of the balance of life"

"I guess you are right...." X said as he got on his feet and looked back to the girl, remembering something "Say I never did catch your name"

"It's Spirit, Master X" Spirit bows her head.

"Well Spirit I guess your job here is done" X said as he stretch his arms out "So when do we live?"

"Right after I give you this coordinates Master X... my creator mention that you might find what you're looking for there. My creator also mentions that you might wish to bring someone with communication technicalities with you on this one" Spirit held out her hand and a blue orb appears out of thin air. "The coordinate in this orb is store into my primary processor Master X"

"Then you are my guide"

"Correct"

"They should have called you Oracle instead of Spirit" X said.

"I don't get it Master X?"

"Oracle is a suppose to be a mystical soothsayer in ancient times, telling people of their future" X explained

"I see.... so I represent this Oracle in someway?" Spirit asked giving a small smile on her face.

"You can say that"

"Thank you Master X" She bow her head.

"Before we go, I'd like you to show me your true form" X said.

At first, Spirit was reluctant to give up Alia's form, but after some thinking she nod her head "I.... very well Master X" Spirit shut her eyes and her body begins to dissolved, showing her true form of a girl with long white hair wearing a white cloak and a pair of cyber-elf wings sprouting out from her back "Do I disappoint you?" Spirit asked

"No, and for the last time it's just X" X said before his world turn bight and blinded him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rina felt a little twitch as something soft and gentle touch her body. Feeling like she slept forever, she slowly opens her eyes and looked up "Huh?"

"Did I awake you?" X asked softly, holding to a blanket on his hands.

"X... X!" Rina open her eyes and gazed back to the azure reploid before her "You... you're awake!"

"Yeah, it seems like somebody up there really like me" X said with a smile.

Rina didn't really care how or who had just healed X, she open her arms wide and embraced the azure reploid in full passion. "I miss you...." she whispered.

"Yeah I know"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again X or I will kill you myself" Rina whispered as she held him tighter. "I... I love you X"

"I love you to Rina" X said, holding her back.

At the same moment, Passy and Sera woke up and stare back to X with a puzzling look. "X... how?" Sera asked while Passy flies over to X, feeling extremely glad to see him awake.

"I'll explain everything" X said as he turn to the three cyber-elf that is hover at the back of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As everyone begin to leave the meeting room, most were a little baffle about X's story. Ciel however was a little different, she finally knew her theory was correct and standing before her is the real X. The same X that was created by Dr. Thomas Light over two hundred years ago.

She watch as X interact with two of his new cyber-elf, but notice the third one staying in the corner of the room, silently watching X's move. The little guy seems to resemble a mini version of X with black armor and a pair of white wings, unlike those that most cyber-elf own.

She shook her head and walk over to X.

"X"

"You knew" X said, not facing Ciel. Ciel just smile and nod her head in respond.

"For some time.... but I never did have enough evident to prove that you were the real thing.... until now" Ciel replied.

"Guess you hit the jackpot Ciel" X said facing her with a smirk on his face as Passy, retaining her usual spot on his shoulder. "You finally found a genuine hero"

"I'm sorry X.... that I drag you into all this...." Ciel apologies "I know how you hated war"

"Yes you did" X replied.

At first Ciel thought that X was really anger at her, but then she looked at X expression, he gives a little smirk on his face.

"Ciel before I regain my memory, this war was just another war to me.... another battle.... however Zero has gone too far" X said placing his hand over Ciel shoulder. "Now it's personal"

"Thank You X" Ciel nod her head "If there is anything I can do.... anything at all... please don't hesitate to ask" Ciel said.

"Since you mention it, I like to request for one of Sera's operator and some time off" X said.

"Time off?" Ciel looked a little puzzle. She knows that X need some time off after such an even, but to request for one of Sera's operator was an unexpected request.

"I got some loose end to tie up" X said as he looked to Spirit. The little cyber-elf nod back, understanding what X meant.

"Very well X... but only for one condition"

"That is?" X asked curiously.

"I like to examine one of your cyber-elf, if you don't mind" Ciel said "They may have the answer to the riddle that I have been trying to solve"

X looked back to Ciel and laughed, knowing that Ciel still a scientists "Well is not up to me to make that call" X looked back to Solar Fury. The dragon cyber-elf nods its head and flaps its wing, flying over to Ciel's hand.

"Ms Ciel! X" Jun suddenly dashed into the room, looking rather anxious "You better come quick!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chris" Ciel uttered as she enters the command centre, follow closely by X and Jun. The two operators sitting in the command station glanced back to Ciel before turning back to their console.

"We're picking up broadcast directly from Neo Arcadia's network" Chris reported.

"It's on all channels" Haruka said before she hits the control and the screen light up, showing Zero's face.

"Zero" X recognized the crimson hunter.

"Greeting X, I hope you are watching this" Zero Nightmare said "I have to congratulate you on the way you handle Fefnir's forces. It was priceless; I thought I would never have the chance to see that sort of battle again. One reploid fighting against the odd. This may sound silly to you X, but I'm kind of glad that you are fighting for the resistance" Zero nightmare chuckles.

"I have grown bored, bored of the weak and unworthy idiots who think that they could take on me, ME the legendary Zero. Only you X, only you are worthy to be my adversary, only you are worthy to be my nemesis, my rival"

"He's gone mad" Elpizo said.

"No he is in total control" X said. He could see it in Zero's eyes. It was the same one Zero gives him during their last battle in one of Sigma's hidden base.

"But as old friends and comrade in arms, I am going to give you words of advice. I am not going to make things easy for you from here onwards. This little war is going to hell and you have yourself to thank for it" Zero said "Till the time that the great titans collide in an immortal battle of life and dead, enjoy while you still can X for it shall be you last" Zero gives a devilish smile before the screen fade away leaving only static.

"The transmission ended" Chris reported.

The others in the command centre started to chatter on the new event. X however just stood there thinking, something is not right. He can't tell what, but something Zero said makes no sense to him. It was as if Zero was looking forward to fighting him.

X turns to Rina beside him, she seems to be a little stun from the event. Looking blankly into the screen. X "Rina, are you okay?" X asked.

"Yes.... Yes I am"

-------------

Author Notes: This is definitely the hardest chapter I ever write... well not as hard as the ending from my last fic which I pound my head on the wall to get some idea... hehehehe

BTW, after browsing through the story from MMZ3... I found out that I wouldn't have to make much adjustment. I seem to have most of the important element that is in MMZ3 long before the game been release. All I have to do now is to adjust my other chapter properly and bingo!


	17. Chapter 16: Unforeseen Ally

Chapter 16: Unforeseen Ally

Author: Lady Blue

-----

"Now Solar Fury, just stay real still. I'm just taking a couple of scan on your structure" Ciel said as she gives Solar Fury a short glimpse before turning to the console in front of her.

It took only a short second for the computer to scan Solar Fury tiny structure and in just a few second an output has been display on the console screen "Amazing. Its design is extremely complex even for a cyber elf"

As Ciel was about to further study Solar Fury design a sudden loud shattering sound draws her attention away. Ciel turn around and switch off her visor to see both Alouette and Yuna looking back to her, Yuna's hands holding a ball and on the floor was the remained of her flower vase.

"I'm sorry Ciel" Yuna apologies as she's about to pick up the broken vase.

"It's alright girls" Ciel said as she helps pick up the last piece of the broken vase and put it away. Both girls looked rather worried that she might be mad at them. She smile and know that she has not been spending much time with both girls.

"Girls do you mind playing outside?" Ciel said "I'm kind of busy here"

"Sorry Ciel" the two girls said in unison.

"That's alright, just play outside. I promise I'll spend some time with you once I'm done with Solar Fury here" Ciel said, patting on Alouette head.

"Ciel can Seraph play with us?" Alouette asked.

Ciel turn to the angelic cyber-elf in the corner of the room, staring at Solar Fury. He seems rather quiet the whole time and Ciel doesn't seem to have any program in her schedule for him just yet.

"I see no harm in that. Beside, I'll be pretty occupied with Solar Fury here for some time" Ciel said. "Seraph would you mind keeping an eye on them for me?"

The angelic cyber-elf just nods his head and flies to Alouette.

"Yeah" both girls cheer as dashed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X stops his approach as he gazed around his surrounding. Nothing but bamboos shoots as far as his eyes can see. X slowly removes his hood to take a better view. He wouldn't have guessed that Dr. Light would build his lab somewhere so remote, deep in China.

"Why me?" a female voice complained "I'm just an operator"

X shook his head and look back to the amber hair girl as she slowly catch up to him. Not far from Chris two cyber-elves follow closely along with a resistance soldier.

"Stop whining Chris" X uttered. "You've been at it for over two hours. Give it a rest will you"

"I can sense you are nervous Ms. Chris" Spirit said as she hovers in front of the terrified operator.

"Nervous! I'm terrified!" Chris yelled as she keeps looking left and right "I'm not meant for field mission.... why did Ciel choose me?"

"Easy, because Haruka and Jun are on duty" Passy replied as she fly over to X.

"Chris stop being so paranoid, there is no one here but bamboos for miles" X said before he looked back to the white cyber-elf.

"We're here" Spirit said nodding her head and flies to the front looking rather confused a little.

"Spirit, are you sure we are in the right place?" X asked looking around their surrounding and sees nothing but bamboo shoots.

"From the coordinates provided we are suppose to be standing right in front of the door, but I don't see anything here" Spirit said worriedly.

"Me neither, maybe this is not the place.... Let's go home" Chris uttered as she was about to leave but was pulled back by X. "Not so fast"

X turn to the resistance soldier, the guy looked as confused as he is "See anything?"

"No Sir" the soldier replied.

Trusting Spirit's judgment X walk forward and gazed around, but fail to see anything abnormal about the place "X"

"Hmmm.... Dr. Cain used to hide his lab under a graveyard, Chris can you scan and see if there is any metallic object around this area?" X asked.

Chris nodded her head and pull down her visor. "Wait I got something" Chris said. "It's about three meters in front of you. There seems to be some sort of metal substance there. Its signal is rather weak, but I'm sure is made out of metal" she pointed to a small clearing left to where they are standing.

X waste no time as he walk towards the clearing. As he near the site, he could see a rusty metal plate sticking out from a small patch of grass "X.... are you sure... we're not even sure what lie under there... it maybe a trap" Chris said as he retreated back a bit.

"Stop worrying Chris, you got a hero here" X shrugged his shoulder "What can possibly go wrong?"

"Everything.... If you haven't notice this is just like in all those horror movies, I'm just a side character.... and side character always gets kill!" Chris grab hold of X's vest and shake violently.

"You watched too much of those classic tube movie" X said. However before X could open the small hatch, he could feel the ground he is standing on starts to give way. Before X could react he felt his whole world suddenly gone dark and a painful feeling coming from his back.

"X, are you alright down there?" Chris asked looking down to the hole. "Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride" X muttered as he rub his rear. X looked up and sees that he fallen quite deep. He got up and dusts off the dirt on his body before taking a short glimpse of his surrounding.

"Passy, get down here"

Passy did what she instructed and fly down to the dark hole. As she reached to X, her body emulates enough light.

"Okay Chris, you jump down and I'll catch you" X shouted.

"But-"

"Come on we don't have all day" the soldier said.

Chris shook her head and looked down. From what she could tell, it's a real long drop from where she is standing. She knew this was not her day when X says their going for some fieldtrip. Chris mumbles as she slowly climbs down the ledge. "X, you're going to catch me right?"

"Will you just let go of the ledge"

Chris takes a gulp and let go off the ledge. She felt her whole weight drop like a rock and within a second something gentle caught whole of her body. Chris opens her eyes and sees X smiling back to her.

"Coming?" the soldier asked.

"Huh?" Spirit seems to be lost in mind for a second. "Coming"

Not far from their location a small little creature looked back to them, in silence. "Master Free Fall, X has entered the base, do you wish me to follow?"

"Non mon cheri, stay az you are" Free Fall replied "We wait"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they approach deeper into the tunnel, they finally reach to the end of the corridor. As they approach the dark room, X suddenly heard a loud humming sound coming from all around them. He pulls out his weapon and was about to fire at anything that is coming their way. But instead the whole room light up, showing them an abandon laboratory around them.

"Guess there's still some power left" Passy said as she gets off X shoulder and fly around the room.

"It's a lab" Chris said looking at the place. "Looks like it seen some action" Chris said.

X felt silence and walk to the middle of the laboratory. The whole place is really mess up. It looks like someone has use a high energy weapon in here. There were burn marks all over the wall and most of the equipment in the room is trashed.

X walk over to one of the doors and hit the panel. The door slide opens and lit up. Capsule after capsule is seen pile up till the end of the room. As X and Passy entered the room, Passy seems to look into one of the Capsule. There were fade wording written on it.

"Sh... Shadow Armor" Passy mumbles.

"That armor was never completed" Spirit suddenly said. Passy felt a little surprised and gives a high shriek. "Don't do that" Passy screamed.

"Sorry"

X didn't bother the two cyber elves as he notice something lied near the last capsule. He bends down and picks it up. It looks like a thorn piece of pink garment. This somehow brings back some memory of Alia, she always did like pink. He even mentions to her that the color suits her eyes. X gives a sighed and hoped that she was not here when the fighting breaks out.

X got back on his feet and stare at the capsule before him. It looks like something has blast through the glass and left a scorching mark inside the capsule. X was about to turn around and walk back to the lab when he suddenly hear a girl's voice echoes in the room _"Crescent get out of here. I'll get X"_

"_But-"_

"_Go"_ The girl shouted.

"_X wake up"_ a girl voice called to his name. X shook his head a few times and when he opens his eyes he found himself inside the capsule looking out. He could see that a blond girl banging outside of his capsule, trying her best to wake him up, but to his best effort, everything looks blurry and unclear.

"_X Help me"_ the voice continue to scream. X recall that he was about to smash his fist in respond, but then a cloak figure appeared behind the girl and hurl her into the lab as he looked back to him with its red fury eyes.

"_Don't even bother to trouble yourself"_ the cloak figure said as he points his blue cannon pointing to X. _"In a matter of second it wouldn't make any different"_

"_No"_ the girl screams as X sees and thought he feel a powerful energy weapon rip through his body.

X lean on the capsule as his mind suddenly return to reality. He continues to breathe heavily as he partially remembers what happened back then.

"X, are you feeling alright?" Passy asked.

X turn to the Passy and nodded "Yeah"

"X! I found something" Chris yelled. X spun around rushed out of the room. He found Chris sitting near a console.

"What is it?" X asked.

Chris gives a few tap on the badly damage console. For sometime there was no respond, but after a few more tap the projectile unit sprung to life, displaying what seems to be a list of files.

"Looks like a data entry log" Chris said looking at the screen.

"Can you play it?"

"I can try" Chris responds as she continues to tap on the console. "Got it"

Few more second past, but Chris was finally able to reconstruct what remained of the log file in the system. Then another projectile not far from them comes to life and projected an image of an old man wearing a lab coat staring back to X.

Dr. Light gives a sighed "After a long debate with my assistant.... I have finally come to a conclusion. We have agreed to revive X to help Zero tackle with the new threat of dark cyber-elf outbreak that is spreading like wildfire lately. All of Zero's old comrade from Giga City has been completely wipeout from a recent ambushed set by a group of reploids possess by the dark cyber-elf and now Zero and Axl are facing a large foe that was built to assist them in the first place.... this is very disturbing yet we have no choice in this" Dr. Light said as he hang his head down in doubt

"At first I intend to seal X for his own good. To revive him when I feel the time is right... when peace strive on earth.... yet what my assistant said was true.... we can no longer ignore this problem nor can we turn our back like we did on the last Maverick War.... something has to be done....." Dr. Light said before his image disappeared.

Chris then hit the console and played the next archive.

"We have completed in the implementation of cyber-elf into X's body. They will serve as his friend and armor if he intent to use them. However Solar Fury's power is unpredictable.... like most of X's old armor, Solar Fury's Novastrike can cause devastating effect on his enemy, but there is a small problem to it.... Once the Solar Burst is initiated, the armor will be deactivated and this will leave X in a vulnerable situation... I hope that it will not come to that" Dr. Light said "I'm about to reactive X once my assistant gets back from her recon... I hope she is alright.... she was never built for field mission"

"That's the last of the data log X, the remaining logs were quite corrupted" Chris said turning to X.

"Try your best Chris" X said. Chris nod her head and play the next file.

"--- This is incredible-- - th-- da--- Baby Dark Elf my assistant caught so--- how have a strange program embedded into them" Dr. Light said as his image flickers a few times.

"Can you clear it up?" X asked.

"I think so" Chris gives a few more tap "I think I got it"

"My assistant and I were able contained the baby cyber-elf in one of Solar Fury's old containment unit" Dr. Light said "It seems to be holding her for now. Unfortunately we do not know for how long. Her power increase within every hour and her cries seems to carries out a signal wave, no doubt trying to signal the others to our location"

The image then changed a bit, this time with a picture showing the dark cyber-elf. It looks like every other normal cyber-elf, except that its skin tone is darker and her eyes were ruby red like blood staring back to the screen.

"From the outcome of our experiment the strange code located in this cyber-elf doesn't seems to harm her in anyway, instead it seems to maximize her power to a limit that most normal cyber-elf could not, like a steroid pumped into a human. This is a very disturbing thought, like someone has implemented a maverick virus into this cyber-elf" Dr. Light rub his chin a bit and sighed "The readings coming from the codes looks familiar.... like the one I analyze back when Duo-" the video was cut off. Chris knew there was nothing she could do, so she continues through the next working log.

"Usually a cyber-elf is very friendly and obedient, however dark cyber-elf seems to be more independent... they tend to be shy and in a constant state of delusion.... yet they are very dangerous when they are in this state"

"There is another record" Chris said.

"Play it"

"My expectation was correct and the implementation was successful" Dr. Light said "We have implemented her pro---m into X's D.N.A like we did with the others except with a little help------ ------------. Since part of her program is being influence by a strange energy we have soul link ----------. Currently she is playing with Spirit and it seems that her skin tone and look have morphed into a new frame -- - - ---- - - She is very friendly and - - - - -- - --- -- ------" the video keeps breaking off, Chris tried her best to clear the image, but there was nothing she could do to improve the quality of the output

"We are under attack, I'm not sure who it is, but they were able to get through to our defenses" Dr. Light uttered, X and the others could hear a sound of fire coming from the background. "Run ----- Take Crescent and -------" then the video end.

"That was the last log X" Chris said "Most of it was destroyed or beyond recovery"

"Save what you can Chris. I'm going to have a look around" X said as he walk out towards the door.

"You're leaving me here.... alone?" Chris said, turning to face X.

"Nope, Passy and the others will be staying here as well" X said "I just need to get some fresh air"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Haruka, try it now" Jun said. Haruka nod her head and hit the command on her pad "Anything?" Jun asked as she slides from under the machine and looked back to Haruka.

"Not a single swat of signal" Haruka replied "I think this switch is fry Jun"

"Well, all the more reason for us change it" Jun said as she got on her feet and wipe off the dirty off her dress.

"Now don't start on me with that red riding hood crap Jun, I'm not in a mood here" Haruka replied as they both starts to giggle.

"Girls I call you both down here to help me sort out the equipment, not standing around chit chatting" Cerveau said. The two girls continue to giggle; Cerveau just shook his head and walk over to the main server.

"Huh?" Jun suddenly feel surprised and found Yuna hiding behind one of the machine.

"Yuna! What are you doing here?" Jun asked squat down looking at the lime hair girl.

"Shhh.... I'm hiding from Alouette" Yuna whispered.

"Well you just have to find another spot; this is no place for you to play in" Cerveau uttered as he help the little girl up.

"Sorry Uncle Cerveau" Yuna bow her head.

"You better hurry, I think I heard Alouette voice from here" Haruka said as she show Yuna the way out.

"Come on Seraph"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X leaps out from the ground and landed with ease. X looked around his surrounding, he was feeling rather uneasy. The record he sees and the detail he got from the mysterious ghost avatar back in the network seems to have the same conclusion regarding the dark cyber-elf that it seems to be control by an unknown force. How he wish he could get some straight answer for once. Everything seems to be like a riddle to him waiting to be unfolded.

X gives a heavy sighed and was about to take a short stroll when he suddenly heard a sound coming from a clumps of bamboos not far from him.

"Huh?" X suddenly sees a green beam shoots his way. He barely dodges it as he hit the ground. The beam cuts through some of the bamboo and dissolved. X got back on his feel and activates his saber. He was not really expecting any company.

X stood still, listen and wait. It didn't took long as a blur figure leaps out from the clumps of bamboos and slams its weapon down on X. X dodge the attack and was about to slash his saber, but the attacker ran back into the cover of the bamboos. This somehow frustrate X, he was not in the mood for a fight nor is he in any mood to be a target for any hit and run.

X spun himself around as he hears noise coming around him; the attacker is smart to use its environment to cover its tracks. The rattling sound coming from all around X makes him hard to pinpoint where the attacker may turn up next. A few times the attacker leaps out from the clumps and try to take a hit on him, but X always manage to dodge the attack. After a few try on hitting him, X finally gets the attacker's pattern. He stood and waits, with his saber on.

As predicted, the attacker's leaps out from behind X and try to cut him down. X turn in time and block off the attacker's weapon. X felt the force pushing him back a little, he was lucky that he hit his feet of the ground or else he might have been thrown back hard against the clumps. X looked back to the attacker as their weapon locks together. From what X could see it looks a lot like a pair of recoil rod that generate out blue beams instead of green. X gives a push and throws the attacker back a little before he activates the other end of his saber.

"Damn, this guy is tough" X muttered.

The attacker landed on one knee as its spread its recoil rod and prepares to attack X. The attacker wearing a gray cloak slowly gets back on its feet and changes its position by pointing one of the recoil rods in front and places another behind it.

"So which one of Zero's lackey are you?" X asked, always keeping an eye on the cloak figure.

The cloak figure lowers its weapon and pulls off the hood. To X's surprised it turns out to be a girl with long white hair and crimson red armor with strips jump suit underneath. The girl's helmet almost similar to Zero's has two blue rubies on each side on the helm instead of one in the middle like Zero.

The girl gives a light chuckle as she stare back to X with her violet eyes "Sorry to disappoint you luv, but I am not one of Zero's weak and pathetic guardians. My name is Tiger Fang and I work for a higher order" Tiger Claw said. "As you know by know, I am send here to kill you"

"Really?" X asked not sounding too seriously.

"You doubt my abilities?" Tiger Fang said as she removes her cloak and throw it aside.

"Not entirely. However I don't have any quarrels with you kid, now why don't you be a nice girl and go home before you get hurt" X said, deactivating his weapon.

X was about to walk away when Tiger Fang suddenly hurl one of her rod at X. X fire his weapon and deflect the rod. He then quickly activates his saber staff and block off Tiger Fangs attack. "Look kid, I don't want to fight you, now back off" X uttered.

X swing his staff a bit, trying to scare off Tiger Fang a little, he really has no intention of fighting her at all. But when he sees it in her eyes, he could tell that she was offended that he didn't want to fight her.

"Just too bad luv cause I was rather in a mood for a little mayhem" Tiger Fang said as she swings hard at X with her weapon "And if you won't fight a woman then that is just your luck luv"

X continues to block off Tiger Fang's attack. From what he could see, she stills an amateur, he could have knocked her out a long time ago if he wished, but he really didn't want to hurt her. X swings his saber staff to draw Tiger Fang's attention a bit before he knocks her off her feet with his hilt.

Tiger Fang shook her head a little before turning to X.

"Have enough kid?" X said pointing his saber down on her. However Tiger Fang just gives a smirk on her face. X knew something was wrong. He turns around and sees another cloak figure jump down on his position and swing a long katana weapon at him. X raised his hilt and block offs the assault, but got thrown back instead by the force.

"It's about time you show up" Tiger Fang said as she got back on her feet and when after X. X didn't get enough time to respond as he felt Tiger Fang weapon slash on his vest, sending him landing on a clumps of bamboos.

"Yikes" a small blue cyber-elf shrieks as was almost flattened by X.

"Times up luv" Tiger Fang uttered as she leaps up and about to slash down on X. However before she was able to do so, a green beam suddenly burst out from the other corner of the field and leash on Tiger Fang's legs.

Tiger Fang felt herself being pulled back and before she knew what happen, she felt something sharp pierce through her legs and sending her propel on the ground like a rock.

"Monsieur X may not wish to use brute force on you mon cheri, but I don't give a damn" Free Fall said as he deactivate beam whip, but kept his saber staff activated just incase. X got back on his feet and looked back to the white reploid before he turns to Tiger Fang. He could see that white reploid has severed her leg apart.

"Damn I was so close" Tiger Fang said, banging her fist on the ground and tries to get back on her feet, but was unsuccessful.

"That is enough Tiger Fang. I think the gentlemen here have proven his point" Yoshiyuki said as she helps Tiger Fang up. "Beside, you have violated the master's wishes on engaging X"

"But Yoshiyuki I-" Tiger Fang wanted to protest, but she could see clearly under Yoshiyuki's hood that she very serious of what she said. "Well fine"

"We will meet again X and the next time I am sure you will not have your friend here to help you" Yoshiyuki said.

"See you luv, now you be a nice boy and wait for me" Tiger Fang wink her eyes before she is teleport out. Yoshiyuki then swipe her long blade katana back. "Thank you X for holding back on Tiger Fang" Yoshiyuki said before she teleports out.

X was in a bit of confusion, this Yoshiyuki seems to be an opposite of Tiger Fang and she seems to hold some sort of honor in herself. If not, she would already join Tiger Fang in assaulting him. Guess she believes in a fair fight. X turns himself to the white reploid that just saved his life.

"How are you doing Luna?"

"A little shaky" Luna replied.

"Thanks" X said as he stand where he is, feeling that he should be taking more precaution then letting down his guard. He doesn't really know anything about this guy.

"Don't give moi your merci yet Monsieur X" Free Fall said "I could be here for ze same purpose"

"I see, then why bother saving me in the first place? Why not let them finish me off?" X asked placing his hilt aside and ever ready to activate it if the guy feels like backstabbing him.

"It would be such a waste zat they make ze kill and claim ze bounty on your head" Free Fall replied as he deactivate his saber staff.

"You're a bounty hunter or worse Mercs"

"On occasion, you couldn't believe ze bounty they placed on your head Monsieur X. Very tempting price indeed" Free Fall said before turning to Luna "How much waz it mon cheri?"

"Thirty million the last I check" Luna replied.

"So are you going to claim my head?"

Free Fall gives a light chuckle and looked back to X with an unserious expression on his face "Not really Monsieur X. You see Zero may want you dead but not moi"

"And why is that?"

"I work for anyone but Zero" Free Fall replied.

"You seem to dislike him. Guess we have something in common Mr...."

"Free Fall, Ethan Free Fall to my friendz Monsieur X" Free Fall introduce himself as he gives a little bow.

"Yes, I do despise Zero az much az ze next reploid, but my hate iz more personal. You see Monsieur X, Zero took the only thing I cared most beside my own life.... my mentor" Free Fall said as he show X his saber staff. X then notice the saber staff was the same one he encounter during the fifth maverick war, the very same one Dynamo used when he assaulted the Hunter base.

"Dynamo's you mentor?"

"Oui Monsieur X, he was my mentor and like a father to moi. He took me in when I was homeless and thus thought me all the trade of survival" Free Fall said "I don't really give a damn about those war ze resistance is fighting for, but when Zero strike him down a couple of years ago for being a maverick..... Zat was ze last draw"

"I'm not surprised" X said, knowing how annoying Dynamo was and how he work for Sigma. It was only time before the Hunter Label him as a Maverick.

"Enough of my past Monsieur X. I'm sure zat you are very interested in why I saved you"

"Very"

"Well let put it thiz way Monsieur X, I have a need of you"

"Really?"

"You are more valuable to moi alive now then dead Monsieur X because of your reputation of causing havoc among ze ranks within Neo Arcadia" Free Fall said as he reach into his vest and pull out a crystal device "This somehow makez my job easier. You see I notice zat they pay more attention to you and they do on me and thus thiz allow me to easily hack into their system without being notice zat much. Most they will think that I am some punk kid trying to have some fun cracking into their network"

"Let me get this straight, you want me to cause trouble on Neo Arcadia so they put all their attention on me instead on you, kind of a fair deal" X said sarcastically.

"Correct Monsieur X" Free Fall replied as he flips the crystal to X. "And for starter ze crystal in your hand has all the base location, patrol route and strength of Neo Arcadia occupying in North America"

"So we are ally then?" X asked.

"For now Monsieur X, I'll call you when ze time is right" Free Fall said as he turn around and about to leave "Just watch you back mon ami"

"Better to have a friend then none" X smirk.

"Nicely said Monsieur X" Free Fall said as he wave his hand "Au revoir mon ami"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everything in place?" Phantom asked as he looked back to the dark figure, only able to make out the outline from the dim light.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I only have some minor stuff to clear up" the dark figure said "Just wait for my signal"

"You are taking to long" Phantom said.

"Hey do you think is easy breaking into a tri-cryptic base firewall with ten billion encryption code to break into?" the girl uttered "If you do, please by all mean you can have this job instead of shaking your legs in a safety of your office"

Phantom gives a sighed and shook his head "Very well, I will tolerate with you for now"

"Have you found the info I asked for?"

"Yes, seems like the unit GA-DSXC was transferred out two weeks after apprehension, location unknown. Not even to my level of access. This is rather strange as only Master Zero have higher access then we do" Phantom said "Why is this so important to you?"

"That's my business"

-----------------------

Author Notes: Sorry for the last pic. Seems like fanfiction new system cause a little error on my document by making all my divider disappear : P


	18. Chapter 17: Truth and Lies

Chapter: Truth and Lies

Author: Lady Blue

---------

"Damn that French geek, I was this close to- OUCH!" Tiger Fang shriek as she felt the pain coming from her leg. "Be careful"

"If you haven't disobeyed Master's order and went on your little joyride this wouldn't have happened" Yoshiyuki reminded as she continues to mend Tiger Fang's leg.

"Well I would have succeeded if you would help me a- OUCH" Tiger Fang gives another shriek, this time she felt much more painful then the last one "You did that on purpose" she uttered.

Yoshiyuki ignore Tiger Fang completely and put bandage around her ankle "You're done, get up and give it a try" she said.

Tiger Fang gives a doubtful look at first, but she did as she told. She slowly put down her wounded leg on the ground, trying to get some balance. To her surprised, it felt like new "Hey it works like new"

"Was there any doubt?" Yoshiyuki said as she placed her tools away.

Tiger Fang talk a few more steps before she turn back to Yoshiyuki "Thanks.... for not telling Master"

"What are sisters for? Just be careful Tiger Fang, don't think that the boys will be watching your back like I do"

"I still think I could have take on that blue geek"

Yoshiyuki gives a sighed and shakes her head "You are lucky that he was going easy on you or else you would have join Zero's men, six feet under"

"You think so?" Tiger Fang asked.

"I would have lot more work on my hands putting you back together if he don't" Yoshiyuki said as she walkup to Tiger Fang and placed a grey cloak around her sister. "Next time just try not to let your ego get the better of you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nova and Harpuia watched as the black shuttle slowly landed on the hanger. As the door slide open Zero Nightmare emerges with a pleasing expression. He gives a sinister smile back to his two guardians before he turn back to the shuttle.

A group of Centurion drones escorted a capsule out from the shuttle and lies inside, a Female Z Drone.

"Master Zero" both Nightmare's guardians spoke in unison.

"Is everything in placed Nova?" Nightmare asked turning to the blue guardian.

"As requested, yes" Nova replied to Nightmare before turning to his men and instructs them to secure the capsule.

Nightmare gives a smirk before he turn to the green guardian.

"You have something in mind Harpuia?" Nightmare asked.

Harpuia bow a little and says "Forgive me Master Zero, but why with all this security?"

Nightmare gives a light chuckle "I believed that the Z drone has been infected by a new strain of Maverick Virus. I don't wish to cause a panic among our ranks. Just make sure that the drone is transfer to sector seven, I will personally see to the investigation myself"

"Yes Master Zero" both guardians said in unison. As Nightmare about to leave everything under his guardians care, he notice a newly arrival in the hanger bay.

Isis slowly approaches Zero Nightmare. She exchange glance with Nova before she turn to the crimson reploid. Carefully Isis removes her hood and gives a bow before she smile back to Nightmare. "Zero" Isis greeted.

"Isis, is good to see you in good heath. I assume that Nova is taking good care of you?" Zero asked as he embraced Isis.

"Yes-" Before Isis could said another word, Zero Nightmare gives Isis a deep kiss.

Nova gives a cold look on his face as he clutch his fist together and watch in anger. Nova then notices a pink little reploid hovering behind him. He turns around and looks back to the pixie like reploid.

"Yes?" Nova asked in his usual cold manner.

"Master Nova, the troops are ready and awaits your orders" the pixie like reploid inform. Nova glances over to the capsule and sees his troops moving in and relief the black drone.

"Take the maverick to sector seven, I'll be joining you soon. Till then you are in charge of the operation Pix" Nova said.

"Yes Sir"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Isis left the room, Zero Nightmare turn to the window and raised the tint ness of the glass, allowing some light to enter his office. He stood there watching out to the window for sometime, in silence.

"You may come out now. There is no one here but us" Zero Nightmare said.

As anticipated, two cloak figures steps out of the shadows and looked back to him. Zero Nightmare gives a light smile as he turn to them.

"I was wondering when you two will show up" Zero Nightmare said.

One of the cloak figure step closer and gazed back to Zero Nightmare "Zero Nightmare or whatever you wish to address yourself, the master is growing very inpatient with the current progress" Yoshiyuki said.

"You can tell the Lordship that everything is going as scheduled" Zero Nightmare said as he sat down turn to the windows, seemingly ignoring the two "The satellites will be up and operation as we have discussed. Furthermore I am very close to getting my hands on the second stolen dark elf"

"What a pity" The other cloak figure said as he picks up the vase from the shelf, as if marveling with the work.

"Please explain" Zero Nightmare said smoothly, turning to the cloak figure.

"Your plan is almost perfect. Except there is one very big flaw in it" The cloak figure said as he drop the vase, making it look like an accident "Without the third dark elf, those lovely satellites will be nothing more then giant light bulb up in the sky, useless"

"I'm sure that's why the old geezer has sent the two of you" Zero Nightmare gives a light chuckle.

"Master has a hunch where the third dark elf might be located" the cloak figure said as he looked back to Zero Nightmare.

"I see and I assume that you will share this info with me?"

"Certainly but only in due time" the cloak figure said as he smiles under his hood.

Zero Nightmare continue to give a light chuckle as he get up from his seat and approach Yoshiyuki "Well I hope that you are able to locate it in time before the grand opening. I'd be really disappointed if you don't"

"And what of Nova and the other guardians? Won't they interfere if they find out what you are up to?" Yoshiyuki asked as she retreated.

"You shun have to worry about that my dear. I have my eyes on Nova. That stupid fool thinks that I do not know what he has been doing behind my back. He maybe a loyal dog, but his only mistake was playing with his master's possession. As for the other guardian, they are utterly hopeless without Nova" Zero Nightmare said as he placed his hand closer to Yoshiyuki face. "Like every other agenda we have talked, this matter will be dealt with when the time is right"

Yoshiyuki snap back and hit back Zero Nightmare's hand as she makes her retreat back to the other cloak figure. Zero Nightmare can tell she was not too happy with his advance, he smile and walk back to his desk.

"The Master has also shown his concern of X's intervention in this little affair of yours. He was rather unhappy that you haven't terminated him by now" Yoshiyuki said.

"Like I said, everything is going as plan. I have big plans for X"

"You're planning something sinister for him I hope?" the cloak figure asked with a laughed.

"Why kill him yet?" Zero Nightmare asked in an unserious tone "I want him hurt not only physically, but mentally as well. There is no greater pleasure then to cause great pain upon your enemy"

"Be careful as this might turn out differently then you might have expected" the cloak figure said.

"True, but what's the fun without a little risk" Zero Nightmare laugh

The cloak figure smile and agrees. He looked back to his companion and signals her to leave. Yoshiyuki nod her head as he slowly walks back to the shadow. The cloak figure turns and about to leave himself when Zero Nightmare interrupted.

"Before you go, remind that old geezer to lash down that wild horse of his. I don't want years of my hard work go down the drain just because that hot shot and that pup of his think he could pull this off better then me" Zero nightmare said.

"We have Hardedge keeping an eye on Omega as we speak" the cloak figure said not turning around.

"If you ask me, it was a mistake bringing back that trouble marker from the grave. It took years for the old geezer to finally get rid of that pest; I see no reason for his return"

"I am sure the Master has other plans for Omega" the cloak figure said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we always the one doing the babysitting job? How come Phantom's men never get this sort of work?" the bear form reploid muttered

"Yeah how come we are the one who always do this sort of work?" asked the bull form reploid as they follow the Pix back.

"Shut up and do your job or do you wish me to report this to Master Nova?" Pix shoot back.

"Sorry Ma'am" both the reploid said in unison.

Zero watch in his capsule and couldn't believe his luck. This bunch of reploid Nova placed to escort him should be easy to manipulate, all except for Pix. She seems to be the only one with the brains here. However, Zero knows if he plays his cards right, he'll be out in no time.

"This is funny" Zero chuckle.

"Huh?" The bear reploid turn to Zero.

"Seeing that you must take order from this little piece of crap"

"Silence drone or I will shut you up myself" Pix said as she flies in front of Zero with an angry look.

"If you ask me you should be in charge of this operation, not this tiny pink pixie" Zero said to the bear reploid.

"I said shut up"

"What if she's right? Why am I taking orders from you?" the bear reploid said as he step closer to the tiny reploid and unleash its claw.

"Stay back. This is an insubordination" the Pix warned as she retreated back. She pulls out her blade and prepares to defend herself. Zero shook and knows that it was a mistake for her to do that. But lucky for him this is just the thing he needs to fuel the others mistrust on her.

"You're not as weak as you look, why does Nova favors her more then you. Maybe with her out of the way, Nova may start noticing you" Zero suggested as he watch the event before him unfolds. "Come on there is no one here but some mindless drones and accidents do happen" Zero encouraged.

"Don't listen to her" Pix shouted, but none of them seems to be listening to her.

"Come on, are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Zero asked.

"She's right, I've been taking orders form you for far to long. Is time for a change" The bear reploid said as he swipes his massive claw at Pix. Pix retreated back and slash her blades at the bear reploid.

"Get back! She is playing with your mind here" Pix shouted

"Am I? Or are you afraid to admit that you are using Nova to strengthen your authority" Zero chuckles

"I said shut up!" Pix shouted at Zero, but were almost cut down by the bear.

"Hey why must I follow orders from any of you two? I should be the one that Master Nova choose for this operation" the bull finally said as he raised his big warhammer and slam it down at Pix. Pix barely got out of the way and circle around the two. She turns back to the drones. They just stood there unknowing what to do.

The bull reploid pull back his gigantic hammer and slam on the ground. Zero watch and prepares himself. As the wave hit the area around them, the capsule gets shock up and flow with electric. Zero smile as he burst out of the capsule with all his strength. The two drones stand next to the capsule was caught off guard as Zero swipe both their Z saber and cut them down.

Zero then turn to the three reploid, looking rather surprised.

"Well gentlemen, thank you for the helping hand. I couldn't have got out of that capsule without you two idiots" Zero said as he rip off the collar that is strap onto his neck "Now if you may I have other pressing issue to attend to, like my leave"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the elevators door slide open Nova and Harpuia steps out and look surprise. There were bodies of drones lying all over the place and not far from the open capsule, three reploids lies lifeless with energy fluid splatter all over them.

"What happened?" Harpuia asked.

"Stormwind!" Nova shouted as he checks the reploids body "Razor claw"

"Mas-ster Nova" Pix called as she tries to get up.

"Pix talk to me, what had happened?" Nova asked as he held the little reploid on his arm.

Pix spits out energy fluid before turning to Nova "Dr-Drone escaped Master Novva.... s-he was playing with our minds.... forgive me" Pix said before her system finally shutdown.

"Get a Medic NOW" Nova shouted. The drone waste no time as it rushes back into the complex. Nova then turn to the red Z drone with an angry glare "Sound the alarm and track that maverick down, I want her found"

"Yes Master Nova" The red drone nod as it rushed to the opposite direction, followed by the remaining squad of Z Drones.

"How could a mere Z Drone caused so much destruction?" Harpuia asked as he looked at the destruction the maverick drone left behind.

"I would like to know that once I get my hand on her"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isis was in the elevators when the alarm when off. She was rather worried as she is near to the sector where the maverick drone has just escaped.

As the door slides open, Isis eyes widen as she sees a female drone engage with a squad of Z drone. She gasped as she quickly hit the panel hoping the door would shut before the maverick drone notice her. But to her dismay, a blue drone accidentally knocks itself on the panel shut then elevator down.

Isis watch as the pink drone takes on four blue drones and the way she fights was like Zero, the move was fast and deadly, but the style was the same. Isis could recognize the style anywhere, but she still has a hard time believing what she is seeing.

Isis continue to watch as the pink drone finish off the last blue drone and caught hold of a red drone, around her arms.

She could see the red drone gives a struggle trying to break free as the pink drone sprung out a long needle device from her hand. Without warning the pink drone drove the needle into the red drone's neck. To Isis horror a bright light burst out from the pink drone and for a split second, Isis could have sworn she sees a fading image of Zero merge into the red drone.

The pink drone fell to the ground lifeless as the red drone looked at his own hand. Isis retreated back to the wall and gazed back to the red drone. The red drone takes a short glanced at Isis before he picks up the pink drone and placed it over his shoulder.

"Z-Zero?" Isis asked. To her surprised the red drone turns to her.

"Sorry if I startle you back there Iris" Zero said softly.

From that moment Isis couldn't belief what she just heard, no one has called her that for years. It was how Zero used to call her. He would never call her Isis, but Iris instead. It was just recently that the Zero she knew called her by her real name.

"It can't be you...." Isis said in disbelieved.

"I don't have time to explain everything to you Iris. I have to run before Zero Nightmare caught up with me and I can't let him get a hold of me again" Zero said placing the pink drone body down and walks over to Isis.

"I don't understand, I just spoke with Zero, you can't be him.... but yet the way you fight"

"Is me Iris, well not really in my original body. But believe me Iris I am the Zero you knew" Zero said placing his hand over Isis shoulder.

"I wish I could but how can I believe what I see?" Isis asked confusingly.

"The Zero you knew now is not the Zero you know in the past Iris. The one you know now is Zero Nightmare.... my core program"

"Your core program?" Isis asked. In her mind she is really confused.

"Is to complicated to explain now, I have to go"

Isis watch as Zero picks up the pink drone and about to exit the room. She thinks for a moment, the Zero she knew has been acting very strangely this few years, like he was another person all together. Could this drone be telling her the truth or is he just lying to her?

She shakes her head for a moment and think. If this Zero said was true then she has to do something about it. Isis takes a deep breath and hope that her judgment was correct.

"Wait, if you are Zero and the one in your place is an imposter then Neo Arcadia is in danger" Isis said as she placed her hand over Zero's shoulder. Zero turns his head over his shoulder and nod. "Then we must stop him" Isis continue.

"Its too dangerous, not even I can stop him" Zero said.

"Nova and the other guardians can help. I'm sure of it" Isis suggested, but Zero just shook his head.

"No Iris, they won't believe you. But if you truly wish to help then I know a way. It'll be dangerous" Zero said.

"I'll do it, I can't stand this war any longer... I want it to end. One way or another" Isis replied holding to herself.

"Then we better get this drone to the shuttle bay" Zero said as he hits the elevator panel.

"Shuttle bay?" Isis asked confusingly

"They are looking for a female drone, not a red one" Zero replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero and Isis watch as the shuttle lift off from the hanger via remote and head out of Neo Arcadia air space. Within seconds, trails of smoke can bee seen following behind the shuttle before it exploded. Zero knew that they have activated the air defenses and will shot anything that tries flies out of the city.

"Isis"

Zero and Isis turn to the new arrival. Nova and Harpuia step into the hanger bay along with a heavy arm troops.

"Master Nova" Isis greeted.

"Are you hurt?" Nova asked, making it sound less concern as he looked at her. Zero could tell something was developing here between Nova and Isis. Silently Zero step back a little giving some breathing space as he continue to watch.

Isis shook her head and smile "No, thanks to this brave Z drone. He protected me as the maverick tries to make for the shuttle"

Nova gives a relief look on his face and turn to Harpuia. Harpuia gives a suspicious look on his face. The green guardian was about to walk up to Zero and asked him what had really happened.

Zero was ready to reach for his weapon if something ever goes wrong, he just hope that it doesn't have to come to that. Then before Harpuia can continue another red drone approach them.

"Master Harpuia the shuttle has crash land outside the city" The red drone reported.

"Captain sent a squad and retrieves that maverick" Harpuia order the other red drone. The red drone nod back and leaves leaving the trio together.

"We better get going, I want to see the wreckage myself" Nova suggested. Harpuia nod back in prepares to leave. Nova smile back to Isis before walking off the opposite direction with Harpuia.

"Now what?" Isis asked.

"Now we wait" Zero whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't get it Cerveau. The more I try the worse it becomes. I felt there a gap between us"

"Well maybe she needed some breathing space" Cerveau answer as he turn his attention away from the console.

"But she was never like this to me before"

"Sorry X, I really can't help you there. Women are really not my specialties. You might want to get a second opinion from old Andrew or one of the girls" Cerveau laughed.

X sighed and look at Ciel "What do you think Ciel? What did I do wrong?"

"Maybe Cerveau is right. Maybe you should give her some breathing space. I see no harm to that" Ciel said seemingly not paying much attention to X's conversation as she continue to analysis the cyber elf data she collected from X's cyber elf.

"Sometimes I'm worried. I mean, I try to figure out what's her problem and the only thing I get back from her is the same old reply 'It's a girl thing'. I mean what was that about?" X shrugged his shoulder.

"Maybe she has some problem that she needs to resolve on her own. There are times that you have to put some trust in her judgment. Gives her a little privacy, it helps. If she really does need your help, you'll know it" Sera said looking back to X. X turn to Sera standing opposite to him with her arm cross.

X continues to sigh and slum down, that was not the answer he was hoping to hear. X then felt Ciel touch his shoulder. He turns and sees her smile back.

"Sera could be right. Maybe this is something she needs to settle on her own" Ciel said.

"I'm just worried"

"It's natural for you to feel that way" Sera replied.

As the door slides open everyone in the room turn to Rina. Rina placed down her equipments on the table and looked back to Cerveau.

"Chief is there anything else you need?" Rina asked.

"Yes-" Cerveau was about to continue when suddenly Ciel gives him a gentle kick on his foot "On second thought, no. Rina why don't you take some time off. I can handle things from here"

Rina nod and turn to X. "Hey X, wanna catch the sunset with me X?" Rina asked in her cheerful manner.

"Sure" X replied as he walks over to Rina. Before he steps out of the door, Ciel approach him from behind and gives him a gentle push.

"Good luck" Ciel whispered and winked her eyes.

While both X and Rina sat above the water tower looking out to the sunset, X turn his attention to Rina. She seems to stare out to the city silently. They really haven't said much since they left the workshop.

"Rina" X called. Rina just lazily turn to him.

"What is it?" Rina asked in a low tone.

"Is something wrong, I can sense you have been avoiding me lately?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need some time to think, that's all" Rina said as she rest her head over X's shoulder.

"Rina if there is anything that bothering you. You can always share it with me"

"Have anyone tell you that sometimes worried too much?" Rina replied.

"Huh?" X looked back confusingly. X could feel that she was indirectly telling him to back off.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling down lately. Nothing to worry about. I'll be up and cheerful again in a few days" Rina replied shutting her eyes. She later gives a sighed and opens her eyes as she sits up straight. Stretching her arms a bit before turning to X.

"X are you worried that I am seeing another guy?" Rina asked, staring back to him with her sinister look as she gives a smirk on her face.

"N-no" X said. This seems too sudden for her to ask him that. "Are you?"

"I would, but none of them seems to dare to invoke your wrath" Rina jokes as she gives him a gentle kiss on his lips. X looked back and smile. She seems to be her old carefree self again.

"Don't scare me like that okay" X said and Rina just nod her head.

"X have you ever had that feeling that you might be doing something wrong, but yet you still do it?" Rina asked.

"Sometimes. Why?" X asked back.

"Just curious that's all" Rina said as she slum down a bit and lay down her head over X's shoulder again.

"Rina"

"X, can we not talk for a while and just enjoy the sunset?" Rina asked gazing out to the sunset.

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author Notes: Thanks darth for your feedback. I may have the plot inline, but who knows, I might consider using some of your idea. :)


	19. Chapter 18: Double

Chapter 18: Double

Author: Lady Blue

---------------------

In a secluded part of New York, deep in the alleyways Free Fall waited patiently. He turn to his little cyber elf sitting on top of a balcony opposite to him. He could see that she is looking rather bored from the waiting. He couldn't blame her he was bored of waiting himself.

"I hope that I you are not in the rush Ethan-chan?" a voice coming from the shadows. Free Fall turns to the dim part of the alley and smile back.

"Not at all senator Morikawa. For you I'd wait an eternity" Free Fall replied as he sees the elderly woman step into the light and removes her hood. She gives him a smile.

"Flattering, but I am not the sixteen year old girl that you used to flirt with Ethan-chan" said Yuki Morikawa said as she lean closer and gives a kiss on Free Fall's lips before she takes a few step back.

"Were you followed?" Free Fall asked

"No, I've check the parameter before I came here" Yuki said, shaking her head. "Did you get it?"

"It waz not easy, but oui" Free Fall nod as he pulled out a small crystal from under his vest. He then hand it over to Yuki. The elderly lady placed the crystal between the lights and look into the diamond shape storage unit. "I hope thiz iz enough evidence you need to stop Zero"

"I hope so Ethan-chan. If my intuition is correct and Zero-san is planning to use those satellites against us, the council will definitely pull the plug on Neo Arcadia" Yuki said, placing the crystal in her cloak.

"This iz a dangerous game you are playing with mon cheri. But lucky for you, you have moi to watch over you"

"I highly hope so Ethan-chan, Zero-san is dangerous, even without the backing from his army of Z drones or his five guardians"

"You shun have to worry about zat Yuki. I've obtained a little help from ze resistance zat might even out ze oddz"

"Yes the former Maverick Hunter, Commander X. Are you sure he is for real and not part of Zero's collaborator?" Yuki asked. Free Fall could see it in her that she is a little worried. He has the same doubt at first when he met X. But after he looked into X resent achievement against Zero's forces, he knew that he could trust X, for now.

"Oui, I bet my life on it" Free Fall said confidently.

Yuki giggle and gives a sinister smile to Free Fall "What will your other investor think when he finds out that you are working for me instead?"

"Nothing I hope. But my guess is zat Monsieur Blair will be very upset when he finds out zat I stab him in ze back and left X live. But lucky for moi zat my contract never state anything about a refund"

Free Fall then notices the shimmering bright light emulating from Luna's body.

"Free Fall, I've detected two strange energy signatures heading our way" Luna informed.

"I thought you said zat you weren't follow" Free Fall asked as he pulls out his beam whip.

"I did" Yuki asked.

Free Fall was about to pull Yuki aside when suddenly without warning a chain burst out from the darkness and shoots directly at the elderly woman chest, killing her in one shot. Yuki's body slums down lifelessly against the brick wall as her blood leaves a bloody trail on the wall.

Free Fall freezes for a short moment shock in seeing the senator's body lying dead with her eyes wide open.

"Yuki!" Free Fall shouted as he when down on his knees and pick Yuki's body up "Speak to me" Free Fall uttered, tears starts to roll down his eyes as he started crying. He then gazed back to the direction the chains came from.

Two cloak figures looked back to him. The bloody chain retracted back to one of the cloak figure as he gives a sinister chuckle. Free Fall the turn to the other cloak figure carrying a long katana. Then Free Fall recognized her.

Free Fall gentle placed down the elderly woman's body, but not before he slips the crystal from under her cloak.

"Whoever you are mon ami, you have just make a deadly mistake" Free Fall said as he pulls out his staff. Free Fall charges fearlessly against the two cloak figure. The two attackers leap in opposite direction. However, Free Fall was quick enough to caught hold of Yoshiyuki's leg and pulls her to him. He activated his saber staff and was about to cut Yoshiyuki down when the same chain that kills Yuki shoot from behind and pierce though his hand, forcing him to release his staff weapon.

Yoshiyuki waste no time and swipe her long katana and knock Free Fall back against the wall. Free Fall hold on to his wounded hand and glare back, his armor vest has been slice into two, leaving his internal armor exposes. Free Fall knew he was in no shape to fight either of his attackers. He then turn to Luna still hovering near Yuki's dead body. 

"Luna get thiz data out of here. Go find X" Free Fall instructed as he threw Luna the crystal.

"I can't leave you now?" Luna protested.

"The data on zat crystal iz to valuable to fall into their handz, now get going" Free Fall uttered as he slap his beam whip at the two attacker, holding them back.

Luna just nod back as she spread her wings open and flies up, away from Free Fall.

"No where to run I see" the cloak figure said as he swirl his chains before he shoots it at Free Fall, knocking off his beam whip and slicing off his hand. The cloak figure then pulls his whip back and shoots it again.

Free Fall didn't get the chance to dodge as the whip pierce through both side of his shoulders and stab him against the wall. Free Fall gives a struggle a bit before he met up with a large crude sword pointing to his neck.

"Don't worry, you'll see your lover soon enough bounty hunter" the cloak figure said, holding to his large sword with precision. "Yoshiyuki, you go after the dark elf, while I have a little man to man talk with this bounty hunter here"

Yoshiyuki look a little hesitated at first, but she just nod back and hit her legs against the wall and climb to the top of the abandon building, giving chase to Luna.

Free Fall looked back to his attacker and gives a smirk on his face. He then gives out a laughed. "This iz ze end. Guess lady luck iz not on my side today. At least let me know the name of my executioner" 

The cloak figure gives a chuckle as he removes his hood. Free Fall eyes widen as he sees Zero staring back to him with a blue diamond eyes. However there was something different, his armor was pure black like the abyss and his hair was fury red like blood.

"Void"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rina stood and watch as the last group of Elpizo's men warp out of the Trans Server room and head off to their next mission. She gives a heavy sighed. She have just say good bye to X and from the looks of it, this is going to be one mission he is not looking forward to returning to.

Rina was about to turn around and step out of the room when she knocked into someone. She looks down and sees Yuna staring back to her with one of her innocent expression.

"Aunt Rina have you seen Seraph?" Yuna asked, holding to her ball.

"Yes, I think X took him along on his mission" Rina replied, lowering down to Yuna's level.

"Darn" Yuna said thumping her feet. Yuna then gives a suspicious stare back to Rina.

Rina lean back a little and find it a little surprise herself. Rina could tell that Yuna was on to something, but then she just turn around and looked out of the room, seemingly uninterested.

"Is something wrong Yuna?" Rina asked curiously.

"Nothing.... is just that I felt something different that's all" Yuna answered.

"You better not play around the corridor today, take Alouette and go down to the workshop" Rina advice as she get back on her feet and pat lightly on Yuna's head.

"Why?"

"Just go there alright" Rina said sternly. Yuna just nod back and dash off to the door. But before she steps out of the room, Yuna suddenly turn around and gazed back to Rina.

"Please don't hurt X Aunt Rina, he really do care for you" Yuna whispered.

Rina was caught off guard as the door slide close and the last thing she sees of Yuna was her sad green emerald eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it. Area secured" X said as he turn to a group of resistance troops moving in from where he came. X then turn to the remained of the commander placed to guard the power plant. How he wish this guys would give up and surrender peacefully, but guess that was not in their programming.

"You okay X?" Passy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I just have a bad feeling all of a sudden" X signed as he walk outside.

"Ciel this is X, we got the place secure. You can send in the rest of the clean up crew?" X asked. He was really feeling disturbed all of a sudden like something was really not right.

"Roger X, I will inform Elpizo and his men to secure the base. This factory should be able to generate enough energy crystal to accommodate our needs for now. Though I highly doubt that we can hold it forever" Ciel said.

"We make do of what we can Ciel. Passy and I are returning to base" X reported.

"Roger that X, I have Chris to-" Ciel voice breaks off and X' intercom suddenly fill with noise "What?"

"Ciel what's going on?" X asked back.

"X get back here quick! There is something wrong" Chris voice shattered in the background before everything when silence.

"Ciel! Chris! Somebody answers me!" X shouted, but to his worse fear no one answered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the command centre, everything suddenly turn havoc as the main power died. Emergency lights then kicks in and filled with blood red atmosphere.

"Chris report" Sera commanded.

The amber hair girl quickly taps on her console and retrieve what ever info she could get from the sudden power drain.

"We're loosing power from all sector of the base. Network and defense grid are down. Emergency power has been activated throughout level two and all vital part of the base" Chris reported. Then before they knew it, the water sprinkler above them burst out and pouring waters all over the command centre.

"What now?" Sera asked as she wipes off her face.

"Ma'am we got a problem" Haruka said as she looked back to Sera.

The display screen show a fire fight outside the corridor and from what Ciel and Sera can see, things were not looking up for them. They could hardly make out what the security team is firing at.

"_Level two under attack, send re-enforcement immediately"_ one of the resistance troop shouted before the camera outside the room got shattered by an ice spear.

Ciel watch as some of the resistance in the room pulls out their blaster and barricade the door.

Everyone in the room suddenly got shock when something hard hit the metal door that is blocking the path into the command centre. Ciel and the other girls back up to the back of the room as the door start to show heavy sign of penetration. Then another loud bang hits the door. This time the dent looks more like a shape of a dragon head hitting into onto the door.

"Someone desperately wanted to get in here" Ciel whispered. She almost shrieks when her felt someone touch her shoulder. Ciel turns back and sees Sera staring back to her.

"Ciel you have to come with me now" Sera whispered.

"But"

"Don't argue with me" Sera said as she pulls Ciel deeper into the room and takes off her vest. Ciel didn't really understand what Sera were doing until she stood in front of her naked.

"Take your cloth off Ciel, I have no time to explain" Sera said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X wait up" Passy shouted as she flies as fast as her tiny wings could take her.

X was dashing like a mad man heading back to the base. He knew there was trouble there and hopes that everyone in the base was not harm, especially Ciel and Rina. However, before X could reach half way back to the base, the intercom in his head suddenly comes to live.

"The legendary X" A voice said.

"What? Who are you?" X asked stopping and trying to figure out who was talking to him.

"Who am I is no concern for now X" the voice continue. X glanced around and finally found a shadowy figure standing way up high on the roof. "If you wish to see your human friend again, you best keep up with me"

X waste no time as he hit his feet and activate his dash, shooting him up the wall and landed on the ledge of the building. X glare back to the shadow figure and look surprise that he standing on the building opposite end to X.

"Try to catch up if you can" the shadow figure said as he blur out.

X stood up and leaps from building to building. Along the way he activates his dash system and gives chase. But the more he tries to catch up with the mysterious figure the more the mysterious figure avoids being catch. He feels that he is not only being toyed around but also walking straight into a trap.

"X, can you hear me?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel! Are you alright?" X asked, not stopping a bit as he continues to give chase.

"We suffer light casualties, but we're fine. X you have to catch up with the intruder. He got Sera"

"What?" X exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sera sat and watch as the shadow figure walks back and forth. At that same moment Sera struggle to loosen the handcuff tied to her back, but to her best effort it was useless. She even tries to reach for her dagger conceals under her vest and that too was futile.

"How can you do this to X?" Sera shouted to the shadowy figure "HE cared and trusted you and this is the way you show your feelings to him"

The shadow figure stops her step and looked back. She step forward and pulled Sera up. Sera glares back to Rina with and angry look, not because she was in this position, but the facts that Rina has betraying X feelings. Sera didn't really know why, but she never felt this protective to X before.

"Believe me Captain Sera I have no choice in this" Rina replied and gently letting go of Sera's vest.

Sera looked back to Rina and felt surprise that Rina looked through her disguise "How?" Sera asked.

"You have your way of concealing yourself, I have mine. Beside you gave yourself away when I snatch you off your feet. Ciel would have wept in fear by then" Rina explain as she looked out to the exposing wall as if waiting for someone.

"Then why do you still take me?"

"Because Phantom does not know you as well as I do and I do not wish any harm to Ciel, she is a human" Rina replied hanging her head down and gives a heavy sighed.

"You may not understand me Captain Sera... I am a trigger. I do not know my true self until my activation code has been initiated.... and when Zero mention the phrase '_Till the time that the great titans collide in an immortal battle of life and dead_' then I know what my true nature was. That is to infiltrate the resistance network, capture Dr. Ciel and to.... hurt X in the process, physically and mentally"

"You bitch" Sera shoot back in anger as she rush forward and try to knock Rina off with her body. Rina just stood aside and swing around giving Sera a kick, knocking her back. Sera feel to her knees as she felt pain coming from her belly.

"You think this is easy for me? To betray the only person that I ever love?" Rina shouted back as she lifted Sera off her feet. Sera could see tears building up from Rina's eyes, she was really sobbing. "I have my duty as a soldier and to the humans. It's in my primary program. I cannot go against what I have been program for this mission"

"And that gives you the right to hurt him?" Sera yelled back in anger as she continues to struggles in breaking free from her handcuff.

Rina just stood there mute as she hangs her head down and lower Sera. Sera could see that Rina is questioning her own judgment of doing the right thing.

"There is still a chance for you to come back to us Rina. I'm sure that X will understand" Sera said softly. Rina was about to say something when they heard a loud sound coming from outside. Rina then looked back to Sera and lifted her on her vest.

"My name is Leviathan and you better remember that Dr. Ciel" the blue guardian said as she slam Sera against the wall.

Sera just stare back to the blue reploid, speechless. She knew that Rina was a traitor, but to be the guardian Leviathan was not what she expected to hear.

"So you got her?" Phantom asked as he gazed back to Leviathan and Sera, smirking.

"Was there any doubt?" Leviathan asked placing down Sera gently.

Phantom just stands there in silence and continues to stare back to the two girls. He gives a light chuckle and step into the room. "I thought you have grown soft, staying with those resistances for that long period of time"

"I am a guardian, Phantom, I know where my loyalty lies" Leviathan replied in a defensive tone.

"I hope so" Phantom said before turning to Sera "Now Dr. Ciel we have a little appointment with a long lost legend"

Before Phantom can make his next move, Leviathan move in between them.

"Let me have a final check on Ciel's handcuff, I don't want her to give you any trouble" Leviathan said, staring back to Phantom. Phantom nod his head and takes a step back before heading out of the room. "Don't take to long. I'd be waiting outside"

Leviathan turns back to Sera and lean closer to her left side of her neck.

"Please take good care of X for me. He'll need you more after this is over and please tell him that I am really sorry" Leviathan whispered as she unlock the handcuff to Sera's hand "First chance you get, don't hesitate to run"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn where is he?" X mumbles as he glanced around the tower. X swears that he saw the mysterious figure when this way before he lost him.

"X" Passy shouted. X turn back to Passy and sees that the little cyber elf was panting heavily trying to catch up with him.

"Get out of here Passy, this is to-" Before X could finish his sentence, he notice three round object flying his direction. X leaps back, dodging the attack before he glance back to the object which turns out to be shuriken. X then turn back to the direction the shuriken was fired from and found a dark figure standing on opposite side of the building.

"Fast, but nothing to be impressed about" Phantom said as staring back to X.

X was about to fight back when he saw what Phantom is holding close to him. To his surprise Sera looks exactly like Ciel. He could have mistaken her for Ciel if the real Ciel haven't told him that the one that who was capture was Sera.

"It's a shame that a great legend like you to have fallen so low to a level that you help the same enemy that you fought so very long ago" Phantom said holding Sera closer to him, but kept his eyes fix on X the whole time.

"Cut the crap whoever you are. Let her go. Your fight is with me" X demanded, but never once reveal Sera's name. He knew it was too dangerous if he does so.

"Don't worry X, Dr. Ciel is safe and unharmed. I wouldn't really want to hurt her if I have the choice, so don't push me. At least allow me introduce myself X. My name is Phantom one of the five guardians of Master Zero"

"If you don't let her go this instance Phantom I'll make you an instance dead spirit" X warned.

Then before X could say another word, Sera suddenly budge lose of her handcuff and pull out her energy dagger. Sera then spun around and about to stab Phantom with it, but her action was to slow and Phantom caught hold of her arm on one hand and her neck on the other.

"What?" Phantom sounded a little surprise "You're not Dr. Ciel"

"I see you have forgotten all about me you murderer" Sera muttered as tries to push the dagger with all her strength. Phantom then gives a slight twist and force Sera to release her weapon before he lifted her off her feet and hangs her out over the ledge.

"Since you are not Dr. Ciel then you have just outlived your usefulness" Phantom said as he drops Sera.

Seeing Sera been thrown off the tower, X makes haste and leap off the building. As X caught hold of Sera, he knew he have little time before he hits the ground hard. Even if he can survive in this altitude, he would be in no shape to fight Phantom. Then something stuck X's mind, he remembers that he have taken Seraph with him and the little cyber-elf is still in his body, in suspension mode. X called for his cyber-elf and as expected the little angel cyber-elf appear before him, before it swirl around X's body, activating his dark amour. X flaps his wings open in order to slow down his momentum as he's about to hit the surface.

As everything was going smoothly, X notice something else coming his direction fast. X spun his head up and sees a giant shuriken shooting his way. Without any space to maneuver, X did the only thing he knew. He closed his wing together and covers Sera up as the shuriken hit his back and exploded causing a cloud of dust to form around the surrounding.

Phantom looked back with a smirk on his face. Phantom reached out his hand as he command his beam shuriken return to him. However Phantom never expected an energy blast shoots out from inside the dust cloud. Phantom dodge the blast and when he caught hold of his shuriken, he used it to shield him from the continuous energy fire coming from the surface.

X flaps his black wing and clears the cloud of dust away before he looked back to Phantom. X withdrew his arm cannon and collapse on one knee, feeling the pain coming from his back.

"X you're hurt" Sera said holding to X's shoulder.

X got back on his feet and looked back to Sera. "I'd be alright" X said.

X then turns to Passy which have followed him down "Passy take Sera out of here, I'll take care of the Phantom"

Passy nods her head and urged Sera to follow her. Sera looked back to X's back, she could see a line of opening on X's back. She wanted to help, but she knows that she'll only be in his way. Sera nod back and follow Passy, away from X.

"Impressive" Phantom comment.

X turn back to Phantom and found that the black guardian standing just a few meters away from him with his giant shuriken circling around Phantom.

"The legendary X never disappoints me. Yet like a lost legend that you are you should have stay lost. Allow me to show you why X?" Phantom said as sky begins to rain heavily down on them.

"Have anyone mention to you that you talk too much?" X asked, morphing his arm into cannon.

Phantom gives a smirk as he hurls his giant shuriken at X.

X cross his arms together and block off the shuriken with his elbow blade, sending the shuriken back to Phantom. X waste no time as he point his arm cannon to Phantom and fire rapidly at the black guardian.

Phantom dodges and leaps backward as he releases his shuriken again. X cross his arms again and block offs the attack before the opens fire at Phantom. This time X was able to hit Phantom as the black guardian body exploded. But to X's surprised, the black guardian that he destroyed turns out to be a drone.

Before X knew what happen next, he felt a drifts coming from behind and as he turn his head over his shoulder he sees Phantom standing right behind him, smiling. X slam his elbow blade at Phantom, but the black guardian dodge it with ease and slash his katana upwards, cutting X on the back and sending him landing hard on the ground. X quickly turns around and about to fire at Phantom when he notice the giant shuriken drop down on him.

"Shit!" X muttered as fired at the shuriken and knocking it off course. It was then X knew he had made another fatal mistake and forgotten about Phantom. X turns his head over his shoulder and to his guess Phantom was right behind him, swinging his katana again and sending X hurling to the ground.

"This is getting real annoying" X muttered as he slams his fist on the ground. X quickly get back on his feet and glare back to Phantom.

Again Phantom tries to pull the same trick on X, but this time he was ready for him. As the giant shuriken comes flying directly in front X, he lean to the side, barely dodge the beam weapon. Phantom shows up as expected, X quickly spun around and swings his blade at Phantom.

The dark guardian block X's attack with ease and before X knew what had happen, Phantom swing his legs kicking X's face and sends him crashing on the muddy earth.

X pulls himself up gazed back to the black guardian with a damage facial mask. X had to think of something fast and unexpected, something that Phantom does not expect him to do. Charging both his cannon X waited for Phantom to throw his shuriken. It didn't take long for Phantom to pull the same trick again and this time X hope his idea works, he knew his armor couldn't take another beating like that.

When the shuriken comes within range X's knocked it off with his blade. Then as Phantom appeared right behind X, he quickly raised his left hand high up and slams it down on the earth, sending a powerful bright light bursting around him and Phantom.

The black guardian covered his eyes from the blinding lights.

X takes this opportunity and swings his left elbow blade, knocking off Phantom's katana and placed his other cannon directly on top of the black guardian's vest.

"Surprise" X said before releasing a ball of energy that literally rip through Phantom's vest and send the black guarding hurling several feet away.

Phantom tries to get back on his feet but was unable to as X points his cannon down at him.

"I'm not going to kill you Phantom. But I'm going to tell you this. If you every try to hurt my friends again, I will not think twice about blowing your head off" X warned, powering down his cannon and takes a step back.

"I have a little bit more surprise for your X" Phantom chuckle as he gets back on his feet.

X was rather curious at first and then he notices an object overshadowing him from above. X turns his attention towards the tower and sees a giant ice block dropping down on him. X quickly leap back and barely escapes as the ice smash hard on the ground sending wave of small ice shards shooting at all direction.

"What was that?" X mumbles as he turn to Phantom only to find Rina standing next to the black guardian with a lance on her hands.

"Rina?" X sounded more confuse.

"Heads up blue boy" Leviathan said as swings her lance and created a ice dragon and shoots straight at X, sending him crashing into the nearby building. "Forgive me" Leviathan whispered before she helps Phantom up and teleport out of the area.

X smashed his way out of the ice rubbles and gazed back in disbelief. "It can't be.... not Rina" X mumbles as he turns to Sera standing not to far from where he is.

"Tell me is not so" X uttered. Sera just stood there in silence and nod her head. X slowly gets up and takes a step back.

"NOOOOOO" X shouted as he slams his fist on the ground repeatedly. All Sera could do was watch in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No leave the lights off..... I don't wish to see myself" Leviathan said.

"Very well Leviathan" Isis said as she enters the room, leaving the door slightly ajar and allow a little light in to the room.

Isis steps up to the azure guardian and gazed back to the depressed and heartbreak guardian. Isis was rather sad to see Leviathan in this way, she knows how it feel to cheat on the one you cared for, it was like the way she cheated Zero for Nova.

"Leviathan do you know what you are asking me to do?" Isis asked.

Leviathan just nod her head in reply, Isis can hear the blue guardian sobbing in the dark. She placed her hand gentle over Leviathan shoulder trying to calm her down a little. "I know is hard for you Leviathan to betray the trust of a love one"

"No you don't" Leviathan mumbles.

"Yes I do" Isis said. Leviathan said nothing as she embraced Isis tightly and cry over her shoulder.

"I betray him" Leviathan continue to cry "I betray X.... how could I have done that.... how could I be so cold hearted?"

Isis said nothing and pats Leviathan's back as she thinks of what the blue guardian is going through. It was hard for her not to cry herself. "Please Isis.... delete me.... delete Marina Lightheart from this shell of mine"

Isis slowly pushes Leviathan off her and looked back to the blue guardian "Leviathan you must understand what you are asking of me? If I delete your memory, everything else you feel and know will be erased"

"Like nothing happens before the mission, yes" Leviathan nod.

"But what of X?"

"I do not wish to face him again and have any hesitation of fighting him..... a person like me doesn't deserve to have that sort of feeling" Leviathan said as she buried her hands over her face.

Isis stands gives a heavy sighed as she placed her hands over Leviathan shoulder "Very well" Isis replied.

-----------

Authors Notes: Thank Rioni Riishu for your feedback. I know I have grammatical error, but please bear with me. I don't have a pre-reader and I'm trying my best to correct them : )


	20. Chapter 19: Fallback

Chapter 19: Fallback

Author: Lady Blue

----------------

"Is everything in place Blood Rage?" Nova asked as he looked at three hologram image, one which is Blood Rage the other Night Shadow and the last one on the right looks like a heavy armor reploid with a bazooka mounted on both his shoulder.

"Yes Master Nova, the main battle group is awaiting your final orders" Blood Rage reploid nodding his head.

"Good. Night Shadow any word from the other commanders on the field?"

"No progress so far Master Nova, field report has indicated that Guardian Phantom and Guardian Harpuia men are still a couple of blocks away from the resistance outer perimeter" Night Shadow reported.

Nova gives a stern look as he peer down to the three, in silence. Two out of three of his commanders looked a little edgy from where he stands, eager to go into battle, all except for Night Shadow. She seems a little nervous as usually. He knows how the cat reploid feel about going into battle; strangely Night Shadow was never into the killing like Blood Rage does.

"Stay focus Night Shadow, I don't want you to turn yellow on me on this one. You know what must be done" Nova said before turning to the other two.

Night Shadow swallowed hard before replying "Yes Master Nova"

"Blood Rage, I will link up with your battle group as soon as I can. On the mean time, keep things under order" Nova said.

"Affirmative" Blood Rage replied as the dragon reploid's image fades away follow by Night Shadow and the armor reploid. Nova shut the console down and was about to leave the command centre when he sees Leviathan staring back to him.

"You wish to speak with me?" Nova asked.

Leviathan pause for a moment, almost hesitated "Now what gives you that idea brainy?" Leviathan asked in her usually unserious manner.

"Nice try Leviathan, but if you're trying to annoy me I think you would have better luck on Fefnir instead, I have no time for any of your nonsense right now. Now kindly step aside" Nova said as he walks straight pass Leviathan and head straight to the door.

"Well suit yourself, but don't blame me if you get yourself turn inside out" Leviathan said turn her head over her shoulder and smirk.

"Your point would be?" Nova asked stopping his pace and spun around.

"We got a small glitch in the Trans Server system, all the Trans Server is currently not working..... Correctly. I've already asked my boys shut the system down and look into this as we speak. Lucky to say no one got hurt during this unfortunate transaction" Leviathan said "If you ask me Nova, I think someone is trying to sabotage us, mainly this operation"

"You're saying that someone is trying to stop me from getting to the field?" Nova asked looking rather suspicious "What's the catch?"

"Nothing! Just that I don't wish to see your bloody intestines splatter all over the Trans Server. If that happen I would not only have to write freaking long report to Master Zero, but it will most probably have to take me weeks swabbing you off the platform" Leviathan said.

Nova gives a sighed, unknowing what Leviathan is thinking. He knew she is the playful one and like the other guardians who wish to see him fail in Zero's eyes. However this was something new, since she returns from her secret mission, Leviathan seems to change a lot; one part was that she seems rather enjoy annoying him lately. "Very well" Nova replied

"By the way if you wish to catch the fireworks in time, I would advice you to take the helicopter. You won't want to be late for your big fight" Leviathan said as she step off the room and walk downs the corridor, leaving a skeptical Nova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry old friend, but this is all I can do for such a short notice" Zero said as he shut the console off. He knew that it would only be time before they track the signal back to the source. Zero got up from his seat and about to leave the room when the door slide opens.

"Zero" Isis called.

Zero gives a light sighed as he put his weapon away and looked back to the amber hair girl "You got the data?"

"Regrettably no, it seems that the info you requested is placed deep inside the central database. Only the other Zero has the access clearance to enter" Isis informed.

"Damn" Zero cursed.

"Why is the coordinate so important?" Isis asked curiously.

"It contains the location to a secret storage facility belonging to the Maverick Hunters. Sorry to say the person who knew the exact location were Signas and Alia" Zero answered. "It might hold the only fighting chance I have if X fails to eliminate Zero Nightmare"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry" Ciel ordered the other resistance troops as they prepare to leave the command centre.

Ciel glanced towards a group of reploids in the corner, seeing them struggling to carry the heavy equipments out.

"Forget those heavy equipments! Get to the Trans Server now" Ciel said to the other resistance troops before she later turn to Chris and Haruka who is still working in their console.

"Girls, any sign of Neo Arcadian forces?" Ciel asked.

"We pick up a couple of advance recon unit heading straight for our position. Sentries placed outside the base outer perimeters have already begun engaging the enemies" Chris informed before she pull up her visor and looked back to Ciel.

"The main battle group located on sector Alpha, Beta and Delta is holding their position ma'am. No movement detected from the main battle group... what are they waiting for anyway?" Haruka asked, but was hush by her friend not to say too much. "Sorry ma'am" Haruka apologies.

Ciel knew how they feel, but that is the less of her worries now. Actually she was kind of glad that the main battle group hasn't made their move yet. Ciel looked back to the screen as it displays a large force of Neo Arcadian line up in a triangular shape, surrounding the city. From where she stands, it doesn't take a general to tell her that Neo Arcadian is taking precocious in this assault. She guessed they must be afraid that X might pull the same trick on them like he did on Fefnir's forces, wiping them out with one swift blow.

"Sera, you better get your team out of here" Ciel said to Sera, standing opposite of her. The lime hair girl nod back as she plant the last explosive in the command centre.

"You heard the lady, MOVE!" Sera ordered. Both the operators quickly left their post and head out of the room.

"But X is still in his quarters" Passy said worriedly as she hover next to Ciel. Ciel was thinking of going to get X herself when suddenly she felt Sera touch her shoulder.

"Don't worry Passy, I'll go get him" Sera said looking at Ciel and nod her head to the human girl "Just make sure that Juan and the demolition team doesn't blow up the Trans Server before we get there, got it?"

"We will wait for the two of you on the other side" Ciel said giving Sera a good luck hug. She knows that the lime hair girl will need all the luck she can get to persuade X to follow her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My force is ready to move in Blood Rage. So what now? Do we wait or do we move in for the kill?" Loose Cannon asked with a sinister laugh.

"We wait as we are instructed to do so Loose Cannon" Blood Rage said.

The crimson reploid stands with his arm cross as he gazed back to the hologram display. Their forces are in position and ready to move into the city, but they can't since they need Nova's final order for that. Blood Rage grew evermore impatience as he sees Phantom's men moving in closer to the resistance base. He would sell his own soul if he could be in their position right now.

"I think he will be running a little late commander" an elderly voice said. Blood Rage turns to the old man walking up the platform.

"Professor Bones, I assume that you are here as an observer" Night Shadow said as she looked a little suspicious.

"Naturally" Bones replied looking at Blood Rage and give a smirk.

"Good, just stay out of our way" Blood Rage said rudely as he turn back to the city. "I don't want you to get hurt during the battle"

"I sense that you do not appreciate my presence Commander" Bones said.

"Blood Rage" Nova image appears on the console. Blood Rage and Night Shadow looked back to the blue guardian.

"Master Nova" Blood Rage and Night Shadow said in unison.

"Proceed the attack without me, I'll be delay" Nova said.

"Very well Master Nova" Blood Rage replied stepping up and looked back to the artillery gun lining up in front.

"My force by my command" Blood Rage raised his hand "OPEN FIRE"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sera trip down as the earth around her trembles. She quickly gets back on her feet and gaze back to the poorly lit corridor. Sera then takes a short glanced around her surrounding, the place seems to be holding for now from the artillery bombardment. As the thundering sound echoes into the narrow corridor, Sera knew she has little time before Neo Arcadia moves their primary force in.

Sera continue rushing down to the end of the corridor. Once she reach to the end she could see a dim light emulating outside of X's quarters.

"Captain Sera" Spirit said noticing Sera's presences.

"Spirit, you better get to the Trans Server now" Sera said.

Spirit looks a little uncertain at first and kept glancing back and forth to Sera and to X's room "X, he's-"

"I'll go get X. You get to the Trans Server this instance" Sera ordered, she was in no persuasive mood.

Spirit was not about to leave X, but seeing how determines Sera are, Spirit nod her head "Yes Captain Sera" Spirit said before she flies the opposite direction.

Sera looked at Spirit before she turns to the door. She takes a deep breath and hit the panel, hoping that X would listen to reason. It has only been two days since the unforgiving event and Sera knew that it would take a longer time for a normal person to snap out of this thing, but for a reploid two days can be an eternity.

"X" Sera called.

She step into the dark room and can only make out X's outline body sitting on the lower bed. "Lights" Sera commanded. The room lit up and Sera can see clearly that X is sitting on the corner of the wall, curling up into a ball.

"Get lost, I want to be alone…." X muttered rudely.

"We have to go! This place will be swarming with Neo Arcadian anytime soon" Sera said as she walk up to X and pull his hand.

"Leave me" X said weakly, pulling back.

Sera looked back to X, he seems lifeless and depress. Sera slowly and carefully lean closer to X "X, please listen to me" Sera said softly this time.

"I said leave me" X said as he buried his face on his knees and ignore Sera all together.

Loosing her patient with him, Sera hastily grab hold of X arm and pull him off the bed. She tried her best to drag X's lifelessness body out of the room. But as they reach the middle of the room X just let lose and slum against the wall and slowly slide down and sitting down, looking like he was in a semi-conscious state. This was really ticking Sera off, here she is trying her best to get him to safety and the only thing she gets back from him is his dead like attitude.

"Why are you like this?" Sera frowned "Why do you let her do this to you?"

"I don't care anymore… not to this war… not to life… I just don't care anymore" X replied blandly. "Let them come.... it would be best that they end my pitiful misery right here, right now"

"Get up" Sera grunt as she pulls X on his feet. X however, just slumps back against the wall like a lifeless doll.

"Listen to me X, if you continue being a jerk, then by hell they have succeeded in breaking you"

"First it was Double… then it was Zero… and now…" X mumbles to himself. Sera knew he was really losing it.

"Get a grip on yourself X! Rina didn't really want this to happen to you. She did it because she didn't have a choice. But you do!" Sera said shaking X a bit, but the result is the same, he just slum back down again "X are you even listening to me? This place will be swarming with Zero's forces anytime soon"

"Get up" Sera grunt and continue to pull X up, but to her surprise X suddenly grab her by the neck and spun her around, slamming her hard against the wall.

"BACK OFF" X shouted as he slams his fist into the wall. Sera just stare into X's enraged eyes as he slowly pulls back his fist and stepping back. She looked back and found that X had just slammed his fist inches from her face.

"Have you ever been betrayed by the one you love and trusted?" X shouted in anger "Have you ever been-"

Then before X could finish his sentence, he felt a hard slap on his face. X blink for a moment before turning to Sera. She was facing away from him and holding to her hands over her mouth, sobbing a little. This was the first time he ever sees Sera cry; X was dumbstruck and speechless for that one moment. Like the whole world just freezes in time, X could see that he might have not only hurt himself, but Sera as well.

"Don't you dare talk to me about betrayal…." Sera said crying "I've lost everything I knew…. Everything I worked for…. And everything I cared for under one night….. To the people that I've trusted the most" She turn back and push him back "So don't you dare tell me that I do not know what it meant by being betray X"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dusts slowly die down as the final shell landed on the surface of the resistance base. Slowly a black figure step out of the cloud of dust followed by a few black drones.

The black figure glanced at the surface and sees the damage that has been done by Blood Rage artillery.

"Noisy, but it gets the job done" The dark figure chuckle "Night Shadow do you read me?"

"_Copy Marasume"_ Night Shadow replied.

"We're in the front door" The Marasume said as he gazed back to the damage iron door "We're moving in"

"_Gemma Team, you are advice to wait for backup. Do not proceed into the base on your own, do you read me over?"_ Night Shadow asked.

"You do the waiting while I do the killing Night Shadow" the Marasume said

"_Gemma Leader you are to await for Zeta Team do you read me? Marasume you damn better listen to me or-"_ the Marasume shut his comm. and looked back to his drones "We move like the shadows my minion"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Captain Sera_" Passy called Sera through her intercom.

"Here" Sera answered softly.

"_Are you and X in level 2?_" Passy asked worriedly.

"No, why?" Sera asked as she wipes the tears of her face.

"_Cause me and Spirit are picking up some very odd signal coming our-_" suddenly before Passy can finish there were a short static sound coming from Sera's intercom.

"_Watch out! They're coming out from the wall_" Sera hears a voice coming from the background and within a second, gun shoots can be heard clearly "Over there! Fire"

"_Quick blow the Trans Server up_" Juan shouted

"_Help_" Passy shouted before the transmission being cut off.

"Passy! Do you read me! Passy" Sera shouted back, but the only thing she is getting is static sound coming from her intercom. Sera turn back to X, seemingly lost in his mind. She then turns to the door, undecided at first on leaving X or not.

"Are you coming?" Sera asked not looking back at X.

X just lean against the wall not answering back. Sera waited for a short moment before she steps out of the room and pulls out her blaster as she prepares to head for the Trans Server room.

"Come if you want X…. I won't force you" Sera said "If you wish to stay here and rot like an assholes, then you do that. But I have my responsibilities to see that this people get out of here alive. You have that once in you and I still believed that you do"

X said nothing.

"Once this is over.... I'll come back for you… I won't leave you or anyone behind, I promise" Sera said before the door slide shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sera reach near the Trans Server room, she could hear screams echoes through the corridor. When she arrived near to the entrance, Sera notice three resistance troops rush out from the room follow closely by a slim black drone. The drone manage to cut down one of the resistance before Sera was able to blow his head off with her blaster.

"Captain" Dante yelled.

"Jun! Dante" Sera called, rushing to the two reploids.

"Ma'am" Jun said in a frighten tone.

"What happened?" Sera asked.

"They came out of nowhere and start killing the soldiers" Dante said as Jun cuddle right behind him.

"What of the others?" Sera asked

"Juan's dead, but the others are alive for now" Dante replied. "They want the codes to the Trans Server"

"You two stay here while I go take a closer look" Sera instructed, but she suddenly notice something was very wrong when Dante and Jun looked at her in horror. Sera lean back a little and slowly turn around and to her guess a black drone was standing behind her. The drone swings his katana, knocking off the blaster on Sera's hand before he gives a hard slap on her face knocking her on the ground.

"Sir, we found these resistances in the corridor. This one was able to destroy one of our units before we caught her. It appears that she is the ranking officer" the drone reported as he hurls Sera on the ground. Dante and Jun was instead pushed towards the corner of the wall along with the other survivors.

Sera shake her head for a moment before looking back at the black ninja, gazing down on her with his green visor.

"A Ranking Officer then you must have the codes to the Trans Server" Marasume said as he walk towards Sera and pull her back on her feet. "Give it to me"

Sera said nothing and just spit into his face. From where she is standing it seems that the ninja didn't like her respond. Without a word Marasume swing his hand and slap on Sera's face. Sera turn back to the ninja with an angry glare.

"You want to play hard ball is it girl?" Marasume asked taking out his saber and activates it. Sera show no form of fear as she continues to stare back to him "I guess I just have to cut it out of you then"

Sera watch as the blue beam swing down on her as a sudden gush of wind flow through her entire body. Then she saw her own blood gushing out from left arm as she felt a sharp pain coming from her severed hand.

"This is just a warning girl, give me the codes or you will loose more then your hand" Marasume said as he placed the tip of his saber blade before Sera's neck.

"Screw you" Sera muttered as she tries to hold the pain coming from her wound.

"Ahhh a fighter, I can see that you are not easily intimidated by mere force alone. Not to worry, I have other means to deal with your kind" Marasume said looking back to Jun. He gives a nod and the nearby drone acknowledge by pulling Jun into the open. The drone pulls out its katana and placed it over Jun's neck.

Sera can see the terrifying girl sobbing as the drone waited for his order.

"Kill the girl" Marasume said.

"WAIT NO!" Sera yelled, but instead of Jun head being severed off her body, a powerful blast come erupted from the ground up and destroyed the drone near to Jun. A few more blast comes out from the ground and knocked out two drones standing near to the hostage.

"What?" Marasume asked as he retreated back a little. Then without warning a blue hand burst out from the concrete floor and caught hold of the black ninja's leg.

Sera watch, as the black ninja didn't have time to retaliate as he's being pulled down under. Shocked she crawled back to the wall and watch as lights flashes out from the hole. It was at least a minute until Sera saw a black blur leaped out from the hole and landed on the opposite side of the room. From where she is, she can see that the black ninja seems to be as surprised as she from the sudden attack.

"The legendary X? So the report was true, you are a maverick" Marasume uttered as the black ninja swing his sword and placed it in defense pose.

Sera watch as the X leap out from the hole and stand gazing back to Marasume with a dead eye look on his face. He didn't say a word as he deactivate his saber and placed is back, leaving himself open for attack.

"X you came back" Sera said.

"Sorry if I was late, I was busy trying to put my head back together" X said walking towards Sera and held her up her feet.

"My name is-"

"I don't care who you are or which one of those lamer you're working for cause in a matter of second it wouldn't make any difference" X said "You'll be dead"

Sera watch as Marasume gives a signal to the two remaining drones in the room to attack X. The drones comply and charge at X.

X quickly pushes Sera out of the way as he whip out his weapon and take aim at the first drone that comes in view. One shot from his weapon and the drone drop down dead with his head melted away. X however was not quick enough as the next drone was able to knock off X weapon. X quickly looked back to the drone and swings his fist, punching straight through the drone's chest and ripped a hole into it.

"X! Watch out!" Passy screams out.

X quickly moves the dead drone aside as he sees Marasume plunging forward with his beam saber pointing at him.

Then to everyone's surprise X just held out his right hand as the beam blade pierce straight into his hand and stay there. X gives a light chuckle as he grab hold onto Marasume's arm and force the black ninja to let go of his saber.

Marasume gives a painful cry as X squeeze hard on his arm and crush it in the process. "Hurt doesn't it? Don't worry very soon you won't feel a thing" X said as he pulled out the beam saber from his and stab it directly onto Marasume's head, killing him in an instant.

Sera watch as Marasume's body dropped on the cold metallic floor, with his own saber still stab into his head. She turns to X standing motionless with his right hand continue dripping energy fluid. The way X execute Marasume was like nothing she have ever see in him. True she have only been into a few mission with X, but never once she saw him kill someone this emotionless, as if he did it without any sign of remorse. Sera continue to watch X as he stands motionless with his back facing them.

Worried Sera decide to take a closer look. As she is two feet from X and about to place her hand over his shoulder, X suddenly turns around looking back to Sera.

"I'm alright Sera" X said. "Come on we better make a move" X continue as if everything is normal.

"Passy get the Trans Server online. We're moving out" X said looking at the dead resistance troops before turning to the rest of the survivors "Leave the dead, we can't do anything for them now"

"X are you sure that you're alright?" Sera asked.

"Sure, I'm fine" X replied "Come on people, lets move before more of those goons come crashing in here"

As the smothering smoke gush out from the Trans Server room as black feline walk in with a group of heavy arm troops. She looked back to the place, nothing left but total destruction. Dead body, both of the resistance and Neo Arcadia lied dead together.

"_Night Shadow report_" Blood Rage asked over her comm.

"Where do you want me to start?" Night Shadow said sarcastically as she wonder how she is going to report this all to Nova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We got incoming" Chris said.

Ciel stand worried at the back as she sees the platform lighted up. It has been over twenty minutes since the last transmission and it usually took only less then five minutes to transport someone over. Deep in her Ciel just prey in silence and hope that X and the others makes it.

"Get ready" Elpizo instructed as the other resistance soldier stand and prepare for any trouble that might come through the teleport.

As the bright light beam into the room, everyone quickly covered their eyes from the blinding light. Once the light dies down, Ciel could clearly sees an azure reploid step down on the platform.

"Hold your fire" Ciel ordered.

Elpizo raised his hand as the other soldier lower their rifles. They looked back in horror to the surviving reploid that step out of the platform. Only a third of the people that was left behind remain and most of them are technician.

Ciel quickly steps in front and stared back to X and sees the heavy wound on X's right arm, she then notice something else, X gives her an emotionless gazed.

"X, you're hurt" Ciel said.

X looked back to his right hand. "Oh this, It's just a minor flesh wound. I'd live" X said jokingly.

"Flesh wound? You look like you took a hell of a beating here young man" The nurse said as the other survivors in the room get attended by the medical team.

"I'll be fine. Go see to Sera and the others" X said in a monotone as she slump down on the stairs and gives a heavy sighed.

Ciel kneel down and looked at X with a worried expression. "Don't worry Ciel, I'm all right now" X said before turning to the lime hair girl passing them.

"Sera..... thanks" X said

----------------

Author Notes: Bet you think I gave up writing :)


	21. Chapter 20: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 20: Cat and Mouse

Author: Lady Blue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What can you tell me of the data crystal I've send you Jade Talon?" Zero Nightmare asked as he turned his chair to face the ghostly green image before him.

"My operation crew went through the data crystal as requested, Master Zero, and we found that the data is a fraud," Jade Talon replied, lowering his head.

"Fraud?" Zero Nightmare asked, sounding less than surprised at Jade Talon's answer.

"Yes, the data captured by Guardian Leviathan was a complete bogus, and the worse part was that one of my people found a virus in one of the data. It was lucky we could contain the virus before it did any serious damage to our machine," Jade Talon said. "I do not understand, Master Zero, how Guardian Leviathan can miss out such detail? She has always been very careful with information extraction."

"Nobody's perfect, Jade Talon," Zero Nightmare responded as he got off his chair and turned towards the window. "Were Adam and the other Satellites infected by this virus?"

"No," Jade Talon replied.

"Good," Zero Nightmare said, but he felt a little disturbance in Jade Talon's voice. "What is it, my friend?"

"It's about the handler, Master Zero."

"Yes, Hardedge. We have some problems with security lately. That is why I've sent Vanguard Hardedge to deliver the crystal to you personally," Zero Nightmare said. "I hope there is no problem to the arrangement I have made, Jade Talon."

"No, Master Zero," Jade Talon responded, but Zero Nightmare could tell from his voice that the falcon reploid was a little discontent with his decision. He could only guess that he was not very happy that some outsider was moving into his territory.

"Good. I would like Hardedge to stay in Eden for a while longer. Security purposes, incase someone tries to sabotage this program again," Zero Nightmare said, but some of his words were true; he did want Hardedge there for security purposes, but there was more to that, something he wished to see Hardedge do before his final arrival to Eden with the dark-elves.

"I will see to it that he gets my fullest co-operation, Master Zero," Jade Talon replied.

"That is what I like to hear, Jade Talon. I will speak with you again when the time is right, my friend," Zero Nightmare said as he gave chilling smile. "Take care of the trio for me."

"Very well, Master Zero" Jade Talon said as he gave a light bow before his image faded into the air.

Zero Nightmare was about to head over to his chair when he felt a presence of another in the room with him.

A growling sound filled the room as Zero Nightmare turned his attention to the shadows.

Fading out from a shadow a four legged beast and a cloak figure step forward. Zero Nightmare knew who this person was and greeted him with a smile.

"Aren't you worried that he might get a little suspicious?" Omega asked with a slight chuckle.

"Omega, is it?" Zero Nightmare said as he stepped forward to face the mysterious reploid. "We finally meet."

Zero Nightmare glared at the four-legged creature, which is pure black and had blue neon lines carved all over its body. The creature turned to Zero Nightmare, and like a cobra it stretched out what looked like flaps, making it look like a lion version of a reploid.

"Stay," Omega ordered. The creature stopped growling and retreated back, seemingly less hostile.

"Nice pup," Zero Nightmare chuckled as he turned to Omega, still concealed under the dark robes he was in. "You're not a tiny bit worried that the old geezer might find out about our little meeting?"

"Don't worry; with that hippie off my back, I'm free to move around again," Omega said. "Of course, it's all thanks to you."

"I need Hardedge to be on Eden when we are ready to carry out the next phase of my plan. I cannot allow any obstruction once we have all three of the dark elves in our possession."

"You are really systematic," Omega pointed out.

"Thank you," Zero Nightmare replied with a smile, and then retreated back to lean on his desk, crossing his arms.

"But aren't you a little afraid of X?"

"I have to admit, he was stronger then I had anticipated. I first thought I would have crushed his spirit back then, regarding his little affair with Leviathan, but I guess I was wrong," Zero Nightmare said with a slightly disturbed expression. "No matter. Once we have the cyber-elf in our possession, there is nothing he can do about us. Nothing at all"

Omega suddenly burst out in laughter, his voice filling the room. "Do not underestimate him, Zero Nightmare," Omega commented "I have faced his kind before, and believe me they are very, very versatile when the situation calls for it."

"I'm getting advice from a failure." Zero Nightmare gave him a mischievous smile as he gazed back to Omega. "Do not forget, Omega, it was you that allowed X to be in this picture. If you hadn't lost that little succubus in the first place, we might not have this problem now."

"Do not cross me, Zero Nightmare. You will find out that it is not very good for your health." Omega pushed his cloak aside, showing his left fist to Zero. Omega's fist slowly began emitting a haunting blue glow that emulated in the dark room.

Zero Nightmare took a careful glance at Omega as he gave an evil laugh. "Do not think that a little upgrade like that will make me see you as an equal, Omega."

"Don't worry Zero Nightmare; I'm not so stupid as to take you up on your offer," Omega said as he withdrew his hand and placed it under his cloak. Omega turned to his four-legged friend and nodded. The creature understood and retreated back into the shadows. Omega slowly turned around and walked back into the shadows.

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer some other time, but not today," Omega said before a short hum filled the room, and Zero Nightmare knew that the mysterious reploid had just teleported out.

"See you around, Omega" Zero Nightmare said, but as he was about to step away from his desk, his communicator began to chime. Zero reach to the panel and activated it. The display came alive, showing a familiar girl slowly sneaking out from a high security room.

"I see we have a little pest problem," Zero Nightmare said. "My dear Isis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere far away from Neo Arcadia, in a underground facility, the resistance Commander watched closely as the door slid open, revealing a small room with a brunette girl standing in front of him, saluting.

"You wished to see me, Evelyn?" Elpizo said as he stepped into the room, followed closely by Hobbes.

"Yes, Commander," Evelyn said, standing at ease a little.

"Well, let's get it over with. I have some very urgent appointments I have to see through today," Elpizo said impatiently.

"Ciel?" Evelyn whispered to Hobbes beside her.

"Who else?" Hobbes whispered back.

"Evelyn."

"Sorry Sir. Then I shall not keep you waiting," Evelyn apologized as she stepped forward and it the panel in front of her. "It's something we found during one of our raids."

Slowly, the metal shutters in front of them lifted, showing a small group of scientists working on a strange machine which was lying in the middle of the clean room.

"What is it?" Elpizo asked curiously as he edged nearer to take a closer look.

"We're not sure Sir, but it seems to be a prototype drone of some sort," Evelyn said. "It was in a very bad state when we found it."

"Where did you get it?" Elpizo asked, rubbing his chin and looking rather interested.

"In the Australian outback, Sir" Evelyn replied. "When we raided a nearby Neo Arcadian facility, we suddenly picked up a distress call from a research centre just twenty miles away. We responded to the distress call and headed straight over."

"What else can you tell me about this, Evelyn?"

"For one thing sir, when we arrived at the facility, besides the outer defense, everyone in the facility was already dead, massacred. Human and reploids," Evelyn said as they continued to watch the scientists analyze the drone. "The human scientist we found next to the drone told us that the unit apparently went haywire and start terminating everyone in the base. The science team was able to come up with a plan to stop the unit, but at a very high cost. The scientist that told us they all died minutes later from serious wounds inflicted by the drone, sir."

Evelyn pause for a short moment before she continued "We were going destroy the drone at first, but one of our scouts received wind that a Neo Arcadia task force was on route to our position, so I did the only thing I thought logical. I took it back"

"I see," Elpizo said.

Evelyn fell silent for a moment as she looked back to Elpizo, who was seemingly absorbed in the machine in the next room. She cleared her throat as she stepped forward. "Sir… I recommend that we destroy the drone."

Elpizo turn to Evelyn with a bit of surprise. "Destroy it? Don't be too hasty, Evelyn."

"But Sir, if this thing could wipe out that research facility, think of what it could do if it was activated in a populated area," Evelyn replied.

"I'm very aware of the possible consequence of the drone's destructive capabilities, but I have other plans for it, Evelyn," Elpizo said with a sinister smile on his face. "I want you to keep this a secret for now, Evelyn. No one must know of our discovery."

"Yes Sir, I'll see to it," Evelyn replied.

"Good. Now I must take my leave," Elpzio said before he headed for the door. "Oh yes, I almost forgot; make sure Mr. X does not catch word of this finding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna flew into the abandon base and gazed around. She was getting tired of running from her pursuer, who had been relentlessly chasing her for a week now. As Luna was about to fly straight into the command centre, she suddenly stopped and retreated into the nearby ventilation vent.

Luna carefully gazed out from the vent and saw two Z drones walking out from the command centre.

Deep in Luna's mind, she knew that she had arrived too late, and that the resistance must have left the base at least a week ago. Somehow this didn't really lighten up her situation. Her final instruction was to find X, wherever he may be. Luna sat down on the dusty vent and sighed. How she wish she know what to do next. Without Free Fall to give her instruction, she felt rather useless.

Tired from the constant running, Luna finally shut her eyes fell asleep inside the dusty vent.

Just above the abandoned resistance base, a lone figure stood and watched as the rain around her poured down in a torrent.

Leviathan slowly leaned against the wall as she continued to gaze in silence. The place seemed familiar to her somehow. Too familiar. Like she had been here before. Growing really tired of the waiting, she lazily turned her head to look over her shoulder and watch as Harpuia tended to his gryphon-like pet.

"Are you done playing with that bird of yours, pretty boy?" Leviathan asked. "I'm getting really bored with of all the waiting."

"You know I despise being referred to by that childish name," Harpuia frowned as he gazed back to Leviathan.

"Yeah I know. I just like seeing you blush every time I called you that," Leviathan said, turning herself around to face the green guardian. "Oh, how I hate Information extraction. There's simply no action in this line of work"

"Be grateful, Leviathan. At least you are contributing something, even if it is something as unsatisfactory as this." Harpuia shook his head and managed a faint smile.

"Oh, yeah, and how is that suppose to make me feel any better?" Leviathan asked, sounding more annoyed. She crossed her arms and looked back to the green guardian, remembering that Harpuia was here for her in the first place. "Really, you don't have to accompany me, you know. I can take care of my self."

"The Behemoth can wait. Besides, I haven't seen you in over six months," Harpuia said as he walked over to her and stood beside the azure guardian.

"Can I ask you something, pretty boy?" Leviathan asked "Have you every thought about what we have been doing?"

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?" Harpuia asked, surprised.

"Not sure, something in me just got all curious on Master Zero's decision in terminating innocent reploids," Leviathan said, tapping her finger on her chin and looking rather suspicious. "I mean, aren't we using up more resources in building and maintaining all these Z drones?"

Harpuia looked a little skeptical at first, wondering if this was a trick question, but after looking at Leviathan's expression, Harpuia finally said "I sometimes think of that myself."

"You do?" Leviathan asked, seemingly teasing Harpuia. "That's a surprise"

"Do you think I'm like Fefnir? All brawn and no brains?" Harpuia said "True, at times I do question Master Zero's judgment, but when I found out that he has the blessing of the council, I tried not to think too much about it."

"Bro, you need to get yourself a life, of better yet, a girl" Leviathan said.

"Now what does that have to do with this subject?" Harpuia asked, taking it as an insult but before Leviathan could continue, her communication device suddenly chime.

"_Mistress Leviathan,_" Hook's voice called for her mistress.

"Yes, Hook," Leviathan answered.

"_We've completed the recovery process."_

"Anything?"

"_Nothing, my mistress. Everything has been wiped clean, even the BIOS system." _Hook reported._ "It appears that the resistance used a very high frequency EMP explosive in their computer room, knocking out everything electronic."_

"Alright Hook, you and Silver pack up and head back to Neo Arcadia first. I'll catch up once I do another check," Leviathan said before she turned to Harpuia. "Come on, we might as well do something useful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just a few miles outside the city, three cloaked figures looked at the abandon city. One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and removed her hood. Her light blonde hair fell on her shoulders as it gave a soft, pale glow on her azure armor and white suit underneath. Yoshiyuki turned to the sky above her and felt drizzle of rain touch her pale white skin. The gothic dragon tattoo under her left eyes shimmered slightly, indicating that a dark cyber-elf was present nearby.

She turned to her other two siblings who were standing behind her. Unlike them, Yoshiyuki always felt there was something wrong with her. Definitely different to Void, who would do anything to win in a fight, Yoshiyuki always believed in a fair fight. Winning was not everything to her, honor was. However, there was something they both shared in common; a dire hatred for human dominance against reploids.

Yoshiyuki sighed and gazed at Void, who seemed to be as silence as always. She watched as the dark-armored reploid picked out a cigarette and light it.

Yoshiyuki withdrew her arm from under her cloak and opened her hand. A violet orb lit up the palm of her hand. "She is nearby," Yoshiyuki said. The arrow inside the orb rotated a few seconds before it pointed to the west side of the city. "There, to the west."

"Good, let's get a move on," Void said, taking a last puff of his cigarette before he threw it away and walked in the direction that Yoshiyuki had pointed. "You better not lose her this time, Yoshi, or else-"

"Hey, from what I heard you were to be blame for this, too," Tiger Fang suddenly burst out in anger "If you had not wasted time playing a fool bounty hunter the damn little twerp would have been in our possession by now."

Void turned his head over his shoulder and gave Tiger Fang sharp look.

"Big words from a rookie," Void said. "Do not meddle in our conversation, young one."

"Why, you scumbag." Tiger Fang was about to reach for her recoil rod that was attached to her back, but was stopped by Yoshiyuki.

"What?" Tiger Fang uttered.

"We've wasted too much time talking, whatever the reason. Master wishes us to apprehend the cyber-elf this time," Yoshiyuki reminded and nodded her head to Tiger Fang. "Failure is not an option here."

"Well said, Yoshi" Void said with a big smirk on his face as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

"Why did you stop me?" Tiger Fang frowned.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Yoshiyuki asked. "Besides, you are no match against Void."

Tiger Fang crossed her arms and turned her head in other direction "Yeah? I still think I can take him."

"Not with that sort of attitude," Yoshiyuki said as she tapped on Tiger Fang's head.

"Hey, that is not fair."

"I can't always be there to watch your back, my little sister, so please try to be more serious about what you are doing and less playful," Yoshiyuki scolded Tiger Fang before she turned around and moved towards the city, leaving Tiger Fang behind to think of what she had just told her.

As the duo stepped nearer to the abandoned resistance base, Yoshiyuki and Tiger Fang noticed piles of bodies scattered all over the entrance, all Z drones.

"What took you so long?" Void asked with a chuckle.

Yoshiyuki glanced around again before turning to the dark reploid standing in the archway, who was smoking another cigarette.

"Was that really necessary?" Yoshiyuki asked coldly. "We're not suppose to make any unnecessary contact."

"They were in my way, and I do need a little workout," Void said as he stabed his crude sword into the earth. "Come on Yoshi, let's not waste anymore time."

Yoshiyuki glared at Void with a death look before she stepped into the base. She glanced around, studying the structure of the building. Slowly, Yoshiyuki raised her hand and activated the orb.

"I can sense her presence, but the material in this structure is interrupting my sensor. I will not be able to tell precisely where she is, even if she is standing right in front of me," Yoshiyuki said.

"In that case, we have to do it the old fashion way," Void said as he walked deeper into the resistance base. "Coming?"

Luna was sleeping soundly when a loud explosion woke her up from her sleep. Drowsy and confused, she carefully popped out from the vent to see what was going on. The sight of dead drones lying on the ground stunned her, but it was not as frightening as what she was looking at before her. Two cloaked figures were standing just outside the Command Centre. One was the one that had killed Free Fall and had been pursuing her all this time.

Silently, Luna crept back to the end of the vent and curled up into a ball, too frightened to think or do anything.

"Anything?" Void asked, frustrated.

"I told you, the materials in this building are disrupting my sensors," Yoshiyuki muttered.

Tiger Fang was standing in silence as she peered into the darkness of the corridor, scouting for anything coming, trying her best not to get into an argument with the two.

"Sometimes I wonder if that DNA Master has installed into you is faulty?"

"I'll tell you what, when you see Master later you might like to let him know of what you think, Void," Yoshiyuki said as she walked over to Tiger Fang.

"Don't test me, Yoshiyuki," Void mumbled.

Luna shook in fear, too afraid to move. Unknown to the little cyber-elf, a dark, creepy creature started crawling to her position. As Luna felt something touching her shoulder, she slowly turned to see an ugly cockroach staring back to her. Shocked, Luna did the unexpected and screamed out loud.

The trio shifted their attention to the vent opening and saw a bright, shimmering light and a terrified voice shouting out repeatedly. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Yoshiyuki was about to head for the vent to check it out when she noticed Void push his cloak aside, and raised his gauntlet directly at the opening. A green beam shot out from the gauntlet and pierce straight into the vent.

"NO" Yoshiyuki quickly pushed Void's gauntlet out of the way as the energy chains swirled out of control, almost slicing Yoshiyuki's hand off.

"What's your problem?" Void muttered as he retracted his weapon back into his gauntlet.

"We want her alive, NOT dead you moron," Yoshiyuki uttered back. Both were on the edge of ripping each other's head off when Tiger Fang interrupted.

"Give it a rest, you two, she's getting away," Tiger Fang said, pointing to a small, shimmering orb which was flying hectically down the corridor.

The trio looked at each other before they give chase. As they reach the end of the corridor, the path seemed to split out into two directions. Yoshiyuki glanced at the corridor, wondering which path the cyber-elf took.

"Split up! We'll track her down easier this way," Void suggested "I'll take the left, you two take the right."

Both girls nodded in agreement as they went the opposite direction.

As both girls reach to the last room, Tiger Fang quickly signaled to Yoshiyuki to show her what she saw, which was a dim light coming out from the room. Yoshiyuki signaled back to Tiger Fang as they slowly made their way into the large room. From what they can see, the cyber-elf seemed to be circling around a portable Trans Server, most probably set up by the Neo Arcadians.

Yoshiyuki turned back to Tiger Fang and gave her sister a hand signal telling her to move to the side, hoping to outthink the frightened cyber-elf.

"There you are," Yoshiyuki said softly, trying not to startle the little cyber-elf while Tiger Fang moves into position with an energy web hidden behind her.

"Stay away from me yo-you monster" Luna uttered as she moved into the middle of the Trans Server.

"Come on now, little one, I'm not going to hurt you," Yoshiyuki said as she reach her hands out "You can trust me."

"What? Do you think I was born yesterday you idiot?" Luna scolded as her body gave out a light pink glow and the Trans Server came to life.

"Tiger Fang, NOW!" Yoshiyuki shouted.

Tiger Fang quickly tried to spring an energy web on the cyber-elf, hoping to push the cyber-elf out of the way. But to her best effort, the Trans Server teleport the little cyber-elf right before the net hit her.

"Damn, Void, we got a problem," Yoshiyuki said as she looked at the new arrival, standing in the doorway. "Make it two problems."

"Whoever you people are, you've got some serious explaining to do," the green guardian said, drawing out his sabers.

"A guardian, here?" Yoshiyuki said as she retreated back to Tiger Fang. Both girls stood ready as they gazed back to Harpuia.

"You're kind of observant for a Maverick," Harpuia said as he activated his two sabers and gazed back to the two like a hunter to his prey.

"Who are you calling a Maverick?" Tiger Fang uttered in rage as she powered up her recoil rods and charged directly at Harpuia.

"Tiger Fang, wait!" Yoshiyuki shouted, but it was too late.

Harpuia studied Tiger Fang's move as she charged straight at him with both recoil rod placed behind her. Harpuia pulled back his right saber and slashed at Tiger Fang, but to his surprise the crimson reploid leapt off the ground and did a somersault, dodging Harpuia's attack as she landed on top of the green guardian. Harpuia wanted to knock the crimson reploid off him, but she quickly clung both of her legs tightly on Harpuia's torso as she raised both of her recoil rods up into the air and plunged it downward.

Energy sparks ignited as both the recoil rods and a pair of sabers lock on each other. The green guardian gave an angry stare as he gave his sabers a push, knocking Tiger Fang a little off balance.

"Get off," Harpuia frowned as he lifted himself off the ground and made a living tornado, spinning hard and hurling Tiger Fang off him and into the wall.

Yoshiyuki quickly hurried over to Tiger Fang to check on her status. The crimson reploid had landed hard on her head and was a little dizzy from the spinning, but other than that, she had suffered no serious damage.

"Stay down," Yoshiyuki advised.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere just yet. Not until everything stops spinning," Tiger Fang said as she leaned herself against the wall.

"That was highly unnecessary," Yoshiyuki said, glaring back at the green guardian as he placed his feet back on the ground.

"One last chance; lower your weapons and come quietly, Mavericks" Harpuia advised pointing one of his sabers at Yoshiyuki.

"Forgive me Guardian, but surrender is not an option for me," Yoshiyuki said as she reached for her katana and pulled it out, positioning the slightly curved blade downward. Then, as if like the wind, Yoshiyuki lifted her feet off the ground and charge at directly at Harpuia.

It was so fast that the green guardian barely had time to raise his sabers and block Yoshiyuki's katana. Harpuia watched Yoshiyuki move fluently and smoothly as if she was dancing with her long blade. He found it hard to believe that a girl her size could handle a weapon that length with such ease.

As Harpuia quickly raised his right saber, blocking Yoshiyuki's blade, he swung his left saber, almost slicing Yoshiyuki in half as she barely dodged the attack and retreated back.

"You're quick on you feet," Harpuia commented.

"Thank you for your compliment, Guardian." Yoshiyuki smirked slightly.

Harpuia was a little surprised as he suddenly felt a slight pain coming from his right cheek. He touched his cheek and found a small cut, right under his right eyes. "Beginners luck."

Yoshiyuki reached for her cloak and pulled it off her. The green guardian watch in amazement as he noticed a slim and stunning looking swordswoman standing before him. However, there was something else that caught Harpuia's attention, unlike him or the other guardians, this girl vest only covers half of her chest, exposing the right side of her chest, and there were even two metallic wing-like flaps hanging on her back.

But of all of these things, Harpuia found it hard to believe the facial design of both of his opponents, which had startling resemblance to his Master, Zero.

"Now, Guardian, shall we continue?" Yoshiyuki asked as she switched her katana backwards pointing the blade backward.

The change of style made Harpuia wonder how she was going to strike him in that position. The way she held the blade would surely not be strong enough to block any counterattack.

As Yoshiyuki crouched back a little and pushed herself off the ground, her body began to blend into the shadows as she quickly phased in and out erratically.

"What?" Harpuia was a little mesmerized by his attacker's move. He knew he had to act quickly or he'd be cut down where he stood. Harpuia watched as Yoshiyuki phase in and out of the shadows, nearing him every step. The green guardian quickly pulled back both of his sabers and released them hard, sending wave of violet energy at Yoshiyuki, but to his surprise, Yoshiyuki dodged every attack with ease.

"Damn, she's fast" Harpuia muttered as he leapt up to the air, barely escaping the long blade slashed on his last position. Harpuia watch as Yoshiyuki turned her head up and drew her katana back in a ready position, preparing to make a hard slash.

"Let us even the odds, Guardian," Yoshiyuki said as her wings flapped and spread open and a blue burst of light shot her off the ground and directly at Harpuia.

Both of their swords clashed together and they were forced back. Harpuia wasted no time as he dashed forward, trying to cut Yoshiyuki down, but she dodged the green guardian's attack as she prepared to make a counter attack and slam her katana at him in mid air. Both adversary had a hard time dodging each other's move due to the limited space in the room.

As Harpuia and Yoshiyuki continue to engage in an aerial assault, both found each other a worthy opponent. Tiger Fang finally shook off her dizziness, standing and watching as two blurring lights knocked each other around. As the fight grew more intense, the crimson reploid watched as the two finally clashed together, Harpuia's energy sabers locked tightly against Yoshiyuki's metallic katana, both seemingly even and eager to rip each other to pieces.

Then as the battle was going nowhere, Harpuia suddenly pulled off an unexpected move. The green guardian pulled back both of his sabers, allowing Yoshiyuki to drop forward and in a precise moment, Harpuia gave a 360-degree rotation and slammed his left blade at Yoshiyuki's back, sending her crashing on her ground.

"Yoshi!" Tiger Fang shouted, and watch as Yoshiyuki knelt on one knee and held a hand to her back. Tiger Fang could see that the green guardian had managed to slice off Yoshiyuki's left flap and partially cut through her vest.

"You had your chance, Maverick. Now it's time for you to retire," Harpuia said as he landed a few feet away from both girls and pointed one of his sabers at them.

"You have to get through me first," Tiger Fang uttered as she picked up Yoshiyuki's sword and pointed it at Harpuia.

"That will not be necessary," Void said as he threw his chain directly at Harpuia's back.

Harpuia quickly turned and looked over his shoulder to see a line of green chain coming his way. He was about dodge the energy chain when a familiar object wrapped the chain up and pulled hard, snapping the energy beam into two.

"Need a little help, pretty boy?" Leviathan said as she swirled her lance before launching a series of small ice crystals at Void. The cloaked reploid quickly waved his cloak to shield himself from the ice crystals.

"Thanks for dropping in Leviathan, but I have everything under control here," Harpuia gave her big smile, feeling very glad to see the blue guardian.

"I bet you do" Leviathan said winking her eye at Harpuia. "Looks like the odds are against us, bro."

"Would you have it any other way?" Harpuia asked as they both stood with their backs to each other. Both were prepared fight the new arrival.

"Two guardians, this must be my lucky day," Void grinned as he removed his torn cloak showing his full form. He was wearing a dark vest underneath a sleeveless trench coat, and both guardians noticed the full armor gauntlet stretching from Void's shoulder to his hand and in the end of Void's hand, the energy chain began to regenerate. "You girls just stand back and watch a pro in action."

"You'll do no such thing, Vanguard," a familiar voice spoke out in the darkness.

"What?" Void uttered as he turned to the doorway and found a familiar crimson reploid looking back at them.

"Master Zero," Both guardians said in unison.

Zero Nightmare just nodded his head to the two as he walked into the room like royalty.

"Stand down, Vanguard Void," Zero Nightmare said, looking at Void. Void nodded uneasily back to Zero Nightmare as he deactivated his gauntlet.

"Master Zero, do you know these people?" Leviathan asked in a demanding way.

"Yes, they are my new hunter squad," Zero Nightmare said, stepping forward to the guardians "I have recently assigned them on a special mission to track down a rogue cyber-elf. Unfortunately, your meeting here was not as I have intended. I was hoping that you two would not cross paths until a more suitable time."

Leviathan was expecting Harpuia to add something to this, but to her surprise the green guardian just stood where he is and gazed back to Zero with a serious expression.

Zero Nightmare turned to Tiger Fang, who was busy helping Yoshiyuki to her feet. "You alright, Yoshiyuki?"

"I'm fine…" Yoshiyuki said, but looking at Zero Nightmare she force herself to continue. "Master Zero."

"I still don't get it, Master Zero, they attacked our drones," Leviathan uttered "From the look of it, they deliberately did it."

"They have just been integrated into our database and your drones have been on the field for sometime now," Zero Nightmare said. "So it is natural that they have not yet got their updated protocols."

"But-" Leviathan was about to argue, but was stopped by Harpuia.

"Then forgive our misjudgment, Vanguard," Harpuia said.

"No offense taken," Void replied, but Leviathan knew that this was more then a simple apology. There was hatred in how Harpuia expressed it. She couldn't blame him. Harpuia was full of pride, and to make such a mistake must have hampered a great guilt on him.

"Good," Zero Nightmare said as he turned to Yoshiyuki. "Yoshiyuki, how did the hunt go?"

"Unfortunately for us, the little one got away," Yoshiyuki replied.

"I see." Zero Nightmare fell silent for a moment before turning to the green guardian "Harpuia."

"Yes, Master Zero."

"I want you to work with Yoshiyuki, give her all access into our communication array," Zero Nightmare ordered.

Harpuia hesitated for a moment, but finally said "Yes, Master Zero."

"Good," Zero Nightmare said, turning his back to the two guardians as he face Void "You may all go, except you Void. I have other duties I want you to see to."

"Whoopi," Void whispered and gave an evil grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark room, underground the hidden resistance base, Ciel sat in a dark corner of the room as she was busy tapping the keypad on the console. With only the light from the console and a lone baby cyber-elf illuminating the room, Ciel failed to notice a small shadowy figure step up from behind.

"Aunt Ciel."

"Huh?" Ciel got a little startle as she turn to find a small lime-haired girl staring back at her. "Oh, Yuna, what is it?"

"It's two in the morning. Aren't you tired?" Yuna asked.

"My goodness, is it that late?" Ciel said, looking at her wrist watch only to find that it was two in the morning. "I guess I have been so consumed with my work that I forgot the time."

"You better get some rest, Aunt Ciel. You don't want to get sick, you know," Yuna said, pulling Ciel's hand.

"Yes, I think you are right. I think I should close shop for the night," Ciel said with a smile as she tapped on Yuna's back and pushed the little girl to the door. "You go ahead Yuna, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay," Yuna said, but unbeknownst to Ciel, the little child gave the baby cyber-elf a dire glare before walking out of the room.

As Ciel was shutting down her terminal, her communicator suddenly rang.

"Now, who would call me at this ungodly hour?" Ciel asked curiously as she hit the control.

"_Greetings, Ms Ciel" _a blur and ghostly white figure stood and greeted her. Ciel didn't know who this person was, but from her voice Ciel could tell it was a girl.

"Who are you and how did you get into this secured line?" Ciel demanded.

"_Who am I is not a concern, Ms. Ciel," _the ghostly figure said_ "Let's just say I am a friend of a friend of a friend of X"_

"And you ask me to believed that?" Ciel said, tapping her fingers on the console, hoping to track whoever was calling her, but to her best effort, the signal just bounced back. Whoever this person was, she really knew how to cover her tracks.

"_I do not expect you to believe me, Ms. Ciel, but at least give me a chance to prove my faithfulness to you."_

"I do not think so," Ciel said, hitting the security button.

"_Do not even bother calling for you operators,"_ the ghostly figure said _"I have blocked out all communication aside from the conversation we are having"_

"How?"

"_I have my way,"_ the ghostly figure said. _"Now Ms Ciel, I think if I managed to hack through you security network without a hitch, then I at least have proven myself to be trustworthy."_

"I don't know," Ciel said doubtfully.

"_Very well, maybe this can convince you of my sincerity,"_ the ghostly figure said as she looked to the crystal port. The crystal on the port gave a blue shimmer, indicating information had been transferred into the storage unit.

"What is this?" Ciel asked, picking up the crystal.

"_I'll let you find that out of your own," _the ghostly figure said. _"Good Bye Ms. Ciel. I hope we can speak again soon."_

As the holo image faded away, leaving a skeptical Ciel holding the storage crystal, far away from the hidden base, in the heart of Neo Arcadia, a lone figure carefully stepped out from the holo pad and detached the cable from the back of her helmet.

"Good luck, Ms. Ciel," Isis said as she remove her helmet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VERY BIG Thanks to Rioni for all her reviews and to be my new BETA Reader. :P

Would not have done this far without you all.


End file.
